Death Battle
by Eternal4Ever
Summary: 2 Fighter, analyzing there weapons, armor and skills to find out: who would win a Death Battle?
1. Annoncment

Hello Everybody!

Welcome to the Death Battle: where we put 2(or more) combatants and make them fight to the Death!

Now we get to the important stuff:

1\. Character belong to their respective owners.

2\. Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.

3\. Announcers and any OC that you never heard of belongs to me.

4\. Want your OC on a Death Battle? Sent me information about it.

5\. Have an Idea for a Death Battle? Leave a comment below!

6\. No outside help

DISCLAIMER:I don't own any of this material.

All right! Now, that's out of the way, Stay tune for the first Death Battle!

(In 2 or 3 days) Starting Tomorrow

I leave you with a Trailer. Bye!

 _ **A orange dragon with emerald eyes and a little flame at the end of his tail takes of to the sky and dive down to attack his opponent.**_

 _ **VS.**_

 _ **A little purple dragon start to descend to the ground while saying: "All Fire Up"!**_


	2. Charizard vs Spyro

Ed: Dragons, mythical creatures with hard scale, flight ability and the power to breathe fire.

 **Demo: And I don't lie when I say that everybody in the the world wants one, I** **know I want one.**

Ed: Like Charizard, the Flame Pokemon.

 **Demo: And Spyro, the Skylander's Leader.**

Ed: I'm Ed.

 **Demo: and I'm Demo.**

Ed: And is our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out: who would win a **Death** **Battle.**

* * *

 **Charizard**

Ed: One of the first three starters Pokemon in Kanto, Charmander evolves into Charmeleon, to evolve into Charizard, the flame Pokemon.

 **Demo: As one of my favorite characters, I can say he's a Badass Dragon that I would like.**

Ed: Since this is a Death Battle, we would be explained the wild Charizard; that means: No EV (Effort Value) or IV (Improve Value) Training and no TH, HM, Tutor or Bread Moves. But, since his opponent has a Transformation and this is a story, (Duh!) we would allow Charizard to use his MegaEvolution X. (Dragon fight, Double Duh!)

 **Demo: Hey, sound fair to me, right?**

* * *

 **- Background**

-Species: Flame Pokemon

-Type: Fire and Flying

-Height: 1.7m / 5 "07"

-Weight: 90.5 kg / 199.5 lbs

-Habit: Mountains and Valleys

-Personality: aggressive, prideful, warrior mentality

* * *

Ed: Charizard stand five feet and seven inches tall, he's very aggressive, has a lot of pride and his mentality is one of a warrior.

 **Demo: WHAT!? Five feet and seven inches!? Bullshit! I want him to destroy the villages of my enemy's, not hang out on a bar ... Then again his aggressive and a warrior so I'm okay** **with that.**

Ed: Despise his size, Charizard is a powerhouse and extremely fast between the other two starters Pokemon Venusaur and Blastoise.

* * *

 **- Statistics**

-Hp: 266 - Average

-Attack: 173 - Below Average

-Defense: 161 - Below Average

-Sp. Attack: 223 - Above Average

-Sp. Defense: 175 - Average

-Speed: 235 - Above Average

 **- Abilities:**

-Blaze: Increases fire type power

-Solar Power: Raises Sp. Attack in sunny weather but drains health.

* * *

 **Demo: Not forgetting those wings on his back, it makes him impossible to catch.**

Ed: His moves consist on attacks of fire, flying, dragon and ghost types.

* * *

 **- Move set**

-Scratch

-Growl

-Smokescreen

-Dragon rage

-Slash

-Dragon Claw

-Shadow Claw

-Air Slash

-Wing Attack

-Fire Fang

-Heat Wave

-Fire Spin

-Flare Blitz

-Flame Burst

-Flamethrower

* * *

 **Demo: Damn right, at close range he will attack fast with Scratch or Slash attack. Make** **you suffer with Dragon Rage or Dragon Claw. Attack from above with Air Slash and Wing** **Attack, but his strength lies on his flame, he will burn and bite you with Fire Burn, trap** **you with Fire Spin, smash you with Flare Blitz-**

Ed: At the cost of 33% of damage.

 **Demo: And burn you into crisp with Flame Burst or Flamethrower.**

Ed: Charizard's fire can burn through stone, which means his flame can withstand up to temperature of 2,1.00 F.

 **Demo: That is great, but not as great when Charizard transform into Mega-Charizard X.**

* * *

 **-Mega-Charizard X**

-Only available with a Mega-Stone (must be a Charizardita X)

-Body turns Black and Flames turn blue

-From Fire/Flying type to Fire/Dragon type

-Much Stronger and Faster

-Though Claws

* * *

 **Demo: Mega Charizard X is much faster and stronger. His body turns Black and his flame become blue and more powerful.**

Ed: His Fire and Flying combination changes to Fire and Dragon type. Also, he gets an ability call "Though Claw" which can help his attack on contact that makes 33% of damage.

 **Demo: Charizard will stand up against any opponent, big or small.**

* * *

 **- Advantage and Weakness**

-Effective against: grass, bug, steel, fighting and fairy type.

-Weak against: rock, water, electric type.

-PRO: Great Speed and maneuverability immune to ground-type attacks.

-CON: Frail defense, difficult to raise and control.

* * *

Ed: His Fire and Flying combination makes him strong against grass types Pokemon, but weak against water types, without forgetting his defense is terrible and the flame on his tail, is like his life source, if he stays on a storm too much time, his flame will go out; permanently.

 **Demo: But, since Charizard so strong and fast, his enemy won't know who hit them.**

 ***** _Charizard roars as he jumps and takes flight to attack his enemy*_

* * *

 **Spyro**

Ed: The Dragon Kingdom, a place where harmony was made, until the dragons insult Gnasty, a gnorc that lives in a sixth realm.

 **Demo: What happened next was that all the dragons in the kingdom were transformed i** **nto crystal, I mean, come on, this guy can't be that ugly- ( sees Gnasty face) OK!** **Nevermind!**

Ed: However, the spell failed to turn one young dragon to crystal because of being small.

 **Demo: His name is Spyro, the dragon.**

* * *

 **- Background**

-Species: Purple Dragon

-Type: Magic

-Height: 4-4.5 feet tall

-Weight: 45.5 kg/ 105.1 lbs

-Young and energetic

-Very powerful and high stamina

* * *

Ed: After being saved from bandits, as an egg, Spyro was taken under the wing of Hunter, a well-respected dragon, and taught Spyro the art of magic.

 **Demo: After years of training, Spyro became the chosen dragon that would save** **and protect the hold Dragon Kingdom, and he did it with nothing but fire, magic and his** **horns.**

* * *

 **- Moves set**

-Fireballs

-Ram attack

-Flame Ram attack

-Flying

-Head Smash

-Elemental Breath

* * *

Ed: His fireballs are so hot, they can melt crystal and his horns are almost indestructible, if he hit you with does, it's going to hurt; a lot.

 **Demo: He can also put his horn's on fire and is much more worse than the normal ones.**

Ed: While flying he can use Head Smash, where he dives down into the ground where he can create a tremor that can stun his enemies.

 **Demo: Little Purple here can also use the Elemental Breath, which allows him to** **absorb and breath fire, water, ice, lightning, earth and magic.**

Ed: But, when he gets piss off and angry, he transforms into his Dark ego: Dark Spyro.

* * *

 **- Dark Spyro**

-Complete darkness

-Dark Magic

-Black Fire

-Aggressive and Deadly

-Stronger and faster than any dragon

-Loses Control

* * *

 **Demo: Dark Spyro is the definition of "Speed-Demon", he is so fast, it makes Sonic the** **Hedgehog jealous. His fire and magic attack are much stronger and deadly, but it** **cause him to go insane, so Spyro tries to not use his Dark form.**

Ed: But, despise his dark side, he has accomplished a lot of things.

* * *

 **- Feats**

-Defeat and vanquishes Gnasty.

-Defeat Ripto, self-proclaimed ruler of Avalar

-Recover stolen dragons eggs

-Save the Dragon Kingdom from being plunged into darkness by Red, an ancient dragon

-Defeat and Save Cynder from a vortex

-Defeat Gaul, the Ape king

-Defeat Malefor, the dark Master and the Destroyer, the destroyer of worlds with Cynder's help

-Leader of the Skylanders, defenders of Skylands

* * *

Ed: Spyro has defeated the likes of Gnasty, Ripto, Red, Cynder, Gaul, Malefor, and the Destroyer.

 **Demo: And not only he defeated Cynder, he saved her from being swallowed by vortex** **and way later** **she helps him defeated both Malefor and the Destroyer, something tells me** **they start with "it", if you know what I mean.**

Ed: And after saving the world, he was asked by Master Eon himself to join the Skylanders, and became their leader.

 **Demo: He is one awesome dragon, but his also an arrogant.**

* * *

 **- Weakness**

-Very cocky attitude

-Headstrong

-Arrogant

-Prefers to use fire

* * *

Ed: And cocky too, he is a headstrong, preferring to do things fast; no plan whatsoever, he prefers to use fire instead of any other source and his arrogance can best him and cause him trouble. All. The. Time.

 **Demo: Despise that, Spyro is one of the most powerful and dangerous dragon in the** **world. I'll think twice before pissing him off.**

 _*Spyro starts to land on the ground as he gets his fighting stance ready to attack and says: "All fire_ _up".*_

* * *

Ed: All right! The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Demo: Will Charizard exterminated the last purple dragon, or will Spyro put the flame** **Pokémon's fire off?**

 _ **Well get ready for a DEATH BATTLE!**_

* * *

Spyro is flying on the sky. He went straight to a Mountain and land on a rocky area.

 _Spyro: "All right, Master Eon said that there's creature that is causing trouble, but where is it?"_

Then, out of nowhere, a flaming turret came his way and he dodge it. Spyro follow the trail and saw the culprit: an orange dragon standing on his feet. The dragon roars so loud, Spyro was deaf for seconds.

 _Charizard: "Raaarh, rarh, raa?!'' ("Who are you?! Have you come for my treasure too?!")_

 _Spyro: "Aaaaaaah … what?"_

 _Charizard:"Raaaaargh! Raaaaargh!" ("Don't play dumb with me! I know you come for my_ _Mega Stone!")_

 _Spyro: "...Sorry,but, I can't understand you one."_

Suddenly, Charizard launched a Flame Burst, Spyro dodged, but before he could react Charizard was flying at him and use Wing Attack, it hit and launched Spyro body flying to a wall and hit it. His body slowly slipped down to the ground.

Once on the ground, Spyro stands up and was angry while Charizard gets close to him.

 _Spyro: "All right buddy, I don't know what you want or what you told me, but if you wanted a fight, you just got yourself one!_

Both look deadly in each other eyes.

* * *

 ** _May the Best Dragon Win!_**

 **FIGHT!**

* * *

Both of them went full speed at each other, and collide. Charizard was grabbing Spyro's horns trying to stop him as Spyro try to push Charizard. Then Charizard pushes Spyro up and start to use Scratch attack a few times until Spyro dodged one of the attack's and ram's him with his horn's. Spyro jumps back a little and charges at Charizard's belly with a flame attack that cause Charizard to be launch into a boulder and fell down.

 _Spyro: "Hey, you forgot this, lizard_!"

Spyro breaths and launch a fireball to Charizard. The flame Pokemon looks up in the nick of time as he dodged the fireball by taking off the sky. Spyro also took off the sky. Then, Charizard stop, went to attack the purple dragon with a Flare Blitz and Spyro summoned fire on his horns to counter the Pokemon's attack. They collide, after a few moments of collision, Spyro's horns surpass Charizard's attack and with his horns, he pushes Charizard to the ground to use Head Smash with the Pokemon's body. But, in mid air, Charizard grabs Spyro and through him to the ground, creating a small earthquake. Charizard lands on the ground and went to the small dust area where his opponent was, to see if he is K.O. Before he can even get closer, he heard a laughter and lighting came out of the dust cloud and hit the Pokemon on the right-wing, causing a big hole on it. Charizard scream of pain as he looks at his opponent, which he was with different color. He's scales were black, his horns were grey and his eyes were crimson red. Spyro was now Dark Spyro. Before Charizard could react, the alter ego disappeared from the Flame Pokemon's eyesight. And before he could do anything, something started slashing Charizard everywhere, Dark Spyro stood in front of the Pokemon and launch a Black Fireball, that hits Charizard, sending him straight into a boulder where the fight started, which was destroyed by the impact, revealing a shiny stone. Charizard was in the ground, bleeding and his left eye was cut by one of Dark Spyro slashes. As Dark Spyro approaches, he starts to laugh as a lunatic.

 _Dark Spyro: "You taught, YOU_ could defeat me? What a laugh! Haha,hahahaha!

As Dark Spyro laughs, he does not notice the shiny stone rolling to the bloody Charizard. Once on contact with the Pokemon, a light start to blind the dark dragon.

 _Dark Spyro: "What in Skylands is this?"_

The lights start to go off Dark Spyro started to regain his visibility and he saw a creature on black was standing where Charizard was. A full body Black Dragon, his eye was blue and so does the fire coming out of his mouth and tail. His head and wings are bigger and his appearance look deadly. There is no mistaking it: A wild Mega Charizard X has appeared.

Dark Spyro was surprised, he didn't expect another dragon to have a dark ego, this will be interested.

 _Dark Spyro: "Well, this is new, and also a reap off"._

Mega Charizard X zooms and tackle Dark Spyro to the sky. In the sky they separated themselves and they disappear. The only thing you could do is hear the sound of them attacking each other. They continue until Mega Charizard X hits Dark Spyro with a strong tackle. Dark Spyro was sent to the ground, but he used his wing to glide down. Dark Spyro lands on the ground and so does Mega Charizard X, their eyes meet each other; you know what their thinking: Is time to finish this!

Mega Charizard speed off using both Wing Attack and Flare Blitz. Dark Spyro charges at full speed making his horn's lit on dark fire while breathing and launching a powerful lightning breath. They both start to get closer and then they hit each other. Then, silenced…. Until both fighter grunt in pain. They both change back to their normal form. Charizard's right arm fell off to the ground and his wing got another, but big hole, while Spyro's head roll down off his body to the ground, while his body fell to the ground starting a pool of blood. Charizard's roars and took off to the sky.

 **K.O.**

* * *

 **Demo: OH MY GOD. That was AWESOME!**

Ed: It sure was, both Charizard and Spyro have brute strength and extreme speed, but they gained in different ways. Charizard trains all the time, while Spyro learns them.

 **Demo: And on their Mega and Dark form, they were even. But, Dark Spyro's strategy lies** **on attacking fast and strong, while Mega Charizard X is just an evolution and unlike** **Spyro's Dark ego, it doesn't affect his brain.**

Ed: And you may ask: But, how can Charizard's wing attack could kill Spyro if his power relies on the flame? Well, if it was normal wing attack, yes, it could be hard to kill Spyro like that, but it was not. Mega Charizard used both Wing Attack and Flare Blitz every time that Charizard use Flare Blitz, he received 33% damaged which means that the Flare Blitz must cause at least 63% of damage, enough force to break bones. The Wing Attack has a damage of 15%, combined both attacks his damage must be at least 79%, enough force to cut clean off a bone. And since he was on Mega Form, which allows him his ability 'Though Claw' it makes him much stronger.

 **Demo: Let's not forget that Spyro tough that Charizard is only a simple dragon,** **which also mean that finding Charizard weakness would be difficult. Also, he didn't u** **nderstand him, so he could avoid this fight.** **In the End, Spyro couldn't use his Head.**

Ed: The winner is Charizard.

* * *

 **Next Time on Death Battle:**

 _ **A man with glasses write his name on a picture of himself and throws it at his dead**_ _ **opponent while taunting him.**_

 _ **Vs**_

 _ **A man in a red karategi breaks himself free from his chain prison using a powerful**_ _ **uppercut call "Shinryuken".**_


	3. Johnny Cage vs Ken Master

Ed: Street Fighter and Mortal Kombat, they are the kings of the fighting era, and today we are going to put one of their greatest fighter and most used characters.

 **Demo: Johnny Cage, the Ball Buster and Ken Masters, US Strongest Fighter.**

 **He's Ed and I'm Demo.**

Ed: And is our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out, who would win, a Death Battle.

* * *

 **Johnny Cage**

Ed: Born on Venice, California (Earthrealm) and destined to become a famous Hollywood star, Johnny Carlton was living a luxury life, but who knew that this Hollywood star would become one of Earth's greatest defender; humans fighting to death to stop an Invasion from another realm in the way of Mortal Kombat.

 **Demo: Well, I'm surprised, consideration he was a dick and very arrogant at first.**

* * *

 **- Background**

-Name: Johnny Carlton

-Occupation: Movie Star

-Height: 6' feet

-Weight: 190 lbs

-Martial Artist: Shorin Ryu, Shinto Ryu, Jeet kune Do and Karate

-Ex-Husband of Sonya Blade and father of Cassie Cage

* * *

 **Demo: After discovering, that this was no joke, all that arrogance is gone and replaced with pure serious.**

Ed: After many battles and training, Johnny has proven that he's not just show on the movies, he became one of the most powerful defenders of Earthrealm, alongside Mortal Kombat champion; Liu Kang and Special Force Commander and future wife; Sonya Blade.

 **Demo: Lucky bastard, that's what he is.**

Ed: Cage has trained under many martials arts like Jeet Kune Do, Shinto Ryu, Shorin Ryu and Karate.

* * *

 **- Weapons and Moves**

-Scimitar

-Nunchaku

-Brass knuckles

-Green Fireball

-Shadow Kick

-Eclipse Kick

-Shadow Dropkick

-Shadow Uppercut

-Nut Cracker

-Kasting Kall and Ball Buster

* * *

Ed: Johnny has also training with many weapons like a scimitar, nunchakus and brass knuckles, but relies much more on his fists and kicks.

 **Demo: Yeah, he has a lot of cool moves. He will launch you green fireballs from many directions, kick you so fast with his Shadow Kick, crush your** **nuts with his Nut Cracker- Oh shit, I just feel the pain after saying that, Take over, Ed.**

Ed: He can send you up to the sky with Shadow Uppercut, make you spin with his Eclipse Kick and send you to a wall with Shadow Dropkick.

 **Demo: However, you should better watch out when he uses his two strongest move: The Ball Buster, where he hits you three times on the "nuts"(OW!) and hits you with an elbow so strong, it breaks your spine.**

Ed: And the Kasting Kall, where he roundhouse someone's face so hard, it breaks your jaw, followed by cracking your skull with his knee and finish with an upward bicycle kick that snap your neck.

 **Demo: But, when his opponents are at his limit, he uses one of his special moves call "Fatalities".**

* * *

 **- Fatalities**

-Head Decap

-Torso Rio

-Backbreaker

-Brain Rip

-Punching Bag

-Heads Up!

-And the Winner is….

-Little Improv.

-"Here's Johnny"

-Deadly Uppercut

* * *

 **Demo: He can use either Head Decap,Torso Rip, Backbreaker, Punching Bag and many more, but his most use fatality is the Deadly Uppercut.**

Ed: Johnny's uppercut is so strong it can snap the head from the body, sending it flying upwards. Johnny's uppercut most at least be 48% of power.

 **Demo: This man here is a legend to be reckoned with, he has put his money where his mouth his.**

* * *

 **- Feast**

-Has defeated Scorpion, Sonya Blade, Reptile, Baraka, Sub-Zero, Liu Kang and Goro.

-Has the guts to punch Goro's "nuts"

-The chosen one to finish Shinnok and seal him on an amulet

-The only character to being kill and revive multiple times.

* * *

 **Demo: He has defeated Scorpion; Mortal Kombat's face, Sonya Blade, Reptile, Baraka, Sub-Zero, Liu Kang, Goro and Shinnok. Has punch Goro's "nuts" hard enough to make him cry, and it was the chosen one to help defeat Shinnok, the banned of the Gods, and seal him on an amulet.**

Ed: Not to forget that he has been killed and revived more times than any other MK Character.

 **Demo: He is a great and awesome character, but he also has his flaw.**

* * *

 **- Loses and Weakness**

-Has lose to Ermac, Raiden, Scorpion, Jax Briggs, Cyrax, Jade and Kitana

-Arrogant and overconfident

-Loses control if someone insults his family or hurt them.

-Has a big ego, responsible to his death

* * *

Ed: He has been defeated by Ermac, Jax, Scorpion, Raiden, Cyrax, Jade and Kitana. Also, he is very overconfident on every match, not forgetting, his ego is the cause of his many deaths, and if someone hurts or talk trash about his family, he will not show or have mercy.

 **Demo: But, despite his ego and arrogance being his weakness, is also the reason that he is one of the most powerful and dangerous character of MK. Oh, and before I forget, if you get in his way, you better had something protecting the "sacks" between your legs, because he will Crush Them!**

 _*Goro takes Johnny glasses ($ 3,000 dollars WTF?) and crush them._

 _Goro: I will crush you like the bug you are!_

 _Johnny:... All right them. Let's dance._

 _Johnny do the "split" while dodging a punch of Goro and punch between the legs, making the four arms giant cry in pain*_

* * *

 **Ken Masters**

Ed: Ken Masters is the only son of the Masters Family, the biggest, richest family in US….. what you thought he was some kind of Master at something?

 **Demo: Despite saying that he doesn't like money, he really spends a lot. Hotel, Fancy restaurants, cars, malls, you name it.**

Ed: Moving along, Ken went to Japan to learn martial arts.

* * *

 **- Background**

-Name: Ken Master

-Height: 5'9''

-Weight: 183 lbs

-A good heart Man

-Strongest Fighter on US

-Marry with Elize

-Black Belt in Karate

* * *

Ed: In Japan, he was trained under the wing of Gouken, an old man that trains on the code of "Kyokushin - style" also known as _"Assassin-Fist",_ which is strange because Gouken doesn't use it to kill, but rather to protect.

 **Demo: That is lame, imagine all the people begging for mercy.**

Ed: Ken, alongside with his best friend and rival, Ryu, train under this training and learn famous techniques.

* * *

 **- Moves set**

-Shoryuken

-Hadoken

-Tatsumaki Senpukyaku

-Joudan Sokutogeri

-Shinryuken

* * *

 **Demo: Just like Ryu, Ken can use the Shoryuken, a powerful uppercut that can send you up to the sky, can use the Hadoken, a concrete fire blast and a spin-kick tornado like helicopter call the Tutsumaki Senpakyaku.**

Ed: Tatsumaki Senpukyaku.

 **Demo: What did I say? (reads script again)...Oh.**

Ed: He also has a sword-blade kick attack call the Joudan Sokutogeri **(Demo starts to laugh hysterical)** What is funny?

 **Demo: Ha….haha ... t-trans-slate, pl-esa-se-e.**

Ed: (search on translate)...WTF?...Ok, now I have seen everything.

 **Demo: (getting his breath)*sigh*...Well! Back to Ken, he has one more move that only he can perfect it. Gouken told Ken that his Shoryuken is he's best move.**

Ed: To honor the man that he respected, he created his strongest uppercut ever: Shinryuken.

 **Demo: An uppercut that creates fire!? Where can I learn THAT!**

Ed: Ken's Shinryuken come from his soul, burning with passion, is more of an aura than fire.

 **Demo: Is still awesome, if I ever do that, I'm going to die happy.**

Ed: And so, Ken has accomplished impressive feats.

* * *

 **- Feats**

-Strongest fighter on US.

-Winner of the first Street Fighter Tournament

-Has help Ryu defeat M. Bison

-Has defeated Vega, Ryu, Zangief and Dalsing

* * *

Ed: Like we said in the beginning, Ken is the Strongest Fighter on US by winning the first Street Fighter Tournament.

 **Demo: Ken has defeated the likes of Vega; the Masked Killer, his best friend and rival; Ryu, the Russian Cyclone; Zangief and the motherfucking long-range attacker: Dalsing and we all know that fighting this guy is a pain in the ass. Also, he has helped Ryu into defeating Shadloo leader: M. Bison.**

Ed: He may be the strongest in US, that doesn't mean he's invincible.

* * *

-Loses and Weakness

-Has lost to Guile, Akuma, and Seth

-Hot Blooded

-Fear of not seeing Eliza again.

* * *

Ed: Ken has lost to the likes of Guille, a detective in search of Shadaloo, himself, got his butt whooped by his master killer, Akuma and the silver Humanoid: Seth.

 **Demo: Not forgetting; he's hot blooded, despite being an adult, and every time that he's on the verge of defeated or fighting a strong opponent, he thinks of the fear that he will never see his beloved wife, Eliza….. Can't blame him for that; look at that woman (picture of Eliza) finding someone like her, Oh man.**

Ed: But, even though, finding Ken's weakness is a challenge, there is a reason he is (for the 5th time) the Strongest Fighter in US.

 _*Ryu dodged a kick from Ken and roll to a distanced._

 _Ken: Come on Ryu, if you don't fight, you will be hurting my feelings*._

* * *

Ed: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Demo: Will Johnny Cage surpass US Strongest fighter, or will Ken Master Survive the Ball Buster?**

 _ **Well get Ready, for a DEATH BATTLE!**_

* * *

A motorcycle is seeing driving through the city, it stops on a parking lot and the driver remove his helmet, revealing a blonde boy with a red 'Gi'. Ken Master stare at the large building in front of him. He enters and start climbing the stairs to the rooftop. Once there, a helicopter starts to approach. A rope start to fall, and someone starts to slide down. Once down, Ken saw the person: a man on his 40 years wearing a blue vest, in his body was a tattoo that said _'Johnny_ ', in his fingers have rings that said _'Cage'_ , he wears a long blue pant's. Ken points his finger at him.

 _Ken: "I have been looking for you: Johnny Cage"._

Johnny Cage stares at him.

 _Johnny: "Well here I am, considered that was it was saying on the letter"._

Johnny throws a piece of paper to the ground that says: " _Mr. Cage, meet me at the largest building on the city on the rooftop."_

 _Johnny_ : " _So what do you want? An autograph or something, 'cause I don't have much time"._

 _Ken: "I have come to fight you"_

 _Johnny (surprised): "Woah man, hold on, I love taking challenge, but what I do is very dangerous for me to fight you"._

 _Ken: "So do I (stand on his fighting pose), now come at me"._

 _Johnny: "Really man, what I do is much worse than fighting a tournament, Mr. Master"._

 _Ken: "...Well then, let me clarify in the other way: Johnny Cage, I challenge you to a Mortal Kombat"._

Silence take over, until Cage's worry turn into a smile, he grabs a pair of glasses from his pocket.

 _Johnny: "Man, why didn't you start from there?"_

Johnny put his glasses on and put himself on his fighting pose.

* * *

 ** _Is Show Time!_**

 **FIGHT!**

* * *

Ken run's at Johnny with a flying kick, Johnny blocked with his arm's stopping Ken in the process, he picks Ken by the leg and slam him on the ground. Ken grabs both arms of Cage and put his leg on his stomach, he launches Cage off him. Johnny rolls right next to the edge of the building, if it wasn't for his reflexes, the match will be already over. Once on his balanced, Cage starts to launch green fireballs at Ken, who dodge them all and went directly at Cage with the intention of punching him, but when he was close to him, the movie star dodged by rolling behind him and use a shadow dropkick that sent Ken off the edge and make him fall off the rooftop. As he was falling, Ken angle himself and use Tatsumaki Senpukyaku and went directly to a window.

Inside, people were making a movie of fighters, a martial artist vs a movie star _(what a coincidence!)_ , as they start the shooting, Ken breaks through the window and lands on the stage, scaring the actors off their feet, before anyone could ask, Johnny Cage kicks the entrance door and went running at the stage where Ken was.

 _Johnny: "I'm surprised you manage to get out of that, kid"._

 _Ken: "Old man, I have been through a lot worse situation than that"._

 _Johnny: "Well then, let's see you survive this!"_

Johnny used the Shadow kick as he approaches Ken, but Ken was ready this time, he countered with his Joudan Sokutogeri (or as I call him "the Blade Kick"), both feet's contact and ALL the windows in the building (Yes! All the building!) shattered into pieces. All the people on the studio went flying stray into a wall. Both combatants start punching, kicking and blocking each other's attack, finishing with punches that send meter's away from each other. Ken start's launching Hadoken, while Johnny launches green fireball's. Surprising, they all contact with each other. Ken launch one more Hadoken, then start following it. As Cage throws one more fireball at the Hadoken, he sees Ken launching an uppercut that is know as the Shoryuken, that hits him in the chin sending him up to the sky as Ken jumps into the air and use a flaming Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, finishing with a powerful Hadoken that send Johnny to the stage's ground with a "thump" while Ken lands on the stage and start to taunt.

 _Ken: Come on, Old man, aren't you the so call "Defender of Earthrealm"?_

As Cage starts to get himself up to his feet, he sees an incoming punch from Ken, he dodged by using the split, which surprised Ken.

 _Johnny: "Kid, they call me the 'Ball Buster', and I plan to show you why"._

Johnny pulls back his left arm and send flying into Ken "jewels" Ken's eyes pop out as Cage punch him two more times. Trying to hold the pain with his hands, Johnny took the opportunity to go behind Ken, stretch his elbow up and let it fall on Ken's back; breaking it in the process. Ken falls down to the ground, but he isn't done. As he was getting up, he was received by an upward kick to the face that send Ken a few meters away. Ken starts to get up; his legs struggling to stand up.

 _Johnny: Come on kid, are you really the "Strongest Fighter on US"?_

Cage taunts Ken by doing a three upward kicks while standing on one leg. (A very good balanced, if I said so myself).

Ken looks up at him and smile, while still holding the pain.

 _Ken: "Mr. Cage, I say it once, and I say it again; I have survived worse things than that''._

 _Johnny: "Yeah, yeah, I get it kid (looks at his watch), look, I would love to keep this up, but I have a meeting in 20 minutes, so let's finish this quick"._

 _Ken: "Fine by me, but the one walking victorious out of here wield be me"._

 _Johnny: We'll see, Kid._

Both combatants look at each other, suddenly a western showdown song start and a tumbleweed was rolling on the scene. (what is this, Clint Eastwood vs The Lone Ranger?) Then both fighters went running at each other, Ken pulls back his arm and a red flame starts to come out of his hand, while Johnny pulls his arm back too, a green aura emits from all his arm.

 _Ken/Johnny: "Shin…./Deadly….."._

Once they were close enough, they pull back further there punch's.

 _Ken/Johnny: "Ryuken!/Uppercut!"._

Both of them let their fists fly and both of them contact with their chin. A blind flash's came out of nowhere and nobody could see anything. After a few moments, visibility came, both fighters were standing still, both fists on their chin. Ken eyes were covered by his hair, Cage still have his glasses on. The people around the stage where dumbfound, a battle has occurred, but who won the match? ...

The answer came when both heads of both combatants came off their body and skyrocket to the ceiling and passed through the roof top, disappearing in the sky. Their body fall backwards as blood start to sink the body's on a pool of blood.

 **K.O**

* * *

 **Demo: Wait, wait, wait a sec, hold iiiiit. The Fuck just happened?**

Ed: Exactly what you saw. Both Johnny's Martial Artist and Ken's Assassin Fist were even. From projectiles, moves, kicks and punches, they have proved to have the same kind of power, after days of analysis in our computer, we have found and determined that both Ken and Johnny have the same amount of strength to kill. Making the match a 50/50 chance of winning for both combatants. And you make say: _"But, Ken never kill in his life and all that"_ listen, Ken trains the "Assassins Fist", so even though he never kills, this art are meant to kill in the first place, so don't complain on me.

 **Demo: And WHY wasn't I inform about this?**

Ed: You sleep in the WHOLE EXPLANATION, dumbass!

 **Demo: ...Really?**

Ed: Yes.

 **Demo: …. Well, this match blew my head off.**

Ed: This match was a draw.

* * *

 ** _Next time on Death Battle!_**

 _A woman with a purple dudou on her chest with eight straps that form a spider and long, baggy, off-white colored trousers, catches Chun-Li with her leg, forcing the CIA Agent to make the scorpion, while her face is close to her, her left eye turns purple and then planting Chun-Li in the ground with her leg._

 _Vs._

 _A woman with long black with a purple dress, is seeing mad at Captain Smoker of the Navy, while protecting his 'beloved husband', Straw Hat Luffy._


	4. Juri Han vs Boa Hancock

Ed: Today our combatants are expert on hand on hand; kicks combat, athletic, powerful, sexy and-

 **Demo: BAD, like really bad, "Wanted" to be precises.**

Ed: Exactly; Juri Han, the _"Spider"_ of S.I.N

 **Demo: And Boa Hancock, the Pirate Empress.**

Ed: His Demo and I'm Ed, and is our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out, who would win a Death Battle.

* * *

 **Juri Han**

Ed: Juri is a taekwondo assassin that works for S.I.N (Shadaloo Intimidation Network), but her story start with the dead of her parents.

* * *

- **Background**

-Name: Juri Han

-Height: 5'5" (165cm)

-Weight: 101 lbs (46kg)

-Alias: "Spider"

-Completely a psycho

-Likes spicy food, spider, death, destruction and strong opponent's

-Great Hate with Shadaloo and M. Bison

* * *

 **Demo: After her parent's die by the hands of Shadaloo and lost her left eye; which got badly damage, she promised to destroy M. Bison, even is it mean joining him.**

Ed: But, thanks to that, Juri could operate her eye, does receiving a machine that gave the code-name "Spider" and is call: Feng Shui Engine.

* * *

 **- Feng Shui Engine**

-Superhuman Strength

-Fast Reflexes and Speed

-Unlimited Ki power

* * *

Ed: This machine makes Juri super powerful, fast and gave her great ki control, which grants her great moves and Super moves.

* * *

 **- Move set and Super Moves**

-Fuhajin

-Shikusen

-Senpusha

-Fuharenjih

-Feng Shui Engine

-Kaisen Dankairaku

* * *

Ed: She uses Taekwondo style, she concentrate on kicks which makes her a great offensive and rush-down character. Her first move is the Fuhajin, a short range projectile that she can charge it and deceived when to release, the Shikusen, an aerial dive kick, the Kasatushi, a counter move that makes Juri either go backwards, jump into the air, or dart behind her opponent, and her most used move, the Senpusha, which is a pinwheel kick that hurt like a saw.

 **Demo: But, compared to her three Super moves, is nothing, there is the Fuharenjin, where she unleash a fury of fireball that juggles the opponent, ending with a fireball that hits the opponent in the air diagonally, the Feng Shui Engine (yes, I know that's the name of her machine, but that's what it says), which is a time-based move that allows her to do a chain combo their normal moves that her normal combo couldn't do, thanks to her eponymous eye. However, her most powerful attack is the Kaisen Dankairaku, where Juri kicks her opponent, follow up with a multi-hit helicopter kick, and then send them to the sky, where she jumps and hit them to go down. Using the Feng Shui Engine, she gets to the ground before they land,** _ **"catches"**_ **them with her leg, and then slams her opponent to the ground. I don't know about you people, but I'm going to look for the guy that created that machine, beat him up and force him to create that machine for me.**

Ed: If you get that in your eye, the world would be destroyed, but thanks to that, Juri have proof herself to be a merciless killer.

* * *

 **- Feats**

-Mastered Taekwondo at age of 15

-Defeat many of 's elite fighters

-The longest rival Chun-Li ever had

-Outsmarted Seth and left him to die

-Can redirected a rocket grenade with kicks

-Became leader of S.I.N

* * *

 **Demo: Before she was even a killer, Juri has mastered taekwondo at 15! Has defeated every elite fighter of, she is the longest rival of Chun Li, has outsmart Seth and left him to dead, became leader of S.I.N and can redirect rocket grenade, with kicks. ... With Motherfucking Kicks, how do you do that shit!?**

Ed: Yes, she is an incredible fighter, but just like any other, she has flaw.

* * *

 **- Weaknesses**

-Feng Shui power drains

-Low Durability

-Most of her moves leaves her open wide

-Gets angered really easy

-Toys with her victims

* * *

Ed: Her Feng Shui Engine needs to recharge in time, most of her attacks leaves her wide open for enemies to attack.

 **Demo: Not forgetting her durability sucks and she can get anger really easy, Oh! and she plays with her victims rather than go for the finishing blow.**

Ed: But, since Juri is a driven and skilled fighter, she might win this match.

 _*Juri looks down at a defeated Chun-Li_

 _Juri: Awwww, is this the best Interpol has? What a shame. Hahahahahaha!*_

* * *

 **Boa Hancock**

 **Demo: My God. Is a Goddess I tell you; A BEAUTIFUL GODDESS!**

Ed: Boa Hancock is the ruler of Kuja Island, the land of woman, Captain of the Kuja Pirates and a member of the Shichibukai, a.k.a "Seven Warlords of the Sea." Pirates that works for the World Government.

* * *

 **.- Background**

-Name: Boa Hancock

-Height: 191cm (6'3')

-Alias: Pirate Empress, Snake Princess

-Ruler of the Kuja Kingdom (Maiden)

-Royal Member of the Shichibukai

-Self-proclaimed wife of Monkey D. Luffy

\- Former slave of the Celestial Dragons

* * *

 **Demo: But, before she was a lord, she was a slave for the Celestial Dragons, son of a bitches that are "supposedly" descendants of the gods and they threaten humans and creatures, like pieces of trash, fucking assholes! That's what they are!**

Ed: Luckily, thanks to an escape slave, she managed to escape with her sisters, and return to Kuja island, years later she became ruler of said island. She forbid any man to come closer to the island, any man except one, a man that punch a Celestial Dragon; knowing the consequences, a man that told her he hates more the Celestial Dragons than the slave, a man that saved her and her sister from stopping a secret coming out, a boy with a straw hat: Monkey D. Luffy.

 **Demo: And after she hears what he thinks of her dark life, she somehow fell in love for him, she would do anything for him, clean anything he says, feed him, do anything like all women should do. Hell! She even proposed to him a marriage…. which he says no…..(crying)** _ **Damn bastard, he has the most beautiful woman at his feet and he doesn't care~**_

Ed: However, we are explaining for her Death Battle, so back to the summary. While she was still a slave, she was forced to eat a devil fruit, fruits that grant special power, she ate the Mero-Mero Fruit (which means Love-Love).

* * *

 **- Mero-Mero Fruit**

-Makes does that wants to do _"dirty"_ things into stone.

-Attracts both Man and Woman to love her

-Can turn people into stone with the user's choice

-Physical attacks can make victims turn into stone

* * *

Ed: This fruit allows her to turn people into stone and grant her moves.

* * *

 **- Move set**

-Mero Mero Mellow

-Mezameyo

-Pistol Kiss

-Slave Arrow

-Perfume Femur

* * *

Ed: The Mero Mero Mellow, is basically a beam shape heart that transforms anyone who see it into stone, the Mezameyo is a flying heart kiss that on contact makes you also into stone, Pistol Kiss; Hancock kiss her index finger and points at her victims like a pistol and shoots small bullet-like hearts that also turn you into stone, Slave Arrow, Boa blows a big Heart, she pulls it back and let go which throws arrows, and if it hit you it will turn you into stone (how many "stone" are we saying?), but you can escape from this, and last the Perfume Femur, where she handstand and spin around as it delivers series of kicks. Anything she strikes many turn into stone.

 **Demo: But, that is not just the only thing on her arsenal. She also has Haki.**

* * *

 **- Haki**

-Busoshoku Haki

-Haoshoku Haki

* * *

 **Demo: A power that comes from one's will, it helps defeat and fight other devil fruit users. There are three haki power, Hancock knows two: Busoshoku Haki (Armament haki) which turn any part of her body, covered in an invincible shield that can withstand any devil fruit attack, and the Haoshoku Haki (Conquer Haki) the most powerful haki power, it can KO an entire army in seconds, but only few can use it and they say that does who have it, has the right to become king. Hey, maybe I have!**

Ed: Doubt it, anyway, thanks to this Hancock has proven herself.

* * *

 **- Feats**

-Strong enough to break stones and rocks with one kick

-Has defeated Marines Army and Pirates Crew alone

-Can make both Man and Woman to forgive her

-One of the most dangerous Pirate ever

-Formed Bounty: 800,000,000 Berries

-Fast enough to outrun anything throw at her

* * *

Ed: She is strong enough to break stones in one kick, has defeated several army of the marine and pirates crew alone, can make any man or woman forgive her for anything and is one of the most dangerous pirate in the sea, reason for her title; look at her formed bounty.

 **Demo: But, even a Goddess have flaws.**

* * *

 **- Weaknesses**

-Doesn't like to fight

-Uses her beauty to finish fight

-A pure heart person can surpass her Mero Mero power

-Thinking of Monkey D. Luffy himself

* * *

Ed: Her Mero Mero power doesn't affect those of Pure heart like Luffy, she doesn't like to fight preferring to use her beauty to get out fight, but her greatest weakness is her love for Luffy, she so badly in love with him that every time she thinks of him she can't concentrate on her fights, making her an easy target.

 **Demo: Even so, she is one of the most feared pirate on the Grand Line, you have been warned, falling in love with her mighty be the last thing you do.**

 _*Hancock kicks a marine on the face._

 _Marine: "Hey! Who's side are you on Hancock?!"_

 _Hancock throws his head backwards and looks up while pointing her index finger at the marine._

 _Hancock: "I do what I want, and you can't stop me because (she gets her face to normal), I'm beautiful"._

 _All the Marines around her start to fall in love for her.*_

* * *

Ed: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Demo: Will Juri Han destroy the Empress beautiful charms, or will Boa Hancock "** _ **stomp**_ **" the spider on her tracks?**

 _ **Well get ready, for a Death Battle!**_

* * *

In a village, inside a bar, a man was thrown into a wall, badly injured, he tries to get up, only for a feet to stomp on his hand and he screams in pain. The foot belonged to a woman with a purple dudou on her chest, long, baggy, off-white trousers and purple tights, she has dark hair styled into two horn-like bangs at the top of her head. Juri Han picks the head of the poor man, she shows him a wanted poster of a boy with a smile and a straw hat on his head.

 _Juri:"Now I ask you again, "Straw-Hat Luffy", where can I find him?_

 _Man:" Please miss, I don't know, stop pleaseeee~!"_

Juri just raise her leg upward and let it crush the man's crown head.

 _Juri:(sigh) Worthless, (she looks at the wanted poster the boy)...Monkey D. Luffy, the son of the Revolutionary Dragon, member of the worst generation and a troublemaker, such a fine, strong man, and you will be all mine, if the rumors are true. You just wait, Luffy~._

Suddenly, the building's doors were sent flying to where Juri was, of course, she dodged them easily, looks at the perpetrator at the entrance: a very tall slender woman with long black hair, she wears a red blouse that showed half of her chest, loose sarong that exposed her, long slender legs, along with a white cape sporting a strange symbol (Juri's perspective). She walks inside, and spot Juri. She points at her with her index finger while looking upward.

 _Hancock:"You, the girl with the purple clothes"._

 _Juri: (Picks a chair and she sits on it) Yes?_

 _Hancock:"What business do you have with Luffy?"_

 _Juri (Delight):"Aww, finally, someone with information, can you please tell me where can I find him or do I have to beat it out of you too"._

 _Hancock:"You haven't answer my question?"_

 _Juri:"To make him my play toy, why? Have a problem, raven?"_

 _Hancock:"PLAY TOY!? (puts her face correctly and with anger) How there you call my "beloved" a toy!"._

 _Juri:"Ohhhh, so he's your "beloved", eh. Tell you what, tell me where can I find him, and I might let you have some fun with him too, how's that, hmm?"_

Hancock's answer was to exhale a big heart from her mouth, she pulls it back and shouts:

 _Hancock: Slave Arrow!_

Arrows were sent flying directly to Juri, she jumps from the chair she was to a safe spot, as the arrows hit the chair making dust around it.

 _Juri:"I'll take that as a no, and I was being nice. Well get ready "sweetheart", 'cause you're on a road to pain! (She stands on her fighting stance)._

* * *

 ** _Let us see, who is the Predator!_**

 **FIGHT!**

* * *

Juri rockets to Hancock with a baseball kick, ready to hit her, but Hancock intercepted with her own kick. Juri use her other leg to hit her on the face, but the Snake Princess dodged by doing a _"Matrix"._ Hancock use a roundhouse kick to hit her, but the S.I.N Agent use her leg to stop it. From left kick, right kicks and any other kick, they both evade and counter the attacks. They finish with both of their own kicks struggling to surpass one another.

 _Juri:"I'm impressed, you have followed up with my speed kicks very well, blondie"._

 _Hancock:"Of course I have, for Luffy, I will make anything, and I will not let some baggy old woman take it away from me_ ".

 _Juri: "Well, this might fun after all, you will be a excellent 'dummy practice', and don't worry; I'll make sure he gets a better thing from me than you"._

Veins were appearing on the Empress's forehead. She broke their struggle and stomp on the ground that surprised and sent the _"Spider"_ sliding (while still standing) to the ground and anything around her. Juri smile as she sees her opponent going angry and showing off her strength. (And we all know that Juri LOVES strong opponents).

 _Hancock: "How dare you talk like that, there's only one woman for him and that's me! I have never been so mad in my entire life before!_

 _Juri: "Do I look like I care?"_

Hancock kiss her index finger and pointed it at Juri like a pistol.

 _Hancock: "You will be, Pistol Kiss!"_

Her index finger started to shoot bullet's hearts. Juri puts her agility and machine to work and dodged all the incoming heart's and went straight to the Empress. When she was close enough, she used her ki to launch her Fuhajin. Hancock use her Busoshoku Haki to stop the incoming projectile, but Juri was behind the projectile' and before Boa could see it, Juri's eye glow, and she started using a chain combo on her, left kick, right kick, baseball, roundhouse kick, upward kick, and many more, she finished with a blade kick that sent Hancock backwards while standing, she was daze and was trying to concentrate, while Juri just taunt her.

 _Juri: "What's the matter, snake got your tongue?"_

Anger more, Hancock went straight at her with a charge leg swing, but Juri dodged, and jump to a wall and rocket down at her with an aerial kick. Boa was ready this time. With one leg, she stops Juri diving kick.

 _Hancock: "Mezameyo!"_

She sent a kiss-shape heart-bullet that touch Juri, transforming her in stone, Hancock then kicks her, thus breaking the spell on Juri.

 _Hancock: "Perfume Femur!"_

She does the handstand and start kicking Juri with her spinning legs. She then launches the Spider upward, making her hit the ceiling. Juri start to fall down as Hancock jumps into a wall and bounced off it, she uses an aerial sky dive that hit Juri, forcing being push to the ground with Hancock, once on contact, Juri's body make a huge dent on the ground, Boa jumps off her, landing next to the hole. Juri "apparently" was unconscious, Hancock, satisfy, she starts to walk away from her KO opponent.

 _Hancock: "Nobody touches my "beloved", he's mine and only mine. (She starts to imagine her dream Luffy, she told her about what has concur and he was praying her for amazing performance making her blush) ~Oh, Luffy, you don't need to say things like that, I would do anything for you!~(Dream Luffy stands in front her, and ask if she want' to marry him) ~Oh Luffy, you don't know how long I have been waiting for this~"._

Unknow to her, as she was on her dreams, Juri hands start to move, she slowly start to wake up with a creepy smile on her face and her left eye glowing purple. She stands up and stomp really hard on the ground, making Hancock wake up from her dream, Boa turns around, only to be received with a kick so hard, it launches her to a wall that causes her to go OUT of the building. She was rolling down the village, surprising the people around the village. As Hancock was getting up, Juri was already in front of her, the Spider used her famous pinwheel kick that after finishing, it somehow, make fly up into the air, follow by Juri unleashing a fury of fireball's, all hitting Hancock as the last one explode and the Empress fall down to the ground. Surprisingly, Hancock was getting up, her clothes were rip off around her, exposing her skin. Juri started to laugh maniacally.

 _Juri: "You have made my day, girly, but I need my strength to take down your "beloved", and don't worry, if he doesn't deception me, he won't have the same fate as you, on the brief side, if he does deception me, you both be together forever"._

As Hancock was standing up, Juri kicks her followed by a multi-hit helicopter that sends Boa to the sky, Juri jumps, gets to hit her back on the back and sent her to the ground, but before Juri was already there, thanks to her Feng Shui Engine machine on her eye, she catches her with her leg, making Hancock do the "scorpion", Juri put Hancock upside down head next to her face and looks at her.

 _Juri: "Any last words, pretty?"_

Hancock had his eyes shut and then she opens them up, but her eyes were those eyes of being innocent, her face was blushing and from her own mouth that was red (really red), she said something Juri never expect.

 _Hancock: "Kiss me"._

 _Juri (confused): Wha-_

Suddenly, Hancock kisses Juri on her mouth. Everybody around them give different reactions: men were nose-bleeding, women were blushing deeply and kids were confused. Juri was taken by surprise; even if she did force someone to kiss her, no one would there to kiss a crazy killer like her, she was so surprised, she didn't notice she fell into the snakes trap.

Hancock used her Haoshoku Haki on Juri, the Spider start to feel weak, she lost all her strength and fall to her knees, Hancock stood in front of her, she puts her leg like if she was going to _"squash"_ something, she puts the point of her shoe, and with enough strength, she pierced into Juri left eye, Juri recovers from her daze by yelling in pain as she fell backwards by the force of Hancock's shoe on her eye, crushing the Feng Shui Engine in the process and making her eye spill blood out off it.

 _Hancock: "I notice that everything you do, comes from the light on your eye, I can feel stepping on something, this is where you get your power, right scum?"_

 _Juri: "You… BITCH, I….. will….never…. forgive…... you…..for…..this!'_

 _Hancock: "You will, why? (she puts her hands together, forming a heart shape) Because I'm Beautiful, Mello-Mello Mellow!_

A beam of heart hit Juri and before she could say anything, she became a human stone, Hancock rose her other leg and stomp in the stomach of her now stone opponent creating cracks around the body and transform it into tiny pieces of stone, leaving the head completely unbroken. As she steps out of her now cause _"mess",_ she looks around and everybody was trembling or scared at her. Then, she puts her _"Innocent"_ face that call the attention of everybody.

 _Hancock "Will one of you, please, clean up this up for me?~_

 _Everybody (with heart shaped eyes): "Of course, my Lady!"_

 **K.O**

* * *

 **Demo: (while nose-bleeding like a rocket in the air) ALL HAIL THE EMPRESS! LONG LIVE THE EMPRESS!**

Ed: This was a close one, Juri had the advantage in speed and strength thanks to her Feng Shui Engine, but Hancock have much more arsenal at her disposal, she had more options of both close-range and long-range attack to surpass anything that Juri throws at her, and while Juri can redirect rocket grenade with her leg, Hancock destroys stones with one kick.

 **Demo: And you may ask: Juri can withstand the Mero-Mero Fruit curse and the Haki power is to KO opponents, Ok, let the expert explain: yes, Juri can surpass the effect of the Fruit, but consider this: she was kisses unexpectedly, her machine was squash and her rage went loose, you expect her to have enough strength to withstand something like this….maybe, but you get the point, and don't forget that the curse can't affect does with pure heart, and just because she has done good thing in her life that doesn't mean she has even a good heart, and the Haki does KO people that can't withstand, but that doesn't mean it can't defeat Juri. Like in the One Piece, people have survived the Haki, but it forced them to their knees, so Juri is not an exception. But, I have to say that kissing part got my "anaconda" to move a lot, out of control.**

Ed: And as we all know **,** Juri likes to play with her victim's rather than go for the finishing blow. Hancock took advantage of this opportunity, which seal the fate of the match.

 **Demo: In the end, Juri just got stomp like a bug….. you know, 'cause her nickname is "spider" and she got stomp and all.**

Ed: The winner is Boa Hancock.

* * *

 ** _Next time on Death Battle!_**

 _Demolition Experts_

 _Master of Destruction_

 _Their answer to everything: bombs._

 _A tiny man with a circular head and blue clothes, summoned a bomb from his circular hands and launch it to his enemy._

 _Vs._

 _A black man with a eye patch drinks from his beer while he detonates some sticky bombs causing the Blue Heavy, Medic, Soldier, and Pyro, to explode into pieces._

* * *

 _(Cellphone rings)_

Ed (answer): Hello?

 _?1: Hey Ed! Is me._

Ed: Oh, hey, how you being? By the way, congrats on your victory in Death Battle.

 _?1: Thanks! So, after that, I being thinking- *thump!* ow….We being thinking that we want to know more awesome badass character's, so we want to know if we can be in the story with you guys._

Ed: Let me thinking; ...of course you can, but when you mean "we" who do you mean?

 _?1: Me and my sister, the other two aren't interested in this._

Ed: Well that's bad. I was waiting to meet all of you again, but sure, you both can be here.

 _?1: Yes! He say yes! (someone squeed in the back of the phone), so when can be there?_

Ed: You can come for the next Death Battle; which you will like because we are getting explosive, literally.

 _?1: Then we see you there Ed- Hey!_

 _?2: Hey Ed, thanks you so much! I can't wait to see you again!_

Ed: So do I, now get back to bed, both of you, is 7:14 _._

 _?2: ~Yes Dad, bye~_

Ed: Be a leader,bye.

 **Demo: Who was it, Ed, who is coming here?**

Ed: Well, she won Death Battle with a _"snap"_ and a _"bang"_

 **Demo: Really! I didn't know you know her.**

Ed: I told you like infinity of times. but consider your stupidity, I'm not surprised.

 **Demo: Hey! I'm not stupid.**

Ed: What's nine plus ten?

 **Demo:...Twenty-one?**

Ed: No comment, and if you, the reader, knows who is coming to join us, congrats.

 **Demo: And please, let a review of who you want of a Death Battle, the Author is killing himself here, So pretty please?**

Ed: And stay stun for the battles of explosions; Bomberman vs RED Demoman.

 **Demo: See ya!**


	5. Bomberman vs RED Demoman

_Hello everybody, i'm sorry for the delay, I have planned to upload this on Halloween, but my internet this days sucks, and I know is late to say this, but here goes, Happy Halloween Everybody, I hope you have a great trick and treat!_

* * *

 **Demo: Bombs, C4, Sticky Bombs, Grenades, Pipe Bombs. Big Bang, Michael Bay, anything that have BIG F*CK#NG EXPLOSIONS, AHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Ed: ... If you're asking, why is my partner screaming like a 10 year old girl ( **Demo: I'm not!** ), is because today's combatants can do only one thing: Blow everything around him. They are, White Bomber, the Bomberman.

 **Demo: And the RED Demoman, the Black Drunk Scottish Detonator, a.k.a my uncle!**

Ed: ….. Wait, really? He's your uncle?

 **Demo: Um, Hello? (points at his name).**

Ed: …...I should have seen this coming. Anyway, since this is Death Battle, Demoman will be using the Arsenal he feels comfortable with, and when I say this that means the comic series.

 **Demo: Fine by me. His Ed and I'm Demo.**

Ed: And is our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out: who would win a-

(Doors of the studio were blown out, a blonde woman with revealing clothes, wearing glasses and yellow gauntlet comes inside and stands in front of Ed and Demo).

 **?: So, (she removes her glasses) can I ask why are you two starting without us?**

Ed: Well, here she is, one of the women of my life, (gets up from his chair and walks up to her) Yang, is so good to see you again (extend his hand).

 **Yang: … Ed, how many times do I have to tell you, we don't shake hands. (she slaps his hand and hugs him really tight) We Hug! Is so good to see you again!.**

Ed: _Yeah… same here ... can you….. let me go now._

 **Yang: Oh right. (Let's go of Ed).**

Ed: (getting his breath) _So…..ah…..._ Where is my little "sister"? (suddenly, a rose trail was in front of him) Oh, I see. (With a quick reflection, he catches an incoming girl with a red cape and red clothes). Got you, Ruby.

Ruby: (disappointed) _~Awww~_ I want to surprise you. (back to normal) Hi Ed!

Ed: Hello to you too. (Hugs and let's go) Well, here they are, representing Team RWBY, Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long, is great to have both you here.

 **Yang and Ruby: Same here!**

 **Demo: (runs at them) Is an honor to meet two of the greatest and beautiful woman of Remnant!**

 **Yang: Why thank you!**

Ruby: So, when are we starting?

Ed: Oh right, let's go, everybody in position!... Wait where were we?

 **Demo: Death Battle.**

Ed: Oh, Right.

* * *

 **Bomberman**

 **Demo: Bomberman is psycho that destroys and kills anyone that in his w-**

Ed: No, no, Demo, your acting like "Boomstick", not that Bomberman, White Bomberman, an alien from the planet Bomber that dedicates to protect the galaxy.

 **Demo:... Oh right, now I remember, and don't you go "Wiz" on me.**

* * *

 **- Background**

-Name: White Bomber

-Height: Unknown

-Weight: Unknown

-Alien Robot Warrior

-Can Generate bombs

-Galaxy Defenders

-Explosion Master

-Young and Naïve

* * *

Ruby: Please boys, don't fight, Bomberman is an unpredictable opponent, not caring about anything on his surrounding.

 **Yang: That is why some of you will be happy to know that his answer for anything is simple: Explosions!**

* * *

 **- Bombs**

-2 to 3 seconds to detonate

-Cannot be defused

-Upgradeable

-Can be kicked and thrown

-Can be powered up by being held

* * *

 **Demo: Yeah, his only arsenal is only bombs and more bombs, he can both, kick it and throw, they take like…...how many minutes?**

Ruby: Hold on. (reading script)... two or five seconds to detonate.

 **Yang: He can also upgrade them to be more deadly and making them bigger by just holding it… explain again, how does that work?**

Ruby and **Demo** : No **idea.**

Ed: But, he has a lot of power-ups through his adventures.

* * *

 **- Power Ups**

-Accelerator

-Armor

-Explosion Expander

-Bomber kick

-Power Glove

-Super Bombs

* * *

Ed: The Accelerator increases his speed, Armor grants him temporary immunity, Expander makes his bombs explode at a long range and Bomb Kick and Power Glove allows him to throw and kick his bombs.

 **Demo: However, when he gets Super Bombs... Heh, you know he means business.**

 **Yang** : **What kind of business is it?**

 **Demo: T-2 Judgement day business.**

 **Yang:...AWESOME!**

Ruby: But, Bomberman has help from his tamed little friends, the Rooeys.

* * *

 **- Rooeys**

-Easily Tamed

-Super Speed

-High Jumps

-Can step on bombs

* * *

Ruby: This little guy's can be tamed easily, they are super fast and have high jumping ability, Oh and they can step on bombs, but … the most sad part is-

Ed: I'll take over from here, Ruby, they are a great sacrifice for Bomberman to keep up the battle, which brings us to his greatest weakness: his own weapon.

* * *

 **- Weakness**

-Relies on power-ups

-His own bombs

* * *

Demo: Which is pretty stupid because he relies on his power-ups to keep going, and if he is not careful enough, he can get caught on his own explosion. Don't know about you people, but that is being stupid.

* * *

 **- Feats**

-Has obliterate planets

-Has defended the galaxy all the time

* * *

 **Yang: Still, we got to admit, for that to be his weakness, he is dangerous, I mean, he HAS destroyed planets with them.**

 **Demo: Agreed. Even if he uses one of my favorite methods of killing things, there is NO way I'm getting close to that white alien psychopath.**

 _*Bomberman does a backflip and shouts: "I did it!*_

* * *

 **RED Demoman**

 **Demo: Oh boy, here comes my uncle!**

Ruby: Wait, what, you have an uncle?

Ed: I'm surprised that he's happy about it.

 **Demo: Of course I do, even though he's a Scottish black man that almost looks like a pirate and talks almost like one, he is still the best.**

* * *

 **- Background**

-Real Name: Tavish Finnegan Degroot

-Height: "184 cm"

-Weight: "83 kg"

-Descendant of a Royal Scottish family

-House cleaner

-Actually pretty smart at strategy

-Where's an Eye Patch on his right eye

-Amazing Luck

* * *

Ed: Tavish Finnegan is an explosive expert that works for the Reliable Excavation Demolition, also known as RED.

 **Demo: He is an excellent defender thanks to his arsenal that- (Ruby KO's Demo with her Crescent Rose)**

Ruby: I will be explaining, thank you very much!

Ed: You didn't have to knock him out, you know?

 **Yang: Meh, they guy was about to get anyway.**

Ed: … What the hell did he do?

 **Yang: I'll tell you later, Ruby, arsenal please!**

* * *

 **- Arsenal**

-Grenade Launcher

-Sticky Bomb Launcher

-Bottle "Scrumpy"

-Charging Target

-Eyelander

* * *

Ruby: You got it sis! Demoman weapon of choice is his Grenade Launcher, which can carry up to four ammunition at a time, his Sticky Bombs launcher helps him by hiding bombs in places his enemy can't see and make them detonate, his bottle, which he call 'Scruppy', is somehow not breakable when it hit somebody after some good hits, the charging target is a shield that makes Demoman run faster, but it needs to charge after using it, Oh, and it reduce fire damage at 50% and explosion damage to 40%.

Ed: But, his greatest weapon is, surprising, not a gun, but a sword- (Demo jumps back to his feet, surprising everybody).

 **Demo: Behold, the Eyelander, a sword that has a soul that screams for heads that makes my uncle into a deadly swordsman.**

 **Yang: Woah, does it have a soul in it, for real?**

Ruby: Awesome!

 **Demo: I know!**

Ed: All right, both of you calm down, still thanks to his…. " _drunkenness_ " Tavish has proved himself to be, and I quote, a devil.

* * *

 **- Feats**

-Has drink 48 bottles of wine

-Battle the Soldier

-Defeated his own Eye Monster and help battle a tentacle bread monster

-Has go toe to toe with Marasmus

-Develop the Sticky jump

-Have defended the TF2 world from GREY with the help of his team

* * *

Ed: He has defeated his OWN eye and Marasmus (reason he lost his eye) on the battlefield and he developed the Sticky jump, which is him jumping from an explosion of sticky bombs. Help battle a bread monster with...tentacles...

Ruby: And have defended the Team Fortress World from the evil clutches of GREY, with the help of his team, of course.

 **Demo: I'm so proud of that. Especially when he won the drinking contest, nobody stood a chance.**

 **Yang: But, you DO know he has weakness, right?**

 **Demo: ….. Goddamit! Why Yang, why!**

* * *

 **- Weaknesses**

-Drunk

-Clumsy

-Easy to trick

-So much he can so with one eye

-Sticky Jumps cause damage to him every time he uses it

-His own weapons (Grenade and Sticky Launcher)

* * *

Ruby: He can do so much with that one eye of his, not forgetting he's drunk all the time so, he can be an easy target.

Ed: His sticky jumps cause damage to his feet, he sometimes acts as a child and he's really clumsy.

 **Yang: Not forgetting, he can be easily trick and just like Bomberman, his own guns can kill him.**

 **Demo: Guys, can we please stop here and move on, I can't stand this anymore.**

Ruby: Don't worry Demo, even if he has weakness, you must be proud that he's a dangerous man to be around.

 **Demo: ….Yeah.**

 _*An explosion causes some members of BLU to be blown into pieces as Demoman laughs at it._

 _Demoman: *Hahahaha, Oh~ They would have to glue you back together, IN HELL!*_

* * *

Ed: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate, once and for all.

Ruby: Will Bomberman blow the Scottish Detonator up? (Demo: _Ugh_!)

 **Yang: Or will Demoman turn, the white bomber into red? (Demo:** _ **Yeah!)**_

 _ **Demo: We'll get ready, for a DEATH BATTLE!**_

* * *

It was a peaceful night, Halloween night to be precise, it was calm, jack-o'-lantern where hanging on the trees, Houses have lights on, bullets were flying through the air- wait a minute, bullet's?

Mann Manor, right now, a battlefield between RED and BLU (again). Right now, RED was successfully defending his control point with only seconds away from victory, a BLU Spy dress as assassin walks behind a RED Heavy, who was dressed as a fairy, he was ready to back-stab him, only to be decapitated by none other than RED Demoman, who was dressed as a Mexican man! "Victory" says the microphone, causing the RED Team to shout on victory and start killing the remaining BLU members. Once that was done, they all went on their separate ways until the next mission.

Demoman, (for some reason) went to the graveyard with a box of bottles and (for some reason Again) a chair was waiting for him there. He sits and starts to drink, but stop when he heard an explosion, he looks around to find the source of the explosion, he hears it again, but from above, he looks up and saw a blue plane on fire, with smoke coming out of his wings. Then, it explodes, but before Demoman could curse the devil of what he saw, an incoming white object was falling down and crash landed where Tavish was, if he didn't already move out of the way, he was getting close to the hole, only to be stopped by the sound of something breaking, he looks down and saw shards of bottles (remember kids, this is why you must always wear shoes), he looks around, all his bottles were broken, except for the one in his hand. Bomberman jumps out of the hole he created, dusting himself off, he starts to walk away when a bottle was sent directly at his face, Bomberman dodged by going down, he looks at the direction the bottle came and saw the Detonator with an angry face and a Grenade Launcher in hand.

 _Demoman: "Oi! (points his finger at Bomberman) You broke me bottle of "scrumpy", you are bloody dead!"_

Bomberman feels this is a battle he can't escape, so he prepared himself for the worst.

* * *

 _ **This battle is about to Explode!**_

 **FIGHT!**

* * *

Demoman started to shoot grenades at Bomberman, the alien acts quickly and start jumping backward, dodging and quickly hiding behind a store building. Demoman reload his weapon and quickly switch to his Sticky Bomb launcher and starts to surround the place where Bomberman was hiding with sticky bombs, making the alien with no escaped route. Bomberman was starting to panic when he steps into something, he looks down to see a familiar panel and an idea came to his head. Meanwhile, with the Demo, he was… sitting on a chair while drinking…...Ok?

 _Demoman: "*gulp, gulp, gulp*... Ahhhh, you will not survive this!_

He detonates the bombs, causing a big explosion. As Demoman starts to celebrate (by drinking beer), he failed to notice a shadow on the top of the building, the moon's light reveal Bomberman riding a bunny-kangaroo with a greenish color. He summon a bomb that appear from his hand and launch it at the black man. Demoman heard a _"thud"_ in front of him, he stops drinking and looks in front of him to see the bomb and could only say two things.

 _Demoman: "Ah, Crythe!"_

 _ ***BOOOM***_

The explosion sends Demoman into the deep of the forest (surprisingly, not killing him). Bomberman, on his Rooey, jumps down the building, as he gets close to the crater, he notices his opponent's absent, but there was something in: Power-ups, the Accelerator and the Expander. Back with the Demoman, he was laid backwards on the ground, but was getting up.

 _Demoman: "Ooooooh, I really hit Rock Bottom there". *Burp*_

Getting up, he hears something, he looks up and around, but saw nothing, he heard it again and saw a shadow running fast, he equips his Grenade Launcher and prepare to aim, but he heard another _"Thud"_ and saw another bomb. Not wanting to explode again, he runs from it, but the explosion went off and sent him flying to a tree, head first into it.

 _Demoman: "Mmmmmmmph, mh mmhd mh mmmmhd" (Thankfully, I already don't remember this)._

As he removes his face out of the tree, something fast _zoom_ behind him, hitting him, he turns around and saw nothing, then a shadow _zoom_ behind him, and hit him again, and this process keep going until Demoman was spinning like a ballerina, the shadow _zoom_ again and let a bomb, but it failed to notice that Demoman "accidentally" hit the bomb, rolling it back to a bush and it explodes, causing something to be sent flying at Demoman, which in slow motion, Bomberman hits Demoman, causing that Bomberman bounced back off and land on the ground daze, and for the Demoman to stumble backward and recover from his spin, Recovering his balance, he saw the alien still on the ground, but was regaining his dizziness, a lightbulb appears on Demoman, Bomberman starts to stand up. His rooey was kill by the explosion, he knew that he can't waste his sacrifice, he stands up to fight the Black man, he heard a chuckle in front of him and saw the Detonator smiling.

 _Demoman: "You move as quick as little bunny, weren't you? (points down at Bomberman feet, which causes the White bomber to look down, only for a drip of water to form on his head after seeing the sticky bombs in front of him), well, get ready to fly as an eagle, lad!"_

The bombs exploded and sent Bomberman flying through the sky, out of the woods, Demoman reloads both his Grenade and Sticky Launcher.

 _Demoman: "Oh, I'm not done with you yet, lad!"_

He shoots two sticky bombs to the ground, he equips his Chargin Target, and with another click, he went flying through the sky, following Bomberman from behind.

Back at the Mann Manor, a RED Heavy dress as a Frankenstein, was eating a sandvich peacefully, behind him the BLU Spy that was wearing his assassin costume appears behind him, he brings out his knife, raise his hand up and was about to kill the Heavy, but Bomberman came crash landed on the Heavy, killing him. Spy just stay starring, his brain trying to process what just happened, only to stop thinking by the sound of a _very familiar voice._

 _Demoman: "SPY!"_

 _Spy: "Oh, *meier*."_

The Spy looks up with a frown, only to be squash by Demoman's feet.

Bomberman stands up from his landing and saw in front of him the Armor power-up, he picks it up, only to hear a battle cry, follow by something hitting him from behind, sending him to a pile of boxes, which two of them have a picture of a hand throwing a bomb and the other; a leg kicking something, and crash landing there.

 _Demo: "I hope I didn't scare you with my face-to-face, MAN's face."_

Suddenly _,_ a bomb went flying at him, but before it could hit the Detonator, said person equips his Eyelander and cuts the bomb in half, which it past behind him and explode. He looks up and saw a rain of bombs coming down on him, courtesy of Bomberman. Eyelander in hand and a green flame on his eye patch, Demo started to cut every bomb that came at him, this keep going until Bomberman came up with a strategy, he throws a bomb high enough to make Demoman jump and cut it, taking the opportunity, the white bomber kicks a bomb to where Demoman would land. The Scottish man hit ground, but was slow to react at the incoming bomb that explode, causing (surprising) to slide backwards far away, thanks to his Chargin Target, but the bomb destroy the ground below him and reveal to Bomberman the Super-Bomb power-up, he picks it up and follow the Black man, he keeps running until he heard another battle cry and saw the Detonator coming at him with sword in hand, Bomberman quickly dodge a cut from Demo, then he jumps to dodge the swinging blade beneath his legs. Every slash that Demoman throw, Bomberman dodge, until Demo did one more swing, which Bomber dodge, and cause the sword to be stuck on a wall. Demo use all his strength to remove the Eyelander, but he couldn't in the end. Deciding to leave the sword where it was, he turns to the White bomber, which on his hand was a big red bomb. In fear, Demoman equips his sticky bombs, turns around and shoot two bombs, thinking to sticky jump away, but Bomberman throw the bomb and it hit the back off the head, good news, it bounced off his head and went a little backward, bad news, it was still close to him and it explodes. The bomb created an enormous explosion, visible from a long distance, Mann Manor was caught on a big explosion, fire was consuming it. Everybody was on panic mode and start to run around, when others were screaming in pain, while we focused on our contestants. Demoman wakes up from the explosion, he saw fire was around him, he tries to stand up when he feels a lot of pain on his legs, he looks at them and saw that…..he had no legs. Demoman scream in pain, until he heard footstep, he looks in front of him and saw a shadow of a devil coming from the flame towards him, the flames move to reveal the shadow's form; Bomberman. The white alien was coming at him, causing Demoman to crawl backwards, Bomberman keeps walking, while making appear another red bomb. Demoman keep crawling until he hit a wall and saw he couldn't escape. Bomberman finish charging his bomb, his eyes were angry, he looks "badass", he stood a few feet away from Tavish, he was about to throw the bomb, when he heard a chuckle, he looks a Demo, who has his eyes shadowed and had a smile, causing Bomber to look confused.

 _Demoman: "Oy lad, (grab his sticky-bomb launcher that was next on his hand) couldn't you see the bloody bombs?"_

As right on cue, two glowing sticky bombs fall from the sky and land in front of Bomberman, he looks down at them and his eyes winded as Demoman detonated, the white bomber exploding into pieces as they flew in different directions. Demoman start's chuckle weakly.

 _Demoman: And tell the devil, I'm coming for him next!... MEDIC!_

 **K.O!**

* * *

Ed:...Well-

Ruby: That was-

 **Yang: Awesome!**

 **Demo: FUCK YEAH!**

Ed: But, this was a close one, even with Demoman having more arsenal, Bomberman managed to keep him on his toes' making it impossible for Demoman to get a solid hit.

 **Yang: Both have been killed by their own weapons, yes, but only Bomberman has been completely killed by his own bombs, while Demoman has survived them sometimes, Hell!, even the Soldier has a hard time killing him.**

 **Demo: And just when it looks like Bomber was about to win, my uncle was one step ahead of him, he planed this strategy like a pro. He knew where does bomb we're going to land all this time. In the end, my uncle explode-ted the competition!**

Ruby ( _whispering_ ): That was pure luck, wasn't it?

Ed ( _whispering):_ Hold on (reads part of the story),..., apparently, but let's keep it that way. Yang, ending please.

 **Yang: The winner is RED Demoman.**

* * *

 _ **Next time on Death Battle!**_

A man with a green bandana on his head and a scar on his left eye shouts;

?: Ittoryu-Iai: Deadly Lion Song

V.s

A man with a yellow mask that cover all his face, except his mouth, release his hidden claws from his hands while saying:

?: All right pops, now you got me really mad!

 _And there you go, my 4th Death Battle, like always, leave a review below if you got a idea, or you have seen a grammar error. Thanks for reading this story and I' ll see you on the next one, BYE!_


	6. Wolverine vs Roronoa Zoro

_MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!_

 _Here is my present to all of you!_

* * *

 _-5 minutes before story-_

 _*Peeeee*_

The sound of the coffee machine went off, sending a signal to the source of a hand to come pick up his coffee cup. We see Ed picking up his coffee while reading a piece of paper and taking a sip of his coffee.

Ed: Yosh! After half a month, I finally finished! Let's start this show-

An explosion surprised Ed, causing to let his coffee cup to fall on the ground and break into pieces. He turns around to see the doors destroy as two figures walk up inside the room, Ed puts his hand over his eyes to have a better view, he _definitely_ was surprised by his guest: two girls, same height, one was pure white, has an white hair in a ponytail-style, blue eyes with a scar on her left eye, pale skin, white skirt and boots, and a snowflake mark on her shoulder, the other one was all black, wavy black hair, amber eyes, pale skin, sleeveless shirt with black, a buttoned vest showing some of her lower skin, white shorts, black boots and a big black bow. The white one has an angry look her face, while the black one was reading a book. Before the white girl could talk, Ed beat her first to the punch.

Ed: Three things: One, is good to see you both again, Two (kneels down and starts to pick up the broken cup) you cost me to break a 45 dollars cup, and Three (gets up with the shards) there's something call _"Knock the-door",_ Weiss!

Weiss: Well excuse me! After what Yang put me through, I need it something to let my anger get!

Ed: Oh don't worry, I'm not mad, I can't be mad with you (Weiss (with a smile): Humph!), but your father will be when I sent the bill of the door and my cup to him.

Weiss (angered): You do that, I'll make your life a living hell!

Ed: And I love you to, _Ice Queen_ ~

Weiss: Why you little-

Ed: Anyway, what are you both doing here? Yang told me you didn't want to come.

 **Blake (closes book): Is because of Yang we are here.**

Ed: Why?

Weiss: What do you mean Why?! Yang call you to tell that we are coming here, right?!

Ed: Yang didn't call me.

Weiss: …...WHAT!

 **Blake: He did ask why are we here.**

Weiss: Blake, don't start.

Ed: OK, what it was supposed to be the thing Yang had to tell me?

 **Blake: That we were coming today,since we ARE here.**

Ed face palm his hand with his head.

Ed: Yeah, I can see that, but why?

Weiss: She started with this as an excuse for you for not coming today.

Ed: …...You both got used as an excuse? Wow, _low blow_ ~

Weiss: Hey!

Ed: Anyway, forgive Yang for doing this, she must have heard that my partner would not be here with me today. If I knew, I would have stopped her for making Weiss embarrass herself in front of me.

Weiss: Oh don't worry, I-WHAT YOU SAY, YOU RASCAL?!

Ed: If it is so much for the _"princess"_ to handle, you can leave, I have no problem.

Weiss: Are you telling me I can't do something as easy as this?!

Ed: Keyword being "if".

Weiss: I'll show you! I will do this stupid show of yours that you create!

Ed: But, I told-

Weiss: As if I would just walk away from this insult!

Ed: * _sighhhhhh_ * You really deserve the title: Ice Queen. (Turns to Blake as Weiss emits fire around her). Blake, you can leave, I don't need you to be here if you don't want to be.

 **Blake: Don't worry about, I promise Yang that I would help you, besides, you know how she is when we make a promise.**

Ed: ….. Point taken. (Gives her the script for the show) Here's what going to happen today, you girls only have a few minutes while I throw this on the recycle pin.

Weiss/ **Blake:** Fine!/ **Ok.**

Ed: Good, be right back.

Ed leaves the starts to read the paper while Weiss start to move back and forth.

Weiss: I can't believe I'm doing this.

 **Blake: He did say you can leave.**

Weiss: After an insult like that! No way!

 **Blake:** _ ***sigh***_ **Ok. (Keeps reading the paper) Still, for this being a hobby, Ed is quite talented.**

Weiss: And why is, that? (Blake turns the paper at Weiss, surprising her by the hundreds of words on it.) ….Impossible! There is no way he wrote all this! (Blake's finger points at the writer's name) I'm still not believing this. (Blake's finger points at a sentence that says' "Weiss is not believing this.") He knows how to push my buttons, doesn't he?! (Blake's finger points at another sentence that says: "Yes!")...I give, just give me the damn paper to read it.

* * *

-2 minutes later-

Ed: Yosh, I'm back! Are you girls ready!

Weiss: Why are you shouting?

Ed: Why are you an Ice Queen?

Weiss: YOU SON OF A-

 **Blake: Yeah, we got it.**

Ed: In two minutes? Wow….. Ok, let's start!

* * *

Ed: The Blade, one of the most used and awesome weapon to kill people at close range, I know what I'm saying, I'm a blade user, so are my guest's today, but is very little, compared to this two deadly machines.

 **Blake: Wolverine, the anti-hero of the** **X-Men.**

Weiss: And Roronoa Zoro,... the Vice-Captain of the Strawhat Pirates?

Ed: I'm Ed, she is Blake Belladonna and this-

Weiss: Weiss Schnee, daughter and heiress of the 'Scheen Company' that create s"Dust".

Ed: …... And is our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out, who would win a Death Battle.

* * *

 **Wolverine**

Ed: Three scratches, three claws, only one person fits this mark, the Wolverine.

* * *

 **- Background**

-Real Name: James Howlett

-Alias: Logan

-Age: 137 years

-Weight: 300 lbs (136.1kg)

-Member of the X-Men and Avengers

-Founder of the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning

* * *

Weiss: James Howlett never got an easy life, he was sick, weak and spent much of his time on the bed, not for very long though. As he grew up, James's father was murder and with the intent of killing the murderer, he discovers a secret power within him, retractable claws. The murderer never knew what hit him…so does James when the guy that he kills twisted the plot with the words: "I'm your father".

 **Blake: Hearing does words, it forced James to abandon his home. He took the name Logan to hide his identity from the world, throughout the years, Logan developed a healing factor and animal sense. His healing factor cause his age to slow down, causing Logan to live over a hundred years, fighting in both World War Zone.**

Ed: Later, he joined a special force call 'Weapon X', this is where he became the Wolverine, but like every _"Special"_ force, there were dark secrets, Logan was chosen to be a test subject on another _"Super Soldier"_ project. They did everything with him, from being cut open in pieces to injecting him with deadly virus.

Weiss: Against his own will, Logan's body was injected with an impossible, unrealistic liquid metal called Adamantium.

* * *

 **- Adamantium**

-Man-Made

-Inspired by Hercules Adamantine hammer

-Extremely rare

-Considered Indestructible

* * *

Weiss: Apparently, is a rare artificial (really?) metal lord, is dense and extremely stable, making it reportedly indestructible, not even Thor's hammer can break it. (who's Thor?)

 **Blake: But, Weapon X wasn't finish, they erased Logan's memories, making him go crazy and cause him to kill everybody on Weapon X, which transformed him into a Killing Machine, meaning the project was a complete success, too bad nobody is alive to tell it.**

Ed: After roaming the planet and throw punches with Hulk, he was found by the X-Men, who transform him into a real hero and give him the only thing he couldn't have when he was little, a family.

Weiss: Yeah, yeah, yeah, he regain what he lost, can we hurry up with his arsenal and all, please?

Ed: Sheesh, someone is grumpy today, then again since when you're not. (Weiss glares at Ed) Ok, I'm stopping, "Ice Queen".

Weiss: Stop calling me that!

Ed: Blake, take over.

* * *

 **-Power and Arsenal**

-Healing Factor

-Animal empathy and senses

-Superhuman strength and speed

-Strong Durability

-Berserker Rage

-Adamantium Beta laced skeleton

-Bone Claws

* * *

 **Blake: Thanks to his mutant powers, his animal senses can track and sense both enemies and animals and can sense animals feeling and talk to them without moving his mouth, he can move faster than the eye can see and can lift up two tons of pressure. His bone claws can cut anything, doesn't need to be sharp deem, his immune to disease, mind control and can fight for days without a rest.**

Ed: Hey Blake, look! You're more human than him!

 **Blake:...Huh, didn't notice.**

Weiss: Can we please move on!

Ed: Alright, Ice Queen.

Weiss: ... I give.

Ed: (Great!) Thanks to both mutant powers and adamantium skeleton, Wolverine has proved to be the Weapon X expectation.

* * *

 **- Feats**

-Has participate in both World War l and ll, Vietnam, Cold War and Civil War.

-Can go one on one with Captain America, the Hulk, Iron Fist, Thor and the Hulk Buster.

-Lift up a Great White Shark

-Managed to hit Speed Demon

-Battle Stan himself

-Stabbed Thanos

-Survive an explosion of near-complete disintegration with only his Adamantium skeleton

* * *

Ed: He has defeated the likes of Iron Fist, Cap. America and more. Survive fatal blows from the Hulk, Thor and the Hulk Buster. Has battle Satan and stabbed Thanos, the strongest Titan in the universe, hit Speed Demon, who can run faster than the eye can see and has participate in every War in history.

Weiss: So basically, you're telling me that he's impossible to kill? Like I'm believing that! What's next? That he survived and explosion that obliterate his body completely and he survived with only his… metallic skeleton?

 **Blake: Actually, that did happen.**

Weiss: ….You're kidding, right? (reads script)...I'm taking a break. (stands up from her chair and walks to the outside)

Ed: Don't take to long, Ice Queen!

Weiss: Shut the Fuck Up, Ed!

 **Blake: Still, I agreed with Weiss, is impossible to do half of this.**

Ed: He's amazing, I know, but also very deadly, especially when he goes into the Berserk Rage.

 **Blake: Berse-what?**

Ed: The Berserk Rage, basically all the memories of his time in the lab chamber returns to him, transforming him into a Killing Machine, more violent, faster, stronger and immune to pain. Like I said Blake, you're more human than him. However, he's far from invincible.

* * *

 **- Weaknesses**

-Anger issue

-Stubborn

-His Brain

-Drowning

* * *

Ed: Wolverine has a major anger issue that makes something inside him snap (reason for the Berserk Rage) and thanks to his Adamantium skeleton and Healing factor, it made him quite the stubborn, well that what you expect from a _"Lone Wolf"._

 **Blake: And thanks to Charles Xavier, a.k.a, Professor X, the reason for Wolverine's healing factor is because of his brain cells. Which, means that he can be killed by drowning or destroying his brain, but because of his adamantium, is going to be really difficult.**

Ed: Even so, his anger and stubbornness are the reasons Logan is dangerous to be around. He is after all, the Weapon X.

 _Wolverine: "I'm the best of what I do, Pop'! Don't forget it! "_

* * *

 **Roronoa Zoro**

Ed: In the Great Pirate Era, there's a man Hawk-Eye Mihawk. He's the Strongest Swordsman in the world, with a blade so big and powerful, it can cut massive ship with one swing. Whoever defeat him in battle, would become the next Greatest Swordsman, that is the dream of one "Pirate Hunter" Roronoa Zoro.

* * *

 **- Background**

-Name: Roronoa Zoro

-Height 181 (5'11 ½)

-Nickname: "Pirate Hunter"

-Bounty: 320,000,000 Belis

-Vice-Captain of the StrawHats Pirates

-Likes to train, fight strong opponents and drink booze.

-Former Bounty Hunter

* * *

 **Blake: After promising his death friend (** Ed: R.I.P Kuina, We all love you! **) that he will become the greatest swordsman in the world, (** Weiss returns **) Roronoa will do anything to achieve his dream, he went around the world as a famous Pirate Hunter, and after been saved by Luffy from a close execution, he join his crew as a pirate.**

Weiss: Where are we now?

Ed: Page 13, second paragraph.

Weiss: OK, got it, continue.

* * *

 **- Power and Arsenal**

-Superhuman Strength (through training)

-Strong Durability

-Haki

-Santoryu: Three sword style

-Nitoryu: Two sword style

-Ittoryu: One sword style

-Mutoryu: No sword style

-Kyutoryu: Nine sword style

* * *

Ed: Being a swordsman, he used the one of a kind, Santoryu, three sword style.

Weiss: That is stupid, I mean, holding a sword with your mouth? Gross!

 **Blake: While I agreed with Weiss about the sword on his mouth. Is impressive that he can use all three sword, at once.**

Ed: But, this is no joke, Zoro is deadly with his swords. He only uses his three swords when a worthy opponent is around, if not he uses Nitoryu, two sword style or Ittoryu, one sword style, and surprisingly, the Mutoryu, no sword style (bare hands).

Weiss: Wait, what, no swords style? You're making that up.

 **Blake: He's not. Zoro's hand can cut rocks like if they were sand.**

Weiss: That is "logically" impossible!

Ed: Logic doesn't work with anime, Weiss.

 **Blake: Guys, focus. After two years of training with Mihawk, Zoro's swords can cut through strong iron and massive ships as if they were fruits. Not even his enemies are safe from his sword's blunt ends.**

Ed: He also knows two form of Haki, Observation Haki, which helps him sense an incoming attack, and Armament Haki, which does two things; increase his physical strength and can channel a shield on his swords, making it indestructible to physical attacks and giving it a blackish tinge. And can use another sword style call Kyutoryu, nine sword style. Which he can use in one of his deadly moves, the Ashura Ichibugin. And before you keep asking, Weiss, this is anime, logic doesn't work here.

Weiss:...

Ed: Uh, Wei-

Weiss: WHAT. THE. HELL! This man is not Human!

 **Blake: What's with the yell, Weiss? (Weiss show's the info she read to Blake, after a few minutes, Blake's amber (beautiful) eyes widened on amazed) …. That's…..impressive…**

Ed: What are you two talking about?

* * *

 **- Feats**

-Raise up a small building.

-Survive a slash to the chest by Mihawk.

-Survived a 10,000 volts of lighting.

-Defeated a 100 Bounty Hunters on his own.

-Survive being in pale and keep fighting.

-Survived a kick from Oars.

-Survived the _'Ursa Shock'_ from Ursa.

\- Defeat Mr. 1 and Pica, whose body was cover in Armament Haki.

* * *

Weiss: Been in pale several times and still got up! Got slash by a giant sword! Got electrocuted! And you call building _"small"_!

 **Blake: Survive a powerful kick from the patch-up titan, Oars and when the warlord Bartolomeo Kuma extract all of Luffy pain from his battle in Thriller Bark, Zoro took all of his captain's pain and fatigue despised being told that he would die from absorbing, he was alive and well after taking all of it?**

Weiss: That. Is. Impossible.

Ed: He has defeated Mr.1, a.k.a, Daz Bones, who eat the Supa-Supa Fruit that turns his body into metal and Doflamingo executive, Pica, who eat the Stone-Stone fruit, whose body was covered in Armament Haki in the last moment.

Weiss: Stop it! I can't take this anymore!

Ed: Ice Queen, hang on in there! We are almost done!

Weiss: Stop calling me that!

 **Blake: Zoro has proved to be the Devil, but even devil's has weaknesses.**

* * *

 **- Weaknesses**

-Worst sense of direction

-Several attacks leaves him wide open

-Deep wounds and blood loss can kill him

-Also has anger issue

-Not very smart

* * *

 **Blake: Several of his moves leaves him vulnerable and just like any other human being, deep wounds and blood loss can kill him.**

Ed: Also…...Zoro is not stupid, but not very smart. In fact, the only thing that ruins his reputation in a bad way is his terrible bad sense of direction.

A black cloud appears in top of Weiss head.

Weiss: I hate to ask this…...How bad is it?

Ed: Tell him to go up the stairs, he will turn right or left, despise the freaking stairs are in front of him.

Weiss:...I knew there were idiots like you, Ed.

Ed: Awww, I didn't know you care about me, Weiss.

Weiss (blushing): I don't care about you! What makes you think that!

Ed: Idiots are those that you treasure the most.

 **Blake: True words.**

Weiss: Let's just finish this.

 **Blake: *sigh* Even so, Roronoa will not go down without a fight.**

 _Zoro: "My bounty isn't worth that much yet..., but this is the face of the man that will become the Greatest Swordsman in the World!"_

* * *

Ed: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all!

 **Blake: Will Wolverine hunt down the Pirate Hunter?**

Ed: Or will Roronoa Zoro surpass the Weapon X?

Weiss: Let's just get this battle under way.

Ed: No, no, no, is not like that, is like this….. _Well get ready, for a Death Battle!_

* * *

In a big forest, we can see tall trees, big rocks, and a yellow man walking through a walkway. Wolverine, a.k.a "Logan" is walking back from a bar at the end of the opposite direction he came from. As he keep walking, he stops, his nose sense an incoming person in front of him. As he gets a better view, he sees a man on green robs, a scar on his left eye and the most curious thing are, he has three swords around his right waist, which cause Wolverine to ask himself, how can he use all three at once? and the sense of _"danger"_ around the man himself. Apparently, the man was looking around for something. Zoro keep looking around from left and right.

 _Zorro: "Rahh, what the hell? I take my eyes away from them for a minute and they got lost then moment I turn around._ (Obviously, we all know WHO got lost).

As he keep looking around, he senses someone watching him, he turns around to see a man wearing a yellow suit with tiger stripes, a yellow mask covering all his face except his mouth, blue gloves and boots and a belt with a X on the center of his waist. Zoro could sense his aura, this man is strong, really strong, he would love to fight this guy, but became focused at the task at hand. He walks to the yellow man. Wolverine became cautious from this deadly aura, but calm down when the man asked a question.

 _Zoro: "Oy, can I ask you something_?"

 _Wolverine: "…...What?"_

 _Zoro: "Have you seen a straw hat kid, a weird eyebrow suit man, a long nose man and a long busty red-hair woman?"_

 _Wolverine: "….Doesn't ring a bell"._

 _Zoro: "Goddammit, where the hell can they have gone?"_

 _Wolverine: "...You could try at the bar at the end of this road, I just came from there, maybe they got there._

 _Zoro: "...Yeah, I could try that, and I could also go for a booze, where's this bar?"_

 _Wolverine: (points behind him) "Head straight down here, you should see it within seven or eight minutes._

 _Zoro: "Yosh, Thanks!"_

Zoro starts to run down the path Wolverine point at, it was only minute before Zoro became a dot on the woods shadows. Wolverine keep looking at the direction Zoro went for a few seconds before he turns around and start walking…...only to hit something in his way, (that makes him stumble backward)... or rather, someone.

 _Wolverine: "Grah!, What the heck-"_

He stops talking when he saw what he hit, it was the same green rob man, the one he just talked to and now was flat on the ground, Logan was dumbfounded, how the hell did he came back to where he was a few seconds ago. Zoro stars to stand up, he looks at what he hit and saw the yellow man from before. He became really angry.

 _Zoro: "OY!"_

Zoro stands up and grabs Wolverine by the suit, causing Wolverine to snap out his thinking.

 _Zoro: "What the hell, man!? There wasn't any bar!_

 _Wolverine: "What the fuck! I told you to go straight, how the hell are you back here?!"_

 _Zoro: "I went straight all right! You must have come from a different direction!"_

 _Wolverine: "Or maybe you have a terribly bad sense of direction!"_

 _Zoro: "WHAT YOU SAY, YOU YELLOW BASTARD!"_

 _Wolverine: "EXACTLY WHAT YOU HEAR, BUSH HAIR MAN!"_

Both man look at each other with anger, until Wolverine remove Zoro's hand from his suit.

 _Wolverine: "Listen pops, I'm not going to argue over your stupid sense of directions. If you excuse, I have to go."_

Logan walks passed him and keep walking… until he senses an attack.

 _*Slish* *Clang*_

Wolverine's claws intercept a sword attack from Zoro's sword. With enough strength, Wolverine sent Zoro backward. Zoro slide through the path with his feet standing with a surprised face.

 _Zoro: "Metal claws? Did you eat a devil fruit?"_

 _Wolverine: … I have no idea what is a devil fruit, but you, attacking me just make me really mad. I'll give you the chance to turn around and walk away"._

Wolverine saying does words only made Zoro too smiled.

 _Zoro: "Actually, (removes his bandana of his left arm and he puts it in his head) since I saw you, something told me to fight you, and I won't let this opportunity to pass"._

 _Wolverine: "Then kid, you just seal your fate"._

Wolverine stands on his fighting pose, while Zoro unsheathe his other swords and stands on his fighting pose.

* * *

 _ **One of a Kind, Three Swords Battle!**_

 **FIGHT!**

* * *

Both of them charge at each other as their blades came in contact. They struggle to surpass one another. Zoro restore some of his strength and push Wolverine claw away, leaving Logan wide open. Acting fast, Zoro starts to slash Wolverine several times, making him lost some blood and grunt in pain. Zoro raise both swords up and let them fall on Wolverine's shoulders. The swords enter, but they didn't continue, something strong stop Zoro sword to cut Wolverine's shoulder, it surprised Zoro.

 _Zoro: "What the-?!"_

Taking the distraction, Logan headbutts the Pirate Hunter's forehead, causing Zoro to stumble backwards and remove his swords from Logan's shoulder. Wolverine lunges at Zoro with both of his claw. Roronoa was forced to go defense with his swords as Wolverine sent several claws attacks. Wolverine try every possible spot to slash Zoro, after a few slashes, Wolverine's last slash sent Zoro sliding again, right next to a tree, as Zoro recovers from the sliding, he jumps out of the way as Wolverine slash the tree, moments later, three large slashes makes the tree slides down and falls down to the ground. Wolverine turns to Zoro.

 _Wolverine: "Got to say kid, those swords of yours really hurt."_

As he says that, Zoro stares in shock as the wounds that he made on Wolverine slowly patch up together and the blood disappear

 _Zoro: "You have retractable metal claws, you don't know what is a devil fruit, something stop me from taking out your arms and now your wounds are completely heal? Are you some sort of robot?_

 _Wolverine: Well, (releases his claws) my bones have the strongest metal in the world, don't know if that counts. (stands on a jumping position) As for my wounds, (he jumps and dives down at Zoro) they just heal real fast!_

Zoro puts his two swords in front of him as Wolverine make contact with his claws. They both struggle again, but Zoro was smiling.

 _Zoro: "Heh, never thought I'll meet another person like this. Look' like I just have to cut harder!"._

Zoro pushes Wolverine backwards with his swords. He runs at Wolverine with his swords next to his head.

 _Zoro: "Oni Giri!"._

Zoro went super speed as he approached the Weapon X, but Logan was ready. As Zoro was getting close, he puts his claws in front of him and stop Zoro's attack.

 _Wolverine: "Nice try, Mr. Bushido. Now is my turn"._

With that said, Wolverine throws his swords with his claws, leaving Zoro wide open. Wolverine starts to slash Zoro. Upper slash, Dive slash, Boxing slash, left slash, right slash and to finish, a deep slash to Zoro's stomach.

 _Wolverine: "You're done!"_

He sends a strong headbutt to Zoro, which sent him flying to a tree and hit it. Zoro slowly slides off the tree and falls down to the ground. He gets up, only to stop by the deep wound he now has. As he does something to stop the bleeding, Wolverine gets close to him with his claws.

 _Wolverine (raising his claw): "Any last words?"._

 _Zoro: "…...Only two….(quickly puts his swords like a circle around him) Dragon Twister!"._

And with that, Zoro spins around and creates a tornado that was slowly going into Wolverine direction. Wolverine being Wolverine, he runs at the tornado, jumps and upper slash it in half and stopping it. As he falls down, he discovers that Zoro wasn't anymore on his spot. Logan starts to sniff the air.

 _Wolverine: "You can run buddy, but you can hide from my nose"._

Suddenly, a shadow appears behind him with a red glowing eye.

 _Zoro: "I wasn't trying to"._

Logan only had time to turn around before multiple fast-slashes stroke on his body several times before finishing with a-

 _Zoro: "Santoryu: Ultra Tiger Hunt!"_

And with a quick slash, Zoro sent Wolverine flying to a tree and hit it, now it was Wolverine sliding off the tree, but fell on one knee when he was on the ground as his wounds heal.

 _Wolverine (thinking): "He managed to go behind me and I couldn't sniff him off, this guy is good alright". (gets up and talks): "Got to admit kid, only few can people can go behind me without me not knowing"._

 _Zoro (with swords in front of him in a shape of a circle): "Flattery won't get you anywhere, 1080 Phoenix Cannon!"._

A flying slash was sent directly to Wolverine. He jumps out of the way, as the attack cuts the tree behind Logan, he runs full speed at Zoro as he jumps up and dives down at him while spinning.

 _Wolverine: "Taste Adamantium! Drill Claw!"._

Zoro jumps backwards as Wolverine hits the ground. The Anti-Hero went running at Roronoa with his claws raised and ready to swing. The Pirate Hunter counters with his sword and in second they disappear as a storm of blades surround both of them, the sound of metal could be heard through the forest. Zoro and Wolverine's blades collide with each other as they sent their last swing causing both of them to slide backwards from each other. Wolverine swipe both his claws together.

 _Wolverine: Weapon X!_

Logan went at blinding speed at Zoro and was already in front of him, who didn't have time to react. Wolverine start several slash combos at Roronoa, he then spins, creating a small tornado that lift Zoro up high and finish it up by going through him, leaving a giant X behind. Wolverine lands on his legs as Zoro hits the ground, creating dust around it. Wolverine retracts his claws.

 _Wolverine: I told you that you seal your fate._

He says that as he walks away.

 **K.O**

 **…..NOT!**

He stops when sniff "him", which made him really angry as he released his claws, he turns around and raise it, but it was too late.

 _Zoro: Three Thousand Worlds!_

Zoro was already behind him, as Wolverine yells in pain and blood spills out of him. Zoro turns around as stand in a jumping position.

 _Zoro: Leopard Spinning Shot!_

Zoro jumps forward and starts to spin in the air, creating a ball shape, he hits Wolverine, he keeps spinning, until he sent Wolverine upward into the sky. Zoro stop spinning, turns around and runs to where Wolverine would land, as Logan got close to the ground, so did Zoro.

 _Zoro: Ittoryu-Iai: Deadly Lion Song!_

With a quick swift, Zoro went through Wolverine again as a large trail of blood explode on his body as he hits the ground. Wolverine was lying down on the ground as blood coming out of him.

 **K.O.!**

 **…...YOU WISH!**

Wolverine starts to get up as his wounds heal themselves up.

 _Wolverine: "Ouch, hagh…...alright, seed seaweed. (Wolverine's eyes glow red) Now you got me Real Mad!"_

Wolverine let a roars so powerful, Zoro winded as he could sense his spine shiver. Logan looks at Zoro and vanish from his spot. Roronoa became cautions on his surroundings, but thanks to his quick reflexes, Zoro's swords stop Wolverine claws that were in front of him. Logan starts to throw fast slashes at Zoro, who was having a hard time keeping up.

 _Zoro (thinking): "This aura! He knows Conquer Haki, and he much faster and stronger than before, I barely can keep up, I have to do something, he might-"_

As if the word came out, Wolverine slash Zoro's swords out of his hands making them separate from his owner by going lost on the forest. Zoro quickly puts his white sword on his hands. Wolverine keep slashing and Zoro keep blocking it with difficulty. It kept going, until one of Logan claws sent Zoro through the air and directly into a tree, but instead of hitting it, he passes through the tree, to pass through another tree, to pass through another tree, to finally stop on the 4th tree, to slowly slow down to the ground. Zoro cough blood as he slowly stands up, he senses Wolverine in front of him, he looks up and definitely, Wolverine was walking at him.

 _Wolverine: "I'm impressed, kid. Still standing, despise the earlier wounds you have."_

 _Zoro: "*cough*...Of course, I can, me losing with wounds as lights as this, I might as well kill myself."_

 _Wolverine: "Then, what do you say if we finish this, (stands in a running position) Roronoa Zoro!"_

Zoro inhales some air and then exhaled it all out. With a calm expression, he raised his white sword and points at Wolverine, as it sword starts to turn black.

 _Zoro: " …...By all means…...Wolverine."_

With that said, Wolverine roars and runs at Zoro, while Zoro does the same. They both raise their blades as they got close to each other. Once close enough, they let gravity do his work as their swords fall and they pass each other. The air was the only thing that could be heard and a tumbleweed pass through the battlefield.

" _...Great Dragon Shock!"_

A large slash went through the middle of Wolverine's body. We go X ray vision, where we see can see that the slash pass _through_ the adamantium skeleton and _through_ the brain, meaning it got cut in half. We return to the normal vision, we can see Logan's body falls down to the ground as blood starts to come out of the middle on his body. Zoro returns his sword back to his cover as his eyes turn back at his opponent.

 _Zoro: "… It was an honor to battle you"._

Zoro removes his bandana off his head and puts it back on his wrist, then he puts his hand on his head as he starts to scratch it.

 _Zoro: "*sight* Great, first my crew, now my swords, where the heck are they now?"_

 **K.O**

 **…...For real this time.**

* * *

Ed: NOW, that's what I call "the battle of blades."

 **Blake: I'll admit that was ... great, don't you think Weiss?**

Weiss:...

 **Blake: Uhm, Weiss?**

Weiss:...Ed.

Ed: Yes?

Weiss: That haki stuff, is he the only one who can use it?

Ed: Uhh, no.

Weiss: Do you know how to use it?

Ed: All three of them.

Weiss turns to Ed as she stutters this.

Weiss: ...This never came out of me, ...well…..can you…...teach me?

Ed: Sure!

Weiss: …. You didn't think about it.

Ed: Was prepared for this, anyway back to the show, Blake?

 **Blake:...**

Ed: Blake!

 **Blake: Huh? (** Ed: Back to the show **) Oh right, this match was even because of Wolverine's healing factor and adamantium skeleton, he could survive anything that Zoro could throw at him, if he could keep it up a little bit longer, he could have won, but we forgot a very important detail.**

Ed: The Breath of All Things, as you remember, Zoro can senses everything breathing, and when I mean "everything" I mean even a rock isn't safe from him, with it Zoro swords would cut only what he wants to cut, even if it was something to be unbreakable, it wouldn't matter.

 **Blake: In other words, the only thing Wolverine did was delay the inevitable.**

Weiss (determined): Well, in the end, he finally got split up.

(insert cricket sound)

Ed: That was terrible.

 **Blake: Clearly not your best pun.**

Weiss (angrily): Alright, come up with something better then!

Ed (smiling): Wolverine would have win this match…

 **Blake: ...if it wasn't cut in half.**

Weiss: …...Let's just finish this.

Ed and Blake bro-fist each other.

Ed: The winner is Roronoa Zoro.

* * *

 ** _Next time on Death Battle!_**

 _A fat man with a yellow hat with a "W" on the middle, purple overalls and a zig-zag mustache laughs as a rain of coins fall on top of him_

Vs

 _A big hole appears on a wall, revealing a red echidna with metal claws on both of his spiky hands._


	7. Wario vs Knuckles

Ed: They are Treasures Hunters, Mighty Powerhouses, and today, they have a score to settle.

 **Demo: Is about time we have a good ol' fist to fist fight!**

 **Yang: I totally agreed, Wario, the counterpart of Mario!**

Ed: And Knuckles the echidna, the former rival of Sonic, and for this fight, both fighters will go gladiator style, which means no power-ups, Wario-Man, emeralds, shields or Hyper Knuckles.

 **Demo: He's Ed, I'm Demo and she's Yang, "QUEEN" Yang to you!**

 **Yang: And is our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out, who is the strongest powerhouse, in a Death Battle!**

* * *

 **Wario**

Ed: Mario, the greatest hero in the Mushroom Kingdom, being known by taking any kind of enemy that threatens his homeland, who would have a grudge against him for doing the right thing?

 **Demo: Only one man comes to mind, his fat-ass, ugly face, over** **weight, greedy smile, money lover,** **garlic smell of a counterpart, Wario.**

* * *

 **- Background**

-Name: Wario

-Height: 170 cm

-Weight: 308 pounds

-CEO of WarioWare Co.

-Loves garlic and money

-One of the seven stars childers

-Apparently, his Mario cousin

-An excellent negotiator?

* * *

 **Yang: Wario is the exact opposite of Mario, really fat, wants everything for himself, doesn't care about others and is really evil.**

Ed: And believed or not, he's one of the legendary seven stars children's destined for greatness.

 **Demo: If by greatness, you mean getting a magical lamp with a genie inside that grant him a castle with lots of money, got himself a magical bag that is full of unlimited gold coins, a gigantic successful company and a beautiful secretary that has no problem, with your greediness, smell and attitude, then yes that is greatness.**

 **Yang: What? How in hell can a beautiful woman work for him, let alone with his personality?**

 **Demo:...I'm sorry Yang, we couldn't get that kind of info.**

Ed: Wario would do anything for money, and when I mean anything, I Mean it. His confident enough to obtain all the money in the world, and has gone into adventures to do so, but of course, he doesn't go unprepared.

* * *

 **-Power and Arsenal**

-Jumping skills: 22.3 feet

-Super Strength

-Super Durability

-His Teeth

-Motorbikes

-Wrestling moves

-Super Dash and Elbow Tackle

-Corkscrew Attack

-Wario Waft

* * *

Ed: Despise being fat, Wario has an amazing jumping skill of 22.3 feet, not as great as Mario, Luigi or Yoshi, but very impressive. He also has super strength and durability.

 **Demo: And he can use his own teeth as weapons, he can chomp everything; cars, crate, food, bombs and missiles (despise that causes him damage to himself), he doesn't just eat them, they can heal him from wounds and damage, that's badass. *** _ **Chomp, Chomp, Motherfucker!**_ *****

 **Yang: He (somehow) also has an infinite amount of motorbikes (that somehow they come out of his butt), which he can drive and run over through his enemies, making them get stuck on the ground giving the chance, he can go faster with it, but can't turn around. Now, I won't judge his motorbike design, but I wish I could also have an infinite amount of my sweet** _ ***Bumblebee***_

Ed: He also uses wrestling moves, such as pile-driving and spinning his enemies, he can also grounds pounds, just like Mario, to crush his enemies. He also has two unique moves, the Elbow Tackle, where he charges in with his elbow out, hitting anything or anyone on his way (Crushing/Killing them giving the chances) and the Corkscrew attack, where he spins rapidly off the ground, the faster his spins, the more damaged he makes.

 **Demo: But, his most dangerous weapon is his own Farts…...His Farts! Sure, he can stun enemies with his smell, but when he charges up, it would let out an atomic fart bang! Is like getting hit with a powerful RPG to the face and believe me, after that, you would which you were dead!**

 **Yang: That's the most disgusting, yet awesome thing I have ever heard, and that's coming from me!**

Ed: Even so, Wario has proved to be one of the strongest Mario characters.

* * *

 **- Feats**

-Help Mario and friends to save Princess Peach

-Survive getting burn and crush

-Survive a Bomb to the face

-Survive Mario Party

-Lift up Dinomighty

-Defeat Dinosaurs, Captain Syrup, the Golden Diva, Rudy the clown and the Shake King

* * *

 **Yang: Even though their enemies, Wario has help Mario save Princess Peach, he has survived being burn, getting squash completely, survived a bomb to the face and survive one of the most dangerous games of all times, Mario Party. He lifted up and throw Dinomighty who weighs 278,000 pounds (130 tons for those that are lost) and has defeated Dinosaurs, the pirate Captain Syrup, the Golden Diva, Ruby the Clown (who is basically a god) and the Shaken King (who is basically an undefeated, unkillable God!)**

Ed: While Wario has proved to be strong, his lack of conscience is the lead for his greatest downfall.

* * *

 **- Weaknesses**

-His Ego

-Lazy

-Without his motorbike, he isn't the fastest around

-A Cheater

* * *

Ed: His ego can best him from time to time, he's lazy (Obviously), without his motorbike, he's slow than a turtle coming out of his chair and the most disgraceful thing of him…...Wario is a cheater, with money, his company, in the battlefield, anything! Wario sometimes cheats to win.

 **Demo: Still, he only needs two things to KO your lights off: his two fists. It makes you wonder why hasn't he being able to defeat Mario…. Maybe because he cheats.**

 _Wario: "I'm-a Wario, I'm-a gonna win!"._

* * *

 **Knuckles**

Ed: 400 years ago, the 'echidnas' were the most respected race, thanks to their advanced technology and talent to work, but that all change when the knuckles tribe became desperate to control the world.

 **Demo: And how are they going to do that you may ask? By, obtaining the all mighty Master Emerald, too bad they forgot that it was guard by a living water creature name Chaos, and he killed them all. Chaos would have gone on a rampage, if it wasn't for a young echidna girl that seal him on the Master Emerald, forcing the echidnas home into the sky becoming Angel Island, a floating island that would stay put as long as the emerald stay on his place.**

 **Yang: Centuries later, one final descendant of the knuckle clan remain and his name was Knuckles…. I know, I don't see the joke either.**

* * *

 **- Background**

-Name: Knuckles

-Height: 3'7'' 110 cm

-Weight: 88 lbs (140 kg)

-Guardian of the Master Emerald

-Doesn't chuckle

-Sole survivor of the echidna race

-Actually haves spikes on his knuckles

* * *

 **Demo: Being the sole survivor of his race, Knuckles stay hidden from the world, until Dr. Eggman came to 'Angel Island', trick Knuckles into believing that a blue hedgehog and a fox with two tails would steal the Emerald, he went to stop them and Eggman stole the Emerald for himself. Remember kids, don't trust strangers, especially one that has a body that looks like an egg and screams '** _ **~Evil~'**_ **all over his face** _ **.**_

Ed: You'll be happy to know that after a beat-down from Sonic, he and Sonic work together to defeat Eggman and return the Emerald to his rightful place. This day's Knuckles _tries_ to protect the Emerald _…..._ yes people, he tries, luckily the Emerald share some of his power to Knuckles so he can do two things: help him found the Master Emerald when it has been robbed and grant him strength for his ancient art.

 **Yang: The ancient art of Punching that is!**

* * *

 **- Power and Arsenal**

-Super Strength

-Expert on digging

-Gliding

-Limited Pyrokinesis and Geokinesis

-Shovel Claws

* * *

 **Yang: Thanks to his super-strength, Knuckles answer for everything is punching. (** Ed: Like SOMEONE I know **) A rock on the way, punch it! Climbing a wall, punch it! Falling down a trap, punch it! Punching not working? ...Bitch! You keep punching it!**

 **Demo: His Punches are so strong, they create explosion by hydrating in the air, he can also glide in the sky by catching air between his dreadlocks, which makes no sense to me at all, and with the spikes on his hands, he can dig through the ground, and with his Shovel Claws, he can even dig through solid metal.**

Ed: Even though it comes from the Master Emerald power, it has help Knuckles into becoming one of the strongest characters in the Sonic Universe.

* * *

 **- Feast**

-Has go toe-to-toe with Sonic

-Fast enough to outrun machine guns and to cut holes in the ground

-Defeat Super Mecha Sonic

-Punch the ground with enough force to trigger a volcanic eruption

-Punch a remote control on the moon that cause it to move

* * *

Ed: Knuckles has gone one-on-one with Sonic, his fast enough to out run machine guns and to cut holes on the ground and has defeated Mecha Sonic on super form.

 **Yang: However, his most impressive feast are that with a single punch of a force of 3.9 megatons, he caused a volcano to erupt, and punch a control remote on the moon that cause it to return to his normal place when Eggman move it.**

 **Demo: I swear, there are more people doing something on the moon than killing a god!**

Ed: But having all this doesn't let him win everything, especially since his greatest weakness is his own brain.

* * *

 **- Weakness **

-Has an ego too

-Jumps into fights without thinking

-Very stupid

-Easy to trick

* * *

 **Yang: Just like Wario, Knuckles has an ego of his own, he enters in a fight without thinking a plan of attack (** Ed: Sounds familiar. **) and between all of his friends, he's the far stupid of all of them, I mean, I understand that he doesn't know from left to right, but to fall over the same lies by the same guy over and over again?**

 **Demo: Stupid or Dumb, Knuckles is clearly one dangerous character, seriously, it makes me wonder how the hell did the knuckles tribe die so easily.**

 _Knuckle: "All right, let's do this!"_

* * *

Ed: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all **.**

 **Demo: Will Wario put the last Echidna on a "smelly" situation?**

 **Yang: Or will Knuckles punch out the yellow counterpart lights off?**

 _ **Well get ready, for a Death Battle!**_

* * *

Angel Island, a floating land with a beautiful view, the wind flows, the birds sing and the sound of the waterfall was as calm as the ocean, like we said. Everything was calm… until the sound of a motorbike passes through, breaking the calmness in the air. A yellow bike was being drive by a fat man with a yellow hat, with a big "W" on the center, a zigzag mustache, purple overalls and green elf boots. Wario drives through this island after in search of a gem that he hears so much about, being a treasure hunter and all, he has been searching for this island for three days and now he's here, looking for it. After a few minutes, he founds a large tower with a lot of stairs going to the top. As he gets close to the tower, he parks his motorbike and start- wait a minute, Wario, what are you doing?

 _Wario: "Me, the Great Wario? Walking up stairs? Ha, keep-a dreaming sucker!"_

Wario uses his motorbike to drive through the stairs up to the top of the tower. Once on the top, Wario's eyes become shining stars, right in front of him was a large emerald in the form of a diamond, it must worth at least hundreds of coins. Wario was getting greedy.

 _Wario: " Wahahahaha, now this, is what I call a gem!"_

Wario gets off his bike and gets close to the gem, not noticing a punch that it was coming at him to the face, sending him flying right next to his bike, as he gets up, he sees a red echidna walking up to him, it had gloves in both of his hands and spikes on it, his eyes were purple and he wears some red shoes with some sort of "lego block" in top of it. He had an amusing smile on his face.

 _Knuckles: "Really Eggman? Now you're sending people to do your dirt job? As if Rouge wasn't enough."_

 _Wario (getting up): "You! (points at Knuckles) You there to-a touch and intervene in my-a way!"_

 _Knuckles: "Well it is my job to protect this emerald."_

 _Wario: "Grrrrr, and here I thought I got-an easy one!"_

 _Knuckles: "Well fat-so, you want this gem, is going to be through me, of course, seeing your body, you won't last three minute"._

 _Wario: "Wahahahahaha, you think you can beat the mighty Wario! What a laugh!"_

 _Knuckles: "Says the guy who smell like garlic and stinks like garbage"._

 _Wario: "...Oh. It. Is. Own, red!"_

Both take their battle pose.

* * *

 _ **Rivalry Engaged!**_

 **FIGHT!**

* * *

Knuckles attacks first by punching Wario with a fast punch, which sent him flying at his bike and start rolling down the stairs to end on the ground below. Wario stand up from ground and looks up to see Knuckles gliding the stairs in full speed, with a quick reaction, Wario jumps backwards as Knuckles punches the ground were Wario was. The yellow plumber sent a punch at Knuckles face, making contact and catching him off guard, the Wario grabs the red echidna through his legs and starts to spin him around, with enough speed he sent Knuckles flying through the air into the starts to laugh.

 _Wario: "Wahahahaha, you never stood a chance against me, red!"_

Wario laughs and starts show off his muscles, not seeing that something was coming at from the ground. Without warning, Knuckles comes out of the ground and uppercuts Wario in the chin, followed by a barrage of punches and finishing by grabbing Wario's overalls and send him into the ground causing all his upper body to be stuck underground, Wario tries to get out of the ground, while Knuckles just got the brilliant idea to use the body as a punching bag and send several punches at the stomach of the plumber (...I don't about you guys, but I got a BAD feeling about this.) After several punches, Knuckles goes behind Wario and starts to remove him from the ground, (Ok, I DEFINITELY have a bad feeling about this.) he removes him off the ground, only to be received by with a stinky fart to his face, causing the echidna to turn green and let go of Wario, taking the opportunity, the yellow plumber charges at Knuckles with an Elbow Tackle and rams him at a wall of the tower and starts a barrage of punches, he head-butt and grabs him and send him to the air. He jumps in the air and start his Corkscrew attack on Knuckles, spinning faster, finishing by grabbing him as they fall and pile-driving him to the ground, making Knuckles upper body to be stuck on the ground. (Karma?) Wario start an Elbow attack barrage from left to right, until he trips, he stands up to see that Knuckles legs to be gone, just then, Knuckles comes out from underground from behind him he Suplex him and then, with enough precision, he punch Wario so hard, an explosion sent Wario off the screen, Knuckles starts to run, only to be hit and taken by Wario's bike, faster than Mega Man sending a Crash struggles in the front of the bike as he watches Wario show off by standing on top of the seat, forming a big drop of water on Knuckles head.

 _Knuckles (thinking): "As if Sonic taunts weren't enough"._

At the right moment, Knuckles puts his feet on the ground and stopping the bike with his hands and sending Wario flying through the air, (Remember kids, bike or car, always look in front of you, it might save your life) Wario rolls through the ground as Knuckles picks up his bike and send it flying at Wario, who gets up and turn around and sees his bike coming at him, Wario waves his hands in panic, until he opens his mouth and swallows the entire bike with one big bite, surprising the red echidna.

 _Knuckles: "What the-?! Did you just eat your own bike?!"._

And then Wario drives another bike through Knuckles, sticking him on the ground.

 _Knuckles: "And now he has another bike?!"._

Wario runs over him several times, until Knuckles decide to go underground, leaving a hole where he stood and causing Wario's bike front wheel to get stuck on it, getting Wario angry.

 _Wario: "You little runt! Come-an out of there!"_

No response, then Wario's stomach starts to growl, making Wario smile.

 _Wario: "Well then, looks like we are getting you out, MY way!"_

We go to the underground as we see Knuckles digging a tunnel, suddenly his surrounding starts to turn green as his nose picks up a horrible smell makes his face green as the green cloud consume him. We return to the surface as we see Wario removing his butt from the hole and starts to scratch his butt and an explosion went off inside the hole.

 _Wario: "Ha, serve him right for meddling with me-a, the all Mighty Wario" (turns to to the tower) Now, time to get me-a gem!"._

Wario starts to walk a few meters, but stop when he heard a rumble behind him, he turns around and his eyes widened, Knuckles appear with a giant rock over his hands and head and launch it at Wario, who start screaming and panic as the rock got closer and then, it crush him. Knuckles breath as he fall to one knee as sweat falls from his forehead. He pick himself up and walks pass the rock as he smile.

 _Knuckles: "Looks like you weren't as strong as you thought you were."_

He starts to walk back to the tower, not noticing that the rock start moving, but he did stop when he heard something being removed, he turned around and saw Wario getting the rock off of him, blood coming out of his mouth, a few of his teeth were missing and his left arm was holding his right arm. Both of them look at each other; Knuckles, who was covered in a horrible smell and was all tired, Wario, who was bleeding, and his badly injured. Anger was rising between them as they start to run at each other with their fist ready to swing. They both got closer, you could see a red fire forming on Knuckles fist and in Wario's a yellow fire on his fist, it was an epic running they show, once they got closer, they let their punches fly at each other… But, Wario dodge Knuckles punch and grabs his extended arm, he gives him a powerful headbutt to the head, and then he throws it over his shoulder into the ground hard, making Knuckles dazed, Wario jumps into the air and falls down with a ground pound on Knuckles body, causing the red echidna head to pop out of his body like a soda can as blood make it skyrocket into the deep of the forest, becoming a shining star, he's dead alright, Wario stands up from it.

 _Wario: "Aaagh, now that you're out of the way, (turns to the tower with emerald on the center) It's-a time I make me some money, Wahahaha-ouch!"_

 **K.O**

* * *

 **Yang: Damm! He went off with a pop!**

Ed: Knuckles speed and agility are better than Wario's but the yellow counterpart's durability was the key to his success, Knuckles rushing in only play into Wario's favor by being close and at range and when it comes to fist to fist, Wario comes on top.

 **Demo: Both have rush into battle, but Wario also uses his brain on the battlefield, being a cheater means he uses time on time, and Knuckles just improvised. And you might be thinking:** _ **"But, Knuckles has proved that he could surpass Wario because he can make a volcano erupt with a single punch, how did Wario defeat him?".**_ **Like Ed said, Wario key for success was his durability, and for that, we have an expert of toughness right over here, isn't that right, Yang?**

 **Yang: Of course! Let's do some work, Wario lifted up, move and throw Dinomighty who weighs 278,000 pounds, compare this with Wario size, we can say Wario can withstand up to 300,000 pounds of pressure, now lets go to the times he got crush, he's being completely crush like a pancake several times by Thwomps, hammers, rocks, walls, even Bowser has, and yet he comes back like it was nothing. Counting the times he got squash, we can say that Wario has survived pressure over 4,8000 tons. Now I may not be good at math, but if we put together this numbers, we can see that Wario can survive anything that Knuckles may throw at him.**

Ed: In other words, Wario proved to be stronger, faster, smarter and durable than Knuckles could have though.

 **Demo: Knuckles just got Warionwed!**

 **Yang: The winner is Wario!**

* * *

 _ **Next time on Death Battle!**_

A pale man with red streaking over his body, swings a pair of chained, flaming blades at a sea serpent, decapitating her in the process.

V.s…

A man with a skeleton mask on his face, demonic clothes, swings his big scythe at a gigantic leviathan, making it spills blood on the process.


	8. Kratos vs Death

Ed: When you think of someone that won't give mercy on people, regrets is always with him, and is ready to kill anyone on his way, for us, this two always come to mind.

 **Blake: Kratos, the Ghost of Sparta and Slayer of Gods.**

Ruby: And Death, one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse with a badass _scythe~!_

 **Demo: Ruby you're drooling, but then again, I would too, anyway, for this battle, we would be analyzing Kratos weapons from God of War III, and there would not be summoning from both sides.**

Ed: I'm Ed, he's Demo and their Ruby and Blake.

 **Blake: And we are here to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out, who would win a Death Battle.**

* * *

 **Kratos**

Ed: Kratos is a demigod, son of Zeus, king of the gods and the former God of War.

* * *

 **-Background**

-Name: Kratos

-Height: 6'6''

-Weight: 380 lbs

-Nickname: Ghost of Sparta

-A Spartan Warrior

-Rank: Captain

-Self Centered Anti-Hero

-Vicious and Dangerous

* * *

 **Blake: But, before he was the Ghost of Sparta, Kratos was destined for great things and could have being stop. (Demo: Keyword being "could" people!) Being young, he became one of the most powerful Spartan captain in history until one day, his people were almost defeated in battle, thus Kratos may a deal with Ares, the God of War. He would help Kratos and in return, Kratos will become Ares personal fighting champion, he was being obedient until Ares trick him into killing his own family as a sacrifice.**

 **Demo: Thus, I learn an important thing, Gods are dicks, good or bad.**

 **Blake: With the white ashes of his family glued permanently to his skin, Kratos swore revenge.**

Ed: Being a demigod, Kratos possess many amazing attributes.

* * *

- **Power and Arsenal**

-Master Swordsman, Weapon user, and Hand-to-Hand combat expert

-Healing Factor

-Superhuman Strength, Stamina, Agility and Durability

-Blades of Exile

-Nemesis Whip

-Claws of Hades

-Nemean Cestus

-Bow of Apollo

-Golden Fleece

-Boots of Hermes

-Icarus Wings

-Blade of Olympus

* * *

Ruby: Being born in Sparta, he's an expert on hand to hand combat, can use any kind of weapon and is an excellent swordsman, as he's a demigod, Kratos has a healing factor, superhuman strength, agility, stamina and durability. And now we go for the _weapons~!_ His principal weapon is the Blades of Exile, created by the remains of Athena, twin chained blades that can reach immense lengths to attack his enemies and they can also emit fire, _Awesomeeeeeeee!~_ He also has the Nemesis Whip, a pair of chains blades that can electrocute his enemies! The Claws of Hades, they are scythes that are creepy, but they can rip off the soul of their victims and summon spirits! The Nemean Cestus, giant, lion, headed gauntlets that can cause shock waves with the power to crush a human skull and a big balcony with a few hits! The Bow of Apollo, a bow that charges rapid-fire arrow to attack on longer range his chain blades can't get to! The Golden Fleece, a shield armor that can block any attack or projectile! The Boots of Hermes, which can grant him superhuman speed! The Wings of Icarus, which he stole from Icarus when falling down into an abyss, it can grant him the ability to fly! And there is his most powerful weapon on his arsenal, The Blade of Olympus, which contains the power to kill Gods and Titans! _Oh God, I can't control myself, I want all of them!_

Ed: Easy there Ruby, don't want you to go crazy here.

 **Demo: How can't she? The guy clearly has an arsenal of death!**

 **Blake: I'll be a miracle if you two make her not go to her world.**

 **Demo: But, wait, if his weapons are amazing, he's feats stand up to his name.**

* * *

 **- Feats**

-Became the new God of War

-Defeat and kill nearly every god and titan on olympus

-Escape Hades twice and reverse his own death

-Bested Hercules in strength

-Strong enough to resist Cronos mountain-sized fingers

-Conquered all Olympus

-Awoke the Apocalypse

* * *

 **Demo: Once he killed Ares, he became the new God of War, women and killing, worth it! He has eliminated Poseidon, Hades, Helios, Hermes, Icarus, Gaia, Cronos, The Kraken, the sisters of Fate, Athena (by accident), Zeus and many other legendary idols. The guy has been sent to the Underworld and has escaped from it because, death can't take the life of one guy any more.**

 **Blake: His strength has surpass those of Hercules strength, who is like an immobile object and strong enough to stop Crono's crushing fingers, which are the size of a mountain and when he killed all the gods with his rage, he conquer all of Olympus and let the Apocalypse run wild.**

Ed: And he accomplished all this while being a human, which leads us into Kratos downfall.

* * *

 **- Weaknesses**

-Uncontrollable Rage

-Has escape the underworld with help

-He's Healing Factor has limits

\- A Mortal (in other words: Human)

* * *

Ed: Because of the betrayal of the gods, Kratos revenge and rage are the only things that keep him alive, but his rage can go uncontrolled and cause him to fall in traps and leave him as an easy target. The only reason he has escaped from Hades was because he got help from a guy with a shovel and Athena. His healing factor has limits and needs time to heal, and just because he's a demigod that doesn't mean he can't be killed, he's still a mortal.

 **Demo: Mortal my ass! If he was mortal, how the hell did Zeus and everybody else got kill by him…. Oh right! BECAUSE HE'S MOTHERFUCKING KRATOS, THAT'S WHY!**

 _Ares (battered): "I was trying to make you a great warrior._

 _Kratos: "You Succeed"._

 _Kratos thrust the Blade of Olympus into Ares chest, killing him._

* * *

 **Death**

Ed: Death, the leader of the Four Horsemen and the eldest survivor of the Nephilim ever since he carried out the extermination of the rest of his race order it from the Charred Council.

* * *

 **- Background**

-Name: Death

-Height: 6-7 feet tall

-Weight: Unknown

-Nickname: Kinslayer

-Race: Nephilim(half angel, half demon)

-Eldest Nephilim and one of the Four Horsemen

* * *

 **Demo: The Nephilim were once of the most powerful races in history, known for taking down planets, under the command of Absalom, but everything changed when he got the brilliant idea of taking over Eden (Earth), saying that the nephilim should control humanity and let's just say that Death didn't agree with this. So, he took his three brothers, Strife, Fury and War, and rebel against Absalom by joining the Charred Council, who are the controllers of the universe to keep it in order. Death and his brother would work for the Council, under one condition; They would be granted power in exchange that the exterminated all their race, with the help of angels.**

 **Blake: And so that's how the Nephilim became extinct, they were by their own race, Death killing almost all of them and Absalom himself. After the battle, he put on a mask so that he never removes as a reminder of his past action and to show his enemies that he's an executioner. He regrets having to take this kind of action to his brethren and he kept all their soul in an amulet, which he refuses to destroy.**

Ruby: Death is an arrogant, cold and calculating individual, but his also caring, especially to his siblings, and also has a sarcastic sense of humor. On Darksiders 2, he seeks to revive humanity because they were killed unjustly and because his brother War was accused falsely of being the cause of the destruction.

 **Demo: The guy is good at killing things, especially with the weapons he has!**

* * *

 **- Power and Arsenal**

-Extremely Acrobatic and Nimble

-Super Strength

-Intelligence

-Super Durability

-Super Speed

-The Harvester/Scythes

-Redemption

-Achidna's Fang

-Scepter of the Deposed King

-Lich Spines

-Salvation

-Gorehammer

-Mortis

-Teleport & Telekinesis

-Soul Splitter

-Reaper Form

* * *

 **Demo: He's has acrobatic skills, super strength, speed, durability and is very intelligent. Hey! There ARE eggheads on anti-heroes!**

Ruby: His weapon of choice is The Harvester, a scythe that can be separated into two small scythes that are easy to use! The Redemption, a semi-automatic pistol with ten shot revolver with limitless ammo! The Achidna's Fangs, fangs that can drain life force of anything they pierce and can heal Deaths wound! The Sceptre of the Deposed King, A gigantic mace that can freeze enemies with every strike, with a high chance of freezing them solid!-

Ed: Aaaaaaaaaaaand I'm stopping you there.

Ruby: Huh?

Ed grabs Ruby by her head and press his finger around her, then moments later she falls asleep and lands on Ed's shoulder.

Ed: Blake, there is a couch right there, take her there.

 **Blake: Of course.**

Blake takes Ruby's body into the couch.

 **Demo: The fuck did you just do?**

Ed: I just put her to sleep, that's all, anyway, Death also has four different gauntlets, the Lich Spines, which can electrocute enemies, the Salvation, that is like a mini-gun, except it launches rapid stream of energy blast and send a pulse energy that creates small shock waves, the Gorehammer, which can launch powerful sticky grenades, and the Mortis, a small fraction of Grand Abominations power that helps Death absorb and redirect attacks.

 **Demo: Death can also use telekinesis to manipulate his scythe without touching and it can also separate his soul from his body, transforming it into stone and become invulnerable, but it can still get damage. And finally, there is his greatest form, the Reaper Form.**

 **Blake: This is his most deadly ability, granted as a Horseman, it can fly, teleport, fire energy blast from his scythe and his attacks becomes more powerful, but it can still get damage and it only can last for about 15 seconds or more.**

Ed: Death has proved to be one of the most deadly reapers of death in the world, while he's feats are equal to War, but better.

* * *

 **- Feats**

-Has beaten numerous monsters of the Abyss

-Defeated powerful warrior from the realm of the dead

-Defeated Angels corrupted by Corruption

-Survive being impaled by War

-Kill Corruption

* * *

 **Demo: Death is a Terminator, literary! He has defeated monsters from the Abyss, powerful warriors from the realm of the dead, angels that were corrupted by Corruption and kill Corruption AGAIN! And if that's not enough, he was impaled by War's sword and didn't flinch at all! Talk about bones of steel!**

 **Blake: However, even Death can't cheat…...death?**

Ed: Demo!

 **Demo: What, you say be creative.**

Ed: We'll resolve this later.

* * *

 **- Weakness**

-Arrogance

-Abilities consume his energy quickly unless he has a way to restored

* * *

Ed: His arrogance is the only thing that he can't get check-

 **Demo: The Guy calls himself "Death" for crying out loud! He fights like if this is your "end of the line"! The guy thinks he's untouchable, he doesn't block attacks, he messes around with enemies and does not kill quickly, even his enemies have hit him and he still moves like if it was just a fly that hit him!**

 **Blake: Also, he's abilities can consume his energy really quickly, unless he has a way to replenish it, he's in trouble.**

Ed: Still, Death is the most powerful and feared horseman there is, even without the powers of the Council, this is one guy you don't want to piss off.

 _Death: "All who live know my name, all who oppose me, shall know Death!"_

* * *

Ed: Alright, the combatants are ready, let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Blake: Will Kratos demonstrate that not even the Grim Reaper of Death can't kill him once again?**

Ed: Or will Death prove once again that he can take down anything, including the Ghost of Sparta?

 **Demo: Is the battle of blade vs scythe, long weapon vs bent weapon, impaling vs decapitation, Blake Belladonna vs Ruby Rose! Is time for a-**

Ruby dash in front of Demo, scaring him.

Ruby: DEATH BATTLE!

 **Demo: Hey! That's my line!**

* * *

In a black forest, in complete darkness and dead trees, lies a gigantic door, inside this door lies a powerful portal, with the power of transporting any person or creature anywhere around the universe, but to use this device, one must first collect two powerful gems, which they are located in hard places to describe, so let's skip this part. One of this gem was on the hand of a pale snow white man, with a scar on his right eye and another one on his stomach, wearing a short red piece of clothes, a golden armor around his right shoulders, and two dual blades on his back.

Kratos location is at the front of the portal, the reason he was there is that on his way to kill Zeus, he was mysteriously transported into a different part of the world. Trying to find his way back, a mysterious old man appear to him, explaining that if he wants to get back to where he came from, he had to take a legendary portal, but to use it, he needs two gems, after three days of searching, he found the first one inside a cave filled with traps. Now he was here because when he obtained the gem he saw a gigantic thing and next to it was a figure with the last gem. Following his instinct, he managed to find the place where the thing was located, now he's looking for the last gem.

 _Kratos: Alright you stupid gem, where is the other one?_

He asks the gem as he starts searching his surroundings.

 _Kratos: This better not be a waste of my time._

Suddenly, he felt a powerful aura, fill with darkness, he hides the gem, and grab his Blades of Exile and shouts.

 _Kratos: Come out! I know you're hiding somewhere, you fool! Afraid to show yourself!_

Nobody answered for a few moments, before-

 _?: Impressive, not many people can feel my presence that fast._

Kratos turns to a pillar, from where a muscular man appears, he had long black hair, purple scarf around his neck and skull armor around his lower body, while on his face was a white skull mask.

 _Kratos: Who are you?_

 _Death: That's not important to you, but I believe that you have something that I need._

He takes out the gem that Kratos was looking for. Kratos looks at him with a serious face.

 _Kratos: So, you were taken out of your own business too, I presume?_

 _Death: Yes, and I believe you know what's going to happen next, right?_

Thus, Kratos remember an important detail the old man told him, the portal can only take ONE person at a time, and once the portal is being use, I'll take at least three years to recharge, so it will be a problem if two people wanted to uses it.

 _Kratos: Only one of us can go first, the other has to wait._

 _Death: Exactly, but I notice your personality and feel your power, asking it for you to hand it over will not work here. So, I guess I'll have to use violence here, such a pity._

 _Kratos: You dare to mock and challenge me, the God of War?_

 _Death: God of War? I didn't know ghost were gods too._

 _Kratos: Puny Mortal, you will regret insulting me after I'm done with you!_

Kratos quickly grabs his Blades of Exile and stands on his fighting pose.

 _Death: Mortal? I'm far from mortal, human, but you will know that after you have senses Death!_

Death summon his twin scythes; Harvester on his hands and stand on his fighting pose.

* * *

 _ **Two embodiments of Death meets face to face!**_

 **FIGHT!**

* * *

Kratos swings his blade at Death, who blocked them with the scythes. Then, Death runs at Kratos with his scythes behind him. Once up close, he swings them at Kratos, who quickly did a "X" shape with his blades to block the attack. Death quickly jumps over Kratos and swings one of his scythes behind his back. Kratos rolls out of the way of the scythe and charges at him as his blades emits fire. Death swings his scythe as Kratos also swings his blades as they connect each other, and struggle to gain control, until Kratos and Death head-butted each other's head as they slide backwards. Death throws one of his scythes like a boomerang, Kratos dodged it and runs at Death, but before he could attack, he was slash from behind as Death telepathy returns his scythe back to him.

Taking the opportunity, Death started to punch Kratos in the face, followed by another punch to the gut, followed by a series of punches, finishing by transforming his twin scythes back into the Harvester and stabs Kratos with it, raise him up and launches him behind, sending him flying to a wall, creating dust as it hits it. The Reaper gets close to it, but quickly sidestep as an arrow zoom past his face, he turns at the dust as it clears out, revealing Kratos with his Bow of Apollo on hand as he commenced to shoot arrows at Death, who start dodging each one of them, after three more arrows, Kratos charges a fire arrow and launches it at full speed.

Death takes out his pistol, Redemption, and with great accuracy, shoots a bullet that hits the fire arrow, causing it to explode. The Kinslayer starts to shoot bullets at Kratos, while the Ghost of Sparta answer by shooting more fire arrows, (imagine the Death Battle of Green Arrow and Hawkeye, when they shoot their own arrows at each other), this keep going until one of Death's bullet hits Kratos bow and destroys it, making it worthless. Kratos quickly put his blades on defence mode again as Death start to shoot more bullets as he gets closer to Kratos, but when he got close enough, Kratos quickly swings his blades at Death's hand, which makes him lose grip of his pistol as it flies off the screen.

Kratos jumps at Death and throws both of his blades at him, Death summoned back his Twin Harvester and blocks the blades, but fail to notice the diving kick from Kratos, that send him flying backwards. Death quickly maneuvers in the air as he skip through the ground, stopping right next to Redemption. He looks at his gun, quickly picks it up and shoots at Kratos, and just before it hit him, the Sparta launch his blade to the ceiling and pull himself up as the bullet almost hit his legs. Kratos swings on the ceiling like a monkey as he evades the bullet's send by the Horseman.

As he gets close, Kratos stop swinging and dive rockets at Death who start shooting directly at him, but Kratos quickly use his Golden Fleece to shield himself as he falls down. Once he was close enough to Death, he swings his Blade of Exile and cuts Redemption in half, catching Death off guard, the Spartan quickly touches the ground and stabs both Blades of Exile on Death's stomach, lift him up and throws him around, sending him flying right into a pillar. The Kinslayer slowly slips down to the ground and lands on his feet's, putting his hand on his wound as little blood started spilling out. He looks at his bloody hand.

Death: _"Impressive, not many opponents can stab me this fast, you have great skills."_

Death moves out of the way as Kratos blade hits the pillar behind. Death grabs the chain of the blade with his right hand.

Death: _"However, you always leave yourself wide open to do it"._

He pulls the chain with all his might, and makes the demigod to be pulled by it. Once he got close, Death punches him on the face, sending him backwards, Death pulls him back and punches him, Kratos going backwards aging and Death those the same thing. He kept doing this routine for about three more times until Kratos had enough and throws his other blade at Death, but he moves away as the blade hits the pillar, Death grabs the other chain of the blade and pulls with it too, but Spartan touches the ground and start to run around Death, who start to hold tight to the chains, but notice Kratos gritting his teeth hard.

Death: " _What is he-?"_

Before he could finish his sentence, a cracking sound came to his ears, he looks at his sides to see cracks appearing all around the blades, Death realizes now, he's trying to break the pillar to squash him. Death let's go of the chains and rolls out of the way, just as the pillar start to fall, Kratos quickly pulls back his chains as the pillar touches the ground. Death takes the time and summons his mini gun gauntlet, Salvation and jumps on top of the collapsed pillar, he aims at his opponent, only to find nothing.

Death (thinking): _"Where did he go?"_

The Kinslayer thinks as he aims upward, seeing nothing, he kept looking around, not noticing a figure jumping from behind him as it launches two blades cover with fire at him. Death senses fire behind him and jumps forward as the blades hit the pillar and Kratos lands on it, while Death rolls through the ground, quickly aims at Kratos with Salvation and shoots a streaming of energy blasts.

The God Slayer quickly takes cover behind the pillar as the energy streams miss to hit him. Death quickly changes Salvation for the mace of ice, Scepter of the Deposed King, and charges head on to the pillar, once he was close enough, he raises his mace and hits the top of the pillar, on contact it started to turn into ice and shatter into tiny pieces, as they fall like rain, from out of them came the white fighter with lion gauntlets on both hands, Nemean Cestus, with the intent of hitting Death's face, but he saw it coming and does a back flip as the gauntlets hit the air.

Once he touches the ground, he zooms at Kratos with his mace rise up, while the Ghost of Sparta is ready to answer, both combatants came close, they let their weapons fly and connect each other, creating a powerful force, both of them start to trade blows and counters with powerful force that created a little earthquake down below of them, as they hit each other one more time, the ground couldn't take it any more as a giant hole appeared down below Kratos and Death as they start falling down. As they were on the air, Kratos quickly punches Death and sending him backwards, Death changes back into his twin Harvester and stabs them on the wall as he slowly stop falling, Kratos on the other hand, summon his Wings of Icarus and start to fly up while changing his gauntlets back to the Blades of Exile.

Death looks at his opponent who was coming at him with his blades on fire, he quickly wall jumps, as the scythes came out, and dives at Kratos while transforming himself, a hoodie scary figure, terrifying pieces of armor around his body, boneless wings and arms while in his hands was a long, big, scary black scythe with a lot of skulls, this is Death's Reaper Form. As both of them got close, Death swings his black scythe as Kratos block it. They start to trade hits again as they became a blur to the eye can see, _(slow-motion)_ Kratos swings his blades as Death moves his scythe in front of him to block it _(normal motion)_ they become really fast again, _(slow motion)_ Death swings downward as Kratos use his Golden Fleece to block it _(normal motion)_ they moved fast once again, but the Kinslayer pass through the Spartan defense, leaving him wide open as Death tackles him to the side of the wall as they start to fall down.

Kratos body taste the wall as they fall down, but the Spartan wasn't done yet as he quickly pushes Death off him and launches his blade at him, stabbing him. The former God of War swings him into the wall, face first. After a few seconds of hitting the wall several times, he moves Death to center of the hole as he stands above him and gives him a powerful punch from his Nemean Cestus that send him straightforward to the ground.

Death quickly spins on his form and stop in time before he hit the ground of the hole, an underground cave. He turned back into his normal form as the other form's time finish, he moves out of the way as Kratos came down with his lion gauntlets and hits the ground where Death was before. As he back flips a little and summons his electric gauntlet, Lich Spine and shoots electricity at Kratos, who was unavailable to dodge it, he grunts in pain. Death quickly summons back Harvester and appear in front of him, starting slash Kratos several times, he's and finish it by changing back to his ice mace and hits Kratos with a baseball swing, sending the Spartan flying into a rocky wall. His body hits the wall and falls into one knee, blood coming out of his mouth as a green aura surrounded in his wounds, making them close up, he looks up and notice several glowing orbs in front of him as Death stand in the opposite way of him with his Gorehammer gauntlet in arm.

Death: " _Well now, looks likes you're….. how do you humans said it…...Ah, "Tight" situation, would you like a hand?"_

Kratos: _"Idiot, how dare you insult a Spartan like it was a shame!?"_

Death: _"Hmmm, so you're a Spartan, that explains your lack of fashion clothes, I never taught I would face one, let alone it would last this much."_

Kratos: _"Coward, stop insulting and face me instead of hiding behind those shooting weapons!"_

Death: _"One; is call using strategy, Two; Face you? Have I been playing with you all this time?_

Kratos anger rise after those word, he grit his teeth and charges through the orbs.

Death: _"And Three-"_

Death activates the bombs as they explode around Kratos, creating a lot of smoke around it.

Death: _"You're just too easy to read"._

Suddenly, Kratos jumps out of the smoke as he was holding in his hands a big, long, thick sword cover around a blue aura, he has released the Blade of Olympus, Death shields himself with his gauntlet as the blade hits it. The Ghost of Sparta starts to hit with all his might as the blade start to pierce through the gauntlet. Death jumps backwards a little, as he looks at the now-useless weapon all battered up.

Death: _"Well now, looks like you want to finish this fight."_

Death transform back into his Reaper Form, scythe in hands.

 **Death: "SO BEAT."**

Death levitates and went straight at Kratos, Harvester on one hand. The Ghost of Sparta answer by running at him, Blade of Olympus on both hands. Once close enough, they swung their weapons and collide with each other, releasing a powerful shock wave, and they hit each other's weapons again, and again, and again, and again until Death swing much more hard, making Kratos lose his guard, the Kinslayer raised his scythe and tries to stab Kratos, but the Spartan moves out of the way as the scythe hits the ground.

Kratos quickly thrust his sword at Death, but the Reaper jumps over the sword and Kratos as he lets go of his scythe. He does a triple spin on the air and land with one knee. He quickly uses his telekinesis as the scythe comes off the ground and starts to float and attacks Kratos. The Spartan defense himself as the scythe start to spin slashing randomly. After a few more slash, Death telepathy returns his scythe into his hands as he runs and jumps at Kratos, who, was ready for him. Once they were close, they swung their weapons as hard as they can, which on contact, create a bright, blinding light cover the entire cave. After a few seconds, the light starts to disappear as both combatants had their back facing each other, and weapons in front of them.

… _..*crack*_

The silence was broken by the sound of something breaking, as Death changes back to his original form and Harvester's sharp blade falls to the ground. And before Death can look at his weapon, something pierce him from behind his back and to his chest. Kratos had impale Death with his blade.

 _Death: "To think, there was somebody else that could stab me, you're are a worthy opponent, I congrat you, Ghost of Sparta"._

Kratos move his blades upward, slicing Death's upper body in half, his lower body falls to his knees as both sides of his body fall on their own directions, revealing death's inside organs. The orb that Death had rolls to Kratos feet. He picks it up and looks at it, then at his former opponent.

 _Kratos: "To accept your death without hesitation, you and I pass through the same thing, I respect you, whoever you are."_

Kratos turns around and starts to leave as both of the half mask of Death falls down to the ground revealing his face.

 **K.O**

* * *

Ruby: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 **Demo: Ah shit, here comes the Darksider fan rage…(looks outside the window) Scratch that, they're out here! Holy Shit! They brought cannons too! And what is that thing, a catapult?!**

Ed: Uhg, I was afraid of this, don't worry though, I activated our barrier beforehand, nobody is getting in.

 **Blake: Then, how are we getting out?**

Ed: There's a transporter on the back.

 **Blake: ...Ok.**

Ruby: Why?! Why did he do that?! I feel so shatter on the inside!

 **Demo: Rub, I know he was awesome and all but-**

Ed: Demo, you know she's whining over the scythe being destroyed, right?

 **Demo: …...Of course I know that!**

 **Blake: Can we please hurry up, they're waiting for an explanation.**

Ed: Right _*ahem*,_ this match was even, Kratos and Death's arsenal were equal as all their weapons were meant to be powerful. They demonstrated that they will not hesitate to kill and both of them have accomplished and survive impossible feats. However, the outcome of this match was both achievements, experience and, surprising source of power.

 **Demo: Death strength, half of it comes from the Council since they agreed to give him power, while Kratos was born with it since being a baby, and with the deal of the deceased Ares, is almost impossible to kill him! Hell! He can't even kill himself!**

 **Blake: Death outsmart his opponent's and makes sure they always die. However, Kratos has fought that kind of enemies before, he has fallen in traps and has been outsmarted several times, yet he managed to get out of them with no problem.**

Ed: And I can listen; _"But, Death is like Kratos, he kills, no questions ask, he has the upper hand on the battle, he survived being impaled by a big sword on the chest, and he's reaper form is powerful and all, etc. etc. etc.."_ No! Reasons?

Ruby: One, Death's power has limits and he needs specific time or specific objects to recharge himself, while Kratos power was intact, being half god and all.

 **Demo: Two, sure, he survived being impaled by a sword, HIS brother War sword that is, a weapon that was given to him, which contains the same power as Death scythe, both having the same power, it would be tricky to kill each.**

 **Blake: Three, the Reaper Form is powerful, yes, but it has a time limit of how much Death could uses it and it needs to recharge after using it.**

Ed: And after some research and comparison, we discover that the Council's energy are the same of a God, and since Death has some of this energy on his body, it makes the Blade of Olympus very dangerous to him because its purpose was to kill gods in the first place.

Ruby: _*sigh*_ Although I don't like Harvester being destroy, it wasn't enough to defeat the Blade of Olympus.

 **Demo: Well, at least Death finally went to Heaven… or Hell, I don't know.**

Ed: The winner is Kratos.

* * *

 _ **Next time on Death Battle!**_

A man with a red costume that resembles a devil, no pupils on his eyes, swings his clubs at a robber as he dodged some bullets.

Vs.

A man with black spiky hair and blue suit, points at someone with his index finger while yelling "Objection!"

* * *

Back room

Ed: Yosh! The transporter is ready. Ruby, Blake, good luck at the Festival!

Ruby: Yeah! We are taking the first place on the Tournament! ….. But, why can't you come to watch us!

Ed: I told you because we are going to be busy throughout the entire Festival.

Ruby: Demo, please convince him to come!

 **Demo: What do you want me to do, I'm in the same boat as him.**

Ruby: Don't know, something!

 **Blake: Ruby, they aren't saying they don't want to come.**

Ruby: I know that! All I'm asking is that they can just break the rules just this time!

Ed: That's the thing Rubs, I'm not following any rules, I really can't go.

Ruby: But-

Ed: How about this: after the Festival, I'll take all four of you to dinner, my treat.

Ruby: That won't-

Ed: And I'll bake you those cookie you like so much.

Ruby: …...Promise?

Ed (showing the pinky finger): Promise.

Ruby: …..(takes the pinky finger) OK. (quickly hugs Ed) Take care.

Ed (returns the hug): Of course I will.

 **Demo: Hey! What about me!**

Ruby: Oh, you take care of Ed, OK?

 **Demo: What the fuck! No 'take care' or anything?!**

Ed: Demo! Language, we have a minor here!

 **Demo: What-!? Forget it. I'm done.**

Ed: Now, hurry up you two, you have a storm to take.

Ruby: OK! Take care.

Ruby let go of Ed and quickly jumps on the transported, vanishing in an instant.

Ed: Blake, take care of her.

 **Blake: I always do.**

She walks to the transporter, but before she enters, she quickly asks a question.

 **Blake: So, about the dinner thing..**

Ed: I'm a man of my word, I'll take all you to eat.

 **Blake: Oh!... I... I know that, but...**

Ed: …..Oh, don't worry about it, you can have fish.

Blake quickly turns to the transporter, so nobody can see her blushing.

 **Blake: …...OK, take care then.**

She quickly jumps on the transporter, also disappearing in an instant as the device turns off.

 **Demo: ….. I feel so guilty right now.**

Ed: You and me, both.

 **Demo: Well, what's done is done, so what now?**

Ed: Let's take a break, after all we ARE going to be busy.

He says as he takes outs a paper and gives it to his partner, Demo looks at it as his eyes widened.

 **Demo: Well damn, we are going to be busy all right.**

Ed: I know, come on let's go.

* * *

 _I'm so sorry for the delay, I got_ _Roadblock and got many things on my back, they are gone...for now, and as the commentaries said I'm going to be busy because (for you my readers) I'm going to "kill two bird with one shot", again I'm sorry for the delay and get ready for the next Battle!_


	9. Daredevil vs Phoenix Wright

Ed: Lawyers, their job is to find only one thing: the truth. Even if they need to put their life and career on the line.

 **Demo: And what better example of any lawyer than Matthew Murdock, Marvel's Daredevil!**

Ed: And Phoenix Wright, Capcom's Ace Attorney.

 **Demo: I'm Demo and he's Ed!**

Ed: And is our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out, who would win a Death Battle!

* * *

 **Daredevil**

 **Demo: Make way! Make way! Hell's Kitchen lawyer has come!**

Ed: Demo, what are you doing?

 **Demo: Introducing one of the greatest lawyer in the world, Duh!**

* * *

 **-** **Background**

-Name: Matthew Murdock

-Height: 6'0

-Weight: 200 lbs

-Son of Former Boxing Champion Jonathan "Battling Jack" Murdock

-One of Marvel's greatest minds

-Loves Pretzels

* * *

Ed: Matthew Murdock was born and raised by his single father, Jonathan Murdock, boxing champion of the year. Seeing his father in action, Matthew started training his body in secret to be as strong as the old man, but that all changed when life took away the light of his eyes and his greatest idol…..literally.

 **Demo: You see, when he was 9, he saved a poor old guy that was about to be hit by a truck. He saved him in time, but the truck crashes either way, letting out a dangerous chemical that landed right in poor Matt's eyes, blinding him for the rest of his life. And speaking of 'life', it also took Jonathan's life because he won a match he WAS supposed to lose, so the guys that kill him said: "Hey! He was supposed lose, let's murder him for that!" And the others were like "Ok!", So now, Matt was an orphan. There's the definition of "Life's a Bitch!" right there.**

Ed: Having his father taken away from him, Murdock stood up and made the choice of putting this injustice behind-bar, taking his father's advice, he studies at law school, and became a well-known lawyer, but before he studies that, he was taken under the wing of Sticks, an expert blind fighter, who taught him how to fight and defend himself, and remember the accident with the chemical? Well, it did more than blind him, the substance made his senses more developed. He can hear, smell, taste and feel, better than a normal human.

 **Demo: With Sticks training and his sense on guard, on the day, Attorney Murdock is someone you must fear, but in the night, he's the man you mustn't cross in a dark alley, the Daredevil!**

* * *

 **-** **Arsenal, Fighting styles and Skills**

-Daredevil suit

-Billy Club

-Ninjutsu, Boxing, Wrestling, Judo, Capoeira, Aikijujutsu, Eskrima and Kung Fu

-Superhuman senses (except sight), Super Strength, Stamina and Agility

-Expert Stick fighter, Marksman, Swordsmanship and Acrobat

-Master Interrogator, Detective, Pressure point user, Tracker

-Radar Sensor

* * *

 **Demo: He wears the Daredevil suit, nothing special, except that it has radio antennas on its pointed horns that can track and pick radio waves.**

Ed: His primary tool of weapon is the Billy Club, a club that can break into two clubs or bound together with a wire to use it like a nunchuk.

 **Demo: He practice Ninjutsu, Boxing, Judo, Kung Fu Wrestling, Aikijujutsu, Aikido, Capoeira, Jiu Jitsu & Eskrima stick fighting styles. If he didn't look like a ninja, I would have joke about it.**

Ed: Thanks to his studies on law and crime, Matthew is a genius level intellectual, he's a master interrogator and detective, expert stick fighter and marksman, and an excellent pressure point exploiter, despise been ...well blind.

 **Demo: And like we said before, his senses, or Radar Sensor, are off the record. He can hear a heartbeat over twenty feet away and people whispering through a soundproof wall, excellent on the court, to know if the witness is lying or not. He can tell how many grains of salt has a pretzel by tasting it. His smell can track people from fifty feet's away and it can identified if their related or not. And finally, when he touches an object, he can feel the change of temperature in a room and can feel the presences of a person from five feet's away, without hearing or smelling! Quick, Ed! Search for the incident!**

Ed: Why?

 **Demo: I'm going to change my eyes for this sense! I need to know, what was the company with this chemical!**

Ed:….Oooook, despite Murdock having no eyes, his accomplishment stands at the top of the mountain.

* * *

 **-** **Feats**

-Flip a limo and lift up a barbell

-Beat all individuals involved on his father's death

-Fought Captain America, Taskmaster and Wolverine to a standstill

-Deflect and dodge bullets

-Brought Hammerhead to tears with pressure points

-Survived Hell's Kitchen

* * *

Ed: He lifted up a limo that weighs three tons and had passengers aboard, and lift up a four hundred pound barbell like it was a bo staff.

 **Demo: He has fought Cap. America; the first avenger, Taskmaster; the guy that can read any move and use them against you in seconds, and a rage Wolverine on his Berserker Mode, and we all know that when he's on this form, you have better pray that you survived.**

Ed: He beat up all members involved on his father's death-

 **Demo: Don't ask for faces, you won't recognize them anymore!**

Ed: Brought the almost unbeatable Hammerhead to his knees with pressure points, survive the Hell's Kitchen (No, it was not in a fiery kitchen, it is the name of the streets he was born) and if his marksman and acrobatic skills aren't great enough, he fired a bullet to drive a bullet of a gun off course to save the life of a criminal by missing the heart by inches.

 **Demo: Greatest! Feat! EVER! I love this blind bastard! But, even Daredevil has limits as sad as it sounds.**

* * *

 **-** **Weakness**

-Radar Sensor has limits

-High-frequency noises and certains scents can mess up his senses

-Sensory Overloaded

-Depression

-Not Superhuman

* * *

Ed: His radar sense isn't perfect, it can only give him an image of his surroundings and can't exactly distinguish features or colors, his sensory can be overloaded, like high-frequency noises can damage his hearing and slow him down or some scents could stunt or dazed him. Finally, he suffers from depression, which can cause him to have mental breakdowns, and he isn't exactly superhuman, he can still be hurt and killed like a normal human.

 **Demo: Even with his flaws, Daredevil is a forced to be reckoned with, on the street or the courtroom, if I ever get accused of harassment, I know who to call.**

 _Daredevil: "This is the world we live on, is not perfect, and I'm here to make it a better place."_

* * *

 **Phoenix Wright**

 _P. Wright: "OBJECTION!"_

Ed: And here is the Comeback King.

 **Demo: What's up with that hair, seriously.**

* * *

 **-** **Background**

-Name: Phoenix Wright

-Nickname: Nick

-Weight: 179 lbs

-Height: 5'9

-Adoptive Father of Trucy Wright

-Creator of the Objection! Meme

-Shows off his badge

* * *

Ed: When he was young, Phoenix was accused of theft by the entire class, and was accused of murder of another teen.

 **Demo: He never had it great, but of course, he wasn't alone for too long, after seeing his childhood friend Miles Edgeworth and his attorney mentor Mia Fey in action, he was inspired to defend the innocent and find the truth. After years of studying, he eventually became a lawyer and was tutor under her former mentor Mia, who was the victim on his second case….. Fuck You, Red White! I hope you burn in hell!**

Ed: Luckily, Phoenix puts him behind the bars and Mia gave him her entire Office, thus Wright & Co. Law Office was born…...with a boss that only had two cases won…. talk about talent.

 **Demo: But, it wouldn't be long before his fame rise to the top of the world, earning the title "Ace Attorney" by taking over hopeless cases and unexplained questions.**

Ed: And he takes all his courtroom knowledge and used them for battle.

* * *

 **-** **Arsenal and Combat styles**

-Brilliant Mind and Near-Unbreakable Will

-Evidences and Paper

-Sneeze

-Investigation Mode

-Trial Mode

-Turnabout Mode

 _-_ Great Endurance

* * *

 **Demo: Phoenix has a brilliant mind that has made him a great detective on both the courtroom and outside the courtroom, and his will of finding the truth is so strong, not even Dr. Doom can break it. And that's saying something!**

Ed: He can collect evidence on absolute out of nowhere, (like autopsy reports, blood samples, knife, vases, piece of meat that can heal him, etc.) and throw them into his opponents face, he can throw paperwork into his opponents face, he can also-

 **Demo: Sneeze! That's right, he can sneeze so hard it can LIFT UP THE INCREDIBLE HULK STRAIGHT INTO THE AIR?! What kind of nose is that?!**

Ed: Mr. Wright's combat style is split into three different modes, Investigation Mode; where he finds and collect evidence, Trial Mode; where he uses all his Trial knowledge and his injection bubbles features his exclamations, and the Turnabout Mode, where things get serious after collecting enough evidences.

 **Demo: Turnabout Mode is a pain in the ass, it doesn't just make his attacks stronger, it can shoot ghostly projectiles from his finger and energy blast from his evidence. But, when he gets a grasp of the entire case, he busts out his most powerful move: the Ace Attorney; where he batters his foe with incriminating evidence and accusation until his foes breakdown. Is so strong, an explosion appears behind the accuse.**

Ed: He can also use another move knows as Order in the Court, where Nightmare Judge appears and slams his gavel on Wright and his opponent, and finally he has some great endurance…...for real.

 **Demo: The Ace Attorney is a man to be feared and respected.**

* * *

 **-** **Feats**

-1 lost case on the courtroom

-Turn hopeless cases around their head

-Smart enough to connect non seeing leads

-Trump Professor Layton in courtroom

-Survive serious punishment and near-dead experience

* * *

Ed: Phoenix intelligence is so great, his court record has only one lost case, and that's because his client was guilty and he needed justice upon him, and speaking of cases, every single one of them were hopeless and he has solved all of them, despised having the odds turns against him. He can connect impossible logic's together with crazy, but reasonable answers, like a crazy escape route, or a flying murderer, and has trump Professor Hershel Layton in court.

 **Demo: Wait what? Hershel Layton, One of London's greatest mind?**

Ed: Yep.

 **Demo: …..That's got to be the greatest feat ever!**

 _P. Wright: "HOLD IT!"_

Ed: Yes Demo, but surprisingly, that's Mr. Wright's court greatest feat.

 **Demo: What?**

Ed: His greatest feat come in his endurance, he swallow a metal glass necklace that could contain poison has been assault by murderers and mobsters, had a tiger jump on top of him without having a scratch or bite afterwards, receive hot coffee cups, birds and bird seeds to the face,has been wiped several times, and had his hair sliced off by a samurai.

 **Demo: Really? Dose are his greatest feat? I think-**

Ed: He received a powerful blow to the head with a Fire Extinguisher with only temporary amnesia.

 **Demo: The Fuck?**

Ed: Fell off from a cliff that was forty feet tall by the way, into a rushing river, where it has been known for taking lives and bodies of victim who fell in it, he emerged just a few miles away with only a cold.

 **Demo: The Double Fuck?!**

Ed: And to finish, he got hit by a speeding vehicle that send him flying through the air, into a Steel Telephone at Full Force, which he bent with the back of his head, and walk it away with only a sprained ankle.

 _P. Wright: "TAKE THAT!"_

 **Demo: The Triple Fuck?! Who the Fuck is this guy?!**

Ed: A simple lawyer that fight for justice, which takes us to his downfall.

* * *

- **Weakness**

-No real fighting experience

-Not Superhuman either

-Turnabout mode has a time limit

-Easily Flustered

* * *

Ed: Mr. Wright isn't a fighter, he's a lawyer, he has no combat experience, and just because he survived near-death experience that doesn't mean he can't be killed or that he has super endurance, his Turnabout mode has a time limit for at least a few minutes, and finally, if things doesn't go as plan, he can get flustered, leaving him completely stomp.

 **Demo: Even so, that's not a problem to the man that some may call "The Turnabout God!"**

 _P. Wright: "When I have no leads or evidence, what do I do? ...Simple, I just turn things around!"_

* * *

Ed: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all!

 **Demo: Will Daredevil prove to be better than the Ace Attorney? Or will Phoenix Wright turn things around against the Man with no Fear?**

 _ **Well get ready, for a Death Battle!**_

* * *

April 10,2016

6:30 PM

Gatewater Hotel

Lobby Room - 3F

Gatewater Hotel, a place where it has a great view, relaxation spas and where 20% of the people gets murder, speaking of which that is exactly was going on right now. On the lobby room of the third floor, a man was murdered, he was lying to the wall, blood covers the wall and the place where his laying, the police start the investigation and start talking to the visitors, at the end, a suspect was apprehended, 'cause he looks suspicious, the suspect, of course, starts to yell, telling that he didn't do it, but like they said: "You have the right to a lawyer", so that's what happened, the suspect call the only person he knew that could get him out of it, said person, right now, was looking at the crime scene after taking the case and after the police finish their investigation. This man was wearing a blue suit, on top of a light-blue vest and red tie, a shining attorney badge on his suit neck, his hair resembles almost like Sonic's Spikes, except the one tiny hair that goes forward, Phoenix Wright was talking on the phone right now, so _"shhh"_ .

 _P. Wright: "Did you get the autopsy report, Athena?"_

 _Athena:_ " _Yes, Boss! I got them right here, ready for tomorrow's trial!"_

 _P. Wright: "Good, I'm almost done here, I'll be back at the office soon"._

 _Athena: "Got it, Boss! See you at the office! Au Revoir!"_

 _P. Wright: "Bye."_

He hangs up as he investigates the place where the body once stood. He didn't have the autopsy report, but according to a certain detective, the victim died over a powerful blow to the head, a steel pipe was found next to the victim, blood on it, no fingerprints, but glove prints were recovered, the accused was wearing gloves that day, reason for being a suspect, bloody footprints, suspect's boots were covered in blood, and there was a blackout on the Hotel, giving the accused the opportunity to kill the victim…..yep, this is a natural case for Mr. Phoenix Wright.

He started investigating a few minutes ago, and came with almost nothing, the police must have taken the important evidence, but you never know what they miss. The Ace Attorney scratches his chin as he looks at round the room.

 _P. Wright:_ " _I have checked everywhere, the table, the sofa, the potted plants and the bathroom, but I still got nothing."_

His eyes landed on a tiny trashcan, between a sofa and the wall, to far away from the body.

 _P. Wright: "Hmmm, might as well check it."_

He walks to the trash can and start looking inside it, he never taught to find a bloody cripple paper on it, he picks it up and investigated, the paper has something written on it. Is…. a number?

 _P. Wright: "17=111?"_

He observes the paper a little bit close as he turns around to the light, but before he could think out loud, he felt something coming to his face at full force, he looks up and ducks over a fast object, he rolls forward and stops next to a sofa, he picks himself up and looks at where he once stood, he was shocked to see a devil…...literally, there was devil in front of him, red body, horns on top of his head, two clubs on his hands, though he didn't have the tail of a devil. The most shocking part was that it had no pupils on his eyes. Daredevil "looks" at the man in front of him with a calm face.

 _Daredevil: "Impressive, to think you would dodge something this fast, and here I thought you were just a simple lawyer."_

 _P. Wright: "Uhmm, excuse me sir, are you a devil? ...Also, why did you try to hit me?_

Matt raised his club at the blue lawyer.

 _Daredevil: "Let's just say, I'm half devil, half human. And as to why I attack you, you have a paper I need in your right hand."_

Phoenix looks at the paper on his right hand as his eyes widened, how did he know the paper was on his right hand? Let alone, how did he know it was a paper? The "devil" had no pupil on his eyes, meaning his blind. But, before he could ask, Daredevil spoke again.

 _Daredevil: "The victim was someone I have been in contact over the past week, he had information about someone I have been looking for, but now that he's dead, I'm here to get the victims belonging, so here's what's going to happen."_

Daredevil stands on his fighting pose, clubs ready to hit anything on their way. Phoenix sweat-drops at the scene.

Daredevil: _"You are going to give me that paper and you will go inside the P.D and get me the stuff, or I'll splatter your blood on that suit of yours!"_

He did it again, how did he knew, that Mr. Wright is wearing a suit!? He was throwing a dangerous "glance" at him, the blue attorney sweats on his forehead, but quickly shakes it off and put a determined face.

 _P. Wright: "I'm sorry sir, but what you're doing is against the law, and if this piece of paper is very important as you said, then I can't you have them!"_

Both men stood silent, until Matthew start to chuckle a little.

 _Daredevil: "Well, looks like I'm doing this the hard way, I hope you're ready kid, 'cause your getting out of here with a bloody face and a bloody suit."_

Phoenix gulped, hard, he knew he was in for it, he can't turn around now, with sweat on his forehead, he points at Daredevil with his trademark pose; the left index finger.

 _P. Wright: "Bring it on, Devilman!"_

* * *

 _ **Court is now in Session!**_

 **Fight!**

* * *

Before Wright could see it, Daredevil rushed at him and start to hit him several times with his clubs, follow by several'd kicks, finishing with a powerful kick in the blue lawyers gut that sent him straight into the wall, which was dent on impact, the Ace Attorney falls to the floor with a 'thud', and slowly rose up and dusted off his suit while grasping some air in.

 _P. Wright: "*winced* That's all you got?"_

Daredevil was now in front of him.

 _Daredevil: "No, but with this? Yes"_

He sends a powerful punch into Phoenix's stomach, the force was so strong, it when through the wall, Nick was sent flying out off the wall and stumbles throughout a hallway, he stops rolling and slowly gets up to his feet and dust off his suit, trying to get some air again. Daredevil jumps through the wall, and growls a little as he 'watches' his opponent getting up while dusting off his suit, he rushes forward. Wright notice him coming his way, he takes a deep breath, and as Daredevil was close enough, he thrust his palm forward.

 _P. Wright: "HOLD IT!"_

A large speech bubble saying the word ' _Hold It!'_ appear from Wright's exclamation, striking Daredevil and letting him dazed. Taking the chance, Nick punch his on the face, and then again and again, he takes out some papers and strode forward while tapping them, hitting the Red Devil on the process. Phoenix then squinted his eyes and scrunched his face.

 _P. Wright: "Ah….Ah….ACHOO!"_

He sneezed hard, the resulting wave of air and snot _(Disgusting!)_ caused to sent flying Daredevil all the way back to the crime scene, straight into the opposite wall and slumped on the floor, daze.

Wright was about to run forward, but his feet step on something, he looks down and saw some sort of card, he picks it up and was shocked, it was and ID, but not just any ID, it was the victim's ID, cover in blood! Seeing this piece of evidence, he puts it on the Court Record. He ran forward to where his opponent was.

Daredevil got up in time, wiping some blood from out his mouth, he 'notice' the blue lawyer coming out of the broken wall, he looks amuses.

 _Daredevil: "Well, not only reflexes, but you're also though"_

 _P. Wright: "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you BEFORE you attack me!"_

Daredevil rush forward, so did Nick, as they got closer, the red lawyer struck the blue lawyer on the face. The blue lawyer answer back by punching him on the nose. Both lawyer start trading blows at each other for a few more seconds, until a lightbulb appear on top of Wright's head…...no really, bulb appear on top of Wright and it hit Daredevil, stumble him backwards a little.

 _Daredevil: "What the fuck did just hit?"_

Phoenix, taking the opportunity, threw a stack of paper in front of Matthew, who start to clear them out of his 'view'. Once he was finishing. Everything around him turn dark, Daredevil senses a dark aura in front of him as two yellow eyes flashed open and a giant shadow appears, Nightmare Judge raised his gavel and spoke in a deep voice.

 _ **Nightmare Judge: "ORDER IN THE COURT!"**_

If Murdock could see, his eyes would have widened, but he can't, so he said:

 _Daredevil: "Well shit!"_

 _ **Nightmare Judge:**_ _**"OBJECTION**_ _ **OVERRULED!"**_

The gavel came down at full force and slams both lawyers with it, sending them flying, Daredevil went through the wall he hit the last time and landed in a different hallway, Wright landed in front of the hole Daredevil went. Again, he raised himself and dust off the suit, and taking the time he went to where the body stood once and collect some blood samples and added to the Court Record, he noticed something on the red devil's personal, but he needs a closer look again. He quickly dash through the wall hole. Daredevil gets up and senses the blue lawyer getting closer and once he was, the devil sweeps kick the blue lawyers leg, causing him to fall backwards to the floor. The Man with no Fear jumps on top of him, pinning him down, and starts to hit him on the face with his club's several times. When the chance appeared, Phoenix quickly shout again.

 _P. Wright: "HOLD IT!"_

The bubble appear again and it hit Matt, making him roll backward while grabbing one of his ears and letting go one of his clubs. Taking the time, Nick shakes the pain off his face from the clubs **(Like a Boss!)** and looks into the said object as his theory was correct: the blunt end of the billy club had a darker red on it, he starts to stand up.

Daredevil recovers from his dazed, quickly pick his billy clubs, he quickly jumps to his feet and bound together his clubs with a rope. He rushes at the blue lawyer as he twirls the nunchuk around. Wright was surprised by the sudden action and didn't react in time as Daredevil hit him several times, on the neck, the face, the legs, the sides, etc. To finish, he grabs his arm and throw him over his shoulder, into a wall **(Again).** Murdock proceed to pound Wright like a punching bag, he finished by charging a powerful punch.

 _Daredevil: "Enjoy the fall, suit man."_

He slams his fist on Nick's gut, with enough force to break the wall again! Phoenix tumbles out of the hole and starts to fall down of the building of the third floor, he landed with a 'thud' in a grassy ground. He was about to get up, but something was floating in front of him, it was the paper with the numbers that the devil wanted, his eyes dart at it, with the light of the almost gone sun, it shone from behind the paper, then Wright's eyes lit up in relation. He grabs the piece of paper and put it on the Court Record. He rose up, full confidence on his face as Daredevil lands in front of him with a surprised face.

 _Daredevil: "You, actually survive the fall? Are you a mutant?"_

Nick scratches his head, not knowing how to answer that question.

 _Daredevil: "Doesn't matter, this is where we stop playing, suit man"._

Daredevil ran's at Wright, prepared to strike him, but when he was at striking range, a finger was waiting for him.

 _P. Wright: "OBJECTION!"_

Daredevil was struck by a massive bubble text again, but with the word _'Objection!',_ Wright's body was being surrounded by a light-blue aura, with a confidence smile. Matt falls to his knees. His ears were ringing. He was then sent flying by a phantom point finger, into the outer wall of the hotel. He falls to the ground, slowly trying to get up and shake off the ringing sound of his ears, while Phoenix Wright slowly walks up to him and stood a little bit away from him.

He finally knows the truth.

 _P. Wright: "I really need to thank you, "Devil", thanks to you, I finally know what happened on the day of the murder!"_

 _Daredevil: "What are you-?"_

 _P. Wright: "First, I found this ID card on the floor the very moment I send you flying back to the crime scene, is covered in blood and the police never found an ID on the victims belongings, which means YOU were present at the time of the murder!"_

Daredevil looks angry, he stands up and with all his strength said.

 _Daredevil: "I was here at the time of the murder? Don't make me laugh!"_

He shouts as he ran forward, only to be sent back flying into the wall again by another phantom attack.

 _P. Wright: "Second, I spot something that looks like bloodstain on your clubs, if we compared with this blood example I have, we are going to get a match, am I right?!"_

Daredevil grit his teeth as he trembles and gets up, blood coming out from his mouth.

 _Daredevil: "Don't …. fuck with me, you can't prove…. I have something to do with the murder!"_

A third phantom attack hit him again, and the same process happens again. The Ace Attorney only smirk at him.

 _P. Wright: "Oh, but I can, and this piece of evidence tells the entire story! TAKE THIS!"_

He shows the bloody piece of paper with the numbers.

 _P. Wright: "At first I was confused as to why you need this number, but then I realize….. this isn't a number, but a word!"._

Apparently, Wright was getting at something because Matt start to feel nerves…..wait, nerves?

 _P. Wright: "The seventh is actually a 'D', the plus is an 'E', the first one is a 'V', the middle one is a 'I', and the last one is a 'L'! We put them together, we have a 'Devil'!_

Matthew now trembles as sweat appears on his forehead and his hands let go of his nunchuk….wait, this is…...fear? Him, The Man with no Fear is scared? How is this possible, this guy is just a lawyer for Christ sake!

 _P. Wright: "This is why you came back, this, are the victim's final words, you have to destroy this evidence! Because-"_

Phoenix Wright points his index finger at the Man with no Fear.

 _P. Wright: "The one who actually committed the crime, is you!"_

A light-blue beam hits Daredevil on the chest, stumble him backwards.

 _Daredevil: "Gah!"_

 _P. Wright: "You have no alibi, no justice, no freedom and no hope!"_

The three pieces of evidence of the Court Record appears around Daredevil, who, was now against the wall.

 _Daredevil: "No…...No…...No"_

Nick is there, time to bring this to an End!

 _P. Wright: "Is time, to face your crime. Or are you to blind to see it! TAKE THIS!"_

 _Daredevil: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

And with a final push, an explosion appear behind Daredevil, causing his ears to bloodshot out of them, Daredevil yells in pain as he cover his ears and falls to the ground. As he yells, a loud crack came from the wall behind Matt, it slowly fall forward and then-

 _*Squash!*_

It falls on top of Daredevil, moments later, blood starts to come from under it.

Phoenix looks down at where the former devil once stood before sitting in the ground.

 _P. Wright: "God... Now that I know he did it, how the hell am I supposed to get him in court now?"_

And with that said, Nick prepares for tomorrow, is one battle after another with this guy, right?

 **K.O**

* * *

 **Demo: Wait, what the Fuck?!**

Ed: Daredevil speed, experience, intelligence and strength surpass those of Phoenix, but the Ace Attorney is always full of surprises.

 **Demo: His moves set are so unpredictable, there's no way Murdock could catch up with him on time.**

Ed: And let's not forget, on the Ace Attorney games, his exclamations are so strong it can shake the screens on the console, and on the anime, he shouts are so strong, he blew away the hair wig of Frank Sahwit of his head. Murdock ears are very delicate to high noises and it can disorient him.

 **Demo: And on top of all, Phoenix has taken punishment no human could take, and as sad as I am, I have to agreed that there's no way Matt could survive a speeding car, which Phoenix walk away with minor injuries- FUCK THAT! He walked it away with only a sprained ankle! This guy is nuts!**

Ed: With an opponent that's weapon is shouting and can take serious punishment, Murdock's victory was still a long way to go.

 **Demo: Well, looks like the Devil has been found 'Guilty!'**

Ed: The winner is Phoenix Wright.

* * *

 ** _Next Time on Death Battle!_**

A man with a blue mask and suit, red gloves and boots, throws his round shield at Iron Man.

V.s

A man with glasses, blue and white armor punches the ground as an explosion of electricity appears.

V.s

A blue vehicle goes through a forest, the top compartment open up, as a man with a red helmet, tight blue suit and yellow gloves and boots, jumps out of the vehicle and punch a gigantic R.O.B

* * *

 _That's right folks! Next Death Battle is a Triple Threat! First ever match like this! Oh, and who's ready for Ratchet and Clank take on Jax and Daxter, cause I am, not forgetting the movie of Ratchet and Clank! I'm so excited, I can't choose between the two, I love them both since little! but only one can win (Or both get kill, which I doubt) so I'm just going to let them role. Anyway, keep reading readers and don't forget to live a review or a PM. Later!_

 _PS: Making this decision was a pain, so I hope I make it worth it!_

 _PS2: I'm having a reader's roulette, so if you have an Idea for a Death Battle leave a review or a PM, and then I will tell the lucky winner!_


	10. Cap America vs Falcon vs Commando

**Demo: In the name of Justice, the Captain will give his life for a better place for the world to be.**

Ed: Like Captain America, Marvel's first Avenger.

 **Demo: Captain Falcon, F-Zero Bounty Hunter!**

Ed: And Captain Commando, Capcom Crime Fighter.

 **Demo: He's Ed and I'm Demo**!

Ed: And is our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle.

* * *

 **Captain America**

Ed: Coming from the poor streets of Manhattan in 1920, Steven Roger was always the kid that never striked important.

 **Demo: No money, friends and muscles! Talk about been a walking skeleton!**

* * *

 **-** **Background**

-Name: Steven Roger

-Height: 6'2 1.9m

-Weight: 220 lbs, 99.8 kg

-Parents died early in his life

-Won a gold medal on art contest

-Habitual car thief

* * *

 **Demo: Poor Roger always wanted to be on the army, but with those bones and several body problems, the only thing he ever got, was a boot to the ass.**

Ed: But, that all changed when Hydra, a powerful army that could rival Hitler, came to war. Desperate to take down this new force, the higher-ups decided to create a project call 'Rebirth", were Roger gladly agreed to become their test subject. He was injected with a juice call "Super Soldier Serum" and just like the name implied-

 **Demo: Roger became the badass Nazi terminator, America's liberty symbol and the guy who fought and pose with Iron Man on the greatest covers of all times! Captain America!**

* * *

 **-** **Abilities and Arsenal**

-Adaptations to all fighting styles

-Expert acrobat

-Capable of manipulated chi

-Can resist all forms of mind control

-Master Tactician

-His iconic Shield

-Hand pistol

* * *

Ed: This drug made Roger's physical and mental body to skyrocket the human limit. He's strong enough to lift 1100 pounds, run one mile in 73 seconds, resist any kind of mind control, manipulated inner power and in his own words, he 'see faster'.

 **Demo: What?**

Ed: In short, Rogers reflexes can sense and predict any attack on his way in seconds.

 **Demo: Oh yeah! Forgot about that… Hey! Between him and Deathstroke, who will win in a staring contest?**

Ed: Good question, but back to Roger-

 **Demo: He is a fucking ninja! He knows every fighting style known to mankind!**

Ed: However, Cap's greatest weapon is none other than his iconic shield.

 **Demo: Which I like to call "The United Red". This beauty is made of proto-adamantium and a metal from space call vibranium, is strong enough to withstand Thor's hammer. But, you think that is only for defence, right? Wrong! He hurls that motherfucker like a Frisbee, only that this one hit people and hurts…. A lot!**

Ed: Both metals allows the shield to be able to absorb and reflect any attack thrown at him, and with his super mind, he can calculate the shield's trajectory, to make sure that, no matter what or where it hits, it will always return to his hands.

 **Demo: Is like playing "Fetch!" with your dog, only that you throw AND fetch it!... Basically, Cap is a fucking dog with a mind of his own…**

Ed: ...Maybe?

 **Demo: … We are never speaking of this again…. Anyway, let's talk as to why America is awesome!**

* * *

 **-** **Feats**

-Survived being frozen in ice for 70 years

-Caught a torpedo with his bare hands

\- Threw the Hulk of his feet

\- Drops from airplanes at cruising altitude without parachute

-Wield Mjolnir

-Hit Hitler on the face

* * *

Ed: Agreed, Steve survives being in ice for 70 years, has jumped from airplanes without parachutes, worthy enough to use the mighty Mjolnir, Thor's Hammer, and manage to incapacitate the Hulk with pressure points.

 **Demo: And we all know that you never fuck around with the Green Goliath!**

Ed: But, been a Super Soldier, it doesn't mean he's an Invincible Soldier.

* * *

 **-** **Weaknesses**

-Suit cannot protect him from stabs or bullets

-Can be killed like any other human

* * *

 **Demo: Yeah, I mean, if you want a Super Soldier, why wouldn't you also give him a super suit to protect him from wounds? Seriously, the next thing we are having is another superhero in a healing coma next to Superman. Stupid WW2…**

Ed: Well, despite having the most obviously weakness of mankind, it hasn't stopped him from becoming the leader of Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

 _*Nazi Prisoner: Who are you supposed to be?_

 _Cap. America: I'm …. Captain America.*_

* * *

 **Captain Falcon**

 **Demo: You only need to know two things about this guy: he's a Badass Racer and a Badass Hunter!**

* * *

 **-** **Background**

-Name: Douglas Jay Falcon

-Height: 5 feets 9 inches

-Weight: 140 pounds

-Occupation: F-Zero Racer and Bounty Hunter

-F-Zero's Champion

-"Show him your moves"

* * *

Ed: Douglas life has been a mystery since the get-go. Only have been a racer and bounty hunter of legend, winning races and fortune.

 **Demo: His ability stands next to Samus and Boba Fett!**

* * *

 **-** **Abilities and Moves**

-Mix of kung-fu and street-fighting styles

-Fast, Strong, Agile and a great jumper

-Falcon Punch

-Falcon Kick

-Raptor Boost

-Falcon Dive

-Knee Smash

-Pistol

-The Blue Falcon

* * *

Ed: Falcon greatest knowledge is his speed and strength, he's fast enough to almost outrun Sonic and is strong enough to compete with a punch of Ganondorf.

 **Demo: His agile moves makes him one quick son of a bitch, with his martial arts, kung-fu and street fighting are skilled as fuck!**

Ed: He also has a gun, but he doesn't use most of the time. And he uses his skills to create awesome moves, like!

 **Demo: Falcon Kick, a fiery kick that can be used on the air and the ground, Raptor Boost, a charging uppercut that can send you flying upward or planting you on the ground, Falcon Dive, where he leaps into the air and if he gets you, someone is going to get exploded, and Knee Smash, a jumping knee strike that, once connected right, electricity will come out.**

Ed: But, his most used move is…

 **Demo: Altogether people!**

 **FALCON PUNCH!**

 **Demo: Ah! That doesn't get old…**

Ed: A punch that lanced a fiery bird with enough force to send people flying out of the screen.

 **Demo: I so want to learn that!**

Ed: But, he is not complete without his trusting vehicle, The Blue Falcon. A blue looking falcon-vehicle that is fast enough to take anyone who stands in his way.

* * *

 **-** **Feats**

-Repeatedly wins the F-Zero Grand Prix

-One of the quickest characters in Smash

-Thwarts Black Shadow on both off and on the race track and regularly defeats his clone, Blood Falcon

-K.O a giant R.O.B

-Bestes Chrom in battle, almost defeat Lucina in battle and capable of fighting legends and powerhouse

* * *

Ed: Douglas is all about speed, he wins every single F-Zero race and is one of the fastest character in the Smash world. He can go toe-to-toe with the likes of Mario, Link, Marth, Lucina, Fox, Pikachu, Ness and Kirby.

 **Demo: And he's always beating the crap out of his enemies, Black Shadow and Blood Falcon like if they were toys! This is almost OP!**

Ed: But, despise all his achievement, he is not invincible.

* * *

 **-** **Weakness**

-Attacks require a quick charge-up

-Show off attacks

-No range attacks

-Limited combat experience

* * *

 **Demo: Yeah! Like for example, his attacks needs at least two or three seconds to charge up and he always releases his attacks name, letting his opponent know what to expect from him.**

Ed: And like we said, he has a gun, but only used to hunt and has little combat experience, meaning he works with instinct.

 **Demo: Still, he is one badass bounty hunter that you don't want to be trailed by.**

 _*Cap. Falcon: Show me your moves!*_

* * *

 **Captain Commando**

Ed: In the near future of 2026, the world was becoming overrun by crime and one man decided to stand up to stop this, nobody knows where he comes from, not even his teammates, but what it is known is that he uses advanced technology to defeat crime.

 **Demo: His so cool, specially when you have those cool sunglasses!**

* * *

 **-** **Background**

-Name: Unknown

-Height: 182 cm

-Weight: 72 kg

-Occupation: Vigilante, Crime Fighter

-Leader of the Commando Team

-Cool Sunglasses!

* * *

 **Demo: Captain Commando origins story is short, but futuristic.**

Ed: In the battlefield, he prefers to go on team. However, he does occasionally go alone, like in Marvel vs Capcom games.

* * *

 **-** **Armor**

-Captain Gauntlets

-Captain Boost

-Captain Goggles

-Captain Protector

* * *

 **Demo: His armor is all about Captain, the Captain Gauntlets, which increases his strength to forty-eight fold and is equipped with flamethrowers, Captain Boots, which can help him survived a hundred-meter fall without a scratch, Captain Goggles, which helps him identify faces from up to two kilometers, and finally, the Captain Protector, made of Captainium, a metal stronger than titanium, it can withstand up to thirty-seven-thousand heat of fire, that's much more hotter than the sun's core!**

* * *

 **-** **Moveset**

-Captain Cannon (or Commando Canon)

-Captain Kick

-Captain Collider

-Captain Collider Blow

* * *

Ed: And just like Captain Falcon, Commando can use fire and electrical attacks, with a little of martial arts, he can fire jets of flames and rockets, thanks to his Commando Cannon, launch a fiery kick with Captain Kick, create shock-waves on the ground with Captain Collider-

 **Demo: Which can be an instant-kill!**

Ed: And use his most deadly attack, Collider Blow, where he engulfs his enemy in a sphere of electricity.

 **Demo: Things will get electrify!**

Ed: Amazing moves, except that they are basic fighting styles.

* * *

 **-** **Weakness**

-Basic Fighting style

-Armor's not indestructible

-Very reliant on teamwork

* * *

Ed: While he does show proficiency in martial arts, his style is very crude and improvised.

 **Demo: Not forgetting that he's awesome moves and armor have one major flaw: the armor has a limit on how much damaged it can take and some of his strongest moves requires his teammates present on the battlefield, and keep in mind, we don't allow outside help.**

Ed: But, even so, Commando has proven that he can take care of himself, after all, he was the original mascot of Capcom.

 **Demo: Wait, what?**

Ed: …..Dude, CAPtain COMmando?

 **Demo: …..Ooh, I get it.**

* * *

 **-** **Feats**

-Defeats hordes of criminals

-Formed his own superhero team

-Appeared in the two MvC games

-Originally Capcom mascot

* * *

 **Demo: Well, I guess that's what you get from becoming the leader of Capcom's 'Avenger'...get it?**

Ed: _*sigh*_

 _Cap. Commando: "That's right! I'm Captain Commando!"_

* * *

Ed: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all!

 **Demo: Marvel, Capcom and Nintendo….. the Captain square-off bitches! Is time, for a Death Battle!**

* * *

At the top of a tall building, a blond man wearing a white and blue armor, a sheriff hat and start badge was looking over the city. Captain Commando observers the people down below, looking for something. Suddenly, a beeping sound came out from his goggles as he uses his technology to be sure. It was….. He has found the _one_ he's looking for. He quickly took out his hover board and jump off the ledge of the building. Starting to free-fall, he quickly puts the board beneath his feet and started to float. He then, speeds off in the direction of his target.

 _Meanwhile…._

A blue vehicle runs through the highway of the city, inside it, the driver is a man wearing a red helmet with a golden falcon on its front, blue suit and golden gloves and boots. Captain Falcon drives crazy on the highway, he wanted to find the _one_ before anyone else, why wouldn't he? This _one_ has it bigger than anyone the Champ has ever seen. A beeping sound went off inside his vehicle, he was getting close to _him._ The Blue Falcon started to speed faster.

 _At the same time…_

A young man was sitting on a bench of a park, he was wearing casual normal clothes. He was in a position that says _"I'm waiting…"._ As the people walk passes him, a piece of paper lands in front of his feet, on it was a picture of a man with a blue superhero mask with an _'A'_ on the forehead. Down below has word saying:

 **WANTED!**

 **CAPTAIN AMERICA!**

 **BOUNTY: $300,000,000**

The man released a sigh from him. He started to stand up until he senses someone in front of him, he looks up to see none other than Capcom's first mascot. The man quickly notice that he was the only one in the park. He looks at the blue/white sheriff, who point his finger at him.

 _C. Commando: "Steven Rogers I presume?"_

Roger looks at the man in front of him, is obvious that his with the law.

 _C. Commando: "I'll take your silence as a yes… Is a pleasure to meet you, Captain America."_

 _C. America: "…. Didn't think I would be found this fast."_

 _C. Commando: "My technology help me find you."_

Commando took out some handcuff out of nowhere.

 _C. Commando: "Please, understand that I don't have anything against your believing, Mr. Roger, but justice has asked for you to be arrest you, so please, come quietly."_

The first avenger close his eyes as he took off his clothes, revealing that inside was a blue suit, a white star on the middle of it, red gloves and boots, and put a mask on, the one of the poster.

 _C. America: "I understand, I have nothing against you for doing your job….. But, I can't let myself get capture yet, so I'm afraid I can't let you do it."_

He finished saying as he opens a bag, which I have no idea where it came from, and took out his iconic shield. As he puts it on, Commando sighs as he throws away his cuff.

 _C. Commando: "I was afraid you would say that… looks like I'll have to-"_

Before he could finish, he was sent flying by a blow from the back. The blue captain was sent flying, passing by Roger, who dodge by jumping over the captain. Commando went directly into a tree, breaking it in half and falling over him.

The blue avenger look at the attacker, only to see a blue vehicle, the top of the vehicle opens up and a shadow jump into the air, doing some air stuns before landing on the ground. Douglass lands in a superhero pose as he looks at Roger.

 _C. Falcon: "Captain America I presume?"_

looks at him with a pale expression, this man just came out of nowhere, knocks out the blond guy and asks the same question as him… Anyone feels some deja vu here? ...No? Good.

 _C. America :"...Yeah."_

Falcon smirks as he stands on his fighting pose.

 _C. Falcon: "My name is Captain Falcon! And I have come for your bounty! Hope you don't mind!"_

The racing champion shouts as he uses his _'Come at me!'_ with his hand. Before the avenger could talk, the tree that fall on top of Commando moved, the crime fighter stood up and look at the other two Captains, before shaking his fist in anger. He points at the Champion.

 _C. Commando: "You! What is your problem?! Can't you see I'm doing work here!?"_

Douglass looks the blond man with confusion.

 _C. Falcon: "Huh? Who are you? ...Cool Sunglasses by the way."_

The Crime Fighter pinches his nose at this guy. He uses his Captain Goggles to see who is this man, and what he found was surprising.

 _C. Commando: "Douglass Jay Falcon…. also known as Captain Falcon, F-Zero undefeated Champion."_

Roger looks surprise at the racer.

 _C. America: "The professional bounty hunter that is also an undefeated racer?"_

Douglass cough as he looks away in embarrassment.

 _C. Falcon: "Damm! Didn't knew I was this famous around here."_

 _C. Commando: "Since you are here, is would be obvious what you want. But, I'm afraid I came to him first."_

Falcon looks at Commando with seriousness on his face.

 _C. Falcon: "Sorry Sheriff, but I didn't come here to turn around."_

Both captains become tense as they have a staring contest. It was broken by the blue Avenger.

 _C. America: "If you two are finish staring at each other, then you would listen to me."_

Both captains look at their target, and notice that he was in a fighting pose.

 _C. America: "You both are just doing what is right for this world, I can see it in your eyes…..However, I'll say it once and I'll say it again: I can't let myself be capture...not yet."_

The Crime Fighter quickly responds at the Avenger.

 _C. Commando: "And I can see that, but here, I'm the law, and it has asked you to be arrested."_

The Racer didn't stay behind.

 _C. Falcon: "Sorry Steve, you're on the wanted list, and I never let go a criminal out of my hands. And even if the cop is around, I won't be outmatch!"_

They all look at each other with an intense glare, is obvious that none of the three will fall down… meaning that, right now, there is only one solution to all of this.

* * *

 **May the best captain win!**

 **FIGHT!**

* * *

Captain Falcon made the first move by sprinting at America, he tries to punch him, but the Avenger saw it coming with his reflexes and dodge the incoming speedster. Douglass skips in the air before landing, he was about to attack again, but the Crime Fighter has decide to make his move by trying to hit Falcon on the back with a punch. Douglas quickly rolls out of the way when he felt movement behind him. Once he did, he blocked a kick from Commando, then he sent to him, but Commando block it, they started to throw punches at each other, and block it with either their hands or arms. They would have continue, if Capt. America didn't decide to throw his shield, hitting right behind Douglas's helmet, dazing him a bit, the blue/white defender took the chance to make a combo, finishing with a-

 _C. Commando: "Captain Kick!"_

The bounty hunter was sent flying right at Roger's, who welcome him with a shield to the face! He started to combo him with his techniques, finishing with-

 _C. America:"Stars and Strikes!"_

America shield smash him upward, sending the racer flying high into the sky, but while he did that, Commando took out his rocket launcher and-

 _C. Commando: "Captain Cannon!"_

He shouts as shoots four rockets from his cannon, the rocket went full speed ahead. The Avenger heard the rockets coming at him and quickly puts his shield to protect himself as the rockets impacts the shield. As the last one explodes, Command was behind Roger, and before the Avenger could react-

 _C. Commando: "Captain Collider!"_

The blond cop slam his fist into the ground, creating a small electric shock-wave. The attack sent America flying, with electricity going around his body, crashing on the ground.

Commando was about to go after the blue Avenger, but Falcon came back from his trip un te air, and head stomps Commando's head into the ground. Douglas then uses his speed to run away like he wasn't there.

Back with Roger, he managed to stand up after the electricity finished moving on his body, only to be hit in the face with a punch, courtesy of Capt. Falcon, who then started to throw a barrage of one punch at the Avenger, finishing with a nasty punch to the gut. Roger cough out at the attack. Then, the bounty hunter jump, and use his Knee Smash, connecting his knee on the Avenger's face, electricity coming out of it, and sending Roger flying _out_ of the park, crashing through the window of a cafe.

Commando stood up from the ground, he shakes his head sideways, his sunglasses were broken, but he quickly took out a new pair, (don't know from where) and put them on. He saw the moment when Captain Falcon's knee smash Cap. America out of the park. The sheriff quickly took out his hover board and jumps in it. He took off to get Roger.

Douglas hears something behind him, he looks up to see Commando flying on his board at full speed, following the Avenger. The Champ quickly took off, and in a few seconds, he passes the hoverboard and in front of it, surprising Commando. For a bounty hunter, he was pretty fast.

Roger walks out of the building, just in timeto see Falcon and Commando coming at him, the sheriff taking out his cannon again. Next to the Avenger, was a motorcycle, he quickly hops on it and, surprise! The keys were on it, what are the chances of that happening?

* * *

Ed: One out of 99% chances that would happen.

 **Demo: Well, you could say that, Roger was… the One…. Get it?**

Ed: ….Don't… just don't.

* * *

Roger quickly turns on the motorcycle and sprint through the streets of the city, been followed by a red and blue hunter and a flying rocket wielding cop.

Douglas manages to stay in par with the motorcycle as Commando was right behind them. He started to launch rockets at the other two, who, were either evading them or blocking them. (Falcon jumping skillfully and America blocking them with his shield or moving sideways).

This kept going until Capt. Falcon got the brilliant idea of going a little bit slow, standing right below Commando's board. The bounty hunter jumps, grabs the board and use his Falcon Dive, creating an explosion on the board that made Commando trigger his heavy weapon, launching one more rocket, hitting the back wheel of Cap. America's motorcycle.

Roger was sent flying and crash on the side of the streets, stumbling on the ground.

Commando quickly jumps off the board, just as it exploded. However, doing so, Falcon was right behind the explosion and use his Raptor Boost to send Cap. Commando to the ground, his back cracking a bit.

 _C. Falcon: "Falcon Kick!"_

The bounty hunter went down, his feet surrounded by fire. Just as he was about to hit, Commando moves out of the way of the attack.

 _C. Commando: "You, call that a kick? This is a kick! Captain Kick!"_

The blond cop send a fiery kick at the hunter's head, but Douglas blocks it with his arm.

 _C. Falcon: "That's a kick? Please, this is a kick! Falcon Kick!"_

The racer send his fiery kick, but Commando block it as well. They continued to throw at each other's attacks. Then, they decide to throw their bigger attacks.

They pull back their right fist, fire coming out of Falcon's and electricity coming out Commando gauntlet.

 _C. Falcon: "FALCON-!_

 _C. Commando: "CAPTAIN COLLIDER-!_

Just as they were about to throw their attacks...

 _C. America: "HYPER! CHARGING STAR!"_

Roger came rushing with a streak of red and blue, hitting both Commando and Falcon. Both captains were sent sent high in the air.

The Sincerity of Liberty throw his iconic shield spinning at them. The shield hits right in Commando's armor and then bounce to hit Falcon visor, cracking a part of it. They started to free fall down, but Commando manage to land on his feet. Falcon, however, land on his back, blood coming down his cheek.

Commando looks in shock at the bounty hunter, but before he could check on him, Roger came and punch him, making Commando slide backward. Once he stops, his sunglasses fall down, breaking in half. He quickly took out a new pair and puts them on. He looks at the blue Avenger, who raise his hand and catch his shield. For the first time on his life, Commando felt anger inside him.

 _C. Commando(thinking): "Not only did he go and became an outlaw, but he just drew blood out right in front of me… He's too dangerous to leave loose!"._

Commando look at America, who looks serious at him, a tumbleweed passing by the two of them with a rodeo melody. As it gets tense, they both speed off at each other. America throw his shield at him, but seen already the moved, Commando dodge the shield and sprint off to the Avenger.

Knowing this went into a hand-to-hand fight, Roger and Commando sent their punches as both of them connect their fist together. Roger quickly grab Commando by the arm and slams him on the ground, where he started to punch him.

Commando put his arms in front of his face, blocking the punches of Capt. America. He then, puts his legs on the Avengers stomach and pushes him off. Comando stand up quickly and went to attack, but Cap. America block all of his punches and kicks, Roger grabs one of his punches and grip on it, but Commando smirk at it.

 _C. Commando: "Captain Fire!"_

A stream of fire came out of Commando gauntlets and hit Roger, who stagger back by the heat. Commando then, took the chance to slam his fist on the ground and use the ' _Captain Collider'._

Roger was sent flying through the streets. He stumbles and rolls through the ground, landing on his back, having several burnt marks on his suit.

Commando slowly walks up to America, his gauntlets emitting electricity. Roger started to slowly stand up as he turns his back at the sheriff. But, it has been difficult since the static went through all his body. He was on his feet,

Commando was right behind him, he pulls his fist back, electricity emitting out of it, once America turn around to see Commando, the cop let go his punch.

 _C. Commando: "CAPTAIN COLLIDER BLOW!"_

When his fist connect, a bright light cover the entire area, and once it went away, Commando had sent the attack…. But, it had hit Cap. America shields.

Roger land right next to his shield, and use it to block the devastating attack.

Commando look in shock, not at just what he hit, but also….

 _*crack*_

...His gauntlet broke apart.

 _C. America: "Let's end this!"_

With quick at his words, the avenger commence to throw brutal punches at the blond defender. He finished with a boot to the face, sending Commando backwards, on his feet, but daze.

 _C. America: "FINAL JUSTICE!"_

Roger tackle Commando so hard that send him flying up to the sky. And once he was close enough-

 _C. America: "Here it comes!"_

He commenced to combo the blond cop, before grabbing him and, once again, sending him up into the sky. The Avenger quickly jumps and grabs him and pile-drives him into the ground.

Commando lie on the on the ground, in moving, but America made sure he stays like that, how? Using his shield to cut his throat.

Roger stood up from the ground as the blood pours out from his dead opponent, he did a victory pose.

 _C. America: "For Ameri-"_

His cheer was cut short when a blue blur hit him, taking him away, making him lose grip of his shield, and whatever it was, it squash the body of Commando.

The blur was none other than the Blue Falcon, it took America through the street.

Further ahead was none other than Captain Falcon himself, blood still on his face and his traditional smirk on his face as well. When he notices the blue vehicle coming at him with the price, he released a powerful roar as he pulls his fist back, fire emitting from it.

 _C. Falcon: "FALCON…."_

Once the Blue Falcon was right in front of him…

 _C. Falcon: "PUNCH!"_

The bounty hunter release his attack, forming a fiery bird and hit the back of Roger.

The Blue Falcon when away…. leaving Douglass alone…. his fist passing right through America's chest. He pulls it out as Roger's body falls limp to the ground.

 _C. Falcon: "Thanks for showing me your moves!"_

He said, before picking up the body, and started to walk away, his Blue Falcon waiting for him.

 **K.O**

* * *

 **Demo (salutation like a soldier): Two great legends have fallen today.**

Ed: All three captains were even with their own skills, America's reflexes and combat style, Falcon's speed and strength, and Commando arsenal and power were enough to let them continue on the match.

 **Demo: However, when it comes to fighting styles, both Commando and America easily surpasses Falcon and could quickly read his moves.**

Ed: Commando's basic fighting style help him manage to stay in par with the Avenger, but Roger was more experience with fighting styles of any kind. So, why the result was this? Well, we now move to the most important factor of the match: focus.

 **Demo: America and Commando greatest attribute is there leadership and concentration on the enemy, thus, they were focusing on each other too much. Falcon, who's more of a lone wolf, was out of their focus after he got knockout, enough time to call the 'Blue Falcon'.**

Ed: And I can hear; _'But, Cap. America_ _could have easily use his reflexes to dodge the vehicle, so, why didn't he?'_ Well, in the Smash Tournament, when Cap. Falcon uses his Final Smash, which is the 'Blue Falcon', we can see that the vehicle hits the opponent so fast, you don't hear the engine sound AFTER they have been hit by it. The Blue Falcon has a horsepower of 3200, his max speed is usually about 285 miles per hour, but with his boost, this can increase to 500 mph.

 **Demo: Holy Shit! That's fast, I don't think Cap would have evaded that, especially when he was focused on Commando.**

Ed: But, Commando did a terrific job, he gave Roger one hard fight, too bad he used his strongest attack on America's shield.

 **Demo: The shield managed to block Mjolnir, Thor's hammer, which weighs over 1,000,000 tons, one hit from would have smashed a part of your body into nothing. Example? Watch Thor vs Raiden in Screwattack.**

Ed: And it can resist and conduct electrify attacks, meaning that Commando had little chance on breaking it or coming out intact of it.

 **Demo: Captain America and Commando put a good fight, too bad it was a battle royal because Captain Falcon** _ **'Falcon Punch!'**_ **through the competition.**

Ed: The winner is Captain Falcon.

* * *

 _ **Next time on Death Battle!**_

 _A green monster slams Loki on the ground three times, before leaving._

 _Monster: "Puny God."_

V.S

 _A young crazy kid laughs as a gray monster roars to get out from a capsule._

 _Crazy Kid: "Meet….your Doomsday!"_

* * *

 _I'M BACK! GODDAMMIT, WHERE THE HELL HAVE I BEEN?! Doing shit, because we all have a life. So anyway, battle nine is up, going to be focusing on making two more battles and then, I'm moving to my Pokémon story, 'cause I really need to send chapters on it._

 _Ps: So Ken vs Terry, right?... For some reason, they act like how I wrote mine, almost._


	11. The Hulk vs Doomsday

Ed: They are Titans of Destructions.

 **Demo: They are the perfect description of the World's End!**

Ed: They have done the impossible since they became monsters.

 **Demo: And now! We are finally having an answer to see who's ass is getting kick hard!**

Ed: The Incredible Hulk, the Green Goliath of the Avengers.

 **Demo: And Doomsday, the Kryptonian who 'kill' Superman!**

Ed: He's Demo and I'm Ed, and is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win a Death Battle.

* * *

 **Hulk**

 **Demo: What's green, big and makes you shit your pants if you piss him off? The Hulk, of course!**

* * *

 **- Background**

-Name: Bruce Robert Banner

-Height: 5'9

-Weight: 128 lbs

-Occupation: Ph.D in Nuclear Physics

-Founding Member of the Avengers

-Wears pants that can survive transformation

* * *

Ed: Dr. Bruce Banner was testing a nuclear chemical that it supposed to tap the human body hidden strength.

 **Demo: However, some teenager was around the area the explosion radiation would pass. Bruce manage to save the kid, but he was caught on the explosion, a massive dose of gamma radiation covering his entire body…. I don't care what happens, I'm suing that kid's parents. I mean, who the fuck let's a teenager walk around a restricted area?**

Ed: Thankfully, Bruce came fine from it, but with a catch. When he gets stress or angry, his heart beats faster, causing him to transform into the Green Goliath know as Hulk.

* * *

 **- Transformation**

-Height: 7'6"

-Weight: 1,150 lbs

-Body turns green

-Super Human Strength with no finite power

-Anger makes him stronger

-Little control over how he acts

-Savage and Worldbreaker modes

* * *

 **Demo: Once transformed, Bruce has little control over how he acts, able to only retain a few memories and speech. But, if there's anything that can be known from him, is his raw power.**

Ed: Hulk is able to destroy tanks with ease, fight the most powerful super beings in history, can make strong winds of pressure with a clap from his hands, and leap great distances thanks to his strength.

 **Demo: And he also has two modes, Savage Hulk, child-like acting, it takes Hulk to the edge of his consciousness, and….Worldbreaker.**

Ed: In this mode, Hulk a lot of gamma radiation, making stronger than ever, enough to destroy a planet completely. And thanks to it, Bruce and Hulk were able to share the same mind.

 **Demo: There! Enough! That's all I need to bow before him!**

* * *

 **-** **Feats**

-God-like durability

-Gets stronger and heals faster the angry he is

-Replace limbs of body

-Threw Fing Fang Fo to the moon

-Destroy a planet with Worldbreaker

* * *

Ed: Hulk is a big walking tank, physical and literal, he survived in spaces, the solar temperature, nuclear explosions, planet-destroying impacts and even a powerful laser attack from Galactus. He move the Blob, battle Juggernaut, Thor and Sentry, shatter an asteroid 2x the size of earth into pieces with one punch, lift a 150 billion ton mountain, threw the large giant dragon, Fin Fang Foom to the moon, and destroy a planet in the Dark Dimension using his Worldbreaker.

 **Demo: Hooooooooooooooooooooooooly**

 **Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!**

Ed: Despise of it, the Hulk is not infallible.

* * *

- **Weakness**

-Calming him down turns him back to human

-He has been bested in strength

-Large caliber fire slows him down

-Gamma radiation can be drain

-Doesn't start at full strength at the beginning of the transformation

* * *

Ed: He has been man-handle; got knockout by Capt. America and has been restrain by Spider-Man's webs, if he uses too much Gamma radiation, he will be drain of it.

 **Demo: Large caliber attacks like lasers, big rockets, meteorites and powerful attacks can slow him down and calming him down enough can return him back to his human form. However, the worst of all, his strength is not a full potential when he transforms, so he has to wait to built up.**

Ed: But, even so, Hulk has proven that he will not be stopped once he's angry.

 _*Hulk: Hulk…..Smash!*_

* * *

 **Doomsday**

Ed: Created by a Kryptonian scientist call Bertron on Krypton hundreds of years ago, the grey monster known as _'The Ultimate'_ is a living weapon of mass destruction.

* * *

 **- Background**

-Real Name: None

-Height: 8' 10"

-Weight: 915 lbs (415 kg)

-Origin: Prehistorik Kryptonian

-Looks like Santa if he ever decides to kill the naughty list

* * *

 **Demo: Yesh! What is that thing? It looks like my grandpa when he drinks 50 drinks of Vodka at once.**

Ed: After killing several creatures, while defending himself on the kryptonian wilderness, and collecting genetic materials to create clones, the agony of reaped deaths cause the monster to go insane and follow one overwhelming instinct; destroy everyone and everything in sight.

 **Demo: So, some old farts said: 'We can't control him, send him to the Phantom Zone!' and he was sent there. But, just like every trip to a zone, the monster change trajectory before falling unconscious and crash land on Earth. The force of impact drive the capsule deep underground, sleeping for centuries before finally waking up and breaking free. Thus, Doomsday came to earth.**

* * *

 **-Abilities**

-Energy resistance

-Accelerating

-Limited power replication

-Superhuman strength, stamina, speed and leaping

-Invulnerability

-Self Evolution

* * *

Ed: Doomsday body is invulnerable, resistant to any kind of energy. He also has the power to replicate attacks, such as Superman's heat vision. His superhuman strength, speed, jump and stamina is beyond anything normal and can heal fast.

 **Demo: And he has one of my favorite abilities ever: self evolution, when he gets hit by an attack that hurts him, his body automatically creates resistant to that attack so that he doesn't feel the pain.**

Ed: His body can create shields and his spikes can be used to stab.

 **Demo: With all this, Doomsday is one dangerous monster to fuck with…...edit that out of the- too late.**

* * *

- **Feats**

-Killed hundreds of Green Lanterns

-Defeat the Justice League in minutes with one hand tied behind him

-Survives Darkseid's Omega Beams and beaten Darkseid himself

-Resistant to kryptonite

-Fought and kill Superman

* * *

 **Demo: Doomsday has murder several green lanterns on his rampage. He even managed to defeat the Justice League in minutes!**

Ed: Well, technically, he defeated the Justice League International America branch, composed of Bloodwynd, Blue Beetle, Booster Gold, Fire, Ice, Guy Gardner and the alien Maxima…with his left arm tied behind his back.

 **Demo: And you also know how kryptonians are weak to kryptonite? Well, Dooms gets weak with it, NOT kill by it.**

Ed: He also survived Darksiders devastating Omega Beam, a beam that can disintegrate their targets...and beat the living shit out of the alien god.

 **Demo: And of course, he murder, yes you heard right, murder the Man of Steel...You know, that one guy that's almost a god and kill Goku?...That one.**

Ed: Don't get confused Demo.

* * *

 **-** **Weakness**

-Didn't kill Superman, he put him on a coma

-Got vaporized by the Imperiex

-Gaining intelligence and sentience makes him fears pain and death

* * *

Ed: He didn't actually kill Super, rather put him on a coma. Then, Superman came back and beat him up. He also was reduced to a skeleton by the Imperial attack of the Lord of Entropy.

 **Demo: And when Lex** _ **McBaldy**_ **Luther revive him, he regain intelligence and sentience, wish became a downfall because he started to feel pain and fear of death.**

Ed: But, even so, Doomsday is one dangerous monster to fight with.

 **Demo: Watch out people; Doomsday came earlier!**

 _*Doomsday: Superman! I came to kill you! Is this a bad time?*_

* * *

Ed: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Demo: Will Hulk 'SMASH' the kryptonian Monster into dust? Or will Doomsday 'KILL' the green Goliath? No matter what, a rivalry ends today! Is time for a DEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAATH BAAAAAAAAAATTLEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

* * *

On a hidden laboratory on the jungles of Brazil, a scientist walks through the hallways of say building, he was moving fast, very fast, like if he was in a hurry. He stops in front of a metal door, he quickly takes out a ID card and swipes it down on a machine, beeping in an authorised sound. He quickly enters through it and close the door quickly.

He turns around to see what he expect, a room specialize for big things, and right in the middle of it was a big hard metal capsule, been investigated by several other scientist.

Several days ago, a meteorite crash landed on the waters of Del Rio, the special force quickly took it away to investigate this unidentified object. For the past four weeks, they haven't been successful to make any process, but this scientist may just found what it is. But he has to be careful, he is still been looking around by the Avengers.

Bruce Banner has been researching the capsule since it crash land on earth, and after several work, he found out what it was...and it wasn't nice. After many contacts, he manage to find himself inside where it was, and he is going to stop the process of ever opening it. He has to stop it.

Bruce _: ('I need to act fast, the world depends on it!')_

He thought as he tries to act normal between the other scientists there. But then-

Scientist: _"Huh? Hey! This thing is opening up!"_

Bruce heart sunk down as he sees that the capsule was opening up, everybody started to move away as the door of the machine started to open, showing the inside darkness. Suddenly, red dots appeared and before anyone know it, a large beam shot out, hitting anything in front of it. The red laser went pass walls and go outside of the laboratory. Then, it die down, every scientist in there started to panic and sprint away as far as he can. Meanwhile, Bruce grit his teeth, a beeping sound coming on his ears.

 _Betty: "Bruce! What happened?! Where are you?!"_

 _Bruce_ : _"Not now Betty, this thing just woke up!"_

 _Betty: "Bruce! Please, let the Avenger do this! Just tell me ~*~*~**"_

 _Bruce: "Hello?! Betty!"_

 _*ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAR*_

Bruce attention was caught by a shout coming out of the capsule. Two big hands appear at the side of the container and in a quick moment, something came out.

Say thing was a big monster, his body was covered in a green suit spiky stones coming out from his shoulders, green gloves and boots, and with his left arm tied by metal coils standing in his two feets.

Doomsday stretch his arms, been asleep really takes away strength. He looks around to see that he was somewhere where there's a lot of machine, but then his attention land on the scientist, who looks like he's breathing a lot, his skin was changing color. The kryptonian picks up a large machine and throws it at Banner.

 _Bruce: "Oh shi-!"_

Before Banner can finish his sentence, the giant machine crush him. Doomsday stiff as he started to turn around…

And stop walking when he heard a rumbling, he turn around just in time to see two green hands tear through the side of the machine and then rip it open apart, revealing a giant man with green skin, hair, and eyes, and his only article of clothing being his blue pants.

The Hulk roars as he looks at the kryptonian, who growls. He was going to show this big moss head that when you die, you stay dead.

While Hulk was getting angry at just seeing this piece of mineral. So if no one mines, he is going to clean this trash.

They both started to run at each other, their feets trembling the earth, sending their right fist.

* * *

 _ **A Gigantic rivalry ends today!**_

 **FIGHT!**

* * *

Hulk and Doomsday connect their fist together, sending a shock-wave out, Hulk then headbutts his enemy on the head, follow by several punches and finishing with a heavy push from his feet to the Kryptonians chest. Doomsday slides through the floor, he quickly recovers and immediately evades a hammer punch from Hulk.

Doomsday immediately punch him on the face, follow by a punch to the gut, and then to the jaw. He then picks up the avenger and launch him into the air, making him crash into some machinery. The Kryptonians monsters eyes glow red as beams comes out of it and hits where the Goliath was, creating an explosion. The smoke came out, covering everything.

Moments later, Hulk jumps out of the smoke and throws a piece of metal, hitting Doomsday on the face and making him stagger back. Hulk then punch him in the face, hard. Then again, and again. Then, he tackles him, sending the kryptonian into a wall. Hulk roars as he charges to the alien, but the Kryptonian shoots another heat vision from the hole, making the Green Goliath to cross his hands together and block it.

Then, Doomsday leap into the air and dives at Hulk, pinning him down on the floor, begging his barrage fury of punches at the face of the green avenger. Hulk, however, quickly grabs him and toss him off himself. He jumps to his feet and punch Doomsday on the face hard…

...But, the Kryptonian didn't move.

Hulk punches him again, didn't move either.

He then commence to throw a barrage of punches on his face, yet Doomsday looks bored at the attacks.

 _Bruce: ('OK. Hulk think of another plan, clearly his unaffected by this anymore, so stop punching him in the face and-')_

Just as Doomsday was about to counter-attack, Hulk uppercuts him so hard, it sent him flying into a lot of machinery.

 _Bruce: ('...OK, guess that works too. Good job Hulk.')_

The Avenger slowly walks up to where the alien land, a sea of flame covering the area. Suddenly, Doomsday walks out of the fire, his green suit burnt to a crisp. He rips his upper shirt and tosses away, revealing his rock body.

 _Bruce: ('...And they say Darth Vader is ugly…')_

Hulk looks angry at the alien appearance.

 _Hulk: "Hulk smash ugly monster man!"_

He says, sprinting at the Kryptonian before sending his gigantic fist at Doomsday face. But, he didn't move one bit.

 _Doomsday: "Hulk…. I hate Hulk!"_

Doomsday hits Hulk in the ribs. Then again. And then sends him into air, Doomsday leaps in the air and tackles him.

 _Doomsday: "I break Hulk!"_

When they land, the Kryptonian monster throws the Green Goliath into a wall so hard, Hulk went past through it. Then, passing through another wall. Landing outside the lab, on a parking lot and landing right on top of a car. Crushing it.

 _Bruce: ('OK, we need a plan. Come on big guy! Think of something!')_

Hulk stood up from the car. He then puts his gigantic green hands inside the vehicle, he breaks it in two and wore then like boxing gloves.

 _Bruce: ('Well...not much of a boxer like Cap...but is a good idea.')_

Doomsday leaps out of the hole he throws the Avenger, and creates a crater when it lands.

 _Doomsday: "I break Hu-!"_

He didn't finish his sentence as he was received by The Hulk new found "boxing gloves". He punches Doomsday in the head, then delivers a hook to his face upon landing. He continues striking at Doomsday up until he crosses his arms, then pushes the Hulk back, shattering his gloves in the process. After this, Doomsday goes on a punching frenzy with the Hulk, of which the Green Goliath struggles to block, eventually losing his guard. Doomsday grabs the Hulk by the arms, then headbutts the Hulk down to the forest. The Hulk looks over at Doomsday beginning his impending approach.

 _Bruce: ('...Hulk….do what you need to do.')_

With those words, Hulk leap at the alien and punch him hard in the gut, and plants him on the ground, he quickly grabs the green boots of Doomsday and started to slam him on the floor several times. Doomsday was about retaliated, but he found himself flying into the sky, courtesy of Hulk, and disappear from the view.

 _Bruce: ('Good, now that I got him away from here, no one will be hurt….Now, where I sent him?')_

Hulk inhales a lot of air and leaps up into the sky. Flying several meters away, he lands on a really hot land.

 _Bruce: ('Did we land in Australia?')_

We now go into a version of world map, where we see a pixel form of Doomsday and Hulk, the pixel Kryptonian move all the way from Brazil to Australia, and the pixel of the Green Goliath following it.

 _Bruce: ('...Very impressive Hulk-Gah!')_

His thought was interrupted when a fist collide with Hulk's face, sending him flying right into a canyon. What a force of nature!

Doomsday lands in front of Hulk, who, was standing up to his knees.

 _Doomsday: "You...will….Die!"_ (Shan Stung reference, not intended)

Hulk looks at him….not with anger as he spits out blood from his mouth before giving the Kryptonian a cocky smirk. Both of them charge at each other with their shoulder. They both collide with each other, sending powerful shock-waves around the area. They both struggle to outmatch one another...and Hulk won. He sent Doomsday flying backward, follow by the Avenger to clap his hands together, sending a powerful shock-wave at Doomsday, who place his hands over the side of his head to cover his ears to stop the pain. When he lands on the ground, Hulk charges and uppercuts the creature's jaw, then a downward punch to disorient him further followed by grabbing him and slamming him into the ground, then kicking him in the face. Doomsday rolls further, then gets back to his feet as he sees the Green Goliath nearby a large boulder. The Hulk lifted it off the ground, then threw it at Doomsday, who stood completely still. After the boulder had turned to dust, the Hulk saw that Doomsday had been completely unaffected by the impact.

Hulk went for a different approach. He raises his two fist in the air.

 _Hulk: "HULK…_

Doomsday stood prepared for whatever the green moss head had in mind.

 _Hulk: "SMASH!"_

Slamming both of his fists into the ground, he shakes the earth below him, cracking and creating a wave of rock. Doomsday stood his ground, but was knocked back by its sheer force, sending him stumbling down to the ground. When he manages to stand up, he was welcome by Hulk's clap again….

….But, Doomsday didn't flinch a bit.

 _Bruce: ('W-what?')_

Bruce thought as he notices that Doomsday ears were covered with some tiny framed of bones.

 _Bruce: ('He….adapt to the attack?!')_

Taking the chance, Doomsday punch Hulk into the air. He leaps and grabs the Green Goliath by his legs and sent him planting into the ground, breaking the ground below it. Doomsday dives down with his fist extended. Just as he was getting closer, Hulk immediately catch his punch. He then does the same and Doomsday block his punch as well.

They started to overpower each other again, but this time, Doomsday was getting the upper hand. A light of green emitis on his hand that was blocking Hulk's punch.

 _Bruce: ('No….he's draining the gamma radiation!')_

Hulk started to fall to his knees.

 _Bruce: ('Hulk! Get him off, his draining your power!')_

Hulk didn't let go, instead stubbornly tries to overpower Doomsday.

 _Bruce: ('God dammit! This isn't the time to know who is better, let go!')_

Hulk managed to move his hand away, and punch Doomsday, but the Kryptonian didn't feel a thing. Hulk commenced a barrage of punches, but did not affect it either. Banner notice something.

 _Bruce: ('His….draining the gamma by the punches! Hulk, sto-!')_

Hulk throws one more punch, but Doomsday blocks it away, leaving the Avenger off-guard. He stretches his arm and-

 _Doomsday: "You're dead."_

Claps his hands, creating a powerful gamma radiation light that cover all the area.

Moments later, Bruce Banner lands on the ground.

 _Bruce: "No….I revert back…."_

The human got kick in the ass by Doomsday's boot, sending him flying into a rock, shattering. The _Kryptonian_ lands next to this petty human.

 _Doomsday: "You're not Hulk."_

He says while grabbing Banner by the head.

 _Doomsday: "You are weak."_

He then sends him flying backwards, crashing on the ground.

 _Bruce: "Getting angry won't help now…"_

Doomsday started to walk close to him.

 _Bruce: "...But, if you fall, no one will be able to defeat him now!"_

The scientist weakly stands up to his feet as the alien stood in front of him.

 _Bruce: "So please! Get up Hulk!"_

Doomsday pulls his fists back, preparing to end this.

 _Bruce: "Let's end this together!"_

 _Doomsday: "Your finish!"_

Doomsday brought both of his fists down on Banner, who only had one arm to cover his face...

...who transformed into the Hulk in a near-instant, stopping the blow from both hands with just one arm.

The Kryptonian started a barrage of punches, but Hulk stood his ground. In a quick move, Hulk grab Doomsday hands and stood up. The Kryptonian monster notices something different here.

Hulk was very calm instead of angry and was much bigger than before, at Doomsday size.

 _Hulk: "Let's rock."_

And with a quick squeeze, he crush the alien hands. Doomsday roars in pain before receiving a powerful headbutt to the face, leaving a dent on it. The Kryptonian monster was stupefied at where the moss head got all this strength.

Hulk, with one swing, send Doomsday flying into a rocky mountain….literary, rolling through the ground with enough force to carve into it. The Hulk walked over, noticing Doomsday was slow to get up, and grabbed a hold of the rocky mountain. He picks the rocky mountain up with little effort.

 _Hulk: "I lift a 150 billion tons….this is nothing."_

He jumps up and throws it as Doomsday looks over, unable to move out of the way in time. The Hulk lands on the ground, looks over at the motionless rubble.

Before the avenger could say anything, small rocks started to move before been swatted away by a powerful force. The Kryptonian stood up, his dented forehead heal completely, as well as his hands.

 _Doomsday: "This is a joke. I can't be kill."_

In an instant, his hands grew spikes and claws, and his face and body were covered by an armor-like layer of bones.

 _Doomsday: "Just try to."_

Been angry that he is still breathing, the Hulk ran towards Doomsday with both of his fists, but this time, the Kryptonian monster caught both of his hands. He lifted the Hulk into the air, then slammed him into the ground. Before the Hulk could act, Doomsday landed on him and began punching him repeatedly, the impact drilling the two into the ground. They traveled through layers of the Earth until the Hulk dodged a punch, then grabbed Doomsday's head. He then overpowers the Kryptonian and switch places with him.

Doomsday was repeatedly knocked through solid earth, turning the bottom of the narrow crevice into a room. Doomsday finally used his other hand to slash at the Hulk's back and chest, causing him to let go, but not before charging into the Kryptonian monster, with a shoulder charge, then punching the ground. As Doomsday fell, before he could react, rocks above him, fell on top of him. The Green Goliath stayed on the ready, then the Kryptonian monster sure enough emerged. The two exchanged a flurry of fast, but powerful punches, nearly countering blow-for-blow. However, Hulk dodge a strike and grab him by the head. He threw the monster up at the rocky ceiling, then, with a powerful uppercut, Hulk knocked him through the layers of Earth and into the air. As Doomsday began to descend, the Hulk leapt upward after him and delivered another punch, rocketing Doomsday further into the air.

The Kryptonian alien left the Earth's atmosphere in deep space heading towards the moon when he saw a large asteroid near him. He drove his fingers into the gigantic asteroid and stopped his momentum, then turned it towards the Earth. The Hulk landed onto the ground, then leapt upward, soon breaching the Earth's atmosphere. He looked for Doomsday and did not see him, then saw the asteroid heading straight towards him. Despite the surprise, the Hulk went through it effortlessly.

Doomsday only smirk, Hulk fell again to his plan, striking him downward and then grabbing hold of him as the two headed downward back in the Earth's atmosphere along with the remaining pieces of the asteroid..

The alien began punching at the Hulk repeatedly in the head, beginning to draw some green blood on his spiked knuckles before grabbing the Hulk's throat with one hand and punching at his chest.

After several attacks, Hulk body commence to emit a light of green from his body, his eyes going green: The Worldbreaker. He grabbed Doomsday, turned them around, and began punching at him as the two neared the ground. The armored shell around Doomsday's face started to broken off, the Hulk took the chance and use his thumbs and drove them into the monster's eyes, squishing them, while also gripping his head. From a distance, Doomsday's deafening roar could be heard along with the impact.

After crashing back into the desert, leaving a massive crater, the Hulk took his thumbs out of Doomsday's eye sockets, let go of Doomsday's head, and began to get up. It was then he noticed Doomsday raising both of his arms and getting his fingers ready, which began to resemble sharp claws. With a grin on his face, Doomsday struck at the Hulk's sides…

…A grin which vanished once he realized that the tips of his fingers had barely penetrated the Hulk's skin. The Hulk raised his foot and stomped on Doomsday while also grabbing onto both of his arms. He tugged while placing incredible pressure on Doomsday's chest before one final tug tore both of Doomsday's arms from his body. The Kryptonian monster shouts in anger, rather than pain, as the Hulk took both arms and tossed one arm far away from him and did the same in the opposite direction.

Hulk then grabbed Doomsday by the throat and lifted him off the ground; a huge foot-shaped dent was on his chest from earlier and his eyes had fully regenerated, this time armored. Doomsday roared at the man holding him, but then the Hulk gave a mock roar back to him before throwing him upward with one arm.

Doomsday floated off into space far above the Earth as he saw the Hulk leaping up after him. The Hulk stretched out his arms, unleashing a huge pocket of gamma radiation from behind him. Doomsday saw the Hulk was trying another clap and grinned at the approaching green man.

 _Doomsday: "Hulk can't kill me! I'm the strongest there is!_

That…..was a mistake.

 _Hulk: "No…."_

Gamma radiation started to come out from the avengers body.

 _Hulk: "HULK IS THE STRONGEST THERE IS!"_

And with one clap, Hulk released a huge green shock-wave of force in Doomsday's direction.

Doomsday could only watch as the attack come at his way. Once it hit, a massive light cover the entire space.

* * *

On a place in America, two men were walking to their job. One was wearing a lab coat, while the other looks like a lumberjack. This, are Wiz and Boomstick.

As they got close to their workplace, Screwattack. They hear a powerful explosion, they look up to see a big light of green brightening like a shining star.

 _Boomstick: "...Wiz…_

 _Wiz: "Yeah?"_

 _Boomstick: "I think someone made another Hulk vs Doomsday Death Battle again."_

 _Wiz: "Yeah, looks like it…."_

 _Boomstick: "And that's our next episode…._

They look at each other before running at Sonic speed.

 _ **Wiz and Boomstick: "WE GOT TO GO FAST!"**_

* * *

After a while, Hulk crash-landed on a dessert, creating a giant crater. A piece of rock that resembles almost a finger. The Green Goliath comes out from the hole he created, and looks to the sky.

 _Hulk: "Hulk wins."_

He reverts back to Bruce Banner.

 _Bruce: "We did it…."_

He walks away, trying to find civilization.

Meanwhile, in South America, in Brazil, on top of the Christ statue, Doomsday's head lay on top of the head.

 **K.O!**

* * *

 **Demo: Well, looks like Doomsday was canceled for the year.**

Ed: Both Goliath's were equally with each other, in survival and blows, but as they let they ace in the sleeves, Bruce overtook his.

 **Demo: But, this doesn't make sense Ed, Hulk would stand no chance against Superman, so how could the Green Goliath could take down the creature that defeated the Man of Steel down?**

Ed: Well is quite simple, the fact is, Doomsday may have defeated Superman….But, that's because Super never fight him at full strength, he was still learning and was fighting Doom's in a city, and we all know that Super would never fight where there are innocent around him. Trying to not let the Kryptonian monster go loose, he had to watch him. Plus, the Imperiex beam obliterated him…. and not Superman.

 **Demo: In short, if Super was in a dessert or another planet, he could have taken down Dooms with a Boom.**

Ed: And yes, Doomsday has proved to be one tough opponent for Hulk, even in Savage form. However, Worldbreaker is a different story. While Doomsday could have toughen his body from Hulk's blows, Worldbreaker is simply overwhelming, too much power on it, it wouldn't be enough for the Kryptonian to withstand it or adapt it.

 **Demo: Speaking of adapting, Doomsday could adapt to the gamma radiation or creating some sort of calming pheromone, once Worldbreaker comes, Hulk could resist Doomsday new found changes. Just like how he did it with Red Hulk.**

Ed: And Worldbreaker does not require time to charge, once Bruce notice his disadvantage, he breaks his limits and combines his brain with Hulk's complete strength, ending the Kryptonian monster chances of winning.

 **Demo: And for you all, this is just a fan battle by Eternal4Ever, and not the real battle.**

Ed: Which it will be released this Wednesday, November 9, 2016, on Screwattack, for those who are subscriber, early. For the time being…

 **Demo: Doomsday just received the biggest round of a clap.**

Ed; The winner is The Incredible Hulk.

* * *

 _ **Next time on Death Battle!**_

 _A humanoid with no facial features and a suit reaches through a burning forest at a woman with tendrils radiating from his back._

 _V.s_

 _A brown robotic bear with a top hat and twitched as he looks at the camera, before disappearing in a blink of an eye from the security camera._

* * *

 _Ps: I uploaded before the battle, so I'm not in trouble with Screwattack...right?_


	12. Slenderman vs Freddy Fazbear

HAPPY NEW YEAR! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS BATTLE!

* * *

Ed: Horror games, design to scare the shit out off your pants or make you run for your life.

 **Demo: Every good horror game needs a good stalker that wants to kill you, and these two terrors are really good with it!**

Ed: Slenderman, Creepypasta Stalking King.

 **Demo: And Freddy Fazbear, Scott Cawthon Main Attraction!**

Ed: For this battle, Freddy will go out with things only HE can do. Like his microphone, and Pizza wheels.

 **Demo: His Ed and I'm Demo!**

Ed: And is our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win, a Death Battle.

* * *

 **Slenderman**

Ed: Creepypasta is, without a doubt, one of the most famous horror sites in the media. A place where multiplies creatures hunts for blood, fear and despair. Starting from a kid with a cut-up smile, a smelly monster that whispers _'No face',_ a video game from years ago transformed into a terror, and even a non-facial human being with supernatural powers.

 **Demo: The Holy Mother!**

Ed: The Holy- wait, what? No! Slenderman!

* * *

 **-** **Background**

-Name: Unknown

-Height: 7'0

-Weight: Varies

-First Appearance: Somewhere around WWII

-Guardian of Slender Woods

-Wears a black suit

* * *

 **Demo: Shit! He came for my rent!...Oh wait, never mind.**

Ed: Slenderman is the guardian of the Slender Woods and has been protecting it for years.

 **Demo: If by 'protecting' you mean killing anyone that has the balls of steel to enter his woods, then yes.**

Ed: Manifested from demonic energy, Slenderman is a cold-blooded killer. His presence alone is enough to take anyone to the edge of paranoid.

* * *

 **-** **Abilities**

-Slender Walk

-Tendrils

-Pyrokinesis

-Malevolent Psychic Powers and Mind Control

-Sigma Radiation

-Weather Manipulation

* * *

 **Demo: Thanks to his malicious physique powers. It can make anyone who looks at him, incapacitated them or drive them insane, harm himself or turn them into mindless proxies. However, that's only when they stared at him for too long. But, when you turn around and look back at him, he's gone, thanks to his Slender Walk, which helps him transport anywhere he wants.**

Ed: He apparently has several nature powers, like weather manipulation and pyrokinesis-

 **Demo: ENOUGH TO BURN FOREST INTO ASHES! SO, FUCK YOU SMOKEY THE BEAR!**

Ed: ….However, Slenderman most unusual aspect is that he can emit sigma radiation, causing victims to have hemorrhage, bleed from every orifice, fever and even cause blackouts.

 **Demo: But, his most famous and recognizable weapon are the Tendrils coming out from his backside. They may look like harmless octopus arms, but in truth, they are strong to dismember their victims bodies and organs, impaled them on trees….. And they are also good for girls vag-**

Ed: Moving on! Slenderman is a terror to fear!

* * *

 **-** **Feats**

-Fought and almost kill Jeff the Killer

-Has killed countless wanderers through Slender Woods

-Kill a man that almost outsmart him

-Can make others do his bidding

-Fourth Dimensional Being

-Experienced in fighting knights

* * *

Ed: Slenderman wouldn't be a famous Creepypasta without feats, such as fighting Jeff, the demented killer and the prince of Creepypasta, almost killing him. Murdered several wanderers through his woods. Kill a man that almost got the best of him. Can manipulate others to do his things and is a Fourth Dimensional Being, able to transport into other worlds.

 **Demo: A Dimensional Stalker?!... That's fuck up man.**

Ed: However, Slenderman those have weakness.

* * *

 **-** **Weakness**

-Foes who do not fear him

-Had his arm cut-off by a throwing knife

-Enemies must look at him so he can kill

-Limbs are easier to sever as he grows taller

* * *

Ed: Despise his wide range abilities and being near untouchable, Slenderman has been severely wounded in battle, like having his arm cut off and receiving major wounds on his battle with Jeff. And he has trouble with people who don't fear him or don't fall on his mind games.

 **Demo: Even so, if you have played the game and survived, you know that Slenderman isn't someone- wait scratch that, something you shouldn't be taking lightly.**

 _*The player keeps looking for the last page on the woods, when he founds it, a black tendril grab him by the throat, which then, pulls him back to Slenderman.*_

* * *

 **Freddy Fazbear**

Ed: Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria was a happy place for children to find happiness and joy.

 **Demo:** _ ***Beeping sounds* …..**_ **Hello? Yes, I would like to order three pizzas. One of Pepperoni, one of Cheese and Bacon and…. Hold on a sec! Ed, what do you want?**

Ed: R-Really?! Demo! We are at a serious job!... Sausage and Mushrooms.

 **Demo: And one of….**

Ed: Anyway, that all came to an end when five children disappear on the pizzeria, never been seen again. What happened was that a guy name The Purple Guy, capture these children's and murder them.

 **Demo: Dammit! Why did you say that?! I just order pizza!**

Ed: The bodies of these children's were never found. But, their souls never found peace, so these soul's possess the restaurant's animatronics, one of them having been a singing bear with a top black hat and microphone in hand, Freddy Fazbear.

* * *

 **-** **Background**

-Name: Freddy Fazbear

-Height: 7'4"

-Weight: 412 lbs

-Main Attraction

-Leader of the Fazbear family

-Glitches several times

* * *

Ed: Freddy is the pizzeria's loved robot, alongside Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. And this are the bodies that the kids souls possess.

 **Demo: Now that's a body modification!**

Ed: With it, Freddy only has one job; Find and Kill The Purple Guy. However, they're only clue is that, The Purple Guy wears a security guard uniform.

 **Demo: Oooooooh! So that's why they always attack the security guards!**

Ed: Exactly, and if those who survived the Night Shift knows one thing, is that you don't want Freddy to come after you.

* * *

- **Arsenal**

-Animatronic Suit

-Metallic Jaw

-Microphone

-Pizza Wheels

-Jumpscared

* * *

Ed: The soul inside Freddy is very powerful, and feel with anger, it won't stop until he catches the guard on the office.

 **Demo: Fred's suit is strong enough to receive heavy blows. His Jumpscared is so scary, no one hasn't been able to NOT shout in fear. Except me of cours-**

 _Freddy appears on the screen and uses his jump-scared._

 **Demo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

Ed (with headphones): As a bonus, the pitching sound he emits is enough to may cause ears to bleed, add his microphone and-

 **Demo: You're going to wish to not hear him! Is this really the lead singer of the Family?!**

Ed: He can also throw pizza that, mysteriously, appears out of nowhere.

 **Demo: And as a bonus from the suit, his metallic jaw is strong enough to crush a human skull, leaving a hole on it! Jesus Christ! That's got to be terrible!**

Ed: And apparently, he is the one that cause the bite of 87.

 **Demo: WHAT?! No wonder parents don't go near them! And if that's true, no wonder they never found the bodies of the kids, is the perfect place to hide bodies! Plus, no one would even dare look inside!**

* * *

- **Feats**

-Managed to find and kill The Purple Guy

-Excellent stealth ability, quick movement and killing experience

-Strong enough to stuff a human body inside an animatronic suits with robotic parts, throw and smash arcades like toys and rip metal.

-Was actually the one that cause the bite of 87

-Destroying the robotic body does not help since he is possessed

* * *

Ed: Despised having a big and metallic body that sometimes glitches, Freddy is quite stealthy, not even his footsteps can be hear.

 **Demo: Dammit! I had a good joke, but there's already a robo-ninja.**

Ed: He only has been active for, like, two weeks _(given the game)_ and has proved to have experienced on murdering.

 **Demo: And not just fast, but super strong as well** , **he can stuff a human body, COMPLETELY inside one of their suits! Strong enough to pick an arcade game and smash it, with no problem! And it can rip metal apart! What is he made of, Adamantium?!**

Ed: And even if his body is destroy, the soul inside will not be harm, he could go and look for another suit, since he can't do much as a soul. Which brings us to his downfall.

* * *

 **-Weakness**

-No combat experience

-Electricity

-Without a body, the soul can't do much

-His suit has not been replaced for 38 years

* * *

 **Demo: Been a robot, electricity is his kryptonite, obviously, and despise being a killer, he has no combat experience. His soul isn't much of a help since it needs to have a real body to inflict damage.**

Ed: And ever since the police never found the bodies and thought that they were stuffed inside the robots, Freddy hasn't had his suit replaced for over thirteen-eight, taking his suit at the breaking point.

 **Demo: They're a bunch of pussies! But, when you smell rotten meat and see blood coming out of something, can you blame anyone?**

Ed: Overall, been old is both good and bad for Freddy. While his suit does may have a limit, it hasn't stopped him from doing what he is good at.

 _*The security room's light went off. Then, a happy song emits as the player turns to the left to see Freddy's eyes and mouth glowing.*_

* * *

Ed: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Demo: Will Slenderman make the animatronic creep out into madness? Or will Freddy jumpscare the non-facial stalker? Well get ready, for a Death Battle!**

* * *

 _Security Guard: "Come on…. Come on….. Where are they?!"_

Heard that guys? That's the voice of desperation on a guard. Now, normally when you work in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria as the Night Guard, fear is not very rare, I mean, watching the animatronics every moves so that you don't get caught by them isn't very easy, but not difficult to do….However, right now, there is a problem now….. There's no animatronic to watch….

No really, they are gone! The bear, the bunny, the chicken and the fox! The guard can't find them! He saw them before the shift began, so where are they now?!

 _Security Guard: "You have to be kidding me! I saw them! Where are-?!"_

He stops talking when he saw on his tablet some sort of figure. It was on the arcade room, but it wasn't one of the robots, it was a human figure, way too tall to be a normal one, it was wearing a black tuxedo like a lawyer, but the most scary part of it was its face….. which it didn't have….. No eyes, no mouth, no nose, nothing. It was staring at the camera, like if it knew that it was looking at him. Suddenly, the tablet breaks out for a few moments, scarring the guard, before returning, only this time the thing was gone.

 _Security Guard: "W-w-w-w-What was t-t-t-that?!"_

The guard ask himself out loud in fear. Just then, a shattering noise was heard from the right side if the security room hall, and a very familiar laughing voice came from the left one. He quickly closes both of its door, in fear of what was coming at him. Sweat started to fall out of his forehead. Sometime pass by and nothing happened, but as the guard sighs in relief that he may have just hallucinate, something started to bang the right door, scaring the shit out of the guard. It started to bang, over, and over, and over again until the door started to throw sparks, horrifying the guard who, became a ghost. And its fear grew even more when the unthinkable happened; both doors open up.

The guard quickly hit his back against the wall, watching in fear the right door…. waiting for something to happen….and it did. A white face was slowly looks inside the room. No facial expression on its face. Slenderman has arrived, he slowly looks at the security guard who, shakes in fear. The guard slowly started to have blurry vision as his body became heavy than ever.

He was going to die, there was no question about it, but before Slenderman could finish him off, a pizza wheel was launched into the stalker's face, stopping the staring contest as the guard slides down the wall unconscious.

Slenderman slowly looks, with the pizza on the face, at the other door. There was only darkness until two eyes flashes from it, and two brown hands grab the side of the door. It slowly enters the room, revealing a robotic brown bear, standing on its two feet, a black top hat hangs over its head, a black bow-tie on its neck and two buttons on its belly. Freddy Fazbear has appeared, and he isn't happy to see this thing taking away his prey.

If Slenderman had a face, it would show how angry he was. How dare this zoo animal interrupt his kill. Looks like there are some manners to be show….. by forced!

Meanwhile, Freddy lets out a deadly growl. When he woke up, he noticed the absence of Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. He started to walk around, trying to find them, until a shattering sound coming from the guards room caught his attention. He walks all the way there through the left hall, when he got there, he saw the guard there, scared and wide open; perfect opportunity to finish him off, but just when he was about to strike, he saw the no facial stalker. He doesn't know why, but seeing this made this animatronic angry.

Now, Freddy's hands grip on the door as Slenderman's tendrils were coming out from his back.

* * *

 _ **Two Terrors, One Jumpscared!**_

 **FIGHT!**

* * *

First attack leads to victory as Freddy jumps at Slenderman, tackling him into a wall. He started punching Slender in the face three times before one of the tendrils threw him back inside the room and then into the wall of the left hall. Once he hits, the animatronic pushes the tendril away and was about to attack, but the non-facial killer was gone. Before Freddy could look around, he was hit on the temple, sending him into the wall. Slenderman use his Slender walk to teleport next to the animatronic.

The tendrils rose up from behind as the bear stood up and clear the dust on him. He turns around, and quickly cross his arms in defence as a tendril attack him, follow by a barrage of them. Surprisingly, the suit resist all the stabs attempts. Freddy let's out a pinching sound, causing the tendrils to stop attacking. The bear took the chance and sprint forward, passing through the tendrils, and jumps to attack Slenderman, but when he got close to him, he only hit air and crashes on the floor. He stood up again and looks again for the human thing.

While he does that, the guardian appears behind him, his tendril ready to stab him, and just as it was about to, Freddy moved away and caught the tendril….. With his mouth, biting the elastic arm and making it disappeared, causing Slenderman to stagger in surprised. The animatronic quickly grabs him by the arm and sumo-throws him all the way into the dining room, crashing on a table and breaking it. The white pale monster shakes his head before *seeing* the bear in front of him with a table rose up in the air. The animatronic used the table and used it to crush the Slender Woods guardian, but just like the last time, he used the Slender Walk to dodge it. The table hits the broken table. Freddy looks down the table to see that Slender was gone again.

Freddy glitches his head to the side and his eyes turn black, someone is playing hide-and-seek, well two can play that game. And without a blink, Freddy walks up into the shadows, disappearing from sight.

Slendy appear on the arcade area, slowly moving away before disappearing away.

Freddy comes out from a jack-in-the-box, he looks sideways before entering back inside the box.

Slenderman appears on stage before he disappeared again, if he had stayed for a bit, he could have seen Freddy walking by.

Freddy look inside a party room, not seeing anything, he walks away as Slenderman appear on the room.

As Freddy walks backward as he scratches his head, not seeing that Slenderman was behind him, their backs looking at each other. They turn around at the same time as they look where they had their back against. Freddy keep walking away as Slenderman use his Slender Walk.

Just then, Freddy returns to the dining area, at the same time, he was about to look somewhere else, when he felt that he wasn't touching the floor….. No really, he wasn't! Slenderman's tendril wrap itself around the neck of the animatronic and raised him up. Freddy quickly try to take the long arm off his neck with his hands as he was face-to-face with the faceless killer. As they have a face-off, the tendril started to put pressure on it, making the bear growl as he continues to take the tendril away from his neck.

While Slender kept looking at the bear, he could see how this thing keeps struggling, why? Can't it see that he has no chance, why does it continue struggling? Before he could continue, a pizza wheel came rolling at his face, hitting him and making him lose pressure on the tendril.

Freddy falls down and quickly jumps on top of the non faced killer, the weight cause them to fall down, in which Fazbear's attraction commence to punch the face of the Creepypasta killer. After the fifth punch, a tendril came in and stab the shoulder of Freddy, taking him off Slender and taking him into a wall, the tendril went inside the animatronic suit, impaling him into the wall. Just as he was about to grab it, another tendril impaled the hand, and then another one impale on the stomach, follow by more impaling in the body. When they finish, Freddy looks like a mess, his left ear was gone, several parts of the suit were open, his left arm was sparking lightning and it appears that his right eye was hanging outside, but worse, he looks to be shut down.

Feeling that he finished him off, Slenderman re-call his tendril back, and turn around. Just then, a cable with spark fall from the ceiling, Slenderman grabs it and the cable got itself wrap around fire. He plans to burn this building to the ground.

The fire spreads all the way into the ceiling and moments later, the room was on fire, follow to the inside of the Pizzeria.

Slenderman looks back at the body of the animatronic one more time….. Only to find the wall on fire. Turning back, he prepared to use his fourth dimensional powers to return home, and when it was ready, a heavy object landed on him, transporting him and the object to Slender Woods.

When he arrived, he landed on the ground, using his power to teleport back to his feet, he looks at what came with him, only to find Freddy Fazbear standing up, shaking viciously. His right eye was still hanging on, so he grabs it and rip it off.

Slender was reaching his limit, how much those he needs to kill his thing! His tendrils quickly came out, and went to impaled the bear, but this one simply jump away and quickly took cover behind a tree. However, he felt something on the tree, looking at it, he saw a piece of paper which it said, _"Find the eight pages before he gets you!"_

Freddy's left eye blink in confusion before he grabs the paper, and when he did, Slenderman became tense. Scott attraction look at Creepypasta and saw how it stays still while his tendril shake viciously than ever.

Seeing what he just did, Freddy lets out his famous laugh before hiding his face behind the tree. Slenderman quickly teleport behind the tree, only to find it empty.

That bear….! If he is collecting the pages…. Looks like he would have to wait to attack him. After all, this bear is on his territory. He uses his Slender Walk to disappear.

Freddy start his quest of gathering the remaining seven pages, thankfully, it didn't bother him the eyesight. Being a soul has its perks you know, like using a soulless eye to replace a robotic eye, and they both have night vision.

Now then, let the final round….Begin!

Freddy went to check around the trees, and passing by the fifth tree, he saw another page, this one saying _"ESCAPE!"._ He grabs it and walks away, not noticing Slenderman watching from afar.

Slendy looks while being behind a tree as he looks for Freddy, the third page was on a rock, so he knew that bear will walk here, he stood watching closely when he hears a * _crack_ * behind him, he looks back, but saw nothing, he looks back at the rock, only to see that the page was replaced with words saying "FrEdDy WaS hErE!". Slender slap himself on the face.

Freddy enter inside an old building, a few moments later, he comes out, rushing full speed away with the fourth page. Slenderman appear on the entrance with a scary mask on his face.

Slender was now around gas area, suddenly he hears gas coming out of somewhere, he turns to where is coming from and found the leak, right next to an open lighter. The non-facial killer could only look at the camera watching him as words saying 'Oh Shit' appeared. Far away, Freddy walks away with the fifth page as an explosion appears on the background.

Slenderman appear on another part of the woods, dust on his suit. Just then, he senses that the animatronic got the sixth page. Looks like playtime is over. He transports himself to the last page.

Freddy has walked for a few hours already. It felt that it will almost be 6am anytime soon. After walking for so long, he found the last page on an old-post. He quickly grabs it and with this. This quest was over. As he turns around, Slenderman was already in front of him and without hesitation, the tendrils attack Freddy again, throwing him against the tree and impaling him. The attack started again, this time breaking Freddy's right arm and left leg. Both parts landed on the ground, sparks coming out of the end of it as he tries to stand against the tree with his right leg Slender slide a few feet close to him, several tendrils ready. He sent them at the animatronic, intending to finish him.

However, Freddy looks up before letting out another pitching voice, stunning all the tendrils and Slenderman again. With all of his strength, the bear jumps into the air, shouting and his right arm extended.

Slenderman, with his own strength, summon one more tendril form its back and send it right at Freddy. The tendril and Freddy went close to each other.

And when they did, the tendril stab the animatronic, but it stab on the hole that it made on the left arm.

Freddy crash into the no face killer, stumbling on the ground. When they stop, Slenderman had his face on the worst place he could put: inside Freddy mouth. And without hesitation, Freddy closes his mouth, his teeth entering through the skin. All the tendrils fell to the ground, becoming black dust in the air. Slenderman body went limp as Freddy spit him out and falls down. He lets out his trademark laugh as the sun come out and his body shut down leaving with his famous words.

Freddy: _"Welcome to-to Freddy-dy Faz-Fazber Pi-Pizz-zzaeria-a!"_

 **K.O!**

* * *

 **Demo: Holy Shit! He just bite him up!**

Ed: This match was even close, both Slenderman and Freddy had the advantage on the dark. They both know about stalking their victims, however, Freddy came on top on this one.

 **Demo: Slender had the advantage since he could teleport, used his tendrils which makes a hard fight and he can travel through worlds, but Freddy could take all of it. Remember, Slenderman is someone that uses fear to kill his opponents, Freddy only needs his victims to be vulnerable, in which Slenderman and the security guard are.**

Ed: Slenderman lost a battle against Jeff the killer, who only use a knife to fight him. And while Freddy doesn't have combat experienced, it didn't mean he couldn't take on the Slenderman head on.

 **Demo: Speaking of which, Slendy isn't one to take the fight head-on, always lurking in the shadows to attack at the right moment, while Freddy was forced to use stealth since cameras could see his every move, meaning that Slenderman would have big trouble, add that he's already a stalker, well, you know what happens.**

Ed: And if Jeff could cut the tendrils with a knife, there's no way a bite couldn't do the something like that. In the end, the only thing that kept Freddy safe was the durability of his suit, which proved to be enough to take out Slenderman at the end.

 **Demo: Looks like Slenderman just received his Bite of 87!**

Ed: The winner is Freddy Fazbear.

* * *

 _Next time on Death Battle!_

 _A man with red shirt, hat and earpiece, swings his bat, sending a Tracer flying on the air._

 _V.S_

 _A silver haired man with grey clothes sends flying Yatsuhashi through the air with a kick._


	13. The Scout vs Mercury Black

Ed: Having small patience is something that could easily cause trouble.

 **Demo: Especially if you're a blood thirst cocky jackass, like this two!**

Ed: The Scout, Team Fortress 2 Boston Batter.

 **Demo: And Mercury Black, the silver leg assassin of RWBY! His Ed and I'm Demo!**

Ed: And is our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills, to find out, who would win a Death Battle.

* * *

 **The Scout**

Ed: In the world of Team Fortress 2, craziness and bullets are the only morning clock. Every person in it is dangerous in their own way.

 **Demo: My explosive uncle, Demoman, the backstabbing Spy, and the all-round minigun Heavy. Crazy all right, especially the fast-talking fast-running fast-hitting jackass, The Scout!**

* * *

 **-** **Background**

-Name: Unknown (rumored to be Jeremy)

-Height: 5'10" 178 cm

-Weight: N/A

-Born: Boston Massachusetts

-Youngest of eight brothers

-Expert in hit-and-run tactics

-Knows how to Tango

-Creation of God for all women to have sex (No joke)

* * *

Ed: Born in Boston, Massachusetts, Scout and his older siblings run around his town, looking for a good fight.

 **Demo: However, being the small one, Scout was always the last one to appear and the fight would be already over. But, where he lack strength, he had speed, so he began to ran, and ran, until not only was he the first one to appear, but the one finishing the fights.**

Ed: From that day, the small runt of the family became Boston's Talking Terror. Seeing how much he loved to fight, he became a mercenary. His speed and arsenal makes him the most deadly runner in TF2.

* * *

 **-** **Ability and Arsenal**

-Double-Jump

-Incredible speed

-Scattershot Shotgun

-Force-A-Nature

-Soda Popper

-Winger Pistol

-Flying Guillotine butcher knife

-Bonk! Atomic Punch

-Baseball Bat

* * *

 **Demo: Somewhere around his life, Scout learn how to double-jump, because screw gravity rules!**

Ed: His arsenal consist of a Scatter Shotgun, which can mag six rounds of bullets and can reload by just pushing a trigger. A Winger Pistol with finger point accuracy. A double-barrel shotgun call _'Force-A-Nature'_ , which has only two shots, but the bullets are so hard that can boost you up into the air, and it can kill a normal person.

 **Demo: By adding a drink call Bonk! Atomic Punch, he can created the Soda Popper, which grants Scout to jump five additional times. But, that's not all, he carries a butchering knife that he can summon out of nowhere and throw then with great accuracy. And of course, the Bonk! itsef!**

Ed: This drink grants Scout to be invisible for eight seconds, at the cost of not been able to use his guns, once it's over, he must wait twenty seconds before drinking it again. To make things worse, is radioactive.

 **Demo: Well, I guess his stomach is super though, like his trademark weapon, a baseball bat. That's right, this guy is crazy enough to bring a titanium bat and a baseball into a War Zone! Who said that war isn't a game?**

Ed: No one, Demo… However, with it, the man call Scout has proven time and time again that-

 _Scout: "I'm a Force-A-Nature!"_

* * *

 **-** **Feats**

-Killed a bear with one strike

-Survived three rockets

-Defeat the Heavy on close-quarter combat

-Survives frequent use of Bonk! Atomic Punch

-Can outrun auto-targeting bullets

-Survived having a dove surgically embedded in his chest

-Helped kill the Bread Monster

* * *

Ed: Scout is fast enough to outrun auto-targeting bullets, tough enough to survive the use of _'Bonk!',_ three rockets at once, and having a dove surgically embedded on him alive.

 **Demo: His strong enough to not just kill a bear with one hit from a femur, but able to go one-on-one with Heavy, who is strong enough to kill a bear seven times taller than him, Heavy is 6'5" tall, and won! He also help defeat a bread monster with his agility and speed.**

Ed: However, he can do all of this, at the cost of wearing little armor.

* * *

 **-** **Weakness**

-Lack of defense armor

-Extremely cocky, reckless, arrogant, impatient and hyper

* * *

 **Demo: Without armor, Scout is just a target practice waiting to be shot by a gun or something.**

Ed: And because of his reckless demeanour, he has been know for running head first into battle without a plan.

 **Demo: Still, despise been a jackass, Scout is truly a Force of Nature, you better pray that you catch him first, because he will catch you!**

 _Scout: "Grass grow, birds fly, sun shines and brother? I hurt people."_

* * *

- **Mercury Black** -

Ed: In the world of Remnant, a woman named Salem wants to burn the world, and for that to happened, she needed the help of a woman that seeks only power.

 **Demo: The powerful, deadly, beautiful and sexy leg hunter assassin, Cinder Fall.**

Ed: For Cinder to help Salem, she needed to recruit people with talent to assist her, the first one being Emerald Sustrai, a girl from the streets who was forced to steal.

 **Demo: The second one was a man named Marcus Black, an assassin. However, upon arriving, they found Marcus dead, and Cinder decide to recruit his killer, Mercury Black, his own son.**

* * *

 **-** **Background**

-Name: Mercury Black

-Height: 7'5"

-Weight: 125 lbs

-Job: Assassin

-Son of Marcus Black

-Laughs at everything and jokes about it, including his partner

* * *

Ed: Mercury team up with Cinder and Emerald into obtaining the power of the fire Seasonal Maiden, the embodiment of the season of Fall.

 **Demo: While he managed himself to be in the top ten people I want to kill, I respect the bastard for proving himself time and time again.**

* * *

 **-** **Weapons and Skills**

-Shotgun boots

-Prosthetic legs

-Wind Dust

-Pinpoint accuracy

-Analytical Mind

-Aura

* * *

Ed: Mercury is an excellent fighter and skilled in close-quarter combat using fighting styles similar to Taekwondo and Break Dancing, although he prefers to use kicks in battle, he uses his hands to grab his opponent's, redirect or block attacks.

 **Demo: Silver boy can use analytical mind, able to deduce a person's level of skill by fighting them, he show this when he fought Pyrrha to understand her semblance, and when he fought Yang in the Vytal Festival. Speaking of which, he's a great actor, able to trick others into his hands. Like when he managed to blame Yang on** _ **'supposedly'**_ **injuring him.**

Ed: And like everyone else in RWBY, Mercury has aura; a manifestation of one's soul, and grants the user a wide range of abilities, each ability grants differ strengths to person and special abilities call semblance.

 **Demo: However, we still don't know about Mercury's semblance, so we aren't covering that shit. I just hope is something like a Susanoo!"**

Ed: Consider that his voice in Volume 3 was Yuri Lowenthal, can't say is not a possibility. Anyway, Aura can be used to block deadly blows and heal minor wounds.

 **Demo: Black's main weapons are shotgun boots, they work similar to Yang's Ember Celica, but he prefers kicks over punches. This babies are capable of firing explosives rounds every time he kicks for a long range attack and fires them when he performs a kick-up or a "Thomas Flair" and "Airflares."**

Ed: For those poor brains of yours, a "Thomas Flairs" is an acrobatic move in which the user alternates balancing the torso between either arm while swinging the legs beneath them in continuous circles and a "Airflares" is an acrobatic maneuver in which the user rotates their torso around the vertical axis of their body while traveling in a circular path along a plane in parallel with the floor.

 **Demo: Layman's term, Sanji's Party Table Course, but spinning in one leg while shooting from his boot. With this, Mercury can fire explosive rounds from his greaves while performing traditional kicks like a frontal and side kick. He can control then with the used of Dust, a material that grants nature powers, and have them around him for devastating attacks for his opponents. He can also use them to propel himself in the air. Cool right? But to do this, Mercury has….ROBOTIC LEGS!**

Ed: Right, apparently on the battle against his father, Mercury's leg were badly damaged from his thigh to feet. With all this, Mercury accomplish a lot of impressive feats.

* * *

 **-** **Feats**

-Kill his father, Marcus Black

-Prosthetic legs are super though

-Took on Coco Adel and Yatsuhashi, and defeat Yatsuhashi by himself.

-Nearly defeat Yang Xiao Long

-Help in taking away Amber's power

-With his analytical mind, intercepted Ruby's semblance

-Fast enough to avoid Coco Adel's minigun

* * *

 **Demo: After receiving this legs, they show that they super strong, they can withstand point blank blast of fire, storms of frozen leaf from Amber's power, point-blank shots from Yang's Ember Celica and stop a powerful sword swing from Yatsuhashi.**

Ed: He managed to take on both Coco Adel and Yatsuhashi alone, and defeat the big guy, all by himself. And remember, this two are older than him. He help in taking away Amber's maiden power. And he managed to stop Ruby's speed semblance with a well place kick, which a reminder that Ruby can run at 150 miles per hour, and able to dodge Coco's miniguns bullets.

 **Demo: He nearly defeated Yang in a fight, but got his ass-whopped when Yang went Super-Saiyan, and not only was satisfying, but show us that Mercury is not invincible.**

* * *

 **-** **Weakness**

-Aura has limit

-Can be caught off guard

* * *

Ed: Mercury's aura has a limit to what much damaged it can sustain before it runs out and the next blow will be fatal, and he can be caught-off guard as it show the fight against Yang when she came around with her semblance.

 **Demo: Even so, Mercury has proven to be Cinder's greatest asset in both fighting and analyzing. Despite being a rip off from Sanji's kicking technique and Quicksilver's hair and mind!**

 _Mercury: "You're an inspiration to every punk with a gun and a ski mask."_

 **Demo: At least I'm an inspiration, unlike you!**

* * *

Ed: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all!

 **Demo: Will Scout outrun the Silver Assassin, or will Mercury prove to much for the Boston Basher? Well, get ready, for a Death Battle!**

* * *

Vytal Tournament: Arena

In a floating coliseum, the crowd cheers throughout all of the stadium, the vytal festival finals were about to begin. Through the entire day, combatants have fought to win the price; a rare metal call _'Australium'_. This metal is strong to make deadly weapons.

The crowd cheer as the announcer spoke up.

 _Announcer: "Hello everybody~!"_

The crowd howl out at his voice.

 _Announcer (with excitement): "I know, I know! After so much, we are finally here; the final battle of the Vytal Tournament! Without further_ _ado,_ _let's start the final match!"_

The man point his finger at his left side.

 _Announcer: "In the left corner, we got the silver leg hunter from Haven! He has won his round with feet and thinking! He smugly went here with sheer strength and ability! Let's give a round of applause to Mercury Black!_

The crowd cheer as a young man with silver hair, white skin, eyes, a slate gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket that covers his upper body and black pants, walks into the arena.

The announcer point at his right.

 _Announcer: "And in the right corner, he fast, he talks, he is a complete jackass, but he proved to be a force to be reckon with! Let's welcome the man known as Scout!_

The crowd cheer as a skinny man wearing a red shirt, gray pants, an ear piece and hat. He had a small bag on his back. He kept walking while flexing his tiny muscles at the crowd. Mercury scoff out at his opponent.

 _Mercury:_ " _Seriously? I'm fighting this joker?"_

Scout hear that and answers back with his own thrash-talk.

 _Scout: "Ha! And? Is not like you're one to talk."_

 _Mercury: "Looks can be deceiving baby-face." (putting his battle pose.)_

 _Scout: "Pfff, if I have a dime every time I hear that one." (taking out his Scattershot Gun.)_

The TV on top of them show a roulette that began to spin,

 _Announcer:_ _"Now then, let us spin the type of match will have!"_ the roulette began to slow down. _"Its started to stop folk!" (_ the roulette finally stop and everyone gasped in shock.) " _Unbelievable! Ladies and Gentlemen!"_

The arrow stop right below the words _'Death Battle'._ Suddenly, the arena change form, from a simple pokemon battle ground, to an underground facility with working machinery from years back.

 _Scout (whistling out) "Nice, I feel myself at home."_

He felt something behind him and quickly barrel roll away from several explosion rounds.

Mercury: "Good to know because you're in my territory as well."

Mercury dodge a bullet shot.

 _Scout: "Real smooth asshole; tell you what, how about you shoot me again, and I'll welcome you to a world of pain."_

Scout points at him with his gun.

 _Mercury: "Funny," (says with a smug smile and a dark tone.) "I was about to say the same thing."_

3!

2!

1!

* * *

 **Let's see you talk your way out of this one!**

 **FIGHT!**

* * *

 _Scout: "Here!"_

The TF2 runner commence the attack by pulling the trigger of his gun. Mercury dodge the bullets coming at him by back flipping before jumping high and fire explosive rounds at Scout who, began to run away from them as they miss. Mercury continue to shoot at him and Scout retaliate by shooting back at him while running around him. The silver assassin landed on the ground and charge at Scout, who began to shoot him, but Black dodge them, he reached the Boston Boy and kick his Scattergun out of his hands.

Mercury place a well kick right on the chest of the mercenary, sending him flying backward. Scout jump back to his feet and took out his baseball bat.

 _Mercury: "What's this? You know that this isn't a game right?"_

Mercury asked before sending a kick, only for Scout to stop it with his bat.

 _Scout: "Heh, what are you, a Soldier?"_

Mercury began to send kicks to him. The mercenary began to counter all the leg attacks the kick boxer throw him. After the ninth kick, Black managed to land a blow to the side of Scout, follow by a kick to the chest that sending him backward. He then, send several explosive rounds at the hit-runner, but at the last moment, the mercenary use his double jump to evade the explosive attacks. The silver hunter was surprised to what he just witnessed.

 _Mercury: ('What the? Did he just jump twice in mid air?')_

Scout roll in the ground and took out his pistol out and began to shoot him at him while running. However, Mercury quickly sidesteps dodging each bullet that Scout fired at him. Once they were at close range, Black throw a kick at his hand, throwing away his pistol. He quickly threw another kick. However, Scout sidestepped and dodged it, however, Mercury spun around deliver a kick to the back, but Scout sense it coming and went all fours before moving away from a dropping leg that broke the floor.

 _Scout: "Woah! Those are some strong legs buddy!"_

 _Mercury: "What can I say? I'm full of surprises."_

Mercury immediately began to throw kick at Scout who dodge them before throwing his own punches, only for the silver assassin use his arms to block them and land a kick with an explosive that send the mercenary crashing into his back. The silver assassin use his boot guns to propel into the air, float on top of the mercenary and start to dive kick down in with full speed.

At the last second, Scout moved out of the way as Mercury's leg breaks the floor. The force sent Scout flying upward into the air. Mercury boots himself into the air and went to kick Scout in the stomach, only for the mercenary to dodge it at the last second before swinging his bat at the kick boxer's stomach, sending him into the ground back.

 _Mercury: ('Damn, that bat is really something. I need to take that away from him.')_

Scout land next to his pistol and picks it up. He takes out several butcher knives and began to throw them at Mercury who stood up and notice them flying at him. He dodged each knife by performing multiple flips and when Scout threw the one more at him just as it was about to hit, Mercury caught it before it could even hit him.

 _Scout (stunned): "Wow."_

Mercury proceed to throw the knife he caught into the air before catching it again.

 _Mercury (smirking): A Knife? Really? That's the best you-"_

 _*BONK*_

Mercury stop when a baseball hit him on the face.

 _Scout: "Think fast chuckle head!"_

The mercenary was fast on him and hit him with his bat on both sides of his body, dazing him.

 _Scout: "And to finish off!"_

The mercenary put a batter stand before hitting Mercury with a swing that sending him into the air.

 _Scout: "And his out of the park!"_

Scout quickly began to run at the direction he sent the hunter. Meanwhile, Mercury crashes against some machinery, one of them hitting his left leg hard.

 _Mercury: "Ah! My leg!"_

The silver haired began to hold his left leg in pain as he tries to reduce the pain. Scout reach him up and notice that he was badly injured in the leg. He slowly walks up to him as he points his pistol at him.

 _Scout: "All right kid, fun's over."_

Scout was about to pull the trigger when Black began to chuckle darkly before looking up at him with a rather dark expression.

 _Mercury: "Your right….Fun's over."_

Mercury quickly did a kick up and fired an explosive round from his greaves hitting Scout in the chest and knocking him back, making him loose grip on his pistol. The red mercenary fell onto his back a couple of feet away from Mercury.

 _Scout: "Ahh! It burns!"_

The hit runner had his red shirt rip with black marks as blood drips out from his chest. He stood up with pain as he looks in anger at Mercury while been slightly daze.

 _Scout: "Dirty trick asshole!"_

Scout didn't have time as Mercury was already in front of him with a kick to the stomach.

 _Mercury: "Hey, what can I say, I never play fair."_

Mercury performs a bicycle kick and delivering multiple kicks to his chest before knocking his titanium bat away from his hands.

 _Mercury (darkly): "You won't be needing this anymore."_

Mercury began to kick Scout with several kick, finishing with an upward kick that send Scout flying into crates.

 _Mercury: "Time to finish this."_

The silver assassin commenced to perform the _"Thomas Flair"_ firing multiple explosives rounds into the air and they began circling around him, he quickly switched to an _"Airflair_ " and continued firing more explosives rounds into the air only for them to circle around him as well.

The red mercenary managed to stand up on his feet.

 _Scout: "Gah, I'm feeling this one in the morning….(looks up and see the flying explosive rounds) Huh?"_

He felt something on his feet, looking down, he saw a piece of crate that he broke during his crash, it had a danger sign. Scout looks around him and saw that he was around several crates with _'danger signs'_ with bombs images on them.

His eyes widened as he looks at Mercury who smiles darkly as he launches all of them at him.

 _Scout: "Ah come! Give me a break! I'm not falling for this again!"_

He took out his Force-A-Nature, jump forward and press the trigger of it, causing him to shoot forward away from where the rounds will hit….

But, he was still on the explosions range.

 **BOOOOOM!**

The explosion sent Scout crashing into a wall that was next to a bigger machine. There were several crack sounds as the Boston boy slumps into the ground. He began to use all his strength to stand up. He noticed that his titanium bat was at his range. He was about to reach it, another explosive round hit him, sending him back into the wall.

He began to use the wall to stand up as Mercury in front of him with his leg pointing at his back head.

 _Mercury: "Looks like you were nothing more than talk."_

The mercenary's hat cover his eyes as he had his back against him while a hand supports him in the wall. Mercury immediately shoot another round at him, time went slowly as the round got close to the mercenary, who make a small smirk on his face as his hand went on his back, taking a red and yellow object out.

The explosive round hit the red Boston boy, smoke coming out as the mercenary's cap flow through the air and a red and yellow can roll out from the floor. Mercury smirks as he turns around to leave while dusting off his cloth.

 _Mercury: "Even Torchwick could do a better fight than-"_

 _*Bang*_

Mercury was suddenly attacked from behind with a hard swing that was enough to break a spine in half. He stagger forward and look back, he was surprised to see the red mercenary, but he was blurry and holding his bat in hand. Scout give him a cocky smile.

 _Scout: "You aren't the only that plays unfair!"_

The mercenary ran at him and swung his bat, Mercury blocks the hit with his hand while sliding backward. When he saw Scout running at him, he waited until he was close and swung his leg at his face…

…..However, his leg simply went past through him.

Before he could do anything, he was hit in the heads crown hard, follow by several bat's swings to the side, the last one hitting him on the face making him go down to the floor as a gray light began to fade away from his body. Before he could place a hand on the floor, the Boston Basher show him why he is called that.

 _Scout: "Bonk!"_

He hit the hunter with his bat on the stomach and arms, making Black moan in pain. And he did it again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and one more time.

 _Mercury: "Koff!"_

Mercury couldn't handle it anymore as the pain in his stomach gave out and blood began to come out of his mouth. At the same time, Scout's 'Bonk!' ability run up into a wall, jump on it and then jump off it, giving a great height in the air. Mercury eyes look up at him, and before he could do anything-

 _ ***Bang!*Crack!***_

Scout swung his bat hard on the hunter's head, breaking his skull and brain. Mercury's body went limp as Scout breaths heavily as he observes the body of the deadly assassin.

 _Scout (breathing heavily): "Now that's a skull fracture for sure!"_

He then picks up his Force-A-Nature and aim it at the head of the assassin before shooting it, leaving a giant hole in it.

 _Scout: "For double-checking."_

He says as the arena began to fade away, returning him back to the arena, he saw several jaws in the floor from the audience, even the announcer was in shock. They were like that for a few minutes before they began to cheer and applaud to him.

 _Announcer: "W-What a spectacular battle!"_

Scout smirks out as he began to swing around his bat around with talent.

 _Scout: "I make this look too easy!"_

 **K.O!**

* * *

 **Demo: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!**

Ed: I'm….surprised about this... (paper being handed to him)... This….actually makes senses….

 **Demo: Let me see! (takes the paper from Ed's hand and reads it)... Holy Shit….**

Ed: _Ehem!_ Well, let's explain: both Scout and Mercury are fast and tough, but Mercury surpasses Scout in fighting and durability, his analytic thinking could easily figure out Scout run-and-hit tactic and running head into danger. Mercury stopping Ruby on her semblance show that his instinct are sharp, Ruby speed is 150 mph and Scout runs 17 mph, which means that Mercury could react at least 11 times faster than an average human, meaning that Mercury could dodge anything Scout threw at him. He managed to hold on against both Coco and Yatsuhashi alone without Emerald and neither of them managed to land a hit on Black.

 **Demo: However, there's one thing that change everything; surprise attacks. Scout hidden arsenal managed to give him the ledge he needed. On the fight in the Vytal Festival, when Yang activate her semblance, she ran at Mercury with her normal speed and he didn't dodge it, he blocked it and when he fought back, Yang only act with her instinct and beat the living crap out of him! Scout is almost like Yang; hit first, question later.**

Ed: And more importantly, Mercury feats pales in comparison with Scout's. Sure, battling the member of Team CFVY without help and not letting them hit him is outstanding, but Scout survive an explosion from three rockets at once, without aura. Also, Mercury was prepared beforehand to battle any possible opponents, and here in Death Battle, we don't let prep time in. Scout only needed one moment to catch Mercury off-guard and it was all over.

 **Demo: …..Well, looks Scout just** _ **'Bang'**_ **Mercury out of the park!**

Ed: The winner is The Scout

* * *

 _ **Next time on Death Battle!**_

 _A green caped metal man sits on his flying throne as he watches Iron Man been electrocuted inside a capsule._

 _Vs._

 _A man with black sunglasses, black trench coat and clothes hold Chris Redfield by his throat and rose him up._


	14. Dr Doom vs Albert Wesker

Ed: Today's combatants aren't just rival companies characters, but also the most dangerous and wanted men's that could easily conquer the world in their respective universe.

 **Demo: Dr. Doom, Marvel's Armor Dictator!**

Ed: And Albert Wesker, Capcom's Prototype Virus.

 **Demo: He's Ed and I'm Demo!**

Ed: And is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle!

* * *

 **Dr. Doom**

 **Demo: Master of Science and Sorcery, Ruler of Latveria, and looks like Death's itself? Only one person fits this description; Dr. Doom!**

* * *

 **-** **Background**

-Name: Victor Von Doom

-Height: 6'7" / 2m

-Weight: 415 lbs / 188 kg

-Birthplace: Hassenstadt, Latveria

-2nd best in both genius intellect and sorcery

-Favorite Music: Beethoven's 9th

-Hates crust on his sandwiches and squirrels

* * *

Ed: Victor Von Doom was born in his homeland, Latveria. His father was an intellectual doctor and his mother, a sorcerer of magic.

 **Demo: The old man die from frostbite in the winter, and his mother sold his soul to the devil! Man, people are losing their parents faster than us making fights!**

Ed: To honor his parents, Victor promised to master both science and magic.

 **Demo: Oh yes! Science for upgrading the rules and magic for breaking them! Because let's be honest; that's magic true purpose!**

Ed: Combining both subjects, Victor made a name for himself. Creating miraculous inventions such as a machine that could send him to hell to save his mother, but it didn't go as plan, which resulted in an explosion that left a scar on his face, not that terrible.

 **Demo: But for Victor, it was. Thinking that his perfect face was tainted, he ran like a bitch to the Himalayas, and join a group of Tibetan Monks. In there, he put them to work on a high-strength titanium armor that enhances his power and hide his tanned face. The armor magically severed him from the real world and the nightmares. Thus making him into the mechanical logic engine; Dr. Doom!**

* * *

 **-** **Armor**

-Weight: 190 lbs

-Nuclear Powered

-Force Fields

-Jet Boosters

-Electrical Shockers

-Energy Absorption

-Molecular Expander

-Splinter of the True Cross

 **-** **Magic**

-Teleportation

-Time Travel

-Dimensional Travel

-Mystical Barriers

-Ovoid Mind Transfer

-Summoning

-Hypnosis

-Invisibility

-Technological Manipulation

-Arc Lightning

* * *

Ed: This titanium armor is more than just simple armor, it has force fields, jet boosters, electric shocks, energy absorptions, and a molecular-expander that makes tiny objects grow bigger. If that's not enough, it also increases his magical abilities, like teleportation, time and dimensional powers, demon summoning, mind control, manipulation of machines, become invisible, and several other magics over the centuries after time traveling into the early days of magic. Is basically an OP armor that surpasses Iron Man's armor, and that's saying something!

 **Demo: But let's not forget, Doom always has more of himself if things screw up! That's right, I'm talking about the famous Doombots!**

* * *

 **-** **Doombots**

-Victor's hand-made robots

-Comes in all sizes

-Same abilities as Doom

-Excellent mimicry of Doom

-You won't know is a Doombot until you defeat him

* * *

 **Demo: These mechanical things are Victor's personal army, they are excellent for deceiving his enemies in thinking that they have been fighting Doom all this time, and it has work…...A LOT OF TIME! I really need to learn more of mechanic in here, maybe Engi will help me up if I play my cards right….**

Ed: While my co-host is lost in thought over there, Doom has proven to the Marvel Universe that he can conquer the world.

* * *

 **-** **Feats**

-Can think as fast as a supercomputer

-One-Punch Hulk down

-Survived Thanos Infinity Gauntlet

-Willpower beat Purple Man's telepathy

-Caught Captain America's shield and crushed it like paper

-Crushed a diamond with his hands

-Killed a lion in one punch... while naked

-Defeated the Silver Surfer, Galactus, & the Beyonder

-Took over the world…..twice

* * *

Ed: Victor's armor is strong enough to one punch down The Incredible Hulk and can take hits from Thanatos Infinity Gauntlet. His brain is fast as a supercomputer, his willpower overpowered Purple Man's telepathy, crush diamonds and Cap's Shield, one punch killed a lion while naked and defeated several god powerful characters.

 **Demo: And let's not forget, he took over the world twice! So really, Doom is practically a force to be fear, however, there's one tiny problem with him… HE'S A MOTHERFUCKING EGOTASTIC MAN!**

* * *

 **-** **Weakness**

-His ego and preference for solitude ultimately is his own enemy.

* * *

 **Demo: While is the only weakness on him, is still the only thing that screws him over and over again! I mean come on, do I really need to start counting how many times this man had the world in his hand when suddenly he fucks it up!?**

Ed: Even so, if Victor could only control his ego, you bet a million dollars that no one in the Marvel Universe can stop him.

 _Dr. Doom: "Rivals... No one rivals Doom! NO ONE! Doom is supreme! There is no power on earth, no intellect in all creation to equal Mine!"_

* * *

 **Albert Wesker**

Ed: Born to parents with enhanced intellectual genes, young Albert was brought into the Umbrella Corporation's Wesker Children program alongside other children's.

 **Demo: Almost Master Chief's origins start boys and girls!**

* * *

 **-** **Background**

-Name: Albert

-Surname: Wesker

-Height: 6'3" / 190 cm

-Weight: 198 lbs / 90 kg

-Occupation: Former Umbrella Corporation researcher

-Injected with Prototype Virus and others

-Wears cool sunglasses

* * *

 **Demo: Wesker showed promise on the company's project, and after a few years, Albert join Umbrella as one of their key researchers on a T-virus variant, created primarily for military uses due to their ability to trigger violent genetic mutations in the infected.**

Ed: And believe it or not, before this, Wesker was a good person, helping Chris Redfield and company in severals goals, that is, until the "Mansion Incident' in 1998. In there, Wesker betrayed Chris and friends by unleashing the Tyrant-T-002 on them.

 **Demo: Wait, since when Terminator is on Resident Evil games?**

Ed: No Demo, is more of the first version of Nemesis (The Pursuer) without the rocket launcher and the leather jacket.

 **Demo: Oh…. That's gross!**

Ed: We know…. Anyway, Chris and friends managed to foil Wesker plans and the Tyrant killed Wesker instead. However, Wesker's death was deliberate on his part, as prior to this, he injected himself with the Prototype Virus. Thus when the room was empty, Wesker's body reanimated. Wesker had risen once more.

 **Demo: Wait, so he's a fucking zombie?!**

Ed: That doesn't rotten and has superpowers.

 **Demo: …...SHIIIIIIIT! That's scary as fuck! How the hell is he doing that?!**

Ed: Well you see, Wesker's got a pretty good blood-type; one almost unique to him. Allowing him to take this substance with all benefits and no drawbacks.

 **Demo: But that's not all the virus has to offer!**

* * *

 **-** **Prototype Virus**

-Superhuman strength

-Hyper-accelerated speed

-Superhuman agility

-Extremely fast reflexes

-Superhuman endurance

-Low-level rapid healing factor

-Hardened skeleton, internal organs, tissue and skin

-May be able to fracture the bones of an attacker

-Able to adhere to walls and ceilings

-Gave Wesker red cat eyes

* * *

 **Demo: While it cost him his humanity, it grants Albert superhuman strength, agility, endurance, hyperspeed, fast reflexes, slow rapid healing factor, hard skin, skeleton, internal organs, and tissues, can crawl walls like Spider-Man and anyone who punches him will have a shattered bone or two! To top it off, he has red evil eyes….EVIL!**

Ed: He also has in hand a Beretta 92F Custom "Samurai Edge" pistol.

* * *

 **-** **"Samurai Edge" Beretta 92F**

-Magazine Capacity: At least 13 rounds

-Ammunition: 9x19mm Parabellum

-Made under specific requirements

-Laser Aiming Module attached to frame

* * *

 **Demo: This handgun has some pretty specific requirements, including having at least 13 rounds in its magazine and being a specific weight and all that crap! In other words, I love this gun!**

Ed: With all this, Wesker commenced his new goal; give humanity this superpower virus and rule them as a god, and I have to say, he can.

* * *

 **-** **Feats**

-Able to injure Chris Redfield just by having him punch him

-Lifted and threw large missiles with one hand

-Punched through a missile

-Lifted large steel girders

-Was a master of martial arts before injecting himself with the Prototype Virus

-Lifted an adult human with one hand

-Killed a Chimera B.O.W. with a single kick

-Sent someone flying with a backhand

* * *

Ed: Wesker has injured Chris by taking a punch to the face, has thrown and punched through missiles, was a martial artist before injecting the virus, lift an adult with one hand and killed a Chimera B.O.W with one single, solid kick.

 **Demo: And don't forget, he backhanded a man into the air! Holy shit, that's a badass move in my book!**

Ed: True. However, despite having a one-army virus in him, Wesker has one major problem; a serious superiority complex.

* * *

 **-** **Weakness**

 **-Superiority complex**

 **-Usually bested in his schemes by Chris and his allies**

* * *

Ed: Albert thinks of himself nothing more than a God. And despite having an intellectual intelligence and cunningness, he still managed to get outsmarted by Chris and the gang. Which became his demise and ultimate death at a volcano.

 **Demo: Still, that's just the only fault on Wesker, ignoring that, there's no virus-ridden superhuman of terror than this man right here!**

 _Wesker: "Six billion cries of agony will birth a new balance. Unfortunately, it's too late for you. You will not live to see the dawn."_

* * *

Ed: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all!

 **Demo: Is Dr. Doom the cure for this God Virus? Or is Albert Wesker too much competition for Latverian's Ruler? Well, get ready for a Death Battle!**

* * *

A man in a white coat was running, there was fear in his eyes, he must have witnessed a terrifying sight. He kept running until reaching a giant door, pushing it open.

Once open, it revealed a king chamber, cover with windows and candle lights on the walls. A long red carpet on the ground stopping in front of a king's throne. Sitting on it was a man in a metal armor, a green tunic and hooded cloak cover his face, in his hand, there was a cup of wine.

The man runs up to his ruler in a hurry.

 _Man: "Sir! We have a problem!"_

Dr. Doom looks at him, a menacing aura running through the air.

 _Dr. Doom: "It better be important, you ruin my wine flavor."_

 _Man: "S-Sir! It would appear an intruder has made his way into the castle!"_

 _Dr. Doom: "...You dare bother me with this?! (slams fist on the handle) Just sent my Servo-Guards robots to deal with it!"_

 _Man (trembling): "Sir….that's the thing! All Servo-Guards have been destroyed!"_

Victor stood silent for a while before teleporting in front of the man, quickly grabbing him by the throat and raised him up into the air.

 _Dr. Doom: "All of them?! You dare mock my intellect?!"_

 _Man: "N….No…..Sir….I-"_

 _*BANG*_

Before the man could speak more, his head had a blow hole. Doom released the corpse into the ground.

 _?: "So...you're the infamous Dr. Doom…"_

Victor looks at the direction of the door and a man with blond hair, sunglasses and black turncoat and clothes. Albert Wesker stood in front Dr. Doom, without a scared face.

 _Dr. Doom: "Who the hell are you?! For what you have come?!"_

 _Wesker: "I have heard that you plan to conquer this frail world."_

 _Dr. Doom: "….Correct."_

Albert Wesker: "Then it's a shame... I had plans on doing the same... and I can't possibly allow you to intervene."

 _Dr. Doom: "Insolent fool…. You dare stand in the way of Dr. Doom?!"_

 _Wesker: "Hahaha! You got that wrong…. Is YOU who dares to stand in my way!"_

Victor crosses his arms together.

 _Dr. Doom: "You wretch….I'll make you bow before me!"_

* * *

 _Two Conquerors! One Ruler Position!_

 **FIGHT!**

* * *

In a quick moment, Wesker ducks down and speeds towards Doom. He appeared in front the dictator and give a powerful force palm in Victor's stomach, sending him backward. Victor recovers in the air and shoots toward Wesker with his jet boost. Just as he reaches him, the virus man disappears, dodging the attack. Albert appears behind Dr. Doom and sent a force palm, only for Doom to teleport behind him, sending an electric beam, sending Wesker flying. Victor uses his jet boost again and rams his fist into him, sending Albert into a wall.

 _Dr. Doom: "Foot Dive!"_

Victor uses his foot dive to hit Albert, but the walking super-zombie move out of the way, causing Doom to crash into the wall and break it. Wesker took the opportunity to grab his cape and pull to slam his on the floor. Doom recover from the blow, but Wesker was ahead of him, commencing a barrage of punches before finishing with an uppercut to the chin. Victor was sent upward, as Wesker appears over him and gave him a hard hammer punch, sending the dictator hard on the ground.

Wesker dives down to stomp him, but then, several missiles were summoned by Doom and were launch at him. Forcing the human virus to dodge them, before grabbing one of them and send it back to his owner. However, Dr. Doom was already away from it as it explodes.

 _Dr. Doom: "You scum!"_

Victor clenches his fist before becoming invisible. Wesker landed on the ground before looking around for him, his eyes glowing red.

 _Albert Wesker: "Hmm, trying to ambush me, eh?"_

He took out his Samurai Edge pistol and in a quick movement, he roundhouses kick something next to him, revealing the dictator, who was push back. Albert began to empty his gun, each bullet hitting Victor hard. He then uses his speed to appear in front of Doom.

 _Albert Wesker: "You really should know your place."_

He began to do a hard combo of punches and kicks to Victor, finishing with a knuckle sandwich to the face that sends him to the ground. Before Victor could rose up, Wesker stomps his face hard, crushing the metal face. The body became limp as the black coat man begins to walk away.

 _Albert Wesker: "I told you….I'm the only worthy one."_

As Wesker was about to exit, a dimension gap appears behind him, and out came Dr. Doom in his seat, hand in his chin and bored out of his mind.

 _Dr. Doom: "Ha! What a farce!"_

Albert's red eyes became intense, this man just made a fool out of him! He uses his super-speed and went at Doom, however, he summons a force shield that blocked all punches and kicks that Wesker threw at him. Victor then creates a towering electrical beam that hit the super-zombie. Leaving him stunt and open for Doom to throw his combo punches, ending with a wave of his Fontanon Rays. Several went through Albert's body, leaving him with mortal wounds. Victor grabs him by his throat and raises him up.

 _Dr. Doom: "You have no hope, surrender!"_

 _Albert Wesker: "Are you sure about that?"_

With a hard kick to the chin, Wesker got out of Doom's hold, he commenced to punch Victor's face before force palming his stomach, fell to his knees before Wesker backhand him hard, only for Doom to uppercut him in the gut, before headbutting him hard on the face. Sending him stumbling away, as Victor punched him, breaking his glasses. However, Albert retaliates with his own punch, Victor throws another punch, but Wesker caught it, only for him to throw his own punch and for Doom to caught it as well. The both began to fight in overpowering each other until Doom said.

 _Dr. Doom: "Enough games!"_

Suddenly, the ground began to shake like mad, but neither of the two conquerors was fazed, Doom and Albert were covered by a bright light. In a few moments, they appeared what is maybe a mountain of an active volcano.

 _Albert Wesker: "Time Travel? Now, this is interesting."_

Albert virus power allowed him to judo throw him into a wall, however, Doom uses it as a propulsion and went at full speed to tackled the virus, but when he was close, Albert's eyes glow and his arms were covered in a purple aura. In a quick moment, he blocks Doom charge attack and _pierces_ through Doom's armor, making the dictator cringe in pain.

 _Albert Wesker: "Is this all you got? What a disappointment."_

In a quick grunt, Wesker gave a roundhouse kick to Doom, followed by a force punch, before teleporting behind him and force palm to the back before appearing in front of him and hit him hard in the head, then he kick him again in the face before getting behind him and give him a nasty somersault kick, he appears in front and gave him a nasty punch before going behind him again and do the same, he appeared in front and gave a nasty uppercut that sends Doom in the air. Wesker teleport in the air with his leg in the air before slamming it hard on Victor, denting the ground and creating an explosion. Moments later, Doom was on the ground and the Albert pick him up by the throat.

 _Albert Wesker: "Any last words?"_

 _Dr. Doom: "...*bzzzt*..."_

Doom began to emit electricity from his body, telling Albert the hard truth….He was fighting a Doombot. Before Wesker could do anything, a yellow circle surround the area and he found himself inside a capsule. At that moment, the Real Dr. Doom appear in his throne yet again.

 _Dr. Doom: "Time to die!"_

At his words, electricity began to curse through the virus man body, making him roar in pain as the electricity went through his organs. Victor watches in amused at his opponent predicament before his hand raised up and slam down hard on a button on the throne's handle. The capsule explodes, making the second one of the day.

Albert was on his knees, his wounds were slowly regenerating, however, he could feel only anger in his veins.

 _Albert Wesker: "Dammit! I'm a God! The worthy one!"_

The virus man charges forward at the dictator, fist ready to go hit, but Doom simply blocked it and punch him hard. Before Albert could retaliate, a rock latch on to him, followed by another one and another one. Victor had used his molecular powers to trap Albert inside the rocky prison. Doom walk forward to it and place a foot on it.

 _Dr. Doom: "This game is over!"_

With a push, the giant rock began to roll off the cliff, entering inside the volcano's mouth. Inside the prison, Albert scream as the rock enters the magma, before it sunk deeper into the hot pot.

 _Dr. Doom: "Hmph! Worthy? Only Doom is worthy."_

 **K.O!**

* * *

 **Demo: I think we just trigger a Resident Evil fan rage.**

Ed: This match was quite obvious from the start, while Albert was the one with more power, speed, and agility, Doom's experience in combat and magic trump him in the end. Yes, Wesker could take any attacks that Doom could throw at him, however, he still got beat with it.

 **Demo: If you guys remember, Wesker ultimate doom was magma, yes, but it was the force of a rocket that Chris shoot while in a helicopter that stunted him, and even if the lava wasn't there, it still would have damaged him a lot, forcing Wesker to concentrate on healing.**

Ed: Wesker could have penetrated Doom's armor, just like Luke Cage did, however, keep in mind that it has been confirmed that even without the armor to enhance his magic, Doom's was already dangerous with magic, something that Albert's Prototype Virus does not have resistant to. Speaking of which, while the virus grants bone crushing powers to Albert, Doom has survived far worse than a simple bone crack.

 **Demo: Besides, when you think about it, while Albert had led a nation in his hands, Doom lead successfully an entire country and a planet.**

Ed: Even if Albert lead an entire country, his knowledge would only be fighting zombies, while Doom has fought cosmical beings.

 **Demo: It was a matter of time, for Albert to meet his Ultimate Doom!**

Ed: The winner is Dr. Doom.

* * *

 _Next time on Death Battle!_

 _A number 10 begins to flash, making someone look at it in surprised. "Someone is in trouble!"_

 _V.S_

 _A figure began to do the Tree Pose. "Now, let's relax and hold our breathing."_


	15. Sportacus vs Wii Fit Trainer

Ed: Every man, woman, teen, and kid had always dreamed of one thing.

 **Demo: Have a healthy body and never get tired of training! I myself still want too, but is always so difficult, why can't I be like this two?!**

Ed: Sportacus, Lazy Town's Healthy Hero.

 **Demo: And the Wii Fit Trainer, Nintendo's Exercise Master! He's Ed and I'm Demo!**

Ed: And is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

* * *

 **Sportacus**

Ed: The town of Lazy Town was once as it's name implies; lazy.

 **Demo: Robbin Rottens, the most skinniest and craftiest villain next to Waluigi** _ **(Need a DB for this guy)**_ **had managed to make the town, laziest as fuck! Everyone would stay in their homes, watch always T.V, and never exercise. Jesus, I know is hard to do it, but not even I stay indoors all the time!**

Ed: Luckily, that all change when a pink haired girl came to town, unclog a mailbox, send flying a message into the sky and end it in the hand of a muscular man with, without a doubt, the greatest mustache in the world.

 **Demo: Ladies and Gentlemen! The blue goggles man with the number 10, Sportacus!**

* * *

 **-** **Background**

-Name: Sportacus

-Height: 5'9" (175cm)

-Weight: 168 (76 kg)

-Age 52

-Occupation: Athletic Health Hero

-Looks younger than it's age

-Has the greatest mustache of all times

* * *

Ed: Living inside a floating air blimp, this man origin is unknown, even to his closest friends. However, he has made his job to make sure that Lazy Town and everyone is always healthy and active. Alongside his teen sidekick, Stephanie.

 **Demo: So basically, Batman and Robin.**

Ed: Gender bender Robin into a pink haired and cloth girl, change Batman's attitude, and crime fights….yeah.

 **Demo: …..I'm sorry, not forgetting that image now… But ignoring that, this guy is nearly superhuman!**

* * *

 **-** **Skills and Abilities**

-Extreme Athlete

-High Stamina and Endurance

-Extreme Agility

-Super Strength

-Skilled Competitor

-Intelligent Nutritionist

* * *

 **Demo: The man is an amazing athlete in everything he those, making his stamina and endurance one of a superhuman! His agility and strength are no jokes! He is strong enough to raise a wall, all by himself, agile enough to dodge traps and projectiles. He always somersaulting in the air and moving around, never stopping.**

Ed: Sportacus is also an amazing competitor, he will not back down from a challenge put in front him. No to mention his amazing brilliance of nutrition he knows the body needs. But, he always has the necessary arsenal of gadgets in his small backpack or air blimp.

* * *

 **-** **Weapons**

-Any sport gadget

-Any kind of fruit and vegetable

-Access to blimp to call any kind of object

* * *

 **Demo: His backpack apparently is a magic satchel since he can take out baseball bats, fruits, and any kind of gadget out from it. He also has access to his air blimp, in which he can summon any kind of sports gadget and fruits as well. He can call anything; baseball bat, apples, a pillow, bowling balls, rackets, beer….**

Ed: Demo, that last one isn't healthy.

 **Demo: It is for me!**

Ed: ….Of course, it is….But make no mistake, Sportacus maybe be a hero, but his strength gives the chill down anyone's spine.

* * *

 **-** **Feats**

-Can do any kind of sport in seconds

-Speed: can run a little over 16,000 miles per hour

-Skilled to do any kind of physical activity and never get tired

-Strong enough to strike an apple all the way to the moon

* * *

Ed: Sportacus has proven to be one of the most athletic individuals in the worlds, not only does he can do any kind of sport but also, he never gets tired to do any kind of physical activity.

 **Demo: This man is insane! He can run up to 16,000 miles per hour, running 21 times faster than the speed of sound! One time, he was flying around on his flying scooter, which works by peddling his feet by the way, he saw Stephanie in view and stop to say hello, only for her to send a letter to his blimp, Sportacus quickly sprint at his scooter, jump in the motherfucker, fly all the way up to his blimp, enter inside BEFORE the letter could even reach the blimp and caught it! HOLY SHIT, he's fast! And that's over his official speed ranking!**

Ed: True, however, his most impressive feat would be when he home run an apple all the way to the moon in just 12 seconds. With breaking the atmosphere and the distance of the moon, which is 230 miles from where he was, Sportacus must have hit it with the force of 18,000,391 tons of horsepower, escaping the earth's gravity, travel all the way to the moon, and enter the moon's gravity.

 **Demo: Wait a minute…. You're telling me…. That this man, who is a healthy hero for a kids show, has the striking power to destroy a CITY!?"**

Ed: Yes, Demo. Yes, he does.

 **Demo: …..My childhood has been destroyed….AND I'M GLAD FOR IT!**

Ed: But, Sportacus is far from being superhuman, _especially_ when his only kryptonite is….Sugar.

 **Demo: WHAT?!**

* * *

 **-** **Weakness**

-Processed Sugar

* * *

Ed: Even the smallest particle of sugar can bring him to his knees, making him weak and ill.

 **Demo: So? If that's the only thing stopping him, he only needs to eat a fruit to get his strength back up. After all, when someone is in trouble, you can count on Sportacus to leap out from his blimp and come running to save you!**

" _Sportacus is seen running, leaving a trail of blue, white and black in the form of an 'S'."_

* * *

 **Wii Fit Trainer**

Ed: Now, let us all take a deep breath….Now, released the air slowly… Now hold your pose….be at peace with yourself.

 **Demo: Da fuq? Ed, are you doing yoga now?**

Ed: Why yes, because our next fighter is a Master of Yoga.

* * *

 **-** **Background**

-Name: Wii Fit Trainer

-Height: 6'5" (195 cm)

-Weight: Unknown

-Base: Wii Fit Studio

-Occupation: Personal Trainer

-Most use as the girl avatar trainer

* * *

Ed: The Wii Fit Trainer, as the name implies, is a personal trainer that helps others to gain strength and be active. She has dedicated her entire life to make players and video game characters to be in shape with her aerobics and yoga talents.

 **Demo: Hell, even the memes agreed with us, that bitch is very passionate to see others on training! She takes the human fitness to a whole new level, stretching beyond the peak of the mountain! And to make things harder, she knows over fifteen yoga poses and fifteen strength training routines that she master and used to fight!**

* * *

 **-** **Poses and Skills**

-Tree Pose

-Warrior Pose

-Sun Salute

-Hula-Hoops

-Deep Breathing

-Highly Athletic

-High Endurance

-Peak Physical Condition

* * *

 **Demo: Each pose she does comes with a powerful strike, like the Warrior and Tree pose, in which she can make a powerful standing stance that can knock her opponents away, the Sun Salute, a charging ball of energy that she can charge by breathing and shooting at her opponents.**

Ed: She also can use Hula-Hoops to do an extended aerial travel and Deep Breathing to recover her health back a little. She's highly athletic, consider nothing more than a professional. Her physical condition and high endurance have made her one tough woman, making a name for herself.

* * *

 **-** **Feats**

-Has trained over a dedaced

-Can go toe-to-toe with Nintendo's superstars

-Trains the video games characters and real people

-Can do any Yoga activity with little difficulty

* * *

Ed: The Wii Fit Trainer has made her job to make every Nintendo character, and fan, by active and healthy for a decade. With her amazing knowledge of Yoga, she can go one-on-one with the likes of Mario, Link, Kirby, Samus, Fox and many more. Her training is beyond a normal human routine.

 **Demo: What did I say, that bitch is quite addicted to this, so much that she can sent several images poses at their opponents…..And they hurt! However, this doesn't prove anything of such amazed.**

Ed: The Wii Fit Trainer has no real weakness, but has no fighting accomplishments in her.

 **Demo: Even so, I have only one warning for you; if the Wii fit Trainer thinks you're not healthy enough, you better start running boy, 'cause she's going to work you to the bone!**

Suddenly, the Wii Fit Trainer came in through the door of the Fanfic Death Battle room.

 _Wii Fit Trainer: "DEMO! Are you still fat as ever?!"_

 **Demo: AH SHIT! Gotta blast!**

With that, Demo began to run away as he enters a room, followed by the white-skinned woman.

Ed: Hey Demo! Don't run in there! That's where the fight is going to be!...Too late….Or maybe we could use this?...Anyways-

* * *

Ed: The combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all….We might need another co-host if this happens again…. How does Demo do this?...

Suddenly, a mysterious hooded person appears out of nowhere.

 **Mysterious Person: Will Sportacus athletic superpower defeat the Yoga Master? Or will the Wii Fit Trainer exercise surpass the Healthy Hero?**

Ed: Hey! Who are you?! How you get here?!

 **Mysterious Person: Well get ready, FOR A DEATH BAAAAAAAAAATLEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

Ed: Wait! I know that voice-

* * *

Up in the sky was a blue air limp, inside was a man with a blue hoodie, goggles, blue jacket win a 10 in the center and the back, long pants, and shoes was jumping around, moving his body around. Sportacus was doing his regular training of the day.

 _Sportacus: "104...105...106...107...108...109...110!"_

Sportacus stood up from the floor and wipe away the sweat of his forehead as a small panel turn on.

 _Sportacus_ : _"Computer! Time!"_

 _Computer: "_ _3 minutes and 43 seconds, you break your record once again!_ _"_

 _Sportacus: "Heh, good. Now, let's-"_

Before the healthy hero could say anything, the ten of his chest began to glow brightly.

 _Sportacus: "Someone is in trouble…..Door!"_

With that, Sportacus run out to the door, which opens up and let him look outside, taking out his telescope, he searches around Lazy Town….and found the cause of panic. A young man was been chased by….a full-white skin woman with a no sleeves shirt, exposed stomach and tight black sports pants. Even Sportacus could help but be confused.

 _Sportacus: "What in the world?"_

He didn't know what was going on, but he knew it wasn't anything good.

Meanwhile, in the town, Demo was still running for his life, sweating like a chocolate exposed to the sun. He then trips with a rock, making him crash down, he was about to stand up when a sudden force sent him flying into a wall, face first. He slowly turns around while holding his bloody nose as in front him stood the Wii Fit Trainer.

 **Demo: Dammit! I already told you that I don't need to train!**

 _Wii Fit Trainer: "Your body is weak if you bleed this fast, you are training with me, like it or not!"_

The trainer walks forward and was about to grab him by the collar, until a ladder fell down from the ground, separating both of them away. Moments later, the blue goggle hero land in front of them.

 _Sportacus: "Hold it right there! What's going on?"_

 **Demo: Sportacus! Thank God! This bitch-**

 _Sportacus and Wii Fit Trainer: "Language! This is a kids show!"_

 **Demo: Screw that! She has been trying to force me to do unnecessary training!**

The healthy hero stares at him with a deadpanned face.

 _Sportacus: "Can't say I blame her, you should really eat your fruits and vegetables."_

 **Demo: I have you know that I jog around my neighborhood three times a day!**

 _Sportacus: "Really? Then you wouldn't mind doing some exercise with me."_

Before Sportacus could do anything, Trainer put her hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

 _Wii Fit Trainer: "Hold on… I saw him first… So stand back, old man."_

 _Sportacus: "...Looks like neither of us will back down, eh?"_

 _Wii Fit Trainer: "...So it would seem."_

They both jump away from each other, Sport going to the right while Wii went to the left.

 _Sportacus: "I guess there's only one way to settle this?"_

 _Wii Fit Trainer: "Correct… And that's by Smashing you away!"_

 _Sportacus: "...Wait, what?"_

* * *

 _Let's stretch those muscle, 'cause it will the last time you do it!_

 **FIGHT!**

* * *

The Trainer charges forward and hit Sportacus with a powerful knee attack, sending him backward.

 _Sportacus: "Ow! What in the world?!"_

Sportacus dodge a leg strike and block a punch, followed by blocking another leg swing.

 _Wii Fit Trainer: "Come on! Move those muscles! Show me what you got!"_

The Trainer charge it's smash before sending the blue hero away with a powerful Warrior pose. Sportacus crash against a wall, falling to his knee.

 _Sportacus: "Wow….She is good shape…." (Stands up and takes out a racket) "Carrots!"_

The air blimp opens a hatchet and began to drop several carrots out of it, Sportacus ready himself and when the orange vegetables reach down, he began to hit them, sending them like a javelin to the woman. The Trainer looks in surprise, she quickly began to dodge them, she took cover behind a wall, where carrots got stuck in. The smasher began to charge her Sun Salute. Meanwhile, Sportacus saw an opportunity.

 _Sportacus: "Bowling Ball!"_

A bowling ball began to drop from the sky and our healthy hero caught it, he began to spin it on his arm before making it roll through the ground at super-speed, going directly at the wall where the woman was.

Wii Fit Trainer heard the ball coming and jump on top of the wall and jump off it, just as the bowling ball hit the wall, forming a large crack that broke apart into pieces. Trainer sends her Sun Salute at Sport's direction, forcing him to roll out of the way as the yellow orb hits the ground, exploding in the process.

When Sportacus stood up, a green soccer ball hit him in the face, daze for a bit, he saw the Wii Fit Trainer with another soccer ball on her feets, she kick upward and give it a powerful headbutt and send it at the healthy hero, who smirk and kick the ball back to her, in which she answers by kicking it back, and Sportacus did the same. They continue for a while, sending the ball back at forth at super speed, that is until something appeared in the corner of the Nintendo girl's eye, a floating ball with rainbow colors. However, that distraction allows Sportacus to hit her with the soccer ball that went up into the sky, dazzling her enough for the blue goggle man to throw two carrots at her stabbing both of her shoulders and bring some blood out.

Sportacus jaw drops in shock, he didn't mean for that to happen, as his eyes look the upper right side to see the **TVY**. That panic moment allows the trainer to take the carrots out and charge up her Tree pose, in which the soccer ball appear and was sent upward, hitting the Smash Ball and smashing it. She began to glow in her Final Smash.

 _Wii Fit Trainer: "Time to exercise to the Maximum!"_

At her command, she did the Warrior pose once again, but this, several other poses in different yoga's style began to charge forward. Sportacus recover from his shock, but he could only cross his arm together before been attack by several colors poses, each one hitting him hard and bruising him. When the woman threw her last posses, she uses her Deep Breath to recover some health. Once she did, she charges her Sun Salute quickly and when at the athletic man.

Sportacus recover from the last posses and was instantly hit by a shoulder, followed by another shoulder, and was then drop-kick in the chest, sending him into a tree. Daze once again, Wii Fit Trainer summon and shoot her Sun Salute, and this one did hit Sportacus, creating an explosion and lot of dust.

When it dies down, the Health Hero was down, his face on the ground and covered with bruises. However, his hand moves a bit as it slowly began to rise up. Wii Fit Trainer was impressed of his durability, but he had a stupid moron to train, so he charges the Sun Salute one more time. While she did that, Sportacus was now at his knee, breathing heavily, he saw the Nintendo woman charging once again, he was about to move when he felt something next to his hand, he looks down…..and saw what he need it.

The Trainer finish up her Sun and let it launch, it reaches Sportacus once again and connects, creating dust again, she waits for it to disperse to see the result… and from the dust something was thrown, she looks in confusion as she caught it….it was a bitten apple. She looks back at the cloud of dust and notices something glowing… a number 10. The dust disperses to reveal Sportacus standing up with an apple in hand and looking all heal up.

 _Sportacus: "Next time, make sure I don't get thrown into an apple tree."_

Sure enough, the tree he hit was actually an apple tree, the force must have caused several of them to fall off. Sportacus took a bite from his apple before smiling up at her.

 _Sportacus: "Let's do this!"_

He rose his two arms, did the almost-like dab, and then, he disappeared in a blue streak. The Trainer look in shock at the sudden speed, she was then hit the face by a blue/white streak, and then, the stomach was hit, and then, the sides before the streak commenced to slam against the Wii Fit Trainer. She was then hit too hard in the head, dazing her to the limit.

Sportacus stop in front of her took out his baseball bat, he stood his position, pull back, charge up, and swung it at the exposed stomach of the woman. The result was instant.

 _*Bang*_

The force connect it and Wii Fit Trainer was sent up to the sky, the blue commenced to change into black, she was in out of space, her body broke the atmosphere and it began to enter the Moon's atmosphere, her body crashing into it.

Back on earth, Sportacus let a deep breath out and put away his weapon.

 _Sportacus: "Fweeh….She was though one…. Now then! (Turns around to find Demo, but notice his absence) ….Where's that boy?"_

 **K.O**

* * *

 **Demo:** _ **Huff...Huff...Huff….Thanks a lot, Ed.**_

Ed: No problem, why don't you take a rest, I have this cover.

 _ **Demo: Good….Idea….Later. (Disappears through portal)**_

Ed: ….Well, you can come out...Ruby.

From the shadows came out the Little Red Riding Hood of Remnant, dress in Season 4 clothes.

 _Ruby: All right! I'm so glad I could join you in here!_

Ed: And I'm glad you're okay after everything that went down in Beacon. So, how we explained the results in this match?

 _Ruby: You got it!_

Ed: So, this match was very close, Sportacus athletic skills and Wii Fit Trainer's pose combats were even with it each other, but in the end, the decisive result was ability, while Wii Fit Trainer had the upper hand in combat, Sportacus was stronger, faster and better prepared for anything she could throw at him.

 _Ruby: Sportacus had shown his strength from time to time while Wii Fit Trainer was more of a keep up character. She can go against several athletic competitors, but Sportacus is a far better competitor than her, and even if we have used the male version of Wii Fit Trainer, the outcome would have been the same._

Ed: Besides, the Wii Fit Trainer healing power pales in comparison with Sportacus fruit recharge, he only needs to eat one fruit, and he is good to go once again, especially since his skills boost up to the level, while the Wii Fit Trainer didn't have too much option to counter back him.

 _Ruby: Well, it was simply a Hit out of the Park for this fight!"_

Ed: Hey, nice one! The winner is Sportacus.

* * *

 _Next time on Death Battle!_

 _Halloween is now…. And is time for them to rise again! Tomorrow!  
_

 _A white-pale skin man with a kitchen knife stares out from the window._

 _V.S_

 _A man with a hockey mask and a machete slice a man in half._


	16. Michael Myers vs Jason Voorhees

Ed: Over the years of Halloween, serial masked killers have been one of the most feared monsters to make others pissed themselves up.

 **Demo: And today, we have two slashing killing machines! Michael Myers, The Knife-Wielding Maniac of Halloween!**

 _Ruby: And Jason Voorhees, the Machete-Nightmare of Crystal Lake! I'm Ruby Rose, and those are Ed and Demo!_

Ed: And is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win…

 **Demo: A Death Battle!**

* * *

 **Michael Myers**

Ed: When Halloween comes, only one serial killer comes to the minds of everyone, the facial white skin man with a kitchen knife that stalks your every move from the dark.

 **Demo: Oh God… We don't need another Slenderman in here!**

* * *

 **-** **Background**

-Name: Michael Audrey Myers

-Age: 45

-Height: 6'

-Weight: 200

-First Appearance: Halloween

-Has two sisters, a niece (4-6 timeline), and a nephew (H20 Timeline)

-Becomes active on Halloween

* * *

 _Ruby: Born on October 19, 1957, on Haddonfield, Illinois, Michael Audrey Myers was a simple ordinary boy….that killed her own sister at the age of 6._

 **Demo: Bravo! Bravo! What a start!**

Ed: Turns out that Michael was cursed by The Order of Thorn, an ancient Druid group that curses a child to kill his family and grants him supernatural powers. The voices inside his head were tormenting poor Michael, until on Halloween night in 1963, he took his sister's life. Seeing that he will never change, his own doctor, Samuel Loomis, order to locked away in the asylum forever.

 **Demo:** _ **Buuuut**_ **in Halloween 1978, good old' Mickey escape, stole a car and return to Haddonfield, where several bodies began to pile up together and a woman named Laurie Strode commenced the game of the Cat and the Mouse, in which she was the mouse and the price of losing...was her life. Muahahahaha!**

 _Ruby: Scary! (Hides face on her hoodie)_

Ed: Actually, I have found out recently that the killing thing is not all of Michael, he himself is trying to break free from the cursed.

 **Demo/** _Ruby:_ **WH** _AT?!_

Ed: But is not going too well, he's still going around killing anyone in his way, speaking of which! Ruby, tell us about his skills and weaponry.

* * *

 **-** **Weapons and Skills**

-Kitchen Knife

-Other weapons and fists

-Superhuman Strength

-Incredible Stealth ability

-Incredible Durability

-Regenerative properties

* * *

 _Ruby: Of course! While Michael has been able to use cars, pitchforks, his own fists, and much more, he prefers to use his iconic Kitchen Knife! While it's normal, this little guy has been sharpened enough to stab through doors and decapitated. As he is cursed, he has superhuman strength and durability, can heal really fast, and can be super silent._

Ed: He's also smart, able to lure his victims out and disguises himself as other people even using other people as decoys to escape difficult situations.

 **Demo: You tell me, this guy can shove a shotgun through a human body like it was nothing! Where's the fucking logic in that?!**

* * *

 **-** **Feats**

-Can crush a human skull

-Strong enough to hold a human up, strangle a dog, and can even smash through a metal gate

-Survived multiples mortal wounds and hits

* * *

 **Demo: Motherfucker is strong enough to not just hold a human up, strangle a dog and smash through a metal gate, he can crush a human skull with his bare hands! BARE HANDS!**

Ed: To do that, the required force to crush a skull is around 1,100 pounds of force.

 **Demo: But more importantly, this guy is super durable. He can take multiple gunshots to the stomach and to the face! He also survived falling off a building, getting electrocuted, getting caught on fire, survive an exploding church, got stabbed in the eyes, neck, and stomach, and received over 10 hits to the head from a metal pipe! Damn, this would be more than enough to kill a person, but Michael Myers is no normal person!**

 _Ruby: Wow, this guy's sounds unstoppable! But like every killer, he has his own quirks._

* * *

 **-** **Weakness**

-Fear of fire

-Eyes vulnerable

-Very Slow

-Can be Knocked Out

-Easily lead to traps

* * *

Ed: He may also have some sort of weakness to fire as the first time he was on fire, he fell into a coma. Now, don't mishear that. Michael can't **DIE** from the fire. It's just that fire simply weakens him, but it doesn't kill him.

 **Demo: He's also slow, very slow! I mean, his victims can easily escape him! And can be K.O, just like Dr. Loomis did, and can be easily captured in traps.**

 _Ruby: However, one thing is a fact, you want Michael down? You have to get close to him._

 _*Laurie looks down at the knife in her stomach, breathing intensely before kissing the mask's lips of Michael as she uttered._

 _Laurie: "I'll see you in Hell."*_

* * *

 **Jason Voorhees**

 **Demo: Let me tell you the story of a boy who had an ugly face only a mother could love, literally, weak demeanors and was transformed into the most powerful killer of all times! He is….H...2...0...Delirious!**

Ed: That's not Delirious! That's Jason Voorhees, the machete killer of Crystal Lake!

 **Demo: Oh come on! Why did you ruin the fun!?**

* * *

 **-** **Background**

-Name: Jason Voorhees

-Age: 57

-Height: 6'2"

-Weight: 220 lbs

-First Appearance: Friday the 13

-Has a sister, niece, great-niece, and a son

-Born with hydrocephalus

-Has died and been revived three times (possibly four)

* * *

 _Ruby: When Jason was born….he was….uhm, how should I say this…?_

 **Demo: He had a horrible face, was bullied for it and end up falling into the lake, drowning.**

Ed: Story was that Pamela Voorhees, his mother, work at Camp Crystal Lake as a cook. She took his son there because she didn't have anyone to take care of him. All the kids bullied him for his looks which led to his demise in the waters of the camp.

 **Demo: Where were the counselors, you may ask? Doing important things…(covers Ruby eyes and ears) Sex.**

 _Ruby: Hey! I know what they were doing!_

Ed: Better be safe than sorry, Rubes. Anyway, enraged at what happened to Jason, Pamela began to kill all the counselor's of the campsite, forcing the lake to shut down for good. So, any brave teen that decides to go to Crystal Lake would have to deal with her...and then, she was killed by decapitation.

 **Demo: Yeah, so a girl name Alice Hardy managed to give the death blow to her. And everyone lived happily ever after….Wrong! Because Jason rose up from the dead and continue his beloved mother's work.**

Ed: Apparently, Pamela revive his son with some occult book, and Jason watch her die in front of him. With that, he took her head, made a sanctuary, put on a hockey mask, and terrified all soul that tries to open up Crystal Lake and he has the weapons for the job.

* * *

 **-** **Weapons and Skills**

-Machete

-Harpoon Rifle

-Knives

-Superhuman Strength

-Excellent Stalker

-Teleportation

-Healing Factor and Durability

* * *

 _Ruby: Jason's main weapon of choice is his Machete, long and sharp, perfect for cutting enemies or Grimms in half. While he doesn't uses guns, he those use a Harpoon Rifle, able to impale his victims on trees._

Ed: He can use knives and throw them with great accuracy, and he is an expert stalker, hiding in the shadows until the right moment to attack.

 **Demo: But that's not all, he wouldn't be dangerous without some ridiculous superhuman strength, the guy can break cement like nothing, and with a single punch, he can effortly decapitated or twist the head of a person.**

Ed: The required strength to do something like that is about 1,000 Newton's, that's 121 pounds of force. If that's not all, Jason got the ability to teleport around….Nobody knows from where.

 _Ruby: However, what makes Voorhees dangerous is not his look or weapon, but rather, that he has a crazy durable body and rapid-healing cellular!_

* * *

 **-** **Feats**

-Almost Unkillable

-Battle Freddy Krueger, inside the Dream World and the Real World, Ash Williams and Tina

-Every time he dies returns more powerful than before

-Got impaled by Freddy's hand glove on the eyes and still fought back

* * *

 **Demo: No kidding Rubes, this guy has taken serious punishment, he can take gunshots, an axe to the head, being chained underwater with a motor cutting his throat, electricity, and toxic sludge! He even got impaled by Krueger's glove blades, and the dude still knew where to hit him!**

Ed: Speaking of fights, Jason has fought more than the Nightmare Demon, he also took on the chainsaw arm man, Ash Williams and the telekinetic girl, Tina. But what really puts Jason dangerously, is that every time he _'dies'_ , he returns much stronger and deadlier than before.

 _Ruby: Eeeeeeeek! He's so scary! Is there anything that can stop him?!_

* * *

 **-** **Weakness**

-Fear of Water

-Very Slow as well

-Can be bested by agile foes

-Cannot regenerate limbs

-Decapitation

* * *

 **Demo: Well, duh! Jason is actually super slow, allowing anyone to outrun him, and since he was…. I still think this is stupid! He enters in the water fine, so why is he scared of it?!**

Ed: No, is no the water itself, rather be chain down to it and never going up, remember that he didn't know how to swim before and drown because of it. Also, while he can heal, he cannot regain limbs like Deadpool and has been shown that he can be killed by being decapitated.

 **Demo: Not to forget...He. Is. Slow. As. Fuck!**

 _Ruby: ….Right….Even so, I don't think even Prof. Goodwitch would go near Crystal Lake with that monster in there._

 _*Jason began to stab down into a man lying in bed repeatedly before reaching down to both ends of the bed and folding it upwards, snapping his back.*_

* * *

Ed: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 _Ruby: Which one will the Nightmare of Halloween!? The Knife Stabbing Maniac, or the Machete Hockey Monster?! I'm so excited!_

 **Demo: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

Let me put it like this, is Halloween….Oh no, I know is all about chocolates and going from home to home to get them….But for Laurie Myers, this day of the month...was her Nightmare.

 _Laurie: "Come on….Come on!...Yes!"_

The woman was in a car that crash against a tree, and thus, making the car unable to turn on. After several tries, she managed to open the door that was stuck, took a handgun and a knife, and began to run through the woods. She needs to get away from that thing….The thing that was once her brother. After a long run, she managed to get to an old barn, she quickly closes the door and locks it up, hides behind an old table and wait.

After a few minutes, the doors began to hit shake, Laurie ready herself as an arm went through the wood and took off the lock...but she was shocked when the door opens up to reveal a man with a hockey mask, green trash coat, and a long machete in his hand.

 _Laurie: "What the….Who the fuck are you?!"_

Laurie was shocked, she was expecting her brother to enter through the barn, not some bald headed creep. Jason stares at her for a moment before he began to walk to her.

 _Laurie: "S-Stay back! I have a gun!"_

She threat him as she began to aim at his, her grip shaking, but Jason didn't stop. She then shoots at his shoulder, staggering him back a bit, but it wasn't effective. She began to shoot him in the other shoulder, and then, she shoots him in the forehead, Jason's head stagger back….before he moves it to its original position.

 _Laurie: ('W-what?!...Oh God... Don't Tell he's like Michael!?')_

Jason reaches her and rose his machete up, Laurie jump back as the weapon destroy the table completely into wooden bits. Laurie began to backtrack until her back hit the wall. The monster of Crystal Lake walk to her and raised his machete and was about to slice her when-

 _*Shuck*_

Jason felt something sharp stuck on his back, he looks back to see that a kitchen knife was stuck in him, he looks at the door to see a pale-skin man in a blue jumpsuit, it shows no emotion on his face.

Michael Myers walk inside the barn, he followed the trail of his family and found himself here, the trail entering this old barn, and when he saw her sister about to be killed, he threw his knife at Jason, he may kill his family, but that's his responsibility.

Jason turns around as he takes out the knife from his back, he stares at Michael. And then, his mother's voice whispered in his ear.

 _Pamela Voorhees: "Jason, my special, special boy….Kill him!"_

Both killers began to walk forward.

* * *

 _Threat, Trick, or Death?!_

 **FIGHT!**

* * *

Jason rose his machete up and was about to stab Michael when Myers grabs Jason's hand and throws him to the side. Allowing to get his kitchen knife back. Just as Jason was turning around, Michael backhands his knife across Jason's stomach, slicing him open to a torrent of blood but is throttled by Jason, who grabs and hurls him through the air and into a ladder, the Maniac stood back up from the hay he landed, but Jason had appeared from behind and he grabs him by the back before throwing him into the wall, hitting it with his shoulder and dislocating him. The chalkface killer simply pulls his shoulder back in place and charge at him, stabbing down once again. Jason catches him by the wrist and slashes Michael across the chest, sending the chalkface killer stumbling back and clutching his wound before giving him a nasty uppercut that sends him into more hay.

Michael burst out from it with a pitchfork in hand and rams it into Jason's stomach and into the wall. The Crystal Lake killer struggles to remove it, only for Myers to stab him in the throat and releasing the knife as the body went limp. Now that Jason was pinned down, the Boogeyman turn to Laurie. He saw her making her way out of the barn, so he quickly went after her, picking another pitchfork, and when he got out, he didn't notice Jason removing the knife from his neck.

Laurie ran up to the lake, she just saw something that can take on Michael and it was terrifying, she saw an abandoned camp house and open the door before slamming down on it. She quickly looks around to see what she could use to cover the door and only saw a bed and a window before she could do anything, a sharp object stabs on the door, she began to panic as it continues to stab the door, and then, it stops… Before it got destroyed by Jason tackling Michael inside the room. The hockey-masked killer tried to slash Michael, but this one was way quicker by pushing him away, and standing up, he saw a piece of the wooden door and pick it up, he then lung at Jason and lodged the sharp wood in his throat, freeing Jason's airway for only a moment before throttling him, lifting the big man off his feet. Michael began to crush Jason's windpipe, the killer gushing more blood and gurgles from his mouth before shooting his palm into Michael's face, dazing the chalkface maniac from the whiplash of the blow.

Jason then grabs his wrist, lifted him up with ease and smash him through the window, breaking the glass. He then ran down the line with Michael as a battering ram, smashing him through the glass, window sills, and wall. Laurie had escaped once again, seeing the massacred that was going to happen once again. Meanwhile, the hockey monster had thrown Michael into the wall, making him go through the wall. Giving the moment for Jason to take out a Harpoon Rifle that he had. But when he came out of the hole, he was welcome by Michael charging out of the cabin, tackling Jason down to the earth. Michael brings his arm up high as he sits beside Jason, a jagged piece of glass illuminated in the moonlight in his hand. Michael brings it down straight through Jason's tight hole, impaling his eye and making the big man seize up in pain. Michael, abandoning his makeshift weapon in his victim's face, grabbed Jason by the collar of his shirt and hoisted him to his feet, smashing his overpowered fist into Jason's face, completely disintegrating the hockey mask and revealing Jason's deformed face.

Michael loads up another punch before Jason frees the shard from his eye socket, hitting him in the stomach and doubling him over. Jason frees the shard as Michael grabs his head in both hands, pressing hard on his temples to crush his skull in. However, Jason send a powerful punch to the gut, digging his fist deeper on his stomach and intestine, making Michael stop his force and began to drop blood out from his mouth. Jason pulled back as the wound began to drop everything, Michael tries to hold his wound and with a sharpened stick, tries to stab him, but Jason simply hold him by the head and raises his machete once again and lets his swing fly, cleanly decapitating the Boogeyman, the body fell down limp while his hand holds the head. Looks like he has another head for his mother.

Nearby, Laurie stood in absolute shock, she was scared out of her mind at what she just witness, she needs to get out. She quickly, but quietly began to run at the exit, but only got ten yards away before a Harpoon went through her head, her death was immediate.

Later on, Jason returns to the sanctuary where his mother's head lays, alongside Alice's. And now, joining them, Michael's and Laurie's.

 **K.O!**

* * *

 **Demo: ….Well...At least they are together now, only in heads.**

Ed: Both Michael and Jason were a match in combat skills and weapons, deadly and even, but Jason ultimately trumps Michael in the end. For once, their weapons-

Ruby: _Is super obvious! This machete is three times longer than a knife and can cause more damage to a human body that it._

 **Demo: Second, Jason is more resistant than Michael, he was impaled by Freddy's blades in the eyes and the dude still fought back while Michael was completely blind by it. Speaking of which, the Boogeyman man has never fought anyone like Freddy or Ash, unlike Jason. And was beating to a pull by a Martial Artist while Jason barely flinches at a boxer's attack in a minute.**

Ed: Third, their strength level was different, Jason barely puts any effort into twisting frat boys head around, while Michael strains to crush one person's skull in. And last but not least, Michael's kill records are through stealth, rarely has he ever beaten someone who actively hunts and hurts him, while Jason has killed people who actively confront him or are completely aware of his presence.

 _Ruby: Jason was far better skilled in receiving and giving punishment than Michael has._

 **Demo: Well, my respect for Michael, but Jason slash his streak down for good!**

Ed: The winner is Jason Voorhees.

* * *

 _Next time on Death Battle!_

 _HELLOOOOOOOO?! I HEARD THERE WAS A LOT OF HOT WOMENS IN HERE COVER IN CHIMICHANGAS!_

… _._

… _._

… _._

 **Demo: …..OH FUCK NO!**

Ed: Yep, it's time...for his greatest adversary to take on him.

 **Demo: WHO?! Who in the world can take HIM on-**

 _SHEET! SORRY I'M LATE! JACQUES WAS TRYING_ _TO SHOOT ME WITH HIS LASERS AGAIN!_

… _._

… _._

… _._

 **Demo: …..OH SHIT!**


	17. Deadpool vs JonTron

Ed: A great warrior must always require three sets of skills; determination, focus and serious demeanor.

 **Demo: But this two are DEFINITELY lacking these basics, Deadpool, Marvel's Merc with the Mouth!**

 _Ruby: And JonTron, the Hyperactive Man-Child Gamer! I'm Ruby Rose, and those are Ed and Demo!_

Ed: And is our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle.

* * *

 **Deadpool**

Ed: He's the copycat of Spider-Man, Deathstroke, and Wolverine's powers altogether.

 **Demo: He's the most disgusting being, at the same time the most badass character in the entire Marvel Universe.**

 _Ruby_ : _And_ _is the only one guy you don't want to mess around, and want to become, and his name is-_

 _ **Deadpool: DEADPOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!**_

Ed/ **Demo/** _Ruby:_ *Sigh*/ **God Dammit/** _Eep!_

* * *

 _ **-**_ _ **Background**_

-Real Name: Wade Winston Wilson

-Height: 6'2"/1.88 m

-Weight: 210 lbs/95 kg

-Lives with a blind elderly woman

-Employed in U.S. Army by age 18

-FavoriteFood: Chimichangas

-Has seen every Jackie Chan film and every Hi-Karate commercial

* * *

 _ **Deadpool: Damm right! Is ya' boi, the red killing machine, the badass Merc, the Ladies Sexy Man! Deadpool!**_

Ed: Great, we haven't even reached the skills and weapons and he's already here.

 **Demo: I guess is because he has already been officially in the Death Battle before.**

 _ **Deadpool: Twice I might add, the first with that copycat from DC and the second with my best friend in Equestria! But then again, why even bother saying who I am to this fans of mine! Ya know the story. (Aims gun at Ed) Start to explain, but fast.**_

Ed: _Sigh_ ….Wade Wilson wanted to be the next great hero of legend, until he was diagnosed with cancer, forcing him to abandon everything; his dreams, treatment, and wife.

 **Demo: Okay, I have to give it to you; You suffer a lot.**

 _Ruby: Yeah, nobody deserves that, including someone like you._

 _ **Deadpool: Awww, how sweet of you all! And for that, here have some cookies!"**_

 _Ruby: COOKIE!_

Ed: He was destined to die until he was handed to the Weapon X Program, where he was experimented on. However, through this, Wade got several skills in combat.

* * *

 **-** **Abilities and Skills**

-Regenerative Healing Factor

-Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Stamina, Reflexes and Agility

-Mastery in swords and all forms of guns

-Mastery in assassination techniques and numerous martial arts

-Fourth Wall Breaker

- **RAGE SEX MACHINE**

* * *

 _ **Deadpool: Yeah, those assholes tried to make me into their pet, but they didn't count for a-hole to murder them all.**_

Ed: And let's not forget, the fourth wall, Deadpool is one of the few creatures that know he's nothing more than a cartoon character, and also, have interacted with it.

 **Demo: And you know what? Wade was a former assassin, he knows how to use weapons from swords to guns, he knows every assassin techniques, as well several martial arts combats. From the experiment, he gained superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, stamina, and durability. Of course, his iconic power, the healing factor.**

 _ **Deadpool: Damn right! This bad boy helps me re-attach limbs and heal wounds not even Deathstroke can! But this isn't enough, because where's the fun if I don't have my beautiful weapons!**_

Ed: That's why you always have the Magic Satchel.

* * *

 **-** **Weapons**

-Dual Katanas

-Dual Pistols

-Magic Satchel

-Grenades

-Teleportation

-Carbonadium Sword

- **MY BALLS AND CHIMICHANGAS!**

* * *

 _Ruby: The Magic Satchel is like a dimensional object in which Deadpool can make weapons appeared out of nowhere. And speaking of weapons-_

 _ **Deadpool: Oh ho! Now that's my thing, I have my two rusty katanas, my big bang grenades, the twins; Envoy and Ivory, their parents, SMG and GMS, a teleportation belt, rocket launchers, several red spandex suits, my rings-in-bed, an infinite stone-**_

 **Demo: Yes! We get it, you have the most OP power, bring shit out of fucking nowhere!**

Ed: In which, combined with his assassin's skills, Deadpool is the dangerous killer in the entire Marvel Universe-

 _ **Deadpool: If not, better than that purple ass bitch call Thanatos, asshole he could handle me, nobody can!...Well, maybe Death, but she and I are-**_

 **Demo: We don't care, let's just move on, please.**

* * *

 **-** **Feats**

-Completely regenerate from a single hand

-Navigated an obstacle course meant for Iron Man-like suits unscathed

-Regularly shrugs off wounds

-Infiltrated Latveria & defeated 12 Doombots

-Defeated 100 ninjas while on the phone

-Outwitted Taskmaster

-Killed the Marvel Universe

* * *

 _Ruby: Deadpool's healing factor is completely insane! He can replace limbs in a matter of seconds, not to mention that he shrugs off heavy wounds, like a bullet to the head, or having his heart ripped apart._

Ed: Not only is he deadly, he has fought an army of hundred ninjas while talking on the phone, survive level-class God incidents, and even fought Thanos on his own.

 **Demo: He can outwit the Taskmaster, you know, that one guy that can copy other superheroes moves in seconds? …. Yeah, that one. And his greatest feat yet, MURDERING the entire Marvel Universe!**

 _ **Deadpool: Damn right bitches! I killed the Incredible Hulk, the Spider-Man, Dr. Doom and even my former pal, Wolvy himself. With my carbonadium sword!**_

 _Ruby: Cheater._

 _ **Deadpool: I tried my best.**_

Ed: True, this powers made the Regenerate Degenerate the most dangerous man in the universe, but it also his greatest downfall.

 _ **Deadpool: What?! Are YOU insane! I'm completely fine, mind you!**_

* * *

 **-** **Weakness**

-Overconfident in his healing power

-ADHD

-Insane

-Limbs can be reattached in the wrong place

* * *

 **Demo: You mean getting yourself shot around more times than I have banged a girl makes you completely fine?**

Ed: Not to mention, you put too much trust in your healing factor, practically making you think you are invincible.

 _Ruby: And yes, you are insane for letting deep wound penetrate you in the first place._

 _ **Deadpool:...You all win this time. But regardless, you have to admit, I. Am. A. Bad. Ass.**_

 **Demo: We know… Which is why, I'm glad to finish this as we now move to your opponent, the former Not-So Grump!**

 _ **Deadpool: What? Fatty over here? Pfff don't make me laugh, but I guess I can see what he got.**_

* * *

 **JonTron**

Ed: From a very distant land from far, far away-

 _ **Deadpool: New York.**_

 **Demo: There was a man, who took the entire gaming history and YouTube, to next level, and his name…..is Jon-**

 _ **Deadpool: CENA! PUPURURU!**_

 _Ruby: No! JonTron!_

* * *

 **-** **Background**

-Real Name: Jonathan Jafari

-Weight: Unknown

-Height: Unknown

-Formally a Not-So Grump

-Over 3,679,608 subscribers

-Excellent Comedian (on YouTube that is)

* * *

Ed: Jonathan Jafari, or JonTron, was once half of the greatest internet duo, Game Grumps until he decided to quit, move to NY, and make his own channel.

 **Demo: And to say that he is making a living out of it is an understatement, I mean, look at all those numbers!**

 _ **Deadpool: Puuuuuleaseeee, I'm far better than this chubby! I have over billions of subscribers in my YouTube account. Besides, how's that going to help him in this fight, he's a man with a penchant for yelling at rotten media!**_

 _Ruby: Yes, he has confirmed that but don't let him fool you, Jon may look very…..unintimidating, but he is a force to be reckoned with._

* * *

 **-Abilities**

 _-_ Super Strength

 _-_ Super Speed

-Super Durability

-Super Intelligence

* * *

Ed: Jon has somehow made his own skills go beyond the average person's limit, his strong enough to launch a disk far into space and even entering the fictional world of Corneria of Star Fox, fast enough to go Texas from Los Angeles in 25 seconds, durable enough to tank….Tank's explosions frequently, and his intelligence is beyond normal, he can pilot an X-wing.

 **Demo: And if that's not enough, he has quite the arsenal to come into battle,** **including his trusting, and I quote,** _ **'Man-eating robot'**_ **companion, Jacques.**

* * *

 **-** **Jacques**

-Built by Jon himself

-Flight

-Teleportation (Both himself and objects)

-Regeneration

-Lasers Eyes

-Can become human

-Quick Time Powers

-Incredibly intelligent.

* * *

 **-** **Arsenal**

-Blaster (Variant 1,2 and 3)

-Lightsaber (Variant 1 and 2)

-Hammer

-Ham (Literally a goddamned slice of ham)

-Glock

-Power Saw

-Ore Drill

-R2D2 action figure

-Tire Pump

-Laser

-Fire

-"The Double-Bird"

* * *

Ed: Built by the man himself, Jacques is a robot that resembles a small parakeet, this bird is equipped with several powers, a Mega Man rip-off power to say the least, he can fly, teleport himself and objects, regenerate, shoot laser from his eyes, has an amazing intelligence than Jon himself, can transform into a human and has the _'Quick Time Powers',_ a skill that causes a random button prompt to appear on screen, breaking the fourth wall. If the victim fails to press the button in time, a random object will be thrown at them.

 **Demo: But Jon is no princess in distress, he has several weapons, a blaster with three variations, the first being a normal blaster from the Star Wars Universe, the second one shoots twice faster, but is difficult to control, and the third being a rifle. A clawed-hammer, two lightsabers, a really short saber, and Darth Vader's Sith Blade. A Power Saw, Ore Drill, a Tire Pump, an action figure of R2D2 that grants Jon complete knowledge of something, a Glock…..A Ham….. A Fucking Ham?! That's it, I'm done! Ruby, take over.**

 _Ruby: Umm...Okay. He can also shot a laser beam from his mouth when enraged, breath fire when particularly in shock, and finally, his Double Bird move, a devastating attack in which he holds up Jacques and Spaghetti (his other bird), firing four lasers at once._

 _ **Deadpool: IMMA FIRIN' MAH LAZA! BWOOAAAH!**_

 **Demo: I FUCKING SAW THAT ONE COMING!**

Ed: Regardless, Jon has made a name for himself, despite being the most childish man in the world.

* * *

 **-** **Feats**

-Throw objects and living beings into beyond space or made them explode, breaking physics.

-Shattered Mjolnir.

-Deflected a laser blast from Jacques.

-Flew to the Sun in 38 seconds.

-Tanks explosions frequently.

-The Millennium Falcon blew up with him inside. He was completely fine.

-Shocked by Emperor Palpatine's force lightning for half a minute.

-Launched himself into the surface of the Sun and exploded. He was completely fine.

-His arm was melted off by a lightsaber and it was back mere seconds later.

* * *

Ed: Jon has thrown several living beings beyond the limits of gravity and physics. Like the one time, he kicked a dog-

 _ **Deadpool**_ _ **/**_ _Ruby:_ _ **We**_ _'re_ _ **call**_ _ing_ _ **PE**_ _TA!_

Ed: ...into space all the way to Jirard the Completionist, threw some Star Wars VHS tapes so hard they exploded and obliterated an iron safe, tossed a Gamecube disc into space with a casual toss. It ended up in the fictional galaxy of Corneria within 13 seconds. It didn't lose any velocity and maintained the same speed for a year until it collided with the game box for Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts.

 **Demo: He's fast enough to dodged laser beams, fly to the sun in less than 38 seconds, and as mentioned before, walk to Austin, Texas from Los Angeles in less than 25 seconds! That's 1,375 miles per hour!**

 _Ruby: And he has tank several explosion, like the one time the Millennium Falcon blew up with him inside, but he was completely fine afterward Got electrocuted by Emperor Palpatine's force, which can burn a man's skin in seconds. And launch himself into the sun and explode….he was fine afterward._

 **Demo: And of course, he shattered Mjolnir, you know, that tiny hammer that Thor used to make Raiden handi-capable and destroy a bridge into pieces?...Yeah, that one.**

Ed: However, despite all this, JonTron is still a human, with serious problems.

* * *

 **-** **Weakness**

-Insane

-Not much of a fighter

-Easily enraged

-Very suicidal sometimes

* * *

Ed: Like Deadpool, Jon is very insane in his own ways, and unlike him, he isn't much of a fighter face-to-face, his anger is easily triggered.

 **Demo: And of course, he is very suicidal, he has tried to hang himself, poison himself, shoot himself, neck-break himself, you name it.**

 _Ruby: Still, the man with the power to break into games worlds, is someone to respect._

 _ **Deadpool: Respect?! Ha! Maybe in another world! Now if you excuse, I need a fat Mama's boy to slice in half.**_

 _JonTron: "WHAT?!...WHAT THE FUCK!?"_

* * *

Ed: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all!

 **Demo: Will Deadpool finally meet his match on the Not-So Grump?**

 _Ruby: Or is JonTron then next victim of the Merc with the Mouth?!_

 **Well, get ready, for a Death Battleeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

* * *

The red and black spandex mercenary had teleport inside a house, it was big enough to hold ten people, with a large sofa and TV with a game console and the Deadpool video game, he must be in the living room.

 _Deadpool: "Hmmm, I thought I was going to battle in an arena, not inside a house….Meh, who cares?"_

He took a seat on the sofa and grab a controller, turn on the console and began to play his name, he only had 15 minutes of fun when the door to the house open up.

 _?: "And that, Jacques, is why you don't do seed."_

 _ **?:**_ _ **"Screw off, old man. This stuff makes me a winner."**_

In came a chubby man wearing black clothes and a black hat, which covers his black hair, on his shoulder was a small colorful bird, its eyes glowing red. He kept walking to the living room, not noticing the mercenary, who was busy playing his game and walking by him.

 _JonTron: "Yeah? Well, at least tried to hide the fact about-_

 _ **Jacques: "Jon, we have a visitor."**_

 _JonTron: "Visitor?"_

Jon stops in his track as he turns around and saw the red spandex man, he stares at him for a while, causing Deadpool to stop his game and turn to look at him. They both stare at each other before Jon said in the most nonchalant and uninterested tone.

 _JonTron: "Who the hell are you?"_

His words arrow shot into the mercs heart, making him do pain on his chest, and fell down to the floor.

 _Deadpool: "Ow, you hurt my heart….not!"_

He jumps back to his feet, wearing a fake detective mustache, hat and pipe, his gun was out. And he pulls down a wanted poster, a very childish image of Jon in it, he spoke in a very rough voice.

 _Deadpool: "I'm looking for this man, have you seen him?"_

The former Grump look at it with a bored expression, he notices the hat and clothes. He looks at Deadpool _._

 _JonTron: "Dude, that's me-"_

When he said that, he suddenly had to hit the ground to avoid a hail of bullets, he look up and stare at Merc who was holding two smoking guns.

 _JonTron: WHAT?!...WHAT THE FUCK!?"_

He said as he rose up from the ground and Jacques glow red.

 _ **Jacques: "Jon, I suggest immediate destruction."**_

With a nod, Jon took out his hammer from out of nowhere, while the red mutant reloads his guns and put them away, standing in a fighting position.

 _Deadpool: "Alright tubby, let us dance, this melody of death!"_

* * *

 _YOU KNOW THE FUCKING WORD!_

 **FIGHT!**

* * *

Deadpool teleport behind the chubby YouTuber and took his katana out, trying to slice him off, Jon barely dodges the sharp object, but in doing so, he accidentally, or luckily, hit Wade on the face hard with his hammer, making a sickening crunch. The Merc fell down holding his broken nose.

 _Deadpool: "Ow! My nose, you asshole!"_

Seeing that he was unfocused, Jon slam his hammer once again on Deadpool's head, who this time felt the entire force and fell back on his backside. He jumps on top of him and hit him again. And again, again, again, again, again, you get the idea.

After the sixth slam, Jon moves away from the body, whose head was nothing but a puddle of blood.

 _JonTron: "Well, that was….something."_

The Not-So Grump turn around, but when he did-

 _Deadpool: "Where the fuck are you going, tubby of crap?!"_

He quickly turns around to see the red Merc standing, his face and head all heal up. Leaving Jon very confused at what the fuck is happening, by asking with a voice that shattered the windows.

 _JonTron: "Excuse me, whaaaaaaaaaat?"_

Wade quickly appeared behind him and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

 _Deadpool: "Yeeeeeah, I have this thing call 'Regeneracion', it practically means I can't die!"_

Wade proceeds to kick him hard on the back, sending him to the floor hard.

 _JonTron: "ECH! That hurt! (Stands up) Jacques, lasers!"_

The tiny bird robot lets a sigh out in frustration before he began to beep a lot.

 _ **Jacques: "INTRUDER! INTRUDER! I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU SO HARD, YOU WON'T HAVE SEX AGAIN!"**_

The bird began to shoot a furry of lasers from his eyes directly at the Merc with the Mouth, who did nothing as they all miss him, the bird then soared at him at blinding speeds, hitting and pecking him. It didn't do much as Deadpool's white eyes blink and said-

 _Deadpool: What?!...What the fuck?!"_

 _ **Jacques: It would seem that I must go serious!**_

Jacques flew back before glowing like a Pokemon and transform into a tall, muscular metal man with a bird head. Before Wade could even raise an eyebrow, he was deck down by a fist. Followed by being grab on the leg and commenced to slam him hard on the ground, Hulk-style, before sending him hard on the wall.

Of course, Wade pop out of the wall easily, his bones healing up, only to be smacked in the face by a brick as a bright green "A" appeared on the screen.

 _ **Jacques: "Quicktime Powers, biatch."**_

Jacques began to throw random objects at Deadpool, who break-dance dodge them all before he pulled out a ln XBOX controller and pressed the "B" button. The bird-man robot freeze on his spot, it tried to move but was not successful, he looks at Deadpool, who was smiling evilly under his mask. The bird made the famous _'Oh shit'_ expression.

In mere seconds, the assassin speed in front of the robot and unleash a combo of fury slashes with his Katanas, he appears behind Jacques who look completely fine, until he began to buzz, he then explodes into pieces, leaving only mechanical bits on the ground. Jon stared aghast at this, but his voice sounds bored.

 _JonTron: "Noooo, he was just a simple, innocent boy….Nooooooo."_

This, however, allowed an opening for Deadpool.

 _Deadpool: "Guess it's cutting time!"_

The Merc began to slash Jon while humming to himself the good old' _"La,La,La,La'_ before kicking him in the knee and body slamming him moments afterward into the floor, Jon groan as he stood up, only to be surrounded by several bombs that were light up with a gift card that said, _"Hope you like Pineapple Surprises! -Love, W.W"_

 _JonTron: "SHIET!"_

Deadpool was outside of the house and had his phone out, he pointed at himself and just as the apartment explode into pieces, he shouts-

 _Deadpool: "SELFIE! #Grumpynomore!"_

After sending the pictures to Facebook, Instagram, WhatsApp, you get the idea, he turns around to see his masterpiece….and was faced with the pointy end of a drill. A very long drill that the former Not-So Grump was holding in hand.

 _JonTron: "Hey, drill me this? What's long, pointing, and is ready to enter inside a hole?"_

 _Deadpool: "...My dick in your Mother's vagina?"_

 _JonTron: "Jokes on you, my parents aren't here anymore."_

Before D-Pooley could answer back, the drill began to spin and drill it into its chest, one would scream in pain and agony, that's what Wade did….before commencing to laugh like a maniac, letting his healing factor do his work.

 _Deadpool: "Hahaha, didn't I told you?!"_

The Regenerate Degenerate teleport upward, taking Jon with him, the momentum causes the chubby critic to be yanked up into the sky.

 _Deadpool: "I!"_

He removes himself from the drill and gave the Youtuber a hard foot dive in the face. Sending him down to the ground, where he appeared first, thanks to his teleporting belt.

 _Deadpool: "Can't!"_

Jon was welcome by a roundhouse kick, sending him into a wall where he bounces from it back to Wade.

 _Deadpool: "Die! Shoryuken!"_

He was welcomed by a powerful uppercut from the legendary lone warrior of a fighting game, sending him airborne and landing hard on the floor. Jon stood up with a huff and a cracking neck.

 _JonTron: "Something's off here."_

He then took out a blaster from out of nowhere, and aim it with one hand at Pool.

 _JonTron: "Say good-bye, Pooly."_

He pulled the trigger….and instantly regret doing it as the blaster began to shoot around crazy.

 _JonTron: "FOCK! I FORGOT HOW HARD THESE THINGS WERE TO CONTROL!"_

Jon was having the struggle of his life, trying to hold still the gun in his hand, as Deadpool stare at him with blinking eyes. That is until two holes were made on his suit, he looks down at them.

 _Deadpool: "Aww man, I clean this suit yesterday!"_

With that, he sprinted at the chubby man, disarming him away from the blaster and knee him hard on the stomach, Jon's eyes widened before he began to puked…..candy corn all over the right leg of the Merc. Deadpool stares at it and then back at Jon…..who both began to laugh.

 _Deadpool: "Hahaha! Okay, this IS funny!"_

 _JonTron: "Hahaha! I know! I didn't think I still have it!_

They both laugh like idiots, they pat each other's back while laughing like maniacs, like old friends, they slowly began to calm down a little, and they look at each other.

 _JonTron: "...What were we doing again?"_

 _Deadpool: "...I think it was fighting?"_

The both look up into the sky and saw the "Deadpool vs JonTron" and they made an _'ooooh'_ expression on their faces….before Jon deck the Merc on the face, throwing him down.

 _Deadpool: "Ow, my nose!"_

Taking the opportunity, Jon grabs the legs and began to spin around, and around, while Deadpool holds a "Best Rollercoaster Ever!" sign on his hands before the critic send him flying into the sky and crashing against the city's streets.

He teleports back next to Jon and tried to kick him, only to be promptly blocked. Jon retaliated with a swift kick to Deadpool's sacred jewels, making his eyes bloodshot out and fall down to the ground screaming.

 _Deadpool: "OOOOOOW! RIGHT BETWEEN MAMÁ Y PAPÁ!"_

Jon took his trusting Tire Pump and hover over Deadpool.

 _JonTron: "It's over, kiddo!"_

He slam the weapon hard on the head of the assassin, a hard crack was heard all over the place, and over, and over again. eliciting a series of pained grunts, combined with some incredibly colorful language.

 _Deadpool: "Motherfucker!"_

Pooley had enough and push Jon away before jumping back to his feet, still having the pump in his forehead, only for the chubby man to tackle him, accidentally teleporting both of them into the Empire State Building, Deadpool quickly monkey throw Jon away.

 _Deadpool: "That's it! No more mister nice guy!_

 _Random off-side guy: "But you were never nice!"_

 _Deadpool: "And you were adopted!"_

 _Random off-side guy: "NANI!?"_

 _JonTron: "He's right, you know, your father was actually Adolf Hitler!"_

 _Random off-side guy: "Impossible! That man has been dead for a hundred years!_

 _JonTron: "You were Time Travel into the future!"_

 _Random off-side guy: "NOOOOOOOOO! IT CAN'T BE! MY WORST FEAR HAS COME TRUE!"_

 **Demo: MOTHERFUCKER'S! GET BACK TO THE FIGHT!**

 _Deadpool: "FINE! (Takes guns out) EAT LEAD BIATCH!"_

 _JonTron: "OH SHIET!"_

Deadpool began to shoot a rainstorm of bullets, forcing Jon to run for his life before jumping into a table before he flips it around as the bullets began to hit the table, and then, the bullets stop. When Wade was about to reload, JonTron jumps out of the table, holding a holster on the side of his hip, and he pulls out….a Ham….And he hammily said-

 _JonTron: "HAM! A mercenary's worst nightmare and harbinger of gout!"_

…

 _.._

 _._

 _Deadpool: "...What the Fuck?"_

 _JonTron: Is over now, a-hole!"_

The former Grump toss the ham at Deadpool like a Frisbee. It smacked into the assassin's face with a gloopy splotch, seeing how funny this will help the story, he decides to play along with it.

 _Deadpool (Sarcastic): "Ahhhh! I'm melting, melting! Oooh, what a world, what a world!"_

The Merc with the Mouth began to fall to his knees, making Jon smile smugly at him in despair.

 _JonTron: "You can say you're out to lunch."_

That distraction was enough for Deadpool to take out a lightsaber, with "Property of Disney" and Mickey Mouse ears crudely slapped onto it, and charge at Jon, who dodge in time the lightsaber, and then, he took out his own tiny lightsaber.

 _ **Zoom! Clash!**_

The two blades met, sparking and fizzing in the rain. Both combatants glaring at each other hard.

 _JonTron: "Bitch! Don't copyright Disney!"_

 _Deadpool: "That's pot calling the kettle black, fat-turd!"_

Thunder clasp down as they both began to fight back, their laser blades clashing with each other, they continue to block their attacks before Deadpool threw a flash-bang grenade in from of Jon, blinding him from the bang.

 _JonTron: "Aaaah! My eyes!"_

This allowed Deadpool to slash Jon right on the chest, leaving a large, open cut. Blood squirt from the wound as Jon stumbled backward, gasping. Wade kick him in the chest sending him down to the ground. Jon regain his eyesight back in time to roll away from a down spike, he stood up and charge at Deadpool, who meet him face first with their weapons clashing again, and it was then, that Deadpool to do a revelation to Jon.

 _Deadpool: "Jon….I'm your father!"_

Jon was now wearing a party hat and spinning a noisemaker, and sport a very, very, very bored expression.

 _JonTron: "Yaaaaaay! He said it, can we go home now?"_

 _Deadpool: "Wha- How dare you-"_

This distraction allows Jon to take out his Vader lightsaber and plunge it right in the assassin's chest and used the other to chop the arm that was holding the lightsaber.

 _Deadpool: Aaaah! My arm!"_

The Merc fell down, holding the remains of the arm with his other arm, he cried in pain….before his hand grew back. Leaving Jon in shock.

 _Deadpool: "Meh, it's alright."_

 _JonTron: "What?!….What the Fuck?!"_

 _Deadpool: "Yeah….That's why I will win!"_

 _ **Swish!**_

With that, Deadpool swung his blade….and chop Jon's hand away.

 _JonTron: "Aaaaaaaaaugh!"_

The former Not-So Grump stares at his hand in pure shock and agony, but before he could do anything Deadpool hand jump…...Hey!

 _Deadpool: "Need to borrow this!"_

The a-hole assassin just grab my text and hit Jon in the back of the head, the weight of the text made it fell down hard and then on the ground, Deadpool struggle to pick it up before deciding to swing and hit it hard on the side of the head of Jon, the momentum allow Wade to hold it like a baseball bat and swung it hard at Jon, who was sent flying into the sky. Wade watch as the gamer critic became a star on the sky

 _Deadpool: "And is a Home Run!"_

Deadpool began to dance like he did when he fought Deathstroke in the original Death Battle, he looks at the camera and began to fake injury himself.

 _Deadpool: "Oh! Oh, Fanfiction comments. Oh, I see your critics and shit, it pains so deep in this poor heart of mine….Just kidding, please explain how I beat this asshole-"_

Ed: Uhm….Wade.

 _Deadpool: "Hmm?"_

 _Ruby: Jon is not dead yet._

 _Deadpool: "...What?"_

Before anyone could explain, a beeping sound caught the Merc's attention, he looks down to see a small R2D2 looking up to him while rolling forward.

 _Deadpool: "Double Two?! What are you doing here? The Last Jedi ain't out yet….and why are you tiny?"_

The small robot began to beep two times with his iconic voice, Deadpool raised an eyebrow at why he was saying, until-

" _Hey, Pooley!"_

He turns around as was welcomed by none other than JonTron, who….regain back his hand, and was smiling smugly at the Merc with the Mouth.

 _JonTron: "Miss me?"_

Deadpool's jaw went down in no time in pure shock before he shook it off.

 _Deadpool: Hold on! You heal fast too?!"_

 _JonTron: "Meh...sometimes."_

 _Deadpool: "Well, I have something special for that!"_

Wade went slow motion as he drags out a shining blade from his back.

 _Deadpool: "Carbonadium sword! Killing those Wolverine and Sabretooth fans since 2012!"_

 _JonTron: "A good year for cinema."_

 _Deadpool: "Very True….Now to kill you!"_

The Merc with the Mouth charges forward at super speed, while Jon glares at him, standing there. They were both close to each other in slow motion before-

 _Deadpool (thinking): "Wait….How did he know about the cinema?"_

Wade didn't realize something….but Jon got knowledge on him….and knew how to beat him.

 _Deadpool: "What?"_

 _JonTron: "Damn right!"_

Jon dodges the swing of the sword and aims his Glock right at the Deadpool's head, leaving a hole on it as the Merc stagger back, when he came back to senses, he saw the chubby man holding two birds and his mouth was opening.

 _JonTron: "DOUBLE-BIRD PLUS LAZER!"_

The two birds shot two powerful lasers from their eyes while Jon's mouth launch also a laser with them, hitting Deadpool right in the center of his chest and shoulders, living a large hole in it. Wade fell back as his healing factor began to do his job.

 _Deadpool: "Really? I told you that-"_

He didn't finish as Jon stomp him again on the groin, and removing his teleport belt.

 _Deadpool: "AGAIN IN DEEZ NUTZ!"_

 _JonTron: "Get ready, cause I'm about to fuck you up worse than Wolverine: Origins!"_

 _Deadpool: "AW COME ON! THAT'S A LOW BLOW! EVEN FOR YOU-"_

Wade didn't manage to finish as the chubby critic pulled his leg back and kick again in the groin, this time more powerful, causing Wade to rocket into space, flying towards the Sun at speeds faster than light. He saw that he was mere inches from the burning star before looking at the camera.

 _Deadpool: "Well shit, looks like I'm fuck!"_

He only said before smashing against the heating planet.

 _Deadpool: "OH GOD, IS THIS WHAT RAIDEN FELT WHEN HE WAS DYING?! IT HURTS!"_

Was the last thing he said before his body began to sizzled away into nothing, every morsel of his being slowly melting away and disintegrating.

Back on Earth, JonTron stares at the sun, proudly at his work.

 _JonTron: "A beautiful sight, isn't it, Rockington?"_

Nobody answered him until a small kid walks by and asked.

 _Kid: "Sir, who are you talking to?"_

The Not-So Grump blink three times before looking over his shoulder.

 _JonTron: "...Oh, that's right….I lost Rockington….Wait... I lost-I LOST A ROCK! SHIET!"_

 **K.O**

* * *

 **Demo: WHAT?!...WHAT THE FUCK?!**

Ed: How many times had that word been said?

 _Ruby: Too much to count._

Ed: I guess….Anyway, this match is the most interesting one we have ever seen, Deadpool was without a doubt the better-skilled one in this fight, alongside his experience and healing factor. However, Jon surpasses him in strength, speed and weaponry put Wade's to shame.

 _Ruby: True, Deadpool's has super strength, however, it has never been shown to himself. Unlike him, Jon has proven his strength by kicking this dog to outer space._

 **Demo: Guess what people? The necessary power to do that is about 10,000,000, and speaking of space, you know the travel he did to the sun? Turns out that the feat clocks in at nearly 13x THE SPEED OF LIGHT! He practically put Sonic the Hedgehog and Quicksilver to shame!  
**

Ed: And his weaponry actually trump's anything that Deadpool threw at him, sure he can make any weapon appeared out of nowhere, but it pales when Jon's Starcade is made out of freaking anything he wants. In short, it comes down to the _'realities'_ both characters appeared in. Deadpool may have achieved insane shit, but the Marvelverse is still relatively grounded in _'reality',_ at least more than Jon's is. While Jon's verse is whatever the hell he wants it to be, and as such, he can achieve the impossible relatively frequently.

 **Demo: Well, looks like Deadpool just went by the SHIETies ECHsperience of his life!**

 _Ruby: The Winner is JonTron!_

* * *

 _Next Time on Death Battle!_

 _A figure in black hood creeps towards the blankets, it produces a knife and pulls down his hood, revealing his white face, burnt flesh around his eyelashes, and deep cuts carved into his cheeks._

 _V.S_

 _A man began to laugh like a maniac from the shadow, it walks out to reveal his white face with a clown makeup, purple clothes, and smiling like a true clown_


	18. Jeff the Killer vs The Joker

Ed: Smiles, it supposed to be the one thing that always makes you happy, and you want everyone to be as well.

 **Demo: But sometimes, a smile can be the last thing you see before dying by the hand of your killer! Like Jeff, the Psychopath Knife Killer Prince of Creepypasta!**

 _Ruby: And the Joker, DC Genocider Clown Prince of Crime! I'm Ruby, and those are Ed and Demo!_

Ed: And is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle.

* * *

 **Jeff the Killer**

 **Demo: My name is Jeff!**

 _Ruby: My name is Jeff!_

Ed: No. We are not doing this. Especially when is the Prince himself.

 _Ruby: Awwww._

 **Demo: Party Pooper.**

* * *

 **-** **Background**

-Name: Jeff

-Height: 6'

-Weight: 125 lbs

-Deformed face by bullies in his birthday

-The Prince of Creepypasta

-Michael Jackson and Joker rip-off

* * *

 _Ruby: Born to a normal family, Jeff had a very peaceful life, until his family moved to a new neighborhood, where he and his brother Liu were confronted by three bullies!_

Ed: It was there that Jeff found how much he enjoyed hurting others, however, on the day of his birthday, those three bullies came back with revenge. Jeff engaged then in a brutal fight, enduring pain and damage no human, let alone a preteen, should ever have to face. He got glass smashed in his face and on his head, and afterward nearly burned to death. He recovers from it….but-

 **Demo: WHAT THE FUCK!? The King of Pop came back?! He really is a Zombie! Look at that face!**

 _Ruby: KYAAAAAAAAAAAH! I can't unsee what I just saw! I'm too young for this!_

Ed: And that's not all, his mind slowly made it's way to insanity, making Jeff murder his family, cut his own eyelids and carve a smile into his face. Transforming him into the famous stalking Creepypasta of the entire web, Jeff the Killer.

 **Demo: His career started with little kids, staring at them from the dark until they suddenly woke up, the last thing they see is that horrible face and the last words were Jeff's famous catchphrase, "Go to sleep!"**

* * *

 **-** **Weapons and Abilities**

-Kitchen Knife

-Superhuman Reflexes

-Super Speed

-Super Durability

-Excellent Stalker

* * *

 _Ruby: His main weapon is the one Michael Myers used in his fight, a kitchen knife. And he is very quick on with kills, like me!...Not that I kill innocents mind you!_

Ed: Speaking of quick, Jeff always managed to avoid getting caught by the police, he can escape in a matter of seconds, can stalk people from very miles away in success, and his reflexes are off the radar, able to dodge stabs and bullets, sometimes.

 **Demo: But no worries! This creepy guy can tank heavy wounds like they were nothing, especially eight shotgun bullets to the chest!**

* * *

 **-** **Feats**

-Fought Slenderman to a standstill

-Killed Jane and Eyeless Jack

-Tank eight shotgun bullets

-Survived large amount of blood and organ loss

-Near-Impossible to Kill

* * *

Ed: One shell from this gun is enough to destroy a human chest without drawbacks, yet Jeff took them head-on, only stunning him for 10 seconds. Not just that, but Jeff has fought Slenderman himself to a draw, and we all know how dangerous the Stalking King is.

 _Ruby: Not only that, he managed to kill Jane, a girl that stalk him for 11 years and plan the perfect plan to finish him, Jeff escape and by ironic sense, killed her with her own method, and Eyeless Jack, the blue face monster that craves for livers…..Eww._

 **Demo: But more amazing, he's available to survived blood and organ loss! The guy had his organ rip out from his stomach and HE STILL FOUGHT BACK! HE'S UNKILLABLE! Where's my God-Slaying sword?! That Might work!**

Ed: Easy there Demo, Jeff may be hard to kill, but he is not undefeatable.

* * *

 **-** **Weakness**

-Completely Insane

-Very impulsive

-Short Range attacks only

-Can get sidetracked by visions

* * *

Ed: Jeff's mind is beyond repair, if he is not careful, he could lose control of himself completely and start doing things without regard for his own life. And despise been crafty, he prefers to charge in for the kill.

 _Ruby: Also, he needs to be close for his weapon to cause damage, and his mind can play with him, giving him visions of his dead victims, slowing him down._

 **Demo: Still, his insanity is the one thing that keeps him going on his streak, after all, he is the Prince of Creepypasta.**

 _Jeff: "Go to sleep!"_

* * *

 **The Joker**

Ed: A white face, purple clothes, green haired and a smile only an insane mother could love. Nobody can represent these characteristics than the Jester Criminal of Gotham City.

 **Demo: Sweet Tooth!**

 _Ruby: Ice Cream!_

Ed: I said Gotham, not Twisting Metal.

* * *

 **-** **Background**

-Name: Unknown (Rumored to be Jack White)

-Height: 6'5"

-Weight: 192 lbs

-Criminal Mastermind

-Arch nemesis of Batman

-Clinically Insane

* * *

 **Demo: But who was he before all this? Nobody knows, not even himself, but one thing is for sure, and that is that he is obsessed with the Caped Crusader, and after falling in a chemical substance, his mind and body change forever into the ever smiling Prince Clown of Crime. And what better plan than putting the world on his own twisted game.**

 _Ruby: And like every clown, he has his own toys of entertainment, only that these ones aren't meant to entertain._

* * *

 _ **-**_ **Weapons**

-9mm Long Barrel Gun

-Machine Gun (Tommy Gun)

-Razor Sharp Playing Cards

-Jester Cane Sword

-Explosive Toys and Fuse Bombs

-Hand Buzzer

-Acid Flower

-Joker Venom

* * *

Ed: Like any clown criminal, Joker's bizarre weaponry is filled with pistols and machine guns, but he also had some razor-sharp cards, gag flowers with acid, explosive fake teeth, electric buzzers, a cane sword, and finally, his trademark poison, the Joker Venom.

 **Demo: This green gas may look normal but breathed in and you will start laughing until you die. Ech! And doctor's said laughter is the best medicine. But this is only the first list of things he has to offer.**

* * *

 **-** **Abilities**

-Hand to Hand Combat

-Superhuman Strength

-Resistant to Poison and Gases

-High Tolerance Pain

-Criminal Strategist

-Excellent Manipulator

* * *

 _Ruby: Despite his looks, the Joker can handle himself in combat, and been insane has granted him super strength, he has a criminal mind of excellence, better than Torchwick's, and can resist to several poisons._

 **Demo: He can manipulate anyone, including Superman. But what really puts him on the top is his high pain tolerance! The guy got a Batarang right on the eye, the EYE, and he still ran around like normal, if that's not enough, he cut his own face skin!**

 _Ruby: Kyaaaaaah! That's horrifying!_

Ed: I still have nightmares of that….That was so fucked up...But I guess I shouldn't be surprised of it, consider that is the Joker.

* * *

 **-** **Feats**

-Outsmarted Batman several times

-Beat Ra's Al Ghul in chess

-Assassinate 12 League of Assassin ninja

-Infiltrated the Pentagon

-Beat Wonder Woman and Superman

-Survived dozens of falls and explosion

-Resistant to mind control

-Killed the second Robin and put down Batgirl in a wheelchair

* * *

Ed: Over the years of terrorizing Gotham City, the Joker has earned the right to be called the sworn enemy of the Caped Crusader, even beating him face-to-face, and Wayne was trained by ninjas. Alongside Wonder Woman, the Strongest Amazon in DC, and Superman himself.

 **Demo: He assassinated 12 well-trained assassins by the Ra's** **Al Ghul, infiltrated the Pentagon, survived impossible high falls and explosions, he is resistant to mind control and even killed the Wonder Boy and Batgirl….Well, not exactly since RB is now Red Hood and Bat is now Oracle.**

 _Ruby: He has done far impossible things, but even the Genocider has his weaknesses, especially when he is still human._

* * *

 _ **-**_ **Weakness**

-Can die like a normal human

-Insane to the max

-No superpowers

* * *

Ed: That's right, Ruby. The Joker is still human from the inside, he can die by bullets wounds, open wounds, some diseases and even the Superman Hive-Five through his stomach.

 **Demo: And that's how Injustice was born, also, Joker is insane, and just like Jeff, if he isn't careful, he will not care for his well being. And he doesn't have any superpowers like the other villains.**

 _Ruby: Even so, do not underestimate the Clown Prince of Crime, there's a reason he is the arch-enemy of the Batman._

 _Joker: "Madness, as you know, is a lot like gravity. All it takes is a little push."_

* * *

Ed: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all!

 _Ruby: Will Jeff put to sleep the Genocider of DC?_

 **Demo: Or will Joker have the last laugh on the deformed killer of Creepypasta? Well, get ready, for a Death Battle!**

* * *

In an abandoned warehouse, two man wearing clown masks and were moving several crates filled with Joker venom, they were about to finish loading when they heard a chuckle go through the building.

 _Clown grunt 1: "Hey, the boss is her!"_

 _Clown grunt 2: "What? I thought he was back at the hideout? Why would he be here?"_

The continue to hear the chuckle going around, and suddenly, the lights on the flustered a little, before blacking out.

 _Clown grunt 2: "Hey! What the heck?!"_

The lights came back, only that this time, there was only one grunt.

 _Clown grunt 2: "Huh? Jimmy?"_

He looks around where he was before his foot step on something, he looked down and was horrified to see blood on his feet, and a trail moving away.

 _Clown grunt 2: "H-Hey, this isn't funny, man."_

He began to follow the trail of blood, reaching behind the crates, he looks at the side and was horrified by what he saw.

His friend was against the wall, but his face was cut, his eyes were hanging by the organs, his mouth had flesh showing, and his arm was removed.

The grunt moves back in fear, and he turns around, only to be face-to-face with the most fucked face ever.

 _?: "Go to sleep!"_

Before the guy knew, a knife was stabbed itself in his throat, and then, everything was dark.

Jeff the Killer managed to get two victims this night, his cut-up smile is exactly how he felt. He dissembles the boy to his heart content. What more could he asked for-

 _?: "Uhuhuhu! Now that was a show!"_

Jeff turned around to be faced with a green haired man wearing purple clothes, clown makeup, and a smile that could rival the Grinch. And in hand was a bowl of popcorn. The Joker has come.

 _Joker: "It was the most beautiful show I have ever seen! Even though you killed my men! Oh well, I'll get some more-"_

The clown quickly dodged a swipe to his chest, followed by more cut attempts from Jeff before kicking him away, the demented killer slides backward, showing his own smile to the clown.

 _Jeff: "I'm going to enjoy killing you."_

 _Joker: "Uhuhuhu! That's funny! You know why?"_

The Joker threw the bowl away and pulls out his Tommy Gun.

 _Joker: "Because I was about to say the same thing!"_

* * *

 _Smile until you Die!_

 **FIGHT!**

* * *

 _Joker: "Let's get wild!"_

The Joker commenced shooting bullets from his gun, making the creepypasta to run, evading the bullets as they hit the crates behind him. The clown laugh as he shoots at the crate before the gun made a _'click'_ sound.

 _Joker: "Gah! Stupid had to run out of bullets now!"_

His comment made Jeff spring into action, he ran out from behind the crate and charge at Joker with super speed, Joker moves away when the knife was inches away from his chest. Jeff tried again, and again, but the Clown Prince kept dodging each attack he threw, enraging the killer.

 _Joker: "Hoho! For a clown wannabe, you really have a horrible aim!"_

 _Jeff: "Hold still so I can show you how horrible my aim is!"_

Jeff continues to try to stab him, but Joker retaliate by dodging and kneeing him on the stomach, making Jeff stumble back. Allowing the Genocider to place down a bomb and kick it into the creepypasta's chest, exploding and sending Jeff into several crates, breaking them. Jeff stood up, angry now, he threw his knife at super speed, but the Joker duck down as the weapon soared over his head and stabs itself in a crate, he looks at it.

 _Joker: "...Okay, now THAT...is a shitty aim-"_

He didn't finish saying as Jeff had appeared and punched him hard on the face, followed by picking him up and slam him against the wooden crate, slamming hard the spine of the DC villain, he then punches him in the face.

 _Joker: "Ow! My face!"_

And again.

 _Joker: "Ow! My nose!"_

And again.

 _Joker: "Okay small guy, you don't get the joke!"_

And then, Jeff took his knife and slam it hard on the Joker's shoulder, making the criminal to bleed a lot.

 _Joker: "Uhuhuhu! Now we're talking about!"_

Jeff removed the knife and was about to stab him again before the Joker slams his hand on his face and use his electric buzzer, making the insane killer to be stunted, allowing Joker to punch him in the face and kick him away.

Jeff recovers from the stunt and was angry now, charge forward, only to be stopped by a bullet entering his chest. The Genocider had taken out a very long barreled pistol and had begun to shoot at Jeff, making the kitchen knife monster to stagger back each time.

 _Joker: "Hahahahahaha! This is fun!"_

Joker aim at the forehead of Jeff and shoots, the Prince's head move back violently….before returning back to its position, the bullet right in the middle of his teeth. The arch-enemy of Batman had it's jaw-dropping.

 _Joker: "….All right, now THAT...is funny."_

Jeff spit the bullet to the side before looking at Joker with furry.

 _Jeff: "I'm gonna murder you!"_

Joker tried to shoot again, but the gun ran out of bullets, throwing it to the side, he took his razor-sharp cards.

 _Joker: "Then come and get it, Michael Jackson!"_

 _Jeff: "Pot calling the kettle black!"_

The Creepypasta charge forward, as the Clown Prince threw its card with masterful precision, Jeff use his knife to block some of the cards, while some managed to cut him deep, but he didn't care. Seeing how useless the cards were, Joker took out a knife out and charge forward.

 _*Kling*_

Both weapons clash with each other, both white skin men fighting to suppress the other, they push each other back before charging once again. Joker slashes down, but Jeff jumps back, in which he tried to stab the shoulder, only for the clown to dodge it. Joker sends once again the knife, only for the creepypasta to counter with his. They continue to connect each other's knife, until their insanity reaches the top peak, allowing Joker to stab him in the side, but Jeff didn't care as he stabs Joker in the left arm.

Jeff was faster than Joker as he began to stab faster and faster, leaving the Joker's left arm bleeding a lot, losing its grip on the knife. The Creepypasta began to stab the Joker's chest, again, and again. Before stabbing it in the knee, making Joker fall down. Jeff jumps on top of him and began to stab him even more, after 15 stabs, Jeff stop as he was breathing heavily now, still standing on top of Joker, who had blood coming out from his wounds...and still breathing.

 _Jeff: "Hah...hah….Heh….Heh….I'm going to enjoy separating you into pieces."_

Jeff rose his knife one more time, as the Joker chuckle at this.

 _Joker: "Hehe….That's so cliche...But my best punchline...is the one you don't see coming!"_

Before Jeff knew it, Joker had thrown his right hand forward, and then, a green smoke was in Jeff's face, he was so surprised by it, he breathed in, and hurt his eyes.

 _Jeff: "Gaaaah….Heh….hehehehe...Hahahaha!_

 _Joker: "Heh...Hahaha..Haahahahahahaha!_

They both began to laugh like maniacs, but Jeff was forming tears through his eyes, he continues to laugh and laugh, he tried to hit himself, but it was already too late, he felt his lungs suffocating and then...he fell down backward, still smiling, but not breathing.

Meanwhile, Joker continues to laugh like a maniac, his voice ringing through the entire warehouse.

 **KO!**

* * *

 **Demo: Haahahahahahaha…..I don't get it.**

 _Ruby: Me neither, what's so funny about it?_

Ed: It wasn't...Anyways, this fight was obvious, both killers we're experienced in killing and combat, but Joker's arsenal and mind ultimately trump's Jeff in the end. Sure, Jeff was the faster of the two and can tank more damaged than Joker, but the Clown Prince of Crime's strength could take on the speed of the Creepypasta.

 **Demo: Besides, Joker is smart and an excellent manipulator, he can come up with better plans. Unlike Jeff, who goes head first into the attack.**

 _Ruby: And while Jeff may be crazy, that doesn't stop the laughing gas from killing him. He couldn't have anything that would have to stop it from finishing him off._

 **Demo: Well, you could say that Jeff was nothing more than a** _ **joke**_ **for the Genocider.**

Ed: The winner is The Joker.

* * *

 _Next Time on Death Battle!_

 _A black-haired man in a red headband and white GI begins its journey once again, searching for strong opponents._

 _V.S_

 _A bipedal, canine-like creature, with fur that is predominantly blue and black, rushes forward with a large blue bone to attack._


	19. Ryu vs Lucario

_MERRY CHRISTMAS YALL'! AND MAY SANTA BLESS YOU WITH GIFTS!_

* * *

Ed: Inside our bodies, lies a power that's made out from our very own souls, some called it Ki, while others called it Aura.

 **Demo: Ki, Aura, who cares what's it call?! If I can shoot blue flaming projectiles from my hand, I want to! Like Ryu, Street Fighters' Wandering Warrior!**

 _Ruby: And Lucario, the Steel/Fighting Aura Pokemon! I'm Ruby Rose, and those are Ed and Demo!_

Ed: And is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out, who would win a Death Battle.

* * *

 **Ryu**

Ed: Walking around the world, improving his martial arts, and probably searching for his origins, is the life of the wandering fighter name Ryu.

 **Demo: White rob, no shoes, a red sash in the head and epic eyebrows…. Are we sure he's not a Hobo?**

* * *

 **-** **Background**

-Name: Ryu

-Height: 5'9"

-Weight: 150 lbs

-Blood Type: O

-Street Fighter's poster boy

-Can Sleep Anywhere

-Eyebrows so epic, headbangs cannot contain them.

* * *

 _Ruby: Been orphan from the beginning, young Ryu was adopted by the Gouken, who train him and his best friend, Ken Masters, into the fighting machine with all know and respect._

Ed: After training enough, he commenced his own journey to improve his martial skills even more. And then, he entered the World's Warrior's Tournament, where he made it to the final's and face the champion, Sagat.

 **Demo: The two fought each other to the very end, but it looked like the Emperor of Muay Thai would take the victory, until he decided to help Ryu, who in a fit of understandable rage, give him the most vicious uppercut, carving a massive gash in Sagat's chest, almost killing him.**

 _Ruby: Fear of this mysterious dark and destructive power, Ryu went running back to his master for answers, but when he got there…_

 **Demo: Good Ol' Gouken, he died as he lived, fighting his brother to death.**

Ed: With a new goal now, Ryu search for Akuma, Gouken's brother and murderer, after a long walk, literally, he found him on an island. They fought for so long, but Akuma was simply testing him, saying that he hasn't awoken the evil within yet, unlike him.

 **Demo: And then, he One-Punch the island into pieces! Badass!**

 _Ruby: And then, he got captured by Shadaloo's Boss, . He brainwashed Ryu to use him on his world domination, but this allowed the warrior to finally learn his evil strength, in which he destroys Bison with it later on. But I guess we said enough of his story, so let's move to his fighting style!_

* * *

 **-** **Ansatsuken**

-Translation: Assassin's Fist

-Hadouken

-Shoryuken

-Tatsumaki Senpukyaku

 _-_ Joudan Sokutogeri

* * *

 **-** **Super Arts**

-Metsu-Hadouken

-Shinku-Hadoken

-Shinku-Tatsumaki Senpukyaku

-Metsu/Shin-Shoryuken

* * *

Ed: Been his former student, Gouken taught young Ryu the Ansatsuken, or Assassin's Fist fighting style, this style is supposed to be used for killing, but Gouken doesn't use it like that, rather is based around Karate, Kenpo, Judo, and not killing people.

 **Demo: But the real beauty on this is his moves, the Shoryuken, the legendary uppercut that can send enemies into the sky, the flying leg-copper that defies gravity, Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, the high-level blade kick from brown town, Joudan Sokutogeri, and the famous move of them all, the HADOUKEN! The willpower to fire a blast of energy and destroy evil things!**

 _Ruby: Awesome~! But you what's even more awesome?! His Super Arts! The Metsu-Hadoken is your typical big giant fireball of death that is at least as tall as Ryu's own height! The Shinku-Hadoken might start off as only a slightly more powerful version of a normal Hadoken, but give it enough charge and this bad boy can transform into a giant laser beam of death that can wipe out everything in front of it! The Shinku-Tatsumaki Senpukyaku is also a more overpowered version of Ryu's normal helicopter kick, in which he remains spinning in the air in a single spot so fast that nearby opponents become dragged towards him by the strong winds before they are torn apart by the high-velocity kicks! And finally, his Metsu-Shoryuken, also known as Shin-Shoryuken, the three-hit attack in which Ryu punches his opponents in the stomach so hard as to double them over, followed up by an uppercut right in the chin that would rattle anybody's teeth before using the gathered strength and momentum to deliver a second powerful punch with that same fist and send the opponent sky-high!_

Ed: Easy there Ruby, while these moves are super powerful, they can make Ryu desire victory and pain, releasing the evil within him, the Satsui no Hado.

* * *

 **-** **Satsui no Hado**

-Translation: Surge Of Murderous Intent

-Ki Based on Man's Evil Nature

-Increases The Speed, Power, and Ferocity of the User

-Grants Access to the Fatal Ansatsuken Technique, the Shun Goku Satsu, in translation; the Raging Demon

-Has an Addictive Quality, Making it Hard to Turn Away From it

-Causes Hair to turn Red, Eyes Glow Red and Teeth to Sharpen, making him into Evil Ryu.

* * *

 **Demo: Fuck yeah! While using this move cost the humanity of the user, it grant's super strength, speed, and ferocity, a tap from it, makes the power to safely enhance his attacks, however, should his desire to win become so great, he would even commit murder! Especially when he becomes the badass, red-color demon, Evil Ryu!**

 _Ruby: Evil Ryu?! AAAAAAAH! His power is beyond to the point of being almost unstoppable! As well teleporting short distance and passing through attacks!_

 **Demo: Not just that, his aura's so strong he can even walk through bullets! Fucking bullets! Hey officer, if the first three bullets didn't do shit; stop wasting ammunition!**

Ed: And to finish up, he is able to use the forbidden the move that destroys the very soul of a human being with their own sins, the Shun Goku Satsu, more commonly known as the Raging Demon.

 **Demo: Awwwww yeah~ Now that's power…**

Ed: But even so, Ryu has a strong belief in Gouken's teaching, in which, if he can control and surpassed his darkness, Ryu can achieve an even powerful than the Shun Goku Satsu itself….and is called, the Power of Nothingness.

 _Ruby:...So is a power that those….nothing?_

 **Demo: Lame-o name! Let us explain!**

* * *

 **-** **Power of Nothingness**

-Foil to the Raging Demon

-Resembles States of Being in Buddhism

-Brings a Hyper-Awareness of the Universe to the User

-Boosts One's Strength and Speed Without Losing Clarity of Thought

-Causes Eyes to Glow Bluish-White

-Can be Used to Withstand Even the Dreaded Raging Demon

* * *

Ed: This power represents the focus of one true mind, with this, Ryu's body is cover in a blue light and his eyes turn white completely and his strength goes beyond limitations, his Hadoken becomes a blast that bounces, and the TS throws tornados while spinning in the air. This mode is far stronger than the Satsui no Hado, even strong to tank the Raging Demon itself.

 **Demo: Hell! This is what Gouken did, he used the entire thing to separate his soul from his body to dodge the Murder attack! Meaning that Ryu is badass, especially when he those things like…**

* * *

 **-** **Feats**

-Blew a Skyscraper apart

-Skilled enough to take on several thugs alone

-Destroy

-Survived been impaled through the chest

-Dodge point-blank gunfire

-Beat Akuma almost to death

-Destroy a WMD with one uppercut

* * *

 **Demo: Destroying a skyscraper with a Hadoken, beating the shit out of several thugs alone, dodge gunfire at point blank and even survived been impaled in the chest by a hand!**

Ed: He destroyed , the leader of Shadaloo, beat Akuma with every inch of his life and even destroy a WMD with on Shoryuken.

 _Ruby:...A Weapon of Mass Destruction?_

Ed: Yes.

 _Ruby: The one that's a nuclear, radiological, chemical, biological weapon that can kill and bring significant harm to a large number of humans or cause great damage to human-made structures, natural structures, or the biosphere?_

 **Demo: Yep.**

 _Ruby: ….. Awesome…_

Ed: However, despite being the poster boy of Street Fighter, Ryu is not exactly….the best of the best.

* * *

 **-** **Weakness**

-Lost numeral matches fair and square

-Fighting his inner demons

-Never won a Tournament

* * *

 **Demo: Yeah, this walking warrior has been defeated in more ways than one, to the likes of M. Bison, Oro, Akuma, and even his best friend Ken, to top it all, he hasn't won a single tournament.**

Ed: Only because he struggles to contain the power of the Dark Satsui no Hado, which is obviously quite difficult to do in the middle of a battle.

 _Ruby: Still, even with the odds against him, Ryu will be ready to release his full potential!_

 _Ryu: "You must overcome my Shoryuken if you want to defeat me."_

* * *

 **Lucario**

Ed: Pokemon's, mysterious creature with amazing powers that live in the world, each Pokemon comes in many sizes and types.

 **Demo: Fire, Water, Ice, Plant, Poison, Dragon, Fairy and even Fighting-types, each one with their own unique style, one of the few respect Pokemon is the Fighting/Steel blue canine; the Lucario.**

* * *

 **-** **Background**

-Name: Lucario

-Height: 3'11"

-Weight: 119 lbs

-Type: Steel/Fighting

-The Aura Pokemon

-Evolves from Riolu

-Habitat: Mountains

* * *

 _Ruby: This blue-haired walking dog can be found training in the mountains, honing their fighting skills regularly. Unlike some of them, a Lucario is a very well rounded offensive fighter._

Ed: Some of them may look and act that they want to stay away from people, but in reality, they are extremely loyal to friends and families. So much, that they can talk telepathy through minds. Now, this may make you think he's a psychic type, but-

 **Demo: Look, he just got his own movie for that, but can you blame him? Who the hell wouldn't want to have one of these guys around him? Especially when they have some badass moves!**

* * *

 **-** **Movesets & Skills**

-Close-range: Power-up Punch, Circle Throw Close Combat, Counter

-Mid-range: Force Palm, Bone Rush, Metal Claw

-Long Range: Aura Sphere, Dragon Pulse

-Special: Metal Sound, Swords Dance, Extreme Speed

-Aura Manipulation and Kung-Fu Figthing-style

* * *

 _Ruby: Lucario have many attacks, each one of his own variety, at close range he can use the Power-Up Punch, and uppercut attack that raises his attack's power everytime he used it, Close Combat, a all-out martial art attack which causes his defense to drop, Circle Throw, which lets him toss his attackers into the air with ease, and Counter which….counters an attack._

Ed: For mid-range, he has Force Palm, an energy pulse that attacks from the palm, Metal Claw, were three claws come out from the back of its hand, and Bone Rush, where he summons a light-blue bone and used it as a bo staff, think it as a combination of Donatello's bo and Luke's lightsabers.

 **Demo: And for long-range, he has Aura Sphere, a giant blue ball of the death that is powerful the bigger it gets, and Dragon Pulse, a blast of purple flame strong enough to take down heavy hitters. And of course, he has Aura, a special ability to sense the life-force in all living things. He can use it to improve his attacks, even more, he can even sense others aura, even while being blindfolded and can almost predict enemy's attacks, and of course, he causes to tank the damaged and used to back at his enemies.**

 _Ruby: The harder they hit him, the stronger he hits back? That sounds like Yang! But she doesn't have special attacks like Metal Sound, a sound wave that drops the enemy's special defense, Extreme Speed, granting Lucario speed enough to disappear in seconds, and Swords Dance, where four swords appeared and drastically raises one's strength by 4x._

Ed: But that's not all, Lucario is one of the few Pokemons that can access Mega Evolution without a trainer, becoming Mega Lucario.

* * *

 **-** **Mega Lucario**

-Requires the Lucarionite

-Increased Aura to its Maximum Potential

-Stats are boosted without Aura

-Adaptability ability

* * *

Ed: With this form, Lucario aura-sensing appendages grow longer, and two of them are tipped in crimson. Its shoulders also possess a spike each. Its aura heightens throughout its body, which formed black markings on its blue fur. His STATS are boosted to the limit with the Aura and it also gains the Adaptability ability, which boosts its STAB increases from 1.5x to 2.0x.

 **Demo: Heck yeah! This bad jackal is not one to be taken lightly!**

* * *

 **-** **Feats**

-Mangled a steel claw

-Riolu can lift a 573 lb Gigalith

-Dodged multiple logs while blinded

-Survived Registeel's stranglehold

-Caused explosion which destroyed a roof

-Overpowered Regirock's Hyper Beam

-Moved faster than eyesight

-Tanks heavy attacks and still fights back

* * *

 **Demo: With a Bone Rush, Lucario can destroy several steel claws in one hit, dodge multiple incoming logs while blindfolded, and can even move faster than the eye can see! That's like…. Over 9,000 faster than a human eye!**

 _Ruby: With one Aura Sphere, he stops the Hyper Beam of Regirock and survived Registeel's stranglehold; the guardians of rock and steel, and two of the most powerful/legendary Pokemon in the world!_

Ed: A Riolu can lift a Gigalith, which can weight up to 573 pounds, so just imagine how much a Lucario can lift. Not only that, but even in a match, he destroyed completely a rooftop, and has survived dangerous hits, like a Flamethrower attacks, or receiving multiple fast hits. Which brings us to his weaknesses.

* * *

 **-** **Weakness**

-Weak against Fighting-types and Fire types

-Weak Defense

-Techniques are aggressive

* * *

 _Ruby: Like any other Pokemon, Lucario has its own weakness to specific types, he's are Fire and Fighting types._

Ed: And while Lucario is an excellent combatant, his defense is very weak, as he relies on attacking head first and hard.

 **Demo: Still, Lucario is one bad jackal, he might not be a dog, but he is man's true best friend!**

 _Lucario: "Watch the Power of the Aura."_

* * *

Ed: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate one's and for all.

 **Demo: Will Ryu _'Hadouken'_ the blue jackal to defeat?**

 _Ruby: Or will Lucario prove his aura is better than the warrior? Let's find out, on this Death Battle!_

* * *

A man with black-haired, a headband on his forehead, and dress in a white outfit was walking inside some ruins on a cave, why was he here? He has heard about a creature able to fight like a martial artist, and he has this powerful aura around him that makes him dangerous. And been Ryu, the world traveling warrior, he was curious about this.

 _Ryu (thinking): "...I can sense it….It's very close."_

He thought as he readies his guard up for anything that might head his way, and in suddenly, he felt it, the hostile presence of another on the ruins.

 _?: "...You shouldn't be here….Leave this place…"_

A ruff voice spoke up, making Ryu look around.

 _Ryu: "...I heard you are the best martial artist around here….Fight me!"_

 _?: "...So you refused to leave and challenge me?"_

Ryu rolled out of the way when a blue blur tried to attack him with speed, the place where he once was now a blue jackal standing in two feets with finger-like digits on its forepaws, while its chest and the exterior of its wrists each feature a single, white spike. It also has a large snout and ears, red irises with vertical slit pupils, thighs shaped like baggy shorts, and four small appendages on the back of its head. The wild Lucario appears for battle.

 _Lucario: "Then, you have sealed your fate, human."_

Both fighter's stood in their fighting stands.

* * *

 _May the Aura be with you!_

 **FIGHT!**

* * *

Lucario charge first, hitting Ryu in the face with its fist before giving him a kick to the side, he then moves to the back and gave him a combo of hits before finishing with his Force Palm. The warrior was sent tumbling down on the ground, but jump back to his feet, cracking his neck. The jackal charge again with his fist, only that this time, Ryu dodge it, and hit Lucario with a fist to the jaw, followed by a knee to the gut, an upward kick that came up and down hard. He then grabs Lucario's arm and judo throw him away. Lucario maneuver in the air and place its hands together, charging a blue sphere on its palm before sending it fast at Ryu, who charge his Ki and throw his hands forward.

 _Ryu: "Hadouken!"_

The blue blast charge at the sphere, both hitting on contact and exploding sparks and smokes. And from it, out came Lucario, using its speed as he bounces around Ryu, taking off the warrior as he tried to pinpoint the Pokemon, his job got harder as the jackal commenced to punch him around. Deconcentrating the gi fighter, but after some hits, he predicts it's attacked threw it's Joudan Sokutogeri blade kick, just as Lucario was coming in, hitting its stomach. Using the momentum, Ryu threw his own punches, before jumping in the air and connecting his fist on the jaw of the Aura Pokemon, he then hit him with a-

 _Ryu: "Tatsumaki Senpukyaku!"_

A foot to the face and several more as Ryu spiraled around him, the last kick sent Lucario backward, hitting a pillar and destroying it. As the blue Kung-Fu Pokemon tries to stand up, the warrior began to shoot several ki balls forward. Forcing Lucario to summon his Bone Rush, in which he commenced to destroy them one by one. Seeing that they didn't work, Ruy concentrate more his Ki as Lucario took the time to use Sword Dance, which increases his power. When they finish, they both charge forward, but being the quickest of them both, Lucario hit Ryu hard, punching and kicking him before using his Force Palm again, staggering the warrior, he was about to punch him, but Ryu caught its fist.

 _Ryu: "My turn."_

Ryu then punches Lucario hard, before began hitting him with a fist to the gut, shoulders, and sides, he finished by tripping him down and slammed his fist into the Pokemon's gut. Making it gasp for air, as Lucario use a tiny Aura Sphere to send Ryu back a bit. He stood back up, only to be received by a kick to the cheek. Ryu tried it again, but Lucario uses it's counter, summoning his Bone again and giving Ryu a series of bo combo. Until Ryu dodges one swing, allowing him to round kick Lucario into the air, where he leaps extended his feet forward on the Pokemon's face, sending him away.

Lucario hit hard on the ground but stand up and use his Extreme Speed to attack Ryu, seeing it coming, Ryu intercepts a palm attack with his blade kick and tried to downward punch him, but Lucario block it with its paw, they both began to throw each other's attack blocking them. That is until they pull each other fist back, Lucario's fist glows orange light, using his Power-Up Punch.

 _Ryu: "Shoryuken!"_

They both uppercut their chins at the same time, their forces send them both into the air, away from each other, but Lucario recover in the air and launch a Dragon Pulse from its mouth, the attack sent Ryu rocketing against several pillars, which were now destroy and buried Ryu down.

Lucario landed safely on the ground and slowly made its way to the destroyed area.

 _Lucario: "You have fought well, human."_

He turns around to leave, only to stop at the sound of settling rubbles. His eyes widened before looking at the rubbles.

 _?: "Neither of us have reached our full potential."_

Suddenly, the area was destroyed by a powerful area, out came Ryu, but his Gi was now pure black, and both eyes and hair were red. Evil Ryu glares at the Pokemon.

 _ **Evil Ryu: "You're about to experience fear!"**_

Lucario quickly created an Aura Sphere and send it to him, only for the evil form to one-smash it into nothing.

 _ **Evil Ryu: Now is MY turn."**_

Evil Ryu began to throw his fiery ball at Lucario, who crossed his hands and received the hit, exploding and sending him rocketed back through the ruins, crashing onto the back of his head and skidding to a stop near the entrance, now just a run-down stone doorway. Evil Ryu approached him, as Lucario stood up and summon his bone again. He charges at Evil Ryu and tried to hit him on the head, only for the warrior to caught it with his palm and crush it into dust.

 _ **Evil Ryu: "There will be no mercy!"**_

Evil Ryu kicks the Aura Pokemon in the chin, making his head rock back before ax kicking him over the crown of the skull, doubling him over. Evil Ryu connects with a pair of hooks, which sandwiches Lucario's head in-between his fists, nearly crushing his skull.

Evil Ryu brought his fist back and smashing it into Lucario's stomach, making him folded over the warrior's arm, lying limp on his limb as Ryu's eyes glow even more.

 **Evil Ryu: "Sho!"**

Evil Ryu flung hurled his other fist into the gut, now supporting him on this arm.

 **Evil Ryu: "Ryu!"**

He then swings his free fist up into the jackal's chin, launching him into the air with a fiery blast along with the uppercut, ending the flurry with,

 **Evil Ryu: "Ken!"**

Lucario's body hurled into the air, smashing into the ceiling of the cave, his body came back down unmoving, as he reached down, his eyes meet with Evil Ryu's red eyes and a smile on it. He raised its fist, which channels dark aura, and slams it on Lucario's cheek, sending the jackal directly into a pillar, hits back cracking the pillar hard. He drops down to a knee and coughed some blood out.

The fighter walks up to him and decided to finish this now.

 _ **Evil Ryu: "This is over."**_

Evil Ryu channels his dark energy and began to glide at Lucario, but when he reaches him, the Pokemon disappear from view, making Evil Ryu miss its attack. Lucario appeared on the top of a pillar.

 _Lucario: "Is time….to show you the power of the Aura!"_

Lucario was suddenly covered in a bright light circle, after a few seconds, a different Lucario appeared, his fur at the back was longer and looked like a cape at the waist, his hands had the color red and had two spikes on each one, his feet were now red. Is time for Mega Lucario to take the stage!

Evil Ryu charges a Hadoken and threw it at the pillar, destroying it, but Mega Lucario had disappeared and reappeared behind the warrior, kicking him in the back of the head. Not letting it him to recover, the Aura Pokemon summon it's Metal Claws and began to slash combo Ryu, making him spill blood out, he then uses his Close Combat, the storm of punches hitting hard on the warrior's body before finishing with the Force Palm. Evil Ryu stumbles through the ground before landing back on his knees breathing heavily, he slowly reverts back to his normal clothes.

 _Ryu (thinking): "He's strong, no matter what I do, he returns back stronger than before…. My power is almost drained….I need to concentrate! I must not succumb to evil!"_

 _Mega Lucario: "Will you yield? Or you which for more?"_

Mega Lucario asked as he glares at the kneeling warrior when suddenly he felt a powerful aura rising, it covers the wandering warrior as he stood up and shot open his eyes, which were now imbued with a pure white light as his wounds began to closed over.

 _Ryu: "I have achieved true power. Feel the Power of Nothingness!"_

Ryu brought his hands back behind him and began to channel his Ki on it.

 _Ryu: "Shinkuuuuu!"_

Lucario uses Swords Dance again before he charges his Aura Sphere, but this one was now twice as big than the original and Lucario.

 _Ryu: "HADOUKEEEEEEN!"_

 _Mega Lucario: "RRRRRAAAAAAAAAH!"_

Ryu threw his hands forward, a large beam of energy firing from his palms and hurling forward, at the same time Lucario threw his giant blue orb. Both attacks collide with each other, commencing the battle of struggle. The air became tense as rocks and dust fly away, both attacks were pushed to their limits, but Ryu scream his power to the max, ultimately overwhelming the giant Aura Sphere, Lucario didn't have time to block as the sheer power engulfed him in the blast, even its silhouette vanished in the brightness. Soon, the stream ended, leaving absolutely nothing.

Ryu's shining eyes faded away, the fighter succumbing to his exhaustion and falling to his knees, gasping for air as he stares at where once was the jackal.

 _Ryu: "You...were worthy."_

 _?: "So were you."_

 _*Ghush*_

Ryu's eyes widened as he suddenly felt his throat in pain, a blue like staff going right through his neck. His eyes went blank as blood blurt out once the stick was removed from it, the warrior fell down to the floor, unmoving. Behind him was Mega Lucario, reverting back to his original form. He vows to the fallen opponent before disappearing from sight, searching for a new place to meditate.

 **K.O!**

* * *

 **Demo: And that was a permanent knockout!**

Ed: Both fighters were equally matched, their fights and experience were even, with Ryu traveling the world and fighting the best of the best, often winning, and Lucario going head to head with Legendary Pokemon's. But anything Ryu could do, so could Lucario, however, Lucario was the faster of the two, able to dodge any dangerous move Ryu had, including the Raging Demon.

 **Demo** : **Yes, the Power of Nothingness and the Satsui No Hadou were incredibly powerful, even be able to defeat Lucario. But the former has a time limit and the latter's durability is weaker which made Lucario's attacks much more dangerous.**

 _Ruby: Ryu's durability and strength surpass Lucario's, been able to survive a hand to the chest and able to destroy an entire building, but thanks to his Aura, Lucario can take hits strong enough to damage him even worst, and also, everytime he gets hit, he will hit back harder._

Ed: Not to mention that Lucario's strength rises up, thanks to Swords Dance and Power-Up Punch, while Ryu forces his power to rise, given to that he was in his Mega form, his strength, speed, and durability grew even more without Aura. And of course, Lucario could predict any attack Ryu could throw at him. In the end, Lucario was faster, stronger, durable, and had a better grasp of his Aura than Ryu's Ki, as he struggles to control his inner demons.

 **Demo: Well, Ryu fought hard, but in the end, he choked on the bone.**

 _Ruby: The winner is Lucario._

* * *

 _Next time on Death Battle!_

 _A red Spartan soldier cocks his shotgun back with one hand as he aims it at The Meta._

 _VS._

 _A man with a helmet and a red uniform aims it's rocket launcher at the ground, sending him flying through the air._


	20. Sarge vs The Soldier

Ed: Red, for some, is just a color, for others is crimson blood, and for the rest is just an angry emotion of humans.

 **Demo: But for this two, Red means superiority, leadership, and heroism. Sarge, the Brutal Colonel from Red vs Blue!**

 _Ruby: And The Soldier, the rocket maniac from Team Fortress 2. I'm Ruby Rose, and those are Ed and Demo!_

Ed: And is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out, who would win a Death Battle.

* * *

 **Sarge**

Ed: The Reds and the Blues, these soldiers were nothing more than simulation troopers for Project Freelancer, they would help their agents fight against each other for a flag, but in reality, they were nothing more than practice dummies.

 **Demo: They were composed of each team stupidest members they have. Little did they knew that these idiots will be their greatest downfall, one of them been the bloodthirsty leader of the Red's, Sarge!**

 _Ruby: Sarge? As in, Sergeant? Who names their kids like that?_

* * *

 **-** **Background**

-Name: Sarge (Literally)

-Height: Well over 6'

-Weight: Literally over 1,000 lbs with armor

-Rank: Colonel

-Hates: Grif (with his own life) and anything that is Blue

-Father of DB host, Boomstick

-Bloodthirsty for War

* * *

Ed: Sarge is a blood-seeking war lover, he himself said that he was born for this kind of job, reason why he named himself like that. Name the leader of the Red after passing an exam to determine a proper crazy leader for the War of Blood Gulch, alongside Simmons, Grif, and Donut.

 **Demo: You made think now that this guy has a few….Fuck it, a lot of loosened screws, but this man has earned more respect than Donald Trump on his campaign, especially when he has an arsenal that will literally blow your mind away!**

* * *

 **-** **Armor and Arsenal**

-Mjolnir Assault Armor

-M60 Magnum

-M99 Shotgun

-M41 Rocket Launcher

-SRS990-S2 Am Sniper Rifle

-M6 Spartan Laser

* * *

 _Ruby: His armor is a Mjolnir Assault Armor, a special kind of armor that can deflect bullets and absorb explosions. In short, is like Master Chief's Mk VI armor, but not as awesome as the master itself. He also has an M60 Magnum, you only need to know one thing about this gun, and that is that no matter what armor you have, three headshot from it and you're done._

 **Demo: But his main weapon of attack is none other than the M99 Pump Shotgun, a powerful gun only strong people like Sarge can handle it, holding only 12 rounds of shots. For long-range weapons, he wields a dual-chamber M41 rocket launcher, and an SRS990-S2 Sniper Rifle, though he uses as practice on Grif, poor bastard doesn't have a chance in life.**

 _Ruby: He shoots his own men? Isn't that team killing?_

Ed: No, that title goes to Caboose…. Back to Sarge, he wields one of Halo's destructive weapons, the Sparta Laser, a giant gun with only five shot available, but enough to send enemies to oblivion.

 **Demo/** _Ruby_ **: A beautiful** _masterpiece._

Ed: True, however, these guns are not as dangerous as the man himself.

* * *

 **-** **Feats**

-Incredible skilled with the shotgun

-Survived bullets, explosions, wars and experiments

-Slew dozens of Tex droids

-Managed to outsmart Agent Washington

-Leads the Red and Blue alongside Agent Washington and Carolina

-Killed the Meta

-Help stop a war and a world destruction machine

* * *

Ed: Sarge has proven himself to be a dangerous man in the battlefield, his skill with the shotgun has no competition, he has survived rocket explosions, a bullet to the head, war itself and even been experimented on him

 **Demo: Despite been called nothing more than an idiot, he has outsmarted Agent Washington, an ex-freelancer in battle, and not just that, but he actually killed several Tex droids and the Meta. Keep in mind, Tex strength is on par with Master Chief, and the Meta trump her on strength….so yeah, he deserves respect.**

 _Ruby: And also, he lead the Red and Blue in war, to stop an entire planet from killing each other, and the complete destruction of their world from the original's Reds and Blues._

Ed: True, Sarge might look like a super soldier, but he is far from that.

* * *

 **-** **Weakness**

-Terrible at tactic plans

-Willing to sacrifice others

-Hates long-range attacks

-Insane and poor leadership

* * *

 _Ruby: He's still a moron, making plans so unrealistic and suicidal, willing to sacrifice Grif by any means necessary._

Ed: And also, Sarge doesn't use long range-weapons, saying that is the coward's way for one to fight.

 **Demo: But no worries, this man right here is a legend, do not cross path with this red monster!**

 _*Sarge: "You just got Sarge'd!"*_

* * *

 **The Soldier**

Ed: By now you know of Team Fortress 2, two brothers hire mercenaries to battle each other for a wasteland. And that each Merc is an expert on its job.

 **Demo: You also know about two of our earlier combatants, my drunk bomb expert uncle, Demoman, and the cocky sprinter, Scout. Now, we introduce to you, to the patriotic rocket wielding man, The Soldier!**

* * *

 **-** **Background**

-Name: Joe Doe

-Height: 6'1"

-Weight: 190 lbs

-Country: America

-Once live with Merasmus

-An offense/defense class

-Favorite catchphrase: _Screaming Eagles!_

* * *

 _Ruby: Joe Doe is a patriotic man that wanted two things in his life; prove that America was the best country and fight for it on World War II….But he never got accepted into the Army._

 **Demo: So! He thought of the brilliant idea of making his way to Europe and commenced his killing spring. At the end, he was given medal and awards for his great act….by himself. In which, later on, he would get a job on Gravel War of the RED and BLU. And oh boy, while normal soldier's go in with pistols and shotguns, this Soldier goes in with Rocket Launchers!**

* * *

 **-** **Arsenal**

-Rocket Launcher

-Cow Mangler 5000

-Direct Hit

-Remington 870 Shotgun

-Righteous Bison

-Buff Banner

-Gunboats

-E-Tool Shovel

-The Escape Plan

* * *

 _Ruby: The Soldier RPG is able to hold four rockets at once, and they can fly at 47 mph, but if that's not enough. He also has the Direct Hit, which is more stronger and faster than the original, at the cost of the blast range been low. And the Cow Mangler, a retro-futuristic weapon that can shoot lasers capable of vaporizing the human body with a few shots. It those not need ammo._

 **Demo: For up-close combat, he uses a Remington 870, which can hold up 6 shots bullets, and for support, the Righteous Bison, a pocket size Cow Mangler which is non-reflectable and can pierce multiple enemies at once! And the Buff Banner, a backpack and a trumpet which increases his strength for 10 seconds, and the Gunboats, metal plates boots that absorb 60% of damaged from Soldier's iconic move, Rocket Jumping!**

Ed: And when he lacks guns, Doe has a sharp E-Tool, perfect to slap Spy's away from him or stab someone to head, and the Escape Plan, an pickaxe that allows Joe to run faster the more he's hurt.

 **Demo: With an arsenal to death, this man is the dangerous soldier the world has ever respect!**

* * *

 **-** **Feats**

-Fought and Survived WWII single-handedly

-Master his weapon without any help

-Barely affected by his rockets

-Snap a bear's neck

-Ran up to 5 hours without a break

-Battle Demoman and Merasmus

-Survived the Siberian winter without gear

-Infiltrated GREY company

* * *

Ed: This fine specimen has master his own weapon without any help or training, which help him fight and survive WWII, he barely flinches at the explosion of his rockets, which they can kill most class in one shot. He can run for 5 straight hours without breaking a sweat, snap a baby bear neck without effort, and walk around the freezing mountain of Siberia with nothing but his uniform.

 **Demo: He has battle my drunkard uncle Tavis, and the magical wizard of Halloween, Merasmus, but most impressive of all, in Mann vs Machine, he managed to infiltrate the secure building of Grey….while dress like a robot made out from cardboard boxes…. That's amazing!**

 _Ruby: True, Soldier is an insane man with crazy ideas, but it comes with consequences._

* * *

 **-** **Weakness**

-Incredibly stupid

-Falls from his rocket jumps hurt him

-Easily to trick or used

-No defense armor

* * *

Ed: That's right, for being the great Soldier he proves to be, he's a dimwit, his brain lacks formal education of anything that is not war. Not to mention that he can easily be trick, like the time when the incident with the bread monster happen, he collects bread for three days, and when they said that they mustn't, he drops the bomb.

 **Demo: Yeah, not only that but by using his Rocket Jumps, he gets fall damaged, giving him more injuries in the middle of the battle. Also, he doesn't have anything that can protect him from attacks.**

 _Ruby: Still, if you see a red man flying through the air with an RPG, start to run away._

 _*Soldier: "MAGGOTS!"*_

* * *

Ed: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Demo: Will Sarge demonstrate he is the superior Soldier?**

 _Ruby: Or will The Soldier prove to be Colonel's prime material? Is time, for a Deeeeeeeath Baaaaaattleeeee!_

* * *

The Outpost of Blood Gulch, the place where it all started, is now a perfect place to this battle. A message for two great soldiers was transmitted, in which they both must fight for the right of superiority and to be named the new leader of a new team, with a great paycheck.

A flying ship land next to former post of the Red soldiers, the back opens up, and out came a Spartan soldier, drench in blood-red armor, a pump shotgun in hand.

Sarge exits the ship, in which it left once it did its job.

 _Sarge: "Alright, time to show this rookie why I'm the superior soldier of the Reds."_

He began to walk around his former base, searching for past memories and his suppose candidate for leader. After a while, he was now in the valley that was around his base. He stops at where he once was buried by his crew.

 _Sarge: "Heh…. Good memories…"_

 **Boom!**

Suddenly, he hears an explosion behind him, he turns around and saw smoke coming not too far away from him, he then notices a shadow over him, he looks up to see the shadow of a person with smoke coming around him. It then drops down to one knee in front of Sarge, it was a man wearing a red uniform, a soldier helmet, in hand was a rocket launcher. The Soldier of TF2 looks up at his fellow red soldier.

 _Soldier: "Oh! Hello there, fellow RED!"_

 _Sarge: "Heh, glad to see people actually supporting red, better than those nasty blues."_

 _Soldier: "Tch! Don't even remind me, BLU is for the weak; their all maggots!"_

 _Sarge: "Ha! Good one! Red will always be the superior color over Blue!"_

 _Soldier: "Ehehehehe!"_

 **Demo: AHEM!** (Both combatants stare at the screen) **Excuse gentleman, but I believe you two are here to fight each other.**

 _Sarge: "Why? I like this guy, he knows that Red is the superior soldier than those bloody Blues._

 _Soldier: "Yeah, a soldier that hates BLU with its very core is a real soldier!"_

 **Demo: Well…** (Activate solo transmitter to Soldier) **He is actually a BLU Spy and he said that you're a civilian.** (Activate solo transmitter to Sarge) **He is actually a Blue Soldier in disguise and is tasked to kill you.**

 _Sarge/Soldier: "What?!"_

The colonel aims his shotgun at while the mercenary pulls up his RPG.

 _Sarge/Soldier: "I should have known, it was so good to be true!_

 _Sarge: "You're going to see if this gun is clogged, asshole!"_

 _Soldier: "Zip it Maggot! No spy treats me like a civilian and gets away with it! FOR AMERICA!"_

* * *

 _TEN HUT! Show me your pride as a Soldier!_

 **FIGHT!**

* * *

Soldier was the first to shoot his rocket at Sarge, the rocket hit the ground, sending the red colonel away, his back hitting the ground hard. The leader of the Red's stood up and rolled away from an incoming rocket. He points and shoots at where the rocket came….but the rocket user was nowhere.

 _Sarge: "What the?"_

He suddenly felt something above as he rolls away again, dodging Soldier's shovel which dug into the earth where Sarge was once. He swung backward, hitting the face of the Spartan, sending him tumbling disoriented. The mad soldier tackles him down and began to attack him in the helmet with his shovel. The Spartan quickly rose his leg, hitting the mercenary between the legs, making him fall off him and hold his precious jewels.

 _Soldier: "Owww my cupcakes!"_

 _Sarge: "Huh...Now I understand why that black chick liked hitting Grif in the nuts."_

The woozy Merc stood up, only to receive a punch to the face by the Spartan, followed by three more punches to the face. Sarge quickly took his Magnum and aim it at the face of Soldier. But the red rocket man dodges the bullet, allowing him to punch Sarge helmet, dazing him. He quickly grabs his shovel and slams it on Sarge's hand, making him lose grip on his gun. He tried one more time but this time, Sarge caught his wrist and knee him in the gut. Soldier grunt before headbutting Sarge on the head. Helmet meeting helmet as both Fighter's move away. Joe quickly took out his Direct Hit and aim it down at his feet, sending Sarge backward and himself into the sky. The Spartan grumble as he stood up to his feet, look up into the sky and saw the Merc aiming at him before launching three rockets. Sarge took his precious shotgun out and shoot at one the rockets. The radius of the blast made them explode all together, creating a smoke cloud.

Soldier took this advantage and dove right through the smoke, shooting his rocket. But when he came out, Sarge was not o his sight.

 _Sarge: "Yippy-Kayey Motherfucker!"_

Sarge had actually used his own rocket launcher to launch himself into the sky, and tackled Soldier, both of them crashing to the ground and letting go of their weapons. Sarge and Soldier push themselves away from each other as they both took their shotguns out and commenced to unleashed their pellets at each other, evading them as well.

 _Sarge: "Nice try rookie, but I have learned to shoot and dodge at the same time!"_

 _Soldier: "Jokes on you mongrel! I have seen people shoot and dodge without even looking!"_

They continue throwing each other bullets before running out of them. Soldier was quick to reload, but Sarge notice that he had his own RPG next to him, he quickly took it and fired it the Merc. Who had notice it coming as he moves away from it…..and caught it with his hand.

 _Sarge: "...WHAT IN SAM HELL?!"_

Soldier struggles to use his strength to redirect the round and aim it back at Sarge.

 _Soldier: "YOU CAN HAVE IT BACK HIPPY!"_

He let go of the rocket which exploded on contact with the colonel, sending him a great distance across the earth, covered in dirt on some parts and smoking like Lopez in exhaustion. Doe quickly took out his RPG and rocket jumps again, taking out his Escape Plan and was heading to Sarge location, screaming like a maniac.

Only for a sniper shot go right through his shoulder, making him scream in pain and lost control of his flight crashing in the ground with a _*crack*_ sound. He grunts as he stood up slowly, only for another gunshot to ripped his leg ankle off.

Sarge stare with his long rifle out, seeing his enemy scream pain from his lost limb. He suddenly watches as a light bulb appeared in the mercs head as he grabs the handle of his pickaxe...and shove it on his mangled flesh. He then saw him stood up with pride, making the Spartan soldier grunt in annoyance, throwing his weapon aside.

 _Sarge: "You have to be the only Blue solder scum that has ever piss me out for the longest time of my life!"_

Soldier heard this was anger by this.

 _Soldier: "You got damn Frenchy! You have some nerves calling me a BLU! I'm gonna rip your bones apart!"_

The Merc finally took out his futuristic weapon, the Cow Mangler and began to run at him, in which Sarge did as he began to shoot with his shotgun. The Soldier, despite missing a limb, successfully dodge all of them before shooting his Laser beam at Sarge, who jump out of the way at the last second.

 _Sarge (thinking): "Laser…. That's it!" (Shouting) "Hey, dimwit! You're the sorriest excuse of a soldier I have ever seen! Your aim is so terrible, your country must feel ashamed of themselves!"_

Whatever Sarge was planning it appears to be working as Joe's mouth hang up in shock.

 _Soldier: "YOU MAGGOT! YOU DARE INVOLVED MY COUNTRY IN THIS?! YOU'RE DEAD!"_

Soldier quickly began to run and rocket jump into the sky, and aim at the Spartan soldier… who was holding a giant gun on his shoulders.

 _Soldier: "FOR AMERICA!"_

The soldier charges up and launched his laser blast, just as Sarge's Spartan Laser glow in an intense red.

 _Sarge: "Guess what asshole."_

With a single press of the trigger, a giant beam was shot out of the cannon, heading directly at the other beam blast. When it reaches, it obliterates it and headed right into Soldier, hitting his chest and went right through him, leaving a giant hole. The merc's body fell to the ground with a wet *thud*

 _Sarge: "You just got...Sarge'd!"_

 **KO!**

* * *

 **Demo: Sniped with a laser in mid-air?! Majestic!**

Ed: This was actually quite the close match, both soldiers did they all, however, Sarge took this match by the horns.

 _Ruby: Soldier may have the weapon's speed advantage of his rockets, with possibly Sarge's may as well. However, Sarge trumps him in everything else. Sarge weapons clearly outclass those of Soldier's. In damaged as well, considering that his weapons can kill in one shot._

 **Demo: And as much as I hate to admit, Sarge has tank far more rockets and bullets, thanks to his Mjolnir armor. And of course, Sarge is actually smart, as he builds Lopez and the Warthogs, while Soldier can't even paraphrase an important figure.**

Ed: And finally, Sarge is rank colonel, a respected figure for Soldier to admired. Making him an easy target given the chance. In the end, Sarge was in a league far above than Joe could ever be.

 **Demo: Then, you could say that this laser** _ **un-rank**_ **this soldier from his position!**

 _Ruby: The winner is Sarge!_

* * *

 _Next time on Death Battle!_

 _A young teenager those a massive combo to one of his soon-to-be girlfriend before throwing him down to the ground._

 _Vs_

 _A young man dress in a red superhero costume poses after finishing his level._


End file.
